The Epic Journey That Change Everything
by savor1988
Summary: Inuyasha and the group continue their battle against Naraku But something big happen. That will change everything and send down Inuyasha and the other a new journey. "I don't own Inuyasha"
1. Episode 1, Naraku trap

I Don't Own, "Inuyasha!"

* * *

Inuyasha is standing on a cliff.

_"Flashback"_

_When Inuyasha was a kid play ball in the village.  
_

_ "One of villager get the ball and hold it in his hands"  
_

_Inuyasha run up to The man holding the ball.  
_

_Inuyasha is try to get his ball back from him but he throw to another man._

Inuyasha to get ball back from other guy."

_However he throw the ball away._

_Inuyasha run after the ball...!  
_

_Inuyasha catch the ball on the bridge.  
_

_Inuyasha turn around, see the villager walk away."_

_Inuyasha turn around and see his mother._

_ Inuyasha drop the ball and run to his mother._

_"Izayoi hold Inuyasha"_

''Mother what a half bleed?'' Ask Inuyasha.

_Izayoi is crying!  
_

_Izayoi look at Inuyasha with tears come down from her eyes._

_''She closed her eyes''_

Izayoi smile while still crying, Izayoi hug inuyasha.

_''End of flashback''_

Inuyasha still stand there thinking."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome Call out.

Inuyasha's turn around and see Kagome."

Inuyasha I been looking, for you everywhere.'' Said Kagome.

Oh I was just thinking come let go." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Leave Kagome follow behind Him."

The Group sit down eating, Until they See Inuyasha and Kagome coming.

Miroku: I see you find Inuyasha.

Sango: Where you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Oh I was just thinking to himself!''

Anyway, we finish up and be on our way. Said Miroku.

Inuyasha: yeah! I agree, let hurry up so we can get going.

Miroku: Yes once we get done eating we should go!

Inuyasha: Okay let eat"

"Later!"

Inuyasha and the other walking along, on their journey together."

Inuyasha smell something and Stop the other all stop behind him.

Kagome: ''Inuyasha is something the matter?''

Inuyasha: "I smell something"

Miroku: What is it?''

Inuyasha: "It a Demon"

Sango: There a village be destroy right up ahead."

Inuyasha smile!"

Inuyasha: Demon attack the village."

Miroku: we need to do something!

Inuyasha: I couldn't agree with you anymore!

Inuyasha enjoy the thought of Fighting."

Inuyasha take off."

Kagome: "Inuyasha, wait"

Miroku: "Come on let follow him"

They follow after Inuyasha."

The demon attacks Two women and a Man!

Inuyasha Take both of them move out of the way.

Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga and get ready for battle.''

Inuyasha: "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha fire The Wind Scar and Destroy The demon."

The Demon: "AAAH"

"The Demon gone"

Inuyasha: Hah, That was easy."

Late at night the group are inside a house at the village. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome with Kirara."

Sango: Where is miroku?

Shippo: The last time I saw him he was with a women.

Sango: What...?

Miroku is in the other room with a young beautiful woman.

Miroku: "You are most beautiful women I ever met"

Woman: why thank you! I sure you said that to all the girl.''

Miroku: Only the most beautiful like youself."

Woman: "Why thank you"

Woman: "Your very handsome monk"

Miroku: Why thank you."

Miroku: "I May ask you this"

Woman: What is it?

Miroku: Can you bar my children?''

Woman: "Stop It"

"Sango Knock Miroku out cold with Hiraikotsu"

Sango: "I agree, you really should stop"

Kagome: Have you see Inuyasha?''

Shippo: I saw him outside just a few moments ago."

"Inuyasha is standing Outside"

_"Flashback again"_

_"Inuyasha run away from 3 demons"  
_

_Inuyasha fall down but get back up and keep running._

_Inuyasha: "Hah"_

_Inuyasha keep running until he see a cliff._

_"He realized the demons, are coming" _

_"The demons are looking for Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha is hidden under the cliff where the demons can't find him._

Inuyasha look on angry while the demons are looking for him.

_The flashback end...!_

"Inuyasha!" Call out Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Kagome!"

Kagome: Inuyasha what are you doing?

Inuyasha: "Oh nothing I was thinking"

Kagome: Well the food should be ready.

Kagome: "So we should go in inside"

Inuyasha: Okay.

Inuyasha and Kagome go into the house."

Kagura is sit outside looking up sky.

"If only Naraku was dead than I would be free but Naraku has my heart in his hands." Kagura think to herself.

Kagura look up in the sky wishing to be free as the wind."

Koga is with his two friends"

Koga: Damn I still hasn't find Naraku yet."

Haku: Well like there any clues to where Naraku.

Ginta: Yeah beside Koga, it been while since any running with Naraku.

Haku: "Yeah!"

Koga: I know!

Koga: That why I mad because Naraku hasn't t come after me to get my shards.

Koga: Naraka want my shards but yet I hasn't t has any encounters with him in while."

Haku: Well Koga, I am sure we run into Naraku again soon!

Ginta: "Yeah"

Naraku with Hakudoshi his planning something evil."

Naraku: "Hakudoshi it import that you remember everything"

Hakudoshi: I understand what need to be done."

Naraku: "Good"

Naraku: Everything must go just as plan.

The Next Day.''

Rin is picking flowers,"

Jaken is sit Down."

Sesshomaru is standing by himself thinking"

Rin: "Hey Jaken"

Rin: Why lord Sesshomaru just standing there?"

Jaken: "I don't Know"

Jaken: "So Don't ask me girl"

But lord Sesshomaru have been quiet for while now, I wonder what up. Think Jaken.

Sesshomaru look up in the sky.

"Inuyasha and The group leave The Village"

Inuyasha and the other are walking along until they see Naraku poison insects.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: "Look it The poison insects"

Miroku: What are they doing?

"The poison insects leave"

Inuyasha: "They are leaving"

Shippo: Why do you think they were here?''

Sango: ''I don't know but Naraku sent here for reason''

Kagome: Why do you think Naraku sent them?

Miroku: Who know?

Inuyasha: Come on let follow them."

"Elsewhere" Kagura is alone by myself until Kanna come up from behind Kagura."

Kanna: "Kagura!"

Kagura: ''Kanna what are you doing?''

Kanna: "I here because Naraku sent me"

Kanna: He want me to tell you that...!

Kanna: Naraku want to see you.

Kagura: Why what for?

Kanna: Naraku told me there something he want you to do.''

Kagura: What is it?

Kanna: Naraku didn't tell me."

Kanna: Naraku told me, he want to see you!''

Kagura: Find.

Kagura leave with Kanna to go see Naraku."

Inuyasha and the other are follow after the poison insect, Kagome is on Inuyasha back who running, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, are ride on Kirara.

Inuyasha: "They are move ahead''

Miroku: Where do you think are they head it?

Inuyasha: "I don't know but let find out"

They keep follow the poison insect until all of a sudden they stop." Inuyasha stop running Kagome get off his back Kirara's come down Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's get off."

Kagome: They stop"

Shippo: But why?

All Naraku's Hakudoshi's and Kanna's appear in front of Inuyasha and The group."

Inuyasha: "Naraku!"

Naraku: "Inuyasha!"

Naraku: I am happy you all made it here."

Miroku: Naraku what are you doing here?

Naraku: What the matter don't?

Naraku: Don't Tell me you didn't want to see me."

"Inuyasha is hand on Tetsusaiga"

Inuyasha: Why did you have follow The poison insects?

Naraku: Why don't you find out for yourself!''

Inuyasha pull out tetsusaiga ready for a fight and charges toward Naraku.''

"WIND SCAR!" Yell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fire the wind scar at Naraku but miss him,"

Naraku up in the sky with Hakudoshi and Kanna inside the barrier.

Naraku: If want know what my plans is than come find out...!

"Naraku is gone and so is Hakudoshi and Kanna"

"However one of the poison insect is still there"

Kagome: Look one of the poison is still here."

The poison insect leave!"

Inuyasha: "Come on"

"They go after the poison insect"

"Koga friends are eating with the wolves"

Koga: hey once you get done eating!

Koga: Were leaving!''

Haku: "Okay sure"

Koga's turn around and see poison insects.

Koga: It Naraku poison insects.

The poison insects leave."

Koga run into tornado."

Haku: What are they do here?

Haku: "Koga!"

Ginta: Wait!

"Koga go after Naraku Poison Insects"

Inuyasha and the group follow The poison insects to a cave."

"Naraku Poison insect is gone"

Inuyasha and The other stop

Miroku: The poison insect gone."

Sango: "It might has gone into the cave"

Inuyasha: "I can smell Naraku"

Inuyasha: Naraku is in there."

Kagome: Naraku is inside the cave.

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Miroku: Wait mine why is Naraku inside the cave?''

Inuyasha: I know!

Sango: I agree Naraku never leave himself out in the open like this."

Miroku: "I think this could be a trap"

Inuyasha: Yeah I do too."

Inuyasha: Naraku has one of his poison insect lead us to this cave."

Inuyasha: "This must be one of Naraku trap"

Kagome: So what should we do?

Inuyasha: "Let go in The cave"

Kagome: Inuyasha you want go in?

Miroku: If this is one of Naraku trap than it may not the best go in the cave."

Inuyasha: Naraku who know what planning."

Inuyasha: "Naraku is up something"

Inuyasha: and We got to find out...

Inuyasha: We been through Naraku trap before and We always come out on top."

Inuyasha: "So we can handle it"

Miroku: "Well you got point there"

Shippo: Yeah!

Shippo: "Beside we over come Naraku plans before"

Shippo: So we can take anything Naraku throw at us."

"Shippo close eyes with arms cross and smile"

Inuyasha: "So I let go inside"

Kagtome: "Right"

They all go inside the cave knowing Naraku in the cave."

Inuyasha and The other know it a trap but Don't know what in store."

"Sesshomaru is traveling with Jaken and Rin"

Sesshomaru Stop!"

"Jaken and Rin stop behind Sesshomaru"

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru why did you stop?

Rin: "Huh"

Sesshomaru smile."

"Both Jaken and Rin are shock to see Sesshomaru smile"

_I can smell him Naraku_ _close by."_

_I can smell Naraku not only that but __I can also smell Inuyasha as well._

_"What mean Inuyasha after Naraku"_

_What mean Naraku is not too far behind."_

Think Sesshomaru.

Koga is still running after the poison insects."

_If I keep follow the poison insects._

_They may me lead right to Naraku._

_"Or they may lead into a trap"_

"If that the case than it a good thing"

"That I left ginta and haku behind"

_Because who know what Naraku may had in store."_

_"He do whatever it take my shards away me_."

_I follow them to see where they are leading me._

_But I got feeling that this is a trap set Naraku._

_"To get my shards"_

Koga think to himself.

Koga: "Kagura!"

Kagura: "Koga"

Koga: what are doing here?

Kagura: "The shards in your legs"

"Both Kagura and Koga stare at each other before they're about to fight"

"Inuyasha and the gang walk inside The Cave"

Inuyasha: I got a bad feeling about this."

Kagome: "Yeah"

Miroku: Just do you think Naraku has in store for us?

Inuyasha: "I don't know yet but keep your guard up"

Shippo: "Maybe we shouldn't have came in here"

Inuyasha: Your the one that said You can take anything Naraku throw at you."

Inuyasha: And now your afraid.

Shippo: "I'm not Afraid"

Inuyasha: Yeah whatever!

_But maybe wasn't a good idea to bring kagome And the other._

_"In here who know what Naraku up to"_

_This one of Naraku trap that easy to see."_

_Maybe I should gone in here alone and leave the other outside."_

_Think_ Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha_ stop"  
_

Kagome: Inuyasha what wrong?

Inuyasha: "I can smell him"

"Naraku pop up Right in front of the gang"

"Naraku" Call Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Call Naraku.

Naraku: You all are here just like..."

Inuyasha: Just Like you plan, Right?

Naraku is surprise when Inuyasha cutting him off.

Naraku smile."

Naraku: HM!

Naraku: I guess you know me better than I thought, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Look"

Inuyasha: Just tell us, why did you here in the first place?

Naraku: "You all will soon find out"

Inuyasha: What do you mean by that Naraku?

Naraku: "This is a demon cave"

Inuyasha: A Demon cave?

Naraku: Yes.

Naraku: You all are trap inside The demon cave."

"Naraku disappear!"

Miroku: "Naraku gone"

Sango: "We got bigger thing to worry look"

Inuyasha: "Yeah know it a trap just like we thought"

Inuyasha and the other prepare themselves for the battle of their lives."

Ending this episode...! Coming back with episode 2 soon."


	2. Episode 2, The Demon Cave

I don''t own Inuyasha! The demon cave! This is episode 2

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, &amp; Kagome, with Shippo, Have been trap in a cave by Naraku, who lead them into trap... Inuyasha &amp; the other are all in the cave, with a lot demons around them''' while they get ready to fight! demons come from out of the cave attack.

Miroku said there lots of demon!

Sango said keep your gurad up!

Sango said there more around here!

Inuyasha said they must have sent here by naraku.

One of demon said we were told that!

He said some mere, humans &amp; a useless half demon!

He said were the ones we supposed to kill!

Inuyasha said so naraku sent you here!

Inuyasha said to kill all us!

Demon: it should be easy to kill all you.

Demon: you are all human beside just you're a half demon.

Inuyasha: heh!

Demon said your nothing but a worry less half demon.

Demon said a half bleeds, like you is no match for us.

Inuyasha said well I can't say, I haven to hear that one before.

Kagome said inuyasha!

Demon said we destroy all of you!

Inuyasha: Oh really ! Well we see about that.

Inuyasha charge, Toward them &amp; jump up in air . He yell IRON REAVEAL ' SOUL STEALER! Inuyasha Rip The demons apart, Inuyasha land on the ground ! The demons attack him but ' Inuyasha run up &amp; punch three demons in face. He knock three more down with his fist.

Inuyasha is kicking some ass, while the other watches on! Inuyasha punch the entire demon in face. Inuyasha's rip the rest of the demons apart with claws. Inuyasha kill most of the demons.

Sango said come on,

Sango said inuyasha need our help!

Sango yell hiraikotus!

Sango destroy most of the demons. With her hiraikotus, that rips them apart &amp; joins in the fight. Sango destroy, some of them in front of her. Miroku join them as,

They fight off the demons as well. Kagome shoot her arrow, destroy some of them!

Krara attack most of the demons. With shippo ride on her while, He uses His fox fire on some of the demons. Inuyasha take out 5 demons with his claws.

Miroku take out 3 of them. With his staff! Destroy the rest of them as well. More of them come at inuyasha.

Inuyasha take them all out easy. With his claws! He rip them apart, Inuyasha take out more of them one. However even come out! Kagome shoot her arrow.

Destroy more of them as the battle rage on. Sango take 6 out ' Miroku take even more out! Inuyasha rid more of them apart. With his lion reveal soul stealer!

Inuyasha &amp; the other, keep fight the demons inside the demon cave.

Elsewhere, Koga &amp; kagura are staring at each other. Before battle against each other!

Kagura said if you give up your shards now.

Kagura said koga &amp; I might, just let you off easy.

Koga said not on your life!

Koga said heh! You don t think,

Koga: I going to, give my shards up to you.

Koga: That easy!

Kagura: you idiot, I just had taken the shards.

Kagura: And kill you, at the same time.

Koga: Oh yeah!

Koga: Find by me!

_Kagura has flashback:_

_Kagura is with naraku alone talking._

_Naraku said kagura, there something need you to do._

_Kagura said just what is it you want me to do?_

_Naraku said I want you to take koga shards._

_Naraku said and kill him as well!_

_Kagura said why me?_

_Kagura said why don t you, just sent someone else?_

Naraku said because I want you to do it.

_Naraku said I want you to kill koga &amp; take his shards._

Naraku said do I make myself clear kagura?

_Naraku said beside it be shall easy for you._

_Naraku said now do as you're told!_

_Kagura said okay find I do it!_

_Naraku said the poison insects, will lead koga to you._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Kagura think:  
_  
I still don t, get why I have to do this?_

_Beside not like, I want to do as naraku order._

_I would rather if naraku die!_

_Then I would t, have to deal with naraku anymore._

_And I would be free._

Koga said why are just standing there?  
_  
_Koga said kagura!

Koga: let get star!

Koga charge at kagura in attack mode. Kagura see koga coming at her. Kagura sent, Her dance of blades at koga who miss them.

Koga move fast Dodge all of her blades coming toward him. She sent more of her blades but koga jump up.

Koga come down with a punch. Kagura jump up, Koga run fast at kagura! Who sent out her dance of blades? Koga move up in the air,

And come down with a kick but Miss Kagura. She up, In the air &amp; land on her feet's . Koga charge right at kagura, who smile.

Kagura yell DANCE OF THE DRAGON!

Kagura, Dance of the dragon come right toward koga. Who' stop when he sees it coming! Koga move fast, Before her dance of the dragon hit him.

Kagura tornade destroy the ground! Kagura smile, while koga look up at her.

Koga said damn!

Naraku is with hakudoshi and kanna! Naraku is please , With his plan to destroy inuyasha &amp; the other. Naraku sit there, With a smile on his face.

Naraku said inuyasha &amp; the other' Are trap in the demon.

Naraku said just like I plan!

Hakudoshi said I don t get it naraku?

Hakudoshi said why have' Them fight all the demons?

Naraku : that easy!

Naraku : inuyasha &amp; the other, will get tired from fighting all the demons.

Naraku: they keep fighting them!

Naraku: and more ' demons will come out.

Naraku: inuyasha &amp; the other will keep fighting.

Naraku: offer while they weakling .

Naraku: even inuyasha!

Naraku: and then when they fight the last demon.

Naraku: they will be too tired.

Naraku: to fight!

Hakudoshi: what about kagura?

Naraku: kagura know her part!

Naraku: she should defeat koga easy!

Naraku: kagura should, had no problem take the shards from him.

Kanna come up to naraku! Naraku see kanna, coming up to him &amp; ask her, what is kanna? She shows him the mirror! Naraku see sesshomaru with jaken in the mirror.

Naraku: Huh sesshomaru!

Naraku: He must smell me &amp; inuyasha as well.

Hakudoshi: do you want me to take care of him?

Naraku said there no need!

Naraku said what ' he want is a faceoff with me.

Naraku said so ' I give sesshomaru what he wants!

Hakudoshi said huh?

Naraku said beside!

Naraku said who am I to disappoint him?

Naraku has an evil smile on his face ' as he is planning on has a face off against sesshomaru.

Kikyo is walking along on a cliff , kikyo thinking to herself while she walking . But all of sudden ' kikyo stop when she feel something strong close by. Kikyo turn around &amp; look at behind her'

Kikyo think:

_What this?_

_I feel something strong close by._

_I feel a strong demonic arena nearby._

_It naraku he close by I can feel him._

But not only that but I can feel Inuyasha as well.

Naraku must be up to something'

_That why I can feel him nearby'_

Just what is it naraku to up this?

_And what does it have to do with inuyasha?_

Meanwhile ' back to the battle inside the cave. Inuyasha &amp; the other' had been battle inside the cave. For more than half an hour now ' inuyasha keep battle the demons inside with the other.

Inuyasha rid the demons apart with the lion rival ' soul steal. Inuyasha destroy ' five other demons &amp; kill more of them. Inuyasha take out few more'

Kagome shoot arrow &amp; destroy them ' sango &amp; miroku destroy more of the demons. Inuyasha kill even more demons with his claws '

they all take out most of the demons ' kirara come down with shippo beside inuyasha. Kagome stand right next to him'

Miroku &amp; sango' come up to inuyasha kagome &amp; shippo on kirara. a lots more demon come out' they get ready to fight the demons.

Sango: there more demons coming out.

Inuyasha: find by me' I take out single every last one of them.

Inuyasha put his hand on his sword ready to use it. All of the demons attack inuyasha &amp; the other. Inuyasha pull tetsusagia out &amp; cut the demons in half. Inuyasha cut more of them in half "' he keep cut more of them in half.

Inuyasha kill more demons with tetsusagia. Sango take out her sword and cut them. She cut most of demons' the demons keep attack'''

miroku take them out with his staff' kagome shoot a few of the demons' kirara take most of them out'''

Shippo yell SMASH TOP ATTACK!

Shippo'' Use his smash top attack on one of the demon. 3 Of the demons come affer him ''' But kagome shoot them with her arrow. Destroy them with her arrow''

Inuyasha keep cut them in half with tetsusaiga. Sango Kill even more with hiraikotus ''Inuyasha &amp; the other kill most of the demons' Inside the demon cave that they are in.

Miroku: Inuyasha Feel a strong demonic arena controls the cave.

Inuyasha: Yeah I can feel it to as well.

Inuyasha: It means that a demon is control.

Miroku: That makes sense ' naraku said that this was a demon cave.

Miroku: So it would ' only make sense if a demon is control the cave.

Sango: If that case than-the only way.

Sango: To get out of ' here is if we destroy the demon that control cave.

Kagome: Where do you think the demon that control the cave is?

Sango: I think it through that tunnel.

Sango point ahead to tunnel deep inside the cave.

Miroku: that deep inside the cave.

Inuyasha: Come on!

Inuyasha run ahead the other follows him through the tunnel. Everyone go through the tunnel inside the cave but they stop. Once they get through the tunnel. They find demons there Walt for them ''

Kagome said there are more demons!

Inuyasha said heh ' I kill every one of them so come on and bring it.

The demons ''Attack them but inuyasha cut them in half with tetsusaiga. Miroku destroy them ' Sango take out the rest of them.

Kagome kill some as well with her arrow. Inuyasha &amp; the other continue Battle the demons inside the demon cave.

Later ' Sesshomaru is walking along with jaken who is follow behind him.

Jaken said lord sesshomaru 'are you sure that naraku is close by?

All sudden ' Sesshomaru stop jaken stop right behind him. Sesshomaru feel something in the air coming toward him. Sesshomaru smile as jaken look up at him ''' who in shock not knowing what going on?

Sesshomaru said he here!

Jaken said who?

All sudden there a strong demonic in the air ' While the wind blow by ''' From out of nowhere naraku show up right front of sesshomaru.

Jaken: huh

Naraku: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Naraku!

Naraku: I see, Sesshomaru that you are here affer me.

Naraku: Well here I am .

Sesshomaru smile!

Sesshomaru : How kind of you naraku to show "

Sesshomaru: Yourself in front of me like this '

Sesshomaru: Now I have you right with where I want you .

Naraku: Well sesshomaru if you want me come &amp; get me .

Sesshomaru's has evil smile on his face... He pull out tokijin And sent hugh blast at naraku ''' But naraku is inside his barrier - he sent the blast back at him... Sesshomaru Sent out blast from tokijin'' Both blasts clash' The two blasts explosion!

Naraku ! Up in the air with a smile-Inside his barrier he act all cocky... While sesshomaru is looking up at naraku ''

Naraku: Lord Sesshomaru I will be leaving now.

Naraku: But before I go, there something I have to tell you.

Naraku: Inuyasha &amp; his friends are trap in a demon cave.

Sesshomaru: Heh!

Naraku: Inuyasha battle demons- inside the cave now as we speaking.

Sesshomaru: You act as if I care what happen to Inuyasha &amp; the other.

Naraku: I know you don t care! But I just thought you should just know.

Naraku : Farewell sesshomaru until we meet ''

Naraku disappear! Sesshomaru stand there thinking to himself. Jaken come to him '''

Jaken said lord seshomaru's should we see what going at the cave where inuyasha is.

Sesshomaru said I could care less what happen to inuyasha!

Sesshomaru think:

_But it almost like naraku was daring me to go there._

_Where inuyasha &amp; friend are right now '_

I don t! Care about inuyasha or what happen to him'

_However I am interested to see what happen!_

Back to the fight between koga &amp; kagura '''' Koga is still battle against kagura... Kagura keep sent her dance of blades at koga.

Who keep dodge her attacks, koga jump up &amp; miss all of them! He comes down on the ground ... Kagura sent more blades at him but koga move fast. Koga is up in the air '''

Koga come down with a powerful kick! But miss her kagura is up in air &amp; sent her dance of blades right at koga. Who miss them koga run right toward kagura...

who her dance of blades at him '' Koga move super-fast &amp; come from behind with a punch her... But she is gone... koga hit the ground ''

Koga is shock...

Koga said Huh' where did she go?

Kagura yell I AM UP HERE KOGA!

Koga look up in surpess ! To see kagura up in the air... Look down on him with a smile on her face''

Kagura yell dance of the dragon!

Kagura sent out her dance of the dragon at koga ... Who move out of the way fast ''' the tornade almost hit him but koga move fast...

Koga stand there ... Affer miss kagura dance of the dragon ''' Kagura smile knowing she has the upper hand over koga...

Back to the battle inside the demon cave ''' Inuyasha is still battle against all the demons inside the cave ... Along with miroku sango shippo and kagome!

They been inside the demon cave ... For a real along while now''' 2 Hours has passed since they been in there...

Inuyasha kill more demons with tetsusaiga! Inuyasha hold his sword as star to get tired ... He real breath heavy '' While he see another coming toward him.

Inuyasha cut the demon in half, Inuyasha go down to one knee hold tetsusagia!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Inuyasha: Ha-ha!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Inuyasha look up &amp; see that the other are tired as well... Miroku Kagome Sango kirara and shippo all are weaking ... As they keep fight on -Kagome two of her arrows at the demons-However kagome get tired ''' Kagome hold her bow down in one hand ... She is tired from fighting !

Inuyasha: Kagome !

Inuyasha: huh ' Miroku sango shippo ...

Miroku kill some of the demons ... Miroku keep use staff to fight off the demons -But miroku fall down to one knee''' He try to get his breath back ... As miroku star get tired !

Sango kill 3 of the demons... She stop to take a breath ''' shippo &amp; kirara kill a lots more demons !

Shippo become tired as does kirara ... Sango kill one demon coming toward her - And kill another one ! But one more demon come &amp; knocks sango ...To the ground - Sango is down! Inuyasha see this! As he stand there watching...

Inuyasha yell SANGO!

The demon who knock her down ... Get on top of sango &amp; is about to kill her -But inuyasha save sango ... And cut the demon in half with tetsusaiga -Over top sango ... Who lay on ground ! Inuyasha go over to sango and see if she ok...

Inuyasha: sango!

Sango: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Are you okay sango?

Sango: yes I am find!

Inuyasha: come on!

Inuyasha help sango - get back up to her feet ... While the other is battle ''' Kagome fire her arrow destroy the demons ... Kagome take some time to rest - But 3 demons are about to attack her...

Inuyasha yell KAGOME!

Inuyasha see kagome - in trouble with sango behind him ... Inuyasha put claws inside his arm while - hold tetsusaiga in his hand!

Inuyasha yell blades of blood!

Inuyasha pull his claws out of his arm ... And fire his blades of blood attack that kill the 3 demons. Inuyasha jump over to kagome - He come down swing tetsusaiga cut a demon in half ... And kills two more demons with tetsusaiga...

Inuyasha said kagome are you ok?

Kagome said yeah! Inuyasha I am find I'm just a little tired.

Kagome said that all!

Inuyasha stay with kagome! While miroku keep fight the demon with his staff...Kirara kill some of the demons with shippo on her - Inuyasha watch!

Inuyasha said everyone get back!

The other all look at Inuyasha- Who summon adamant barrage on tetsusaiga ... And is about fire the adamant barrage to end right now.

Inuyasha YELL ADAMANT BARRAGE!

Inuyasha fire adamant barrage at full power - Everyone gets out of the way as the adamants barrage - destroy all of the demons... All of the demons are gone affer '' Inuyasha destroy them with the adamant barrage...

Inuyasha stand there with tetsusaiga-hold it in his hands,

Inuyasha: Ha!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Miroku fall to his knees -Inuyasha run over to him with tetsusaiga in one hand...Sango turn around to see miroku! She runs over

Sango: Miroku!

Inuyasha: Miroku are you okay?

Miroku: Yes I find Inuyasha!

Sango: Miroku '''

Sango come over to Miroku...

Miroku said Sango?

Sango said Miroku are you ok?

Miroku said yes sango I'm ok...

Inuyasha Think: Damn it the other are too tired - To keep going like this ... If this keep up the other might not made it...

Kagome say everyone look up ahead,

Kagome come up &amp; point to another tunnel-Thought the cave...

Miroku said it another tunnel...

Kagome said I think if we go through there ''

Kagome said we might, be able to find the demon that control the cave.

Sango said come on than let go'

Inuyasha &amp; the other go through the tunnel... Went they go through tunnel-into the other part of the demon cave. When they get there-they find demons waiting for them.

Kagome: there even more demons here''

Inuyasha: find by me I take all of them.

Inuyasha jump into battle with them -the other begin to fight the rest of the demons inside the cave...

Meanwhile' koga &amp; kagura are still fighting ... kagura so far has the upper hand over him -Koga's dodges most kagura dance blades ... Kagura send more at him he keep move - But they keep come close ...

Koga miss them''' But she sent even more ... Koga move out of way-Fast before they can hit him. Kagura get cocky Knowing she has the upper hand over koga...In this battle between her &amp; koga'' That gone on for while now,

Kagura smile!

Koga think:

Damn each time I get close kagura cut me off with her attacks...

I need to come up different plan of attack,

Kagura: What the matter koga?

Kagura: Why are you just stand there?

kagura: Don t tell me you can t fight anymore,

kagura sent her dance blades at koga-Who dodge &amp; turn into tornade...Kagura sent more dance blades-Right at koga who keep move faster...And faster Koga come out of a tornade in mid air, And attack with his claws kagura,

Koga almost get her but kagura move &amp; jump back. Koga jump down in front of the poison insects'' Koga charges toward kagura in attack mode,

Kagura yell DANCE OF THE DRAGON!

Kagura sent her dance of the dragon attack at koga-Who stop &amp; see it coming... Koga move out of the way just in time-The three tornade end up destroy all of the poison insects...Right behind koga-Who is standing in front of kagura...

kagura: damn you are really star to become a problem'

Koga: heh!

While koga and kagura continue their battle-Inuyasha &amp; the other are still battle inside the demon cave. They been battle inside the cave for 4 hours-Now

Inuyasha jump up &amp; cut one of the demon in half-He cut another demon...And cut more demon in half with the tetsusaiga-Inuyasha kill a lot of the demons with tetsusaiga...He stop &amp; his catch breath...

Inuyasha:haha

Inuyasha: ha

Inuyasha:ha

Inuyasha turn around to see how the other are doing. Inuyasha watch the other get tired-while the battle rage on! Miroku fight off some of the demons. He kill them with his staff! more demons come affer him but he keep fight them off. However miroku get weaker &amp; more tired as does the other. Kagome destroy 3 demon with one arrow,

Kagome take sometime to rest while catch her breath. Sango throw her hiraikotus kills some of the demons. kirara kill a few of the demons-Shippo use his fox fire on the demons but it doesn t work. And 3 of them come affer him but Inuyasha jump in and cut them in half.

Inuyasha ask are you ok shippo?

shippo said yeah!

Inuyasha realize that he to end this fast, because if he doesn t the other will be too tired to keep fighting.

Inuyasha yell everyone get behind me now!

Everyone turn and look at Inuyasha as he about the wind scar. Kagome and the other run toward Inuyasha, they all get behind him' Inuyasha stand there hold tetsusaiga with the wind around the sword.

Inuyasha think:

I got put end to this now,

If i don t the other will be to tired and weak.

to keep fighting' that why i got to end now.

I got to protect kagome and the other,

Inuyasha yell WIND SCAR!

He fire wind scar with everything he got and more. wind scar kill all of the demons in this part of the cave. the demons are all destory at once. While inuyasha use the wind scar at full power not hold anything back.

The demons are all gone! Inuyasha fall down to one knee, kagome check on Inuyasha...

Kagome: Inuyasha are you okay?

Inuyasha: yeah i am find!

Inuyasha: ha!

Inuyasha, stand up hold tetsusaiga in one hand.

Inuyasha: ugy!

Miroku: I feel that there are more demons through the next tunnel.

Inuyasha: Yeah I know I can smell them'

kagome: that doesn''t surpass seem everytime we go through another tunnel.

kagome: there more demons,

sango: what should we do?

Miroku: I guess we has no choice but to go through there,

Inuyasha: Find than let go through there, so we can fight the demon control the cave.

Inuyasha: So we can end this now'

Inuyasha run ahead the other follow. behind him and go through the tunnel, into the next part of the cave, when they get there they found more demons. But this there far more demons there been in every part cave. They been in as Inuyasha and other stop.

Kagome: There even demons in this part,

Inuyasha: Find than!

* * *

While Inuyasha and the other keep battling inside the cave. Koga is still battling kagura-so far kagura has the upper hand. Koga keep dodge kagura attack, again &amp; again but koga star to get tired from dodge-all kagura attack. Koga has been fighting kagura-for longtime now. Koga is staring to get tired from the battle,

Koga think:

_Damn I can t keep this up forever'_

_Each time I get close to attack-kagura she cut me off. _

_With her attacks not only that but I getting tired from fight kagura._

I need to do something fast. Because if this continue I won t last much longer.

Kagura is stand there-in front of koga.

Kagura think:

_He getting tired from fighting, now would be perfect a time to end this._

_I could beat koga easy and take the shards from _him.

_But if I do that mean naraku would get them._

_Naraku have most of the shards. If he get even stronger''_

_Then I will be never free'' I be under his control forever._

_I don t'' want that! I don t" want to give naraku-the shards._

_cause that will mean' That he be close to get all of the shards._

_I rather naraku die' than I would be free of him._

_But if I give him-koga shards. than that won t'' happen!_

_I could just leave and let'' koga keep the shards''_

_But I can t'' go back to naraku_ _without anything to bring him back._

_unless I lie to naraku and said koga got away._

Kagura turn and look at the poison inscets. She see them dead affer'' koga dodge her dance of the dragon that kill them'' kagura see this as a chance to leave without naraku knowing about it.

Koga: ugy!

Kagura pull out a feather from her hair'' kagura get on the feather and fly away. Koga look shock that kagura leaving...

Koga: Kagura where are you going?

Kagura: you should be happy-that I am let you go koga.

Kagura is gone while-koga stand there'' and wonder why kagura just left like that?

Later! back inside the demon cave'' Inuyasha &amp; the other had been fighting for 7 hours inside the cave. They been battle all the demons'' inside the cave for a real long time now. There lot more demons in this part of the cave, than any other part of the cave they been in so far.

Inuyasha'' cut three demons in half with tetsusaiga. And kill even more demons with his sword, Inuyasha every demon that come affer him' Inuyasha keep cut more &amp; more demons down, Inuyasha kill a lot of demons.

Inuyasha said ha

Inuyasha said haha!

Miroku is fighting a lots of demons, miroku kill more demons with his staff. He keep fight off demons-and kill all the demons with his staff. Miroku fall down to one knee,

he try to catch his breath for little bit. Another demon come at him-miroku kill the demon, while he keep fight them off.

Sango throw hiraikotus kill a few demons. Sango keep fighting them'' kirara kill two demons with shippo. Kagome fire one of her arrow kill a few demons... But kagome only 3 arrow left''

that kagome can use-she pull out one more arrow. Kagome shoot the arrow'' she destroy a few demons with her arrow, kagome take a arrow out and fire it kill 3 demons.

Kagome turn to see that there only one arrow.

Kagome: Oh no I only had one arrow'

Some''of the demons come at her-Inuyasha jump in and cut them in half.

Inuyasha ask kagome are you ok?

Kagome: No I only had one arrow!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: yeah'' I has only one arrow left I use all them up.

Inuyasha: stay here!

Inuyasha jump up and cut a few demons in half. Inuyasha kill some more demons, with tetsusaiga. Inuyasha'' cut more demons down one by one. Inuyasha kill every demon in sight''

Inuyasha keep killing more &amp; more demons-with tetsusaiga. Inuyasha cut through a lot of demens but there a lot more.

Miroku watch Inuyasha and the other-battle all of the demons. Miroku realize that there far too many demons.

Miroku: there far more demons in part of the cave.

Miroku: than there' had been inside every part of the cave.

Miroku: we been in!

Miroku: I must put a end to this!

Miroku is about to open the wind tunnel''

Miroku yell EVERYONE GET DOWN,

Miroku''open his wind tunnel-holding his right hand. He suck all of the demons into the wind tunnel-at once, Inuyasha jump over to kagome-and push her down...Sango stand to side-kirara with shippo move.

While''miroku take every last demon into wind tunnel, as lot of demons go inside the wind tunnel''one by one miroku keep suck in all of the demons. Everyone stand back-as the wind'' from the wind tunnel suck in most of the demons.

The wind''tunnel suck in a whole lots of demons. Like about'' a thousand miroku suck all of them inside the wind tunnel. All the demons'' are suck into the wind tunnel,

miroku'' close the wind tunnel however-affer that miroku fall down. To the ground, on his knees-miroku'' is tired affer suck in all of the demons.

Miroku: haha!

Miroku: haha!

Miroku: ha!

Sango run to miroku,

Sango: miroku are you ok?

Miroku: yes!

Inuyasha run over with kagome'

Inuyasha: miroku!

Miroku: I find!

Miroku try to catch his beath''as suck in all of the demons-took a to lot out of miroku...kirara and shippo come over' shippo get off kirara! everyone is tired affer all of the demons-inside the cave.

Shippo: all the demons are gone!

Kagome: yeah!

Inuyasha think:

_Damn it everyone is getting too tired._

_to keep going like this' they all got weaker from fighting._

_All of the demons-inside_ _the cave'' if this continue'' on the other will be too tired._

_to keep fighting'_

Sango: huh?

Inuyasha: What is it sango?

Sango: I don ''t feel anymore demons around.

Miroku: Yeah I know'' what you mean!

Miroku: I not feeling'' any demons still around,

Inuyasha: yeah I don''t smell'' any demons around,

Inuyasha: or up ahead through next tunnel!

Kagome: I think that the last tunnel in the cave.

Shippo: so you think there no more demons around?

Inuyasha: Well I guess so see how I don''t smell anymore demons.

Sango: I think the demon-that control is through the next tunnel.

Miroku: I agree seem'' how there no more demon.

Inuyasha: Okay let go''

Inuyasha: if we defeat the demon control the cave.

Inuyasha: we can get out here!

Inuyasha: come on!

Inuyasha put back-tetsusaiga inside his sheath. Inuyasha and the other'' run ahead into the final part of the cave.

Later! koga is standing where'' he fought kagura-he is alone until'' koga men gaint and haku show up!

Haku: Koga!

Gaint: koga!

Haku: there you are'' were looking for you everywhere.

Koga: I was fighting kagura'

Haku: What?

Koga: yeah!

Koga: Naraku''sent her to take my shards away.

Gaint: What happen?

Koga: Me and kagura were fighting'

Koga: Until kagura left,

haku: why did kagura leave?

Koga: I don t know'' but she just left for some season.

Koga think:

_I don''t got it, why did kagura leave?  
_  
_She has me right'' where she want me!_

I was tired from fighting'' her and I was warn down.

Kagura could finish me'' but she didn''t kagura left''

_why did kagura leave? just like that''  
_  
Sesshomaru'' is outside the demon cave! where Inuyasha and the other'' are inside the cave. Jaken is beside sesshomaru!

Jaken: Lord sesshomaru is this the cave?

Sesshomaru: So Inuyasha is inside this cave,

A barrier show up'' in front of the cave-stopping anyone go inside'' the cave.

Sesshomaru: a barrier!

jaken: the barrier is stopping'' anyone go inside the cave.

Sesshomaru: it seem so'

jaken: lord sesshomaru what should we do?

all of a sudden'' the barrier open'

jaken: it open!

Sesshomaru'' walk through-the barrier Inside the cave. jaken stand there watch'' him go inside the demon cave.

Jaken: lord sesshomaru wait for me!

Jaken run'' affer Sesshomaru but the barrier'' close and jaken-run into the barrier. jaken fall to ground''

Jaken is lay on the ground'' affer hit the barrier-looking up. He think-Why did i agree to come along?

Naraku is with hakudoshi and kanna,

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha and the other '' got pass all of the demons.

Hakudoshi: just like you plan naraku!

Naraku: Yes by now'' Inuyasha and the other-should be tired.

Naraku: They be too weak'' to fight the demon-that control the cave.

One of Naraku'' poison insect show up!

Naraku: I see so sesshomaru-gone inside the cave.

Hakudoshi: Sesshomaru is inside the cave?

Naraku: Yes!

Naraku: You see'' I told Sesshomaru that-Inuyasha &amp; the other'' were inside the demon cave.

Naraku: He took like'' a challange just like'' I knew he would.

Naraku: Now'' that Sesshomaru is part of this!

Naraku: Thing are going'' even better than I plan.

Naraku'' has a evil on his face-as he know'' that it mean-he can get rid of sesshomaru as well as inuyasha.

Moments later! Inuyasha &amp; the other are runinng-through the final tunnel inside the demonic cave.

Inuyasha and the other stop! when they see a bridge'' a cross-from the final tunnel inside the cave.

Kagome: it a bridge!

Miroku: it lead to the final tunnel!

Inuyasha: come on!

Inuyasha: let go!

Inuyasha and everyone'' else run a cross the bridge-cross to the final part of the cave.

While Inuyasha and other'' run up ahead cross the brdge. Inuyasha is thinking to himself,

Inuyasha think:

_Kagome and the other'' are too tired to keep fighting''_

_I got to end this now'' because if this going on-the other will be to weak._

_to fight the demon control the cave'' __so I had to take out the demon,_

_because if I don t know'' than the other will be in danger._

Inuyasha and the other'' cross the bridge to final tunnel-inside the demon cave.

Kagome: there is that the final tunnel.

they are about to going through'' but a barrier pop up that stop them. From pass!

Sango: look it a barrier!

Miroku: it a barrier brock'' the way through final part of the cave.

Inuyasha: we can t get through!

Kagome: let me give it a try!

Kagome pull her last arrow out with her-bow about to shoot.

Kagome: hit the mark!

Kagome fire the arrow'' kagome arrow break through the barrier.

Miroku: the barrier been broke!

kagome however '' fall back Inuyasha catch her before she fall to the ground.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome look up at Inuyasha-who holding her in his arm.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome are you okay?

Kagome: yeah just bit tired,

Miroku: Yes I know what you mean'' we are all little tired.

Sango: Yes I still little tired from fighting.

Sango: All of the demons inside the cave.

Inuyasha: Look kagome why don t you stay here!

Inuyasha: With miroku sango and shippo!

Inuyasha: I go ahead by myself-fight the demon control the cave.

Kagome: No I find Inuyasha''

Kagome: I can still go''

kagome Stand up and get to her feet.

Kagome: Beside it best that we all go together.

Miroku: I agree we should all go!

Sango: Yes I agree!

Shippo: yeah

Inuyasha come up to sango''

Inuyasha: Hey sango!

Sango: huh?

Inuyasha: Kagome out of arrows-she just shot her final arrow.

Inuyasha: Look out for kagome-make sure nothing happen to her.

Inuyasha: Ok!

Sango: Don t worry I make sure nothing happen to her''

Kagome: Come on let go!

Miroku: Right!

Inuyasha and the other run through-the final tunnel inside the cave. they are going through the last part of the demon cave. Inuyasha and the other go into final part of the cave'' but they final that no one is there,

Inuyasha: nobody here!

Miroku: Yes I know'' I felt a demonic arena In here.

Sango: Yes I did too but there no one here''

Inuyasha feel something near by''

Inuyasha: everyone be careful I feel something here''

All sudden'' a evil laugh come from-the cave.

Kagome: huh?

Sango: What that?

Inuyasha and the other are looking around-in the cave.

voice: ha ha!

voice: ha ha!

voice: ha!

Everyone is looking''over their shoulder-not knowing who there.

voice: A half demon and humans!

voice: all together at once how perfect!

voice: ha ha!

voice: ha ha!

Inuyasha put his hand on tetsusaiga'' Kagome look behind her-Sango and Miroku look around. shippo is worry!

All sudden something'' come from out of nowhere and grad Kagome. Inuyasha run over to Kagome but it take her away''

Inuyasha : KAGOME!

Than something'' grad Miroku around his arm and Legs take him away. Sango try run over to save him but it grad her too'' it Sango take as well! it take Shippo too''

Inuyasha: MIROKU'' SANGO'' SHIPPO''

Than, grad kirara as well and take her away''

Inuyasha: Kirara!

Inuyasha watch as everyone is take away'' Kagome'' Miroku'' Sango'' Shippo'' and Kirara'' are All being held up in the cave with something whip around them. Inuyasha see them up in the cave''

Inuyasha: Miroku'' Sango'' Shippo'' Kirara'' Kagome''

voice: Half demon you should be more worry about yourself.

All of sudden'' someone appeared in front of Inuyasha-while the other are being held up.

to be continued...


	3. Episode 3, The Demon Cave part 2

I don't, Own Inuyasha! ''The Demon Cave'' part 2

* * *

Inuyasha, Face off with The Demon's that control the cave!'' both of Miroku' Kagome' Sango' Shippo' and Kirara' are being held up with a vine whip around them.'' they are unconscious!'' The Demon looks kind of human, has a pure line cross his Face.

The Demon: You must be the half demon, ''name Inuyasha that Naraku told me about.''

Inuyasha: ''Your the one control the cave.''

Inuyasha: ''You bastard'' what the hell did you do to my friends?''

He smile at Inuyasha' who has hand on tetsusaiga,

The Demon: You see'' this cave take away energy from demons, humans, and even half demons.''

He said ''the vine around are suck all of the energy out of them.''

The Demon: ''Right now as we speak!''

Inuyasha: ''Damn you to hell!''

Inuyasha: ''How dare you use kagome and the other''

The Demon: Your concerned touch me, but it will do you no good.''

The Demon: ''Your friends are lose their energy, soon there be nothing left.''

Inuyasha: ''You let my friends go now!''

The Demon: ''No can do beside Naraku's told me'' that if I get rid of you and your friends.

The Demon: I get all of your and your friends energy.''

Inuyasha: So Naraku made deal with you!''

The Demon: ''Naraku and I have a common interest,''

The Demon: I get all your energy, along with your friends.''

The Demon: And Naraku'' will be rid of you and your friends for good.

Inuyasha: Why! you bastard, if you think I 'm going let to you me and my friends.

Inuyasha: Than your wrong, I am going to kill you and free kagome &amp; the other.

The Demon: Don''t make me laugh'' you don''t have a chance half bleed.

The Demon: Now listen up! half bleed, your nothing but a worryless half bleed.

The Demon: you're no match for me half bleed.

The Demon: I am Sensui' The Demon that control the demon cave.

Sensui: And you are nothing but a half bleed.

Inuyasha, ''look at Sensul affer calling him half bleed.''

Inuyasha: You keep calling me, a half-bleed.

Sensul: That! ''What you are half bleed'' I sure you hear that your whole life half bleed.''

Inuyasha' close his eyes for one moment, and than open them.

Sensul: I am right! and you know it, your just a half bleed'' so why don't you just give up.

Inuyasha: There' no way in hell I going to do that.

Inuyasha: But I tell you one thing, I am going to do...

Inuyasha: I going to cut you in half and free the other.

Inuyasha: So get ready' because your going down.

Sensul: ''Oh please you don't have a chance a Half bleed.''

Sensul, shoot out poison claws at Inuyasha, Inuyasha, pull out tetsusaiga and knock them away' He jump up and swing down tetsusaiga, Sensul move fast'' before Inuyasha can cut him in half.

Sensul fire something out of his mouth'' ''Inuyasha'' move up and swing tetsusaiga in air but miss him.'' Sensul, land on the ground with a evil smile,

Sensul:''You foolish'' half bleed you still have no idea up what your up against.

All of a sudden'' the demonic aura in the cave grow stronger. The wall around Inuyasha shake-the ground is rocking like earth quake. Sensul has a lots demonic energy around him, Sensul claws grow longer! his glow eyes Sensul demonic aura grow stronger.

Inuyasha: What the hell going on?

Sensul: Do you now know who your deal with?''

Sensul'' fire lighting out of his claws, Inuyasha jump up! Swing tetsusaiga at Sensul'' but Inuyasha, miss Sensul, who up in the air and shoot something out of his mouth.

Inuyasha, move fast! Sensul,shoot his claws out-Inuyasha, move again but he fire his claws again. Inuyasha move! Sensul, fire out his claws this time with both hands.

Inuyasha, dodge Sensul, Fire something of his mouth but Inuyasha move!'' However Sensul, fire again at Inuyasha, who move out of the way. Inuyasha, get tired and take time to catch his breath.

Inuyasha: Haha!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Sensul: What the matter half bleed?''

Sensul: ''Are you star to get tired half bleed?''

Sensul: That not a surpass!'' affer all you have been battle inside the Demon, cave for long time.

Sensul: Maybe you should give up?''

Inuyasha: Oh shut up!''

Inuyasha: I can still go and I still can damn sure beat you.

Inuyasha: You can count on it,

Sensul: How funny' well let see just how long you last half bleed.

Inuyasha hold up tetsusaiga,

* * *

Else where! Sesshomaru''walking inside the cave,

Sesshomaru: I feel demonic aura close by'

Sesshomaru's stop and see a lot demons in front of him.

Sesshomaru's pull tokijin out,

Sesshomaru: ''Get out of my way''

Sesshomaru's sent out a blast from tokijin''

Naraku's is sitting down watch what going on inside the demon cave.

Kanna's show him'' What happen in her mirror!''

Naraku: Inuyasha, and Sensul, are battling inside the cave.''

Naraku: ''Everything going as I plan'' Sensul's soon will take all of Inuyasha, and the other energy.''

Naraku: Than, ''He kill them once He get all of their energy.''

Naraku: Not! ''only that'' but he get rid of Sesshomaru's as well the other.

Naraku, turn to see Hakudoshi, standing there thinking to himself.''

Naraku: hakudoshi is something the matter?''

Hakudoshi: Yes! There is a flaw in your plan.

Naraku: What do you mean?

Hakudoshi: ''You see now'' That Sesshomaru, is involved in this it could cause a problem.

Naraku: What are you saying? Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: I saying what if Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, join force.''

Naraku: Heh!

Hakudoshi: deal, with Inuyasha, is one thing but deal with Sesshomaru, is another thing.

Hakudoshi: ''But deal both of them'' could be problem if Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, work together.''

Hakudoshi: And ''Join force'' and fight together against Sensul.

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, may have a chance of defeat him.

Naraku, ''sit there'' and doesn't said anything'

Hakudoshi: Naraku!

Naraku: Hmm, I didn't think of that until you bring up,

Naraku: I miscalculated that'' You may be right this could be a problem.

Mins Later! Inuyasha, and Sensul, are still fighting inside the cave. Inuyasha, swing Tetsusaiga, ''but'' Sensul move fast!'' Fire Something ''Out Of His Mouth'' Inuyasha, 'jump up!'' Sensul' fire his claws out.

Inuyasha move fast! ''He fire his claw again'' Inuyasha move'' 'But Sensul, fire his claws with both hands!'' ''Inuyasha move away,

'Inuyasha, is breathing heavy''

Inuyasha: HAHA!

Sensul: Are you too tired half bleed?'' To keep Fighting''

Inuyasha: ''I'm not Done yet'

Sensul: Are sure Half bleed? It might be smart of you to give up and run away.

Inuyasha: I'm not going run away or give up. I'm going to defeat you and Free Kagome and the other!''

Inuyasha: You Jackass!''

Sensul: You talk big but you Can't back it up'' Can you half bleed?

Inuyasha: ''Oh yeah!'' ''well we see about that'' come on give me your best shot.

Sensul, jump up!'' and fire from his mouth, ''Inuyasha'' jump up! it hit the ground, ''The attack put a hoe in the ground.'' Inuyasha's look down.'' at the ground,

Inuyasha: ''it look like acid''

Sensul: ''How do you'' like more of my poison acid?!

Sensul shoot, ''poison acid from his mouth!'' Inuyasha's move!'' Sensul, keep shooting poison acid. Inuyasha keep dodge,'' Sensul'' fire out his claws, they hit Inuyasha's there lots smoke around. Sensul's is up in the air, with smile on his face.''

''Inuyasha'' jump out of the smoke. Sensul' is surpess!'' "Inuyasha!'' swing tetsusaiga, ''but Sensul's move and land on the ground. Inuyasha come down!'' Sensul, sent out a hugh wind from his claws.''

Inuyasha's is push back by the wind, ''However'' Inuyasha, block's the wind with tetsusaiga!'' Inuyasha! "charges at right him'' and jump up in the air.'' Inuyasha, come down swing tetsusaiga.'' ''but miss him'' Sensul's jump up! and come down,

Sensul smile!''

Sensul: Well! ''half bleed I have to give it to you don't know how to give up.''

Sensul: ''but your still no match me.''

Inuyasha: Oh really well we just have to see about that.

Sensul: You still have no idea of who your deal with''

Inuyasha: Your the one that doesn't, who your deal with,''

Sensul: you talk big but you can't win.'' you don't have a chance of beat me!''

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! well give me everything you got..."

Sensul: Very! ''well half bleed'' 'but remember be careful what you wish for!''

Sensul, fire lighting from his claws!'' Inuyasha's ''stand there hold up!'' Tetsusaiga, and fire the Wind Scar as he swing it down.

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!''

The Wind Scar and Lighting attack clash.'' ''However'' The Wind Scar!'' push the Lighting back, Sensul is shock'' the Wind Scar but Sensul move fast! The Wind Scar miss Sensul.

Sensul: ''Not bad half bleed'' I must admit you put more of fight!'' than, I thought.''

Sensul: But you still don't stand a chance.'' you may be stronger than I thought,

Sensul: However! ''you still can't win'' half bleed.

Sensul, ''Demonic aura'' grow Stronger.'' The aura inside the demon cave!'' Change as Inuyasha, is standing there. In front of Sensul, Wondering what next?

Inuyasha: What going on?!

Sensul, asbord Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, Energy!'' He become Stronger.'' The other become whip in ball of vine.'' Inuyasha, look up at his friends! Who are being held in a ball.

Inuyasha: Kagome,

Inuyasha: Miroku, Sango,

Inuyasha: Shippo, Kirara,

Sensul: ''Half bleed I'm asbord all of your friends energy.''

Sensul: Right now! as we speak all of their energy go Into the cave.

Sensul: And into me'' [ ''He smile while said that'' ]

Inuyasha: "Why you son of bitch?''

Sensul: ''You see the energy'' from them in power the cave.

Sensul: Making me more powerful!''

Inuyasha is in rage!'' [ ''Inuyasha's has angry look on his face'']

Inuyasha: You!

Sensul: ''Come on now'' half bleed pease don't, tell me your angry.

Sensul: ''Soon!'' Your friends Energy will be mine, there nothing you can do about it.

Inuyasha's become even more angry!''

Sensul: ''Now there something'' that I'm going to show half bleed.

Sensul: I want you meet my sword.

''All of an sudden a sword appear'' in Sensul, his hand.'' He point at Inuyasha!'' ''Who has a Intesne look in his eyes'' As he hold up tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's is angry'' and want to kill Sensul!'' So he can free Kagome and the other.

''Sensul, fly up in air'' Inuyasha run and jump up!'' Inuyasha's swing tetsusaiga, Sensul's strike with his sword!'' ''both sword clash'' With Inuyasha and Sensul lock together!'' In battle.''

Jaken, is still outside of the cave.''

Jaken Think [ It been while'' since Lord Sesshomaru, went inside the cave!'' He just left me here all alone.]

Kikyo's appear behind jaken!'' ''Who turn around and see Kikyo'' Jaken is stunned.''

Jaken: huh! ''your the priestess that steal'' Inuyasha, to the tree 50 years ago.''

Kikyo: Tell me little Demon!'' What going on inside there?

Jaken: ''Well not that'' it any of your business!'' but lord Sesshomaru went inside the cave.''

Kikyo: I see and Inuyasha in there as well...

Jaken: Yes! ''We were told by Naraku'' that Inuyasha and his friends were inside the cave.

Jaken: lord Sesshomaru, went inside the cave!'' but there barrier.''

Kikyo's see the barrier in front of the cave.''

Kikyo,''pull out her arrow and bow'' Kikyo, fire her arrow at the barrier.'' Kikyo's arrow go through the barrier. And break the barrier!'' Jaken jaw drop''

Jaken: The barrier gone!''

Kikyo,''walk inside the cave''

Jaken: Hey wait don't, just leave me here! by myself.''

Jaken' is about to go inside'' until he stop and think [ ''Wait a min if I go inside the cave'' I might get kill. ]

* * *

20 mins later!'' Inuyasha and Sensul are still battling'' Both their sword cross blabes.'' Inuyasha's and Sensul's keep strilking with their sword'' again and again!'' Both tetsusaiga and Sensul's Sword cross blabes.''

Inuyasha' Come down to the ground,

Sensul' Land on his feet,

Inuyasha's and Sensul's Stare at Each other.''

Sensul: ''Well half bleed'' You sure have a lots fight inside of you, for a Half bleed.''

Sensul: You lasted it Long Then I thought, ''But you Still can't defeat me.''

Inuyasha: Oh! ''yeah well'' Why don't, you just Shut up, and Let get at'

Sensul: As you wish half bleed.''

Sensul's ''Hold up His Sword'' And Swing down, Sent out a hugh Blast, From his Sword.'' Inuyasha Fire the Wind Scar!'' ''Both the wind Scar and Sensul's Blast'' Clash with each other!'' The two attack chance each other,'' Out.

Inuyasha's is standing back.''

Sensul's stand there with a smile,

Inuyasha, run up an attack!''

Sensul, go up in the air''

Inuyasha's jump up and swing tetsusaiga, as Sensul's swing his Sword as well'' ''both Swords cross blabes'' While Inuyasha's and Sensul's Continued to battling.'' ''They keep going at again and again'' as Inuyasha and Sensul keep cross blabes!'' ''Inuyasha's and Sensul's Swords are lock together'' ''While Look into each other eyes.''

Inuyasha's Land on the ground,

Sensul's stand there,

Sensul: ''That not bad'' for half bleed like yourself but if that the best. you can do than half bleed you should give up.''

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! Well let seem how you like this,

Inuyasha, Summon Adamant Barrage.''

Inuyasha: Adamant Barrage,

Inuyasha's Fire Adamant barrage, at Sensul's Who Fly up in the air.'' Missing Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage Attack!'' Sensul's is in The air flying and smile, down at Inuyasha.''

Sensul, come down and attack with his Sword. Inuyasha, block's with tetsusaiga, holding off Sensul's with tetsusaiga.'' Inuyasha, push off Sensul, throw him back!'' Sensul, however land on Feet.''

Inuyasha, chages toward him.'' Inuyasha's swing tetsusaiga, Sensul's jump up and come down.'' behind Inuyasha,  
Sensul's hold up his sword, and swing down. Fire a blast from his sword.'' Inuyasha, fire Wind Scar!''

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

The Wind Scar and Sensul's blast clash.'' ''Push back both Inuyasha and Sensul'' Inuyasha, run an attack.'' And strike tetsusaiga, however Sensul's block with his sword. Inuyasha swing tetsusaiga, Sensul's jump up and does a back flip.

He Land on his feet. Inuyasha, chages at him and swing tetsusaiga, Sensul block's and swing his sword.'' Inuyasha's block Sensul's While both swords are lock together. Inuyasha punch Sensul in the face.

Inuyasha, run toward him. He swing his sword, ''but Sensul's fly up and hold up his sword'' sent a hugh blast.'' Inuyasha's jump up missing Sensul's attack, swing tetsusaiga.'' Sensul swing his sword!'' ''both swords clash''

As Inuyasha' and Sensu' keep cross blabes. The two continue to battle it out inside the cave.'' Inuyasha, come down to ground.'' So Sensul does, [Inuyasha's and Sensul's has been, go head to head for While now]

Sensul: ''Well half bleed'' are you ready to give up?''

Inuyasha: Ha! Never! I'm go to defeat you here and now.

Sensul: ''Only in your dreaming'' half bleed!'' But I must say you are more fun than,'' I thought.

Sensul: ''However you still don't have a chance'' so you just give up.''

Inuyasha: ''Your the one that should give up'' because I'm going to beat you to a bloodly pub.''

Inuyasha: Affer I get done cut you into pieces.

Sensul: ''We will just has to see about that'' Half bleed.

Sensul's attack Inuyasha, who jump up and swing tetsusaiga.'' Inuyasha's and Sensul's cross blabes, with each other. In a death lock with a lots of energy around!'' Them, come from there swords.

Inuyasha: Ugy!

Inuyasha: Haha!

Inuyasha push Sensul back!'' While move Forward as he pushing Sensul's back.'' Inuyasha swing tetsusaiga, but Sensul fly up, in the air. Sensul's is smiling at Inuyasha, hold his sword up fire down.'' A hugh blast at Inuyasha,'' who jump out of blast. Just in time!

Inuyasha, come up and swing tetsusaiga.'' Sensul's block and attack!'' Inuyasha block's with tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's and Sensul's keep cross blabes, They go back and forward. ''Both them swing their sword'' Inuyasha and Sensul swords clash.''

Both Inuyasha, and Sensul, come down to ground.''

Sensul: Come on, half bleed is that the best you can do.

Inuyasha: I am just get star!''

Sensul: ''Well as fun as this has been, your still no match for me.''

Inuyasha: ''You keep saying'' over and over again!'' but so far I take everything you got and been able to hang with you.

Sensul: That is true, however you can't defeat me and I show you why.''

Sensul's asbord Kagome's and the other!'' ''Who are still in the big balls of vine'' Sensul, grow even stronger! his Demonic grow as well.'' Inuyasha watch in shock!''

Inuyasha: What?!''

Sensul: ''What the matter half bleed?'' I just asbord even more of your friends energy.

Inuyasha: What?

Sensul: That right! Now let me show you my full power.''

Sensul run fast!''

Inuyasha, is caught by surpass! Sensul, ''strike with his sword'' Inuyasha block's with tetsusaiga, however the power of Sensul sword.'' Overpower Inuyasha, and sent into the wall.

Inuyasha, get up and charge an attack's Inuyasha swing tetsusaiga, but Sensul's block with his sword, And sent Inuyasha flying.'' Inuyasha, is down on the ground.

He get back up with tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's charge and jump up in the air, swing tetsusaiga down but miss.'' Sensul's move fast!''

Sensul fire a blast from his sword,

Inuyasha jump up away from the blast, but fall back.'' because of the force of the blast!''

Inuyasha, fall to the ground!''

* * *

Sesshomaru, feel Demonic aura from Sensul's get stronger.''

Sesshomaru: The Demonic, up ahead is grow stronger!''

Sesshomaru: An that case I won't waste anytime.

Sesshomaru sent out powerful blast, at the demons.

Kikyo's is walking through the cave, she stop when feel the demonic aura.

Kikyo think[''The demonic aura is grow stronger'' up ahead! that must be where Inuyasha and the other.''are!]

Back, to the fight Inuyasha is get beating by Sensul.'' So far Sensul, had the upperhand over Inuyasha!''

Inuyasha's pull himself up with tetsusaiga,

Sensul: Don't tell me, half bleed that you are give up!''

Inuyasha: Ugh!

Inuyasha hold tetsusaiga, up and swing down!'' fire the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!''

Sensul's fly up!''

The Wind Scar Miss as Sensul's come down, swing his sword in one hand. Inuyasha jump up but Sensul's come up fast, and strike with his sword.'' He cut Inuyasha's in his shoulder!

Inuyasha yell AAAH!

Inuyasha, fall to the ground.

Inuyasha's shoulder is cut open!''

He is injury really bad!

Sensul's smile,

Inuyasha's try and pull himself, blood drop down on the ground!'' From his shoulder.''

Sensul: ''Well look like you're wounded half bleed.''

Sensul: Are you ready to give up?

Inuyasha: ''I told you I'm not going to give up!''

Sensul: ''You still don't get it half bleed'' your friends enegry is being take by the cave.

Sensul: ''Not just their energy'' but their life force is being as taking as well.

Inuyasha: ''huh!''

Sensul: You see soon, when all of their energy is gone.''

Sensul: ''There will be nothing'' left and once I has all of their energy, they will be dead.''

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Inuyasha is shock's!'' [''Affer hear this'']

Sensul: That right! Half bleed you didn't think, your friends would live?

Sensul: Did you?

Sensul: But I must say that got more energy out of them, than I thought.

Sensul: Especially from the girl!''

Inuyasha: hu!

Sensul: Naraku told me! ''that the girl powers were strong'' but I have no idea that they this strong.''

Sensul: The demon cave, is asbord all of their energy!'' Right now as we speak.

Sensul: ''Very soon the demon cave'' will suck all of your dear friends energy and life!

Sensul: ''Out of them.''

Sensul: Especially that girl!''

Sensul: Her energy will be the first suck out! Once all of her energy and life force are gone.

Sensul: She will be the first one to die.''

Inuyasha: ''WHY YOU BASTARD!''

Inuyasha is angry!

Sensul's is laughing!

Sensul: ''There nothing you can do about half bleed''

Sensul: You see, I getting more energy from that girl than I am from the other.''

Sensul: Soon all of her energy, will be a part of the cave.''

Inuyasha: Like I'm going to just let that happen!''

Sensul: Don't worry, "you will be join them soon''

Inuyasha: ''Oh yeah!'' Well we just see about that,''

Sensul: You can't... get it can you half-bleed, you don't have a chance.

Sensul's and Inuyasha's chages an attack.''

Sensul's demonic arua, glow with his sword! ''while he hold his sword in his right hand'' and sent down a blast from his sword.''

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

Inuyasha' fire the Wind Scar!''

''Both The Wind Scar and Sensul's blast clash''

Inuyasha's give it everything he got...

Inuyasha: Ughh!''

Sensul: Heh!

Inuyasha struggle,

Inuyasha: Ugy!

Sensul: Hmm!

''Inuyasha's and Sensul's are lock together'' in a power struggle.''

Sensul: Do you think a half-bleed like you can rival me?!

Inuyasha: ''Well I can damn sure try!''

''The Wind Scar hold off, Sensul's attack''

Inuyasha: Ughh!

Sensul: ''Die you foolish half-bleed!''

''Both of their attacks!'' Are in a satemate.''

Inuyasha think! [I can't lose to him, Kagome' Miroku' Sango' Shippo' and Kirara' are all count on me. I can't lose known that!]

Inuyasha: HAHA!''

Sensul: WHAT?''

''With Inuyasha's will and desire to save kagome's and the other!'' The Wind Scar overpower Sensul's attack.''

Sensul's is shock!''

''The Wind Scar hit him!''

Inuyasha: Ha!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Inuyasha: I did it...

Inuyasha bevileve he won.

''Sensul is still alive with his sword in the ground,'' that put a barrier around him.

Inuyasha, is surpass!''

''Sensul' pull his sword, out of the ground'' the barrier come, down.''

Inuyasha: He alive!?

Sensul: ''Well half-bleed I must said you're a far stronger than I ever thought you would be.''

Sensul: I didn't, think you could put this much of a fight, but your far more of challenge than I thought.

Sensul: However you're still no match for me.

Sensul: ''Now I'm going to show my true power!''

Inuyasha: ''What do you mean by that?''

Inuyasha: "Sensul!''

Sensul: ''You will soon, find out half-bleed''

Sensul: ''Now witness my real power first hand for yourself.''

Sensul's transforms, his demonic arua become even stronger. his claws glows longer! Sensul body glows..." ''He glows become hugh demon!'' ''his eyes turn red'' ''he still has the pure line cross his face.'' ''wings glows out of his back!''

Inuyasha: ''WHAT THE HELL?''

Inuyasha is shock!''

To Be Continue...


	4. episode 4, Inuyasha&Sesshomaru vs Sensul

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru vs Sensul

* * *

Kagura flying is away on her feather.

Kagura: Now that I let Koga go, I'm going to have, to make up a story to tell Naraku.

Kagura: Because if I don't, than Naraku won't be happy.

Kagura: "I just make something up so he doesn't know!"

Kagura: Even though I would rather if Naraku die.

Kagura: Than I wouldn't have to deal with Naraku anymore and I be free.

Kagura: ''That would be nice but I guess that would be too much to ask, now would it."

Kagura: I would kill him myself, if it meant that I could be free of him.''

Kagura: But that bastard Naraku's has my heart, and He can use it whenever he want.

Kagura: "If I go up against him than Naraku will kill me!" so if I was to fight Naraku by myself I wouldn't had a chance.

Kagura: Damn it! If only there was a way I could kill Naraku than I would be free.

Kagura: FOREVER...

Kagura: "If only that would happen!"

Back Inside The Demon Cave

Sensul shoot his claws out

"Inuyasha dodge!"

''Sensul fire lighting out of his claws..."

Inuyasha jump up!

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but Sensul knock Inuyasha down, to the ground."

''Inuyasha get back up!''

Sensul: "Now half-bleed feel my wrath!"

Sensul fire a hugh energy ball Inuyasha dodge, his attack... However Sensul's keep fire out blasts at Inuyasha Who keep dodge his attacks. "Sensul attack with claws!" Inuyasha jump up and come down, swinging Tetsusaiga. "But Sensul knock him down!"

Sensul: ''Is that The Best you Can do Half-bleed?''

Inuyasha' pull himself with tetsusaiga,

Inuyasha: You hasn't see anything yet...

Inuyasha: I show you, cocky bastard.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha fire The Wind Scar but miss Sensul's ''who flying in the air by use his wings,''

Inuyasha: "What?" "He can fly?''

Sensul: ''Now feel my power!''

''Sensul's use his wings, to sent out hugh wind, toward Inuyasha''

''Inuyasha'' is behind push back do to the force of the wind.

"Inuyasha try to block with Tetsusaiga!"

Sensul shoot out of poison acid at Inuyasha who dodge it.

Inuyasha look down at a big hoe in the ground."

Inuyasha: "his acid has become stronger!"

"Sensul fire a hugh blast out of his mouth but Inuyasha jump up"

Inuyasha, Land on the ground."

Inuyasha: Okay ou play that way than find.

''Inuyasha's summon the adamant barrage''

Inuyasha: ''ADAMANT BARRAGE!''

''Inuyasha fire adamant barrage,'' ''but Sensul's knock the spears of adamant away with his claws.'' ''Inuyasha is shock!''

Inuyasha: ''He knock away my adamant barrage easy!''

Sensul: DIE!

''Sensul, fire three energy balls!''

'Inuyasha jump up, The energy balls miss! '

Sensul's come down on the ground.

(Damn it, Sensul's got much stronger but the reason why he got stronger. is because he asboud Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara energy.) think Inuyasha.

( That why Naraku's had us fight all those Demons, Because he knew we be too tired to fight so Sensul's take the other energy.) thought Inuyasha.

( Maybe if I use my backlash I can win but if I do than I ending up hit Kagome and The other. 'I need to find a way to defeat Sensul's, so I can free Kagome and the other.) Think Inuyasha.

Sensul: ''Now half-bleed mean your end''

"Sensul's attack!"

* * *

Naraku is sitting back with a smile his face Watch how the battle playing out."

Naraku: Everything is go just as I plan...

Naraku: Soon Sensul's kill Inuyasha's and the other just like I want...

Hakudoshi: ''Do you think, He Kill Inuyasha?'' before Sesshomaru show up!

Naraku: Hopely! he finish him off before get to that point.

Naraku: ''So far things are going the way I plan'' ''Inuyasha, is out match by Sensul.''

Naraku: ''He should kill Inuyasha, without any problems!''

Back to fight Inside the cave! ''Sensul's fire a big blast at Inuyasha's out of his mouth.'' Who dodge The blast... ''but Sensul's fire 5 energy balls, Inuyasha, jump up! and come down, swing tetsusaiga! but is knock down by Sensul's.

Inuyasha get up!

Sensul: ''Half-bleed are ready to surrender?''

Inuyasha: Hah! "Never I'm never giving up!"

Inuyasha: ''No matter what!''

Sensul: ''Than I will show my true power!''

Sensul asboud Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, Energy from them. "And become even Stronger than before"

Sensul: ''Now I had even more, energy from your friends.''

Inuyasha: Why you...

Sensul: Now die!

Sensul fire a hugh blast out of his mouth, Inuyasha jump up, The blast miss.

Inuyasha: "Okay let see how you like this"

''Inuyasha fire The Wind Scar!''

Inuyasha: "Wind Scar!"

Sensul fire a hugh Energy ball from his mouth.''

''The Wind Scar and The Energy Ball clash, Sensul's Attack chance out The Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha: ''He chance out my Wind Scar!''

Sensul: ''The more Energy I get from your friends,'' the more powerful I become.

Sensul: ''Now die worryless Half-bleed.''

''He fire three energy out of his mouth. Inuyasha jump up! ''Sensul, shoot out his claws At Inuyasha Who keep dodge! Sensul fire a hugh blast... from his mouth!

Inuyasha move

* * *

Sensul's fire lighting from his claws, Inuyasha jump up And swing tetsusaiga down, but Sensul strike Inuyasha with his claws in his stomach cut open.

Inuyasha: AAAH!

Inuyasha fall down Who is wounded real bad but pull himself up with Tetsusaiga, his blood drop on to the ground."

Sensul: Your wound will be your end now die half-bleed."

Sensul's fire poison acid out from mouth Inuyasha but something grab Inuyasha it the same vine that took Kagome, and the other away. "It whip around Inuyasha arms and legs as it hold him!"

Inuyasha: What is this?''

Sensul: I finally has you half-bleed.

Sensul: I was waiting until you has weaking!

Sensul: ''And now that you got weaker'' I has you.

Sensul: And I will have all of your energy!

Sensul smile, while vines taken Inuyasha, energy away. Sensul's asboud Inuyasha's, Who try to fight it with everything he got.

Inuyasha: ''UGH!''

Sensul: Don't fight it half-bleed... ''Soon you will join friends and all of your energy will be mine.''

Sensul's is laughing while, the vines take Inuyasha energy away. but all sudden a hugh blast come out of no where, and destroy the vine that were holding Inuyasha. "Inuyasha fall to ground"

Inuyasha is shock to see Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, walk by and see Inuyasha, lay down on the ground...

Sesshomaru: Well Inuyasha, I see you been having trouble with this demon.''

Sensul: ''Who are you?''

Sesshomaru: I am Sesshomaru, And you are?''

Sensul: I am Sensul, I'm the one that control cave.

Sensul: I wasn't planning on fighting you, but I have no problem taking care of you as well.

Sesshomaru: ''Well than we just I have to see about.''

''Inuyasha stand up!"

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru What are you doing here?''

Sesshomru: "Stand aside Inuyasha!''

Inuyasha: ''No way I'm doing that!''

Sensul: Hm!

''Sensul notice Something!"

Sensul: I see both of you have the same scent that must mean the two of you are brothers.''

Sensul: However your scent is that of a full demon, your not a half-demon like him.

Inuyasha's look at Sensul!

Sensul: It doesn't matter I will take on the both of you.

Sesshomaru: ''Sensul's I going to show you no mercy!''

Sensul: the two of you don't have chance.

* * *

Inuyasha: Oh yeah,well I am going to cut you in half."

Sesshomaru: ''Stay out of this, he mine.

Inuyasha: ''No way in hell this guy is mine!"

Sesshomaru: ''You can do whatever you want just stay out of my way.

Inuyasha: Find by me just as long as you don't get in my way.''

Sensul: "Both of you will die!"

Sensul fire out of his mouth 3 energy balls, Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jump up. He shoot out lighting from his claws but miss them, Sensul fire his claws out. Inuyasha knock them away With the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru come up Sent out wave strike from Tokijin

That hit Sensul who fall back a little bit

Inuyasha jump up And cut Sensul with Tetsusaiga. He Fall back into the cave wall but He get back up And fire a huge blast from his mouth, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru move. "He keep fire out of his mouth and They keep dodge!"

'Inuyasha put his claws in his stomach where his wound and use his badles of blood.

Inuyasha: "Bables of blood!"

Inuyasha bables of blood attack cut Sensul face, hold his face."

Sensul: ''Damn you Half-bleed''

'Sensul fire lighting from his claws at Inuyasha who dodge. Sesshomaru strike him with Tokijin by energy wave. "Sensul is stunned" "Inuyasha summon The adamant barrage!"

Inuyasha: ''ADAMANT BARRAGE!''

This time the Adamant Barrage hit Sensul and wound him. Sensul is hurt from the adamant Barrage!"

''Sensul blast from his mouth but both Inuyasha' and Sesshomaru' jump up!'' ''They swing their swords,'' and cut Sensul's at the same time! He fall back...

''Sensul's sent out a hugh Energy ball from his mouth.''

"nuyasha hit the Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha: ''Wind Scar!''

Sesshomaru's fire out a blast from tokijin! ''The Wind Scar and the blast from Tokijin clash with Sensul attack, bth the Wind Scar and Tokijin blast overpower the energy ball.'' ''Both attacks hit Sensul's there of a lot smoke!"

* * *

The smoke clear and Sensul is down on the ground.''

Inuyasha: "We got him!"

''Both Inuyasha' and Sesshomaru' together took down Sensul!'' ''However'' ''Sensul's get back up!'' ''aftr he was hit by the Wind Scar and Tokijin attack.''

''Sensul's stand up!"

Inuyasha: Hm!

Sesshomaru: "So he still alive!"

Sensul: Well! ''I give you credit.''

Sensul: This is the first time, anyone been able to take me down.

Sensul: in this form of mine, but you can't defeat me.

Sensul: And I'm going to show you! why?

Sensul's smile, as he asboud far more energy from Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, while Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, stand there watch. ''He take in all of the energy from everyone.'' And become far more powerful than before!

Inuyasha: Damn it, He just took more energy from Kagome' and the other.

Sensul: ''Now witness my full power-first hand for yourself.''

Sensul: prepare to die.

Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's stand in front of Sensul's, Who about to attack them. ''While the battle go on.''

Jaken: ''I wonder what going on in there?''

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru has been in there while now.''

Jaken: I know Inuyasha in there, and so that woman.

Jaken: I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is with Inuyasha?

Jaken: ''However'' I think it maybe better if I stay out here.

Back to the fight... Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's continue their battle against Sensul. ''So far Sensul's has the upperhand over them!'' ''Sensul fire his claws, out at them!'' ''Sesshomaru!'' jump up...attack with tokijin! ''But knock Sesshomaru away.''

''Sesshomaru-Fall down!'' but land on his feets...and fire attack from tokijin. ''but it has no effect on him!''

Inuyasha: Out of the way!

''Inuyasha!'' run pass Sesshomaru, an attack...and use the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha: ''Wind Scar!''

''The Wind Scar hit Sensul's...but it doesn't do any damage to Sensul.

Inuyasha: The Wind Scar has no effect...

Sensul: ''You fools none of your attack can hurt!''

Sensul-sent out energy balls from his mouth. ''Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dodge!'' Sensul shoot with poison acid out! Miss! Inuyasha jump up-swing down tetsusaiga. Sensul block with his claws, Inuyasha keep strike with tetsusaiga. ''but Sensul keep block with his claws'' Inuyasha is about to strike again!

''But Sensul knock Inuyasha down to the ground.'' Sesshomaru's go up in the air... Who once again sent out, a wave from tokijin! ''However'' it didn't hurt him! at all...Who shoot from his mouth-a hugh blast. Sesshomaru move fast! Inuyasha summon admant barrage! and yell admant barrage!

Inuyasha shoot the admant barrage!

''The Admant barrage hit him!'' but it work doesn't...

''Inuyasha is shock!''

Inuyasha: ''The Admant Barrage didn't work at all.''

''Sensul's fly up in the air-use his wing to blow wind.'' ''Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, are being push back by the wind.'' Inuyasha try to block the wind With Tetsusaiga, but ending up being back...Sesshomaru hold his ground! And jump through the wind. ''Sesshomaru sent out attack at Sensul from tokijin!''

It doesn't effect Sensul, and fire his claws at Sesshomaru. Who move with lighting speed! Inuyasha jump up in the air...swing his tetsusaiga down, Sensul block's with his claws he push him off. ''Inuyasha fall back-Who land on the ground.'' Sesshomaru strike with Tokijin but Sensul block with claws,

Sesshomaru's keep strike with Tokijin, Sensul's keep block with claws. ''Sesshomaru strike again'' but Sensul's knock him back with his claws! the force of the impact sent Sesshomaru flying into the wall. ''SESSHOMARU!'' Inuyasha yell! Sessshomaru become angry, and his eyes turn red as he stand up! ''Sessshomaru hair go up, and power up Tokijin.'' Sesshomaru fire a powerful blast at Sensul. ''It hit him at full force dead on'' however the attack, doesn't hurt Sensul's who just stand there not effect.

Inuyasha: ''Wind Scar!''

''Inuyasha use The Wind Scar again!'' but once again it does no damage to him.

Sensul: It doesn't matter how many time you attack me.

Sensul: ''Your attack has no effect on me.''

Sensul: Now I done with playing around with the two of you.

Sensul: I going to finish you off right now!

Sensul: So I hope your both ready for your death, say goodbye.

Sensul fire a hugh blast from his mouth! Inuyasha use The Wind Scar and Sesshomaru fire a blast from Tokijin at the same time. Both their attacks clash with Sensul blast! however Sensul blast overpower Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacks.

Inuyasha is shock! WHAT THE? ''Inuyasha said!'' Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jump up! ''The blast miss'' however Sensul fire hugh energy balls at them.

* * *

Back to Naraku! who has smug smile on his face-watching what going on through kanna mirror.

Naraku: This is good everything is going better than I hope for.

Hakudoshi: At first Sensul was has problems, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but now things has turn around quite nicely.

Naraku: Yes! Sensul asboud a lots energy from Inuyasha friends, beside that he strong enough on his own without their energy.

Naraku: He kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as well as the other-just as I plan.

Naraku: And soon all of my enemies will be dead!

Naraku, smile as he believe that everything is going his way.

Meanwhile! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still battling Sensul Inside The Demon Cave. Sensul has been get the better of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is trying pull himself up with tetsusaiga! He star breathing heavy...

Inuyasha: HAHA!

Inuyasha: Ha!

Sensul: Well Half-bleed, it look like the effect battling in the cave, has finally catch up with you.

Sensul: It won't be long before you join your friends.

Inuyasha: Shut up!

''Inuyasha stand up and hold up tetsusaiga!''

Inuyasha: ''I'm going to defeat you Sensul and free my friends.''

Inuyasha think(''the only way I can defeat Sensul is if I use the backlash.'' but if I do than hit Kagome and the other!)

Sensul: I'm going to kill the two of you right now.

Sensul's fire lighting out his claws at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's who both dodge.'' but once again Inuyasha isn't grad by the veins!

Inuyasha: Damn it! not again...

Sensul: ''I have you once again Half-bleed'' and now I going to take your energy.

Sesshomaru coming toward him! Sensul see him coming, and fire his claws at him...Sesshomaru move up! Sensul shoot out three energy balls. ''Sesshomaru move lighting fast!'' however the veins grad Sesshomaru as well and hold him.

Sensul smile!

Sensul: I have you as well now! and now that have both of you, I will asboud all of your energy.

Sensul's asboud their energy! ''He take all of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru energy away from them.'' Their energy go into The Demon Cave...He take in all the energy-asboud it into the cave!

Inuyasha: Ugh!

''Sensul laugh!''

Sensul: I must said you two were more of challenge than I thought even you, Half-bleed.

All sudden an arrow come out of no where and rip apart the veins. that are holding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! the arrow go into the center of Where Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, are being held.

The balls of veins wrap around them Unravel and release all of them. ''Everyone fall down to the ground'' Inuyasha watch! all the energy that Sensul asboud from them is gone. What also mean that all of the energy that The Demon Cave, took is gone as well.

Inuyasha: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome,

Sensul: ''What just happen?''

''Inuyasha see the arrow, and realize that could mean only one thing.''

Inuyasha: A arrow than that must mean!

''Inuyasha turn around and see Kikyo!'' Who fire the arrow that release Everybody.

Inuyasha: ''Kikyo!''

Kikyo: ''Inuyasha!'' you can now destroy him, all of the energy he asboud is gone.

Kikyo: ''So don't waste anymore time destroy him now.''

''Inuyasha turn back around!'' holding tetsusaiga in his hands.

Sensul: ''You fools I kill all of you!''

Sesshomaru: Hmm, you has a hard time do that Sensul now, that all of the energy you took is gone.

Sensul: You fool I'm still stronger than you can possible image.

Sesshomaru: ''That maybe true'' but without the energy you took your not as powerful as you were before.

Sensul: I show you how powerful I truly I am...

Sensul: ''NOW I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU WITH ONE BLOW.''

Sensul's power up his attack from his mouth at full power! He fire the most powerful attack he done so far at them. ''Inuyasha!'' use tetsusaiga, and release the backlash wave!

Inuyasha: Backlash wave!

''Sesshomaru hold up Tokijin and sent out the dragon strike!''

Sesshomaru: Dragon strike!

''The backlash wave sent Sensul attack back at him!'' ''Both The backlash and the dragon strike hit Sensul and destroy him.''

Sensul: AAAH!

''Sensul is gone!''

''Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Both stand there With their sword.'' ''The battle is over!''

* * *

Inuyasha: ''We finally won!''

''Inuyasha put tetsusaiga inside!''

''Inuyasha!'' turn around and see that Kikyo is gone.

Inuyasha: ''Kikyo!''

Inuyasha: She gone!

Kagome: Na...

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!''

''Inuyasha run over to Kagome, and the other!'' Who are all lay on the ground...unconscious affer have there energy take from them.

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!'' ''Kagome!'' ''Kagome!''

Sango: Ah!

Inuyasha: ''Sango!''

''Inuyasha check on Sango, as well and look over to Shippo, and Miroku, who are lay out.''

Inuyasha: ''Miroku!'' ''Shippo!''

''Kirara open her eyes!''

''Sesshomaru!'' put Tokijin back in and walk off!

Inuyasha: ''Sesshomaru!'' wait there I need to ask you!

Inuyasha: ''Why did you come here?''

Sesshomaru: The reason I came here, was because Naraku told me you were here.

Sesshomaru: So I decided came here to see what going on.

Inuyasha: ''Don't tell me you came here to help?''

Sesshomaru: ''Don't be a fool of cause not I came here, because I was interested to see what was going on here.''

Sesshomaru: ''Beside the real reason!'' why come here is because I'm going to kill you Inuyasha one day.

Sesshomaru: That has not change, ''However until that day!'' no one else will kill you but me Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: You Understand! I be the one kill to you, ''Inuyasha!'' one day we setting the source between us.

Sesshomaru: ''And when that happen I will kill you!'' remember that! ''Inuyasha!''

Sesshomaru leave!

Kagome: Ugh!

''Inuyasha turn back to Kagome!''

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!''

''Inuyasha!'' put his hand on her neck!

''Kirara!'' come up behind him...

Inuyasha: ''Kirara!''

''Inuyasha!'' turn to look at the other.

''Inuyasha!'' look back at Kagome! Sadly...

''Inuyasha!'' think! ''this is all my fault I Should has never took them with me.'' I should gone in by myself and told Kagome and the other to wait for me.

''Inuyasha!'' think! ''If I did than none this would have happen!'' I'm sorry ''Kagome!''

''Inuyasha!'' ''look sad as he feel guilty about what happen to Kagome and the other.'' ''And blame himself!''

''Naraku is upset!''

Naraku: ''Sensul has been defeat it!''

Hakudoshi: ''Just went it look like Sensul was going destroy them.''

Naraku: I know! Everything was going perfectly just as I plan.

Naraku: ''Sensul was about take their energy from them!'' And kill Inuyasha and everyone else.

Naraku: ''Until Kikyo show up!'' ''Damn her!''

''Naraku is angry!'' ''that Kikyo ruin his plan and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru defeat Sensul.''

''Jaken is still waiting outside!'' for ''Sesshomaru!'' Until Sesshomaru come out of the cave.

Jaken: ''Lord Sesshomaru!'' I been wait for you out here! You been in the cave for long time now.

Sesshomaru: We're leaving!

Jaken: Uh right! ''Lord Sesshomaru!''

''They both leave!''

* * *

Elsewhere! ''Koga is with his friends!'' Right now!

Haku: hey Koga!

Koga: ''What do you want?''

Haku: We were just thinking that maybe, Naraku might sent someone else to get the shards from you.

Gaint: Yeah! We Think it possible that Naraku might have someone else came affer you.

Koga: Yeah! ''Naraku probably sent Someone else affer me for my shards in my legs, but I be ready.''

I still don't get it, ''why did Kagura just leave?'' Like that she had me right where you want me. And she could have kill me and took my shards. But she didn't...instead she just left I don't understand. Why? ''Koga think!''

''Moments later!'' Inuyasha is outside the cave. Kirara is with him! as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome, lay on the ground. ''Inuyasha is checking on Kagome and the other!''

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!''

Kagome: Na!

''Kagome open her eyes!''

Kagome: ''Inuy...asha!''

Inuyasha: ''Kagome!'' your a wake!

Sango: Na...

''Sango is conscious!'' Miroku's and Shippo's regain consciouseiss!

Sango: ''Kirara!''

Miroku: Hm,

Shippo: What happen?

Inuyasha: ''Miroku!'' ''Sango!'' ''Shippo!''

''Kagome sit up!''

Inuyasha: ''Kagome don't get back up so soon!'' Your strength still hasn't fully return yet.

Kagome: ''What happen?'' ''Inuyasha!''

Sango: Yes! ''What happen?''

''Sango Stand up!"

Miroku: Yes I know, The last thing I remember was something grad.

Inuyasha: ''All your energy was take from you!''

Shippo: ''Our energy take from us?''

Inuyasha: Yeah! 'The demon that control the cave Name Sensul Took all of your energy away from all of you.

Miroku: ''So where is Sensul?''

Inuyasha: ''He dead"

Sango: ''So you defeat him?''

Inuyasha: Yes I did!

Kagome: Hm!

She try get back up!

Inuyasha: ''Kagome here let me help you up"

''Inuyasha help Kagome up to her feet!''

''Shippo's and Miroku's stand up!''

Miroku: ''I feel so weak!''

Inuyasha: That because your energy still hasn't fully return.

Shippo: ''What happen in the cave while we we're out?''

Inuyasha: Look I will Expain everything later! But right now we have to leave because you guys energy has not fully return.

Miroku: ''Your right!''

Sango: Yes! ''I agree we should leave.''

''Kagura Return to Naraku!''

Naraku: ''Kagura!'' your back so I take it you were Succsessful.

Kagura: No, Koga got away from me.

Naraku: What? Koga escape?

Kagura: Yes, Koga escape when I was fighting him.

Kagura: I have Koga right where I want him, he was tired and beating.

Kagura: I was about to take Koga's shards and kill him Until Koga's manage to escape from me.''

Naraku: Hm! So Koga escape?

Kagura: Yes, Koga's got away and escape before I could finish him off.

Kagura: ''Is there anything you want me to do?''

Naraku: No! ''There no need Koga escape so there nothing that can be done.''

Naraku: However do not miss up next time! ''Seeing how this wasn't the only thing that went wrong today!'' Inuyasha and the other survor.

Kagura: huh?

Naraku: So don't miss again Kagura, understand?''

Kagura: Understood!

Naraku: ''Good do not make me tell you again''

Kagura: Right!

''So Inuyasha and the other manage to survor Naraku trap!'' Well I guess today was totally lose, Not only does Naraku's Not know that I let Koga's go but Naraku plan to destory Inuyasha's fail. What mean things go Naraku way! Hm, I guess today was all worry it just to see Naraku unhappy. Kagura Thought turn her back toward Naraku.

Kagura smile Enjoy the fact that things didn't go as Naraku plan And Knowing Naraku upset!

Rin isn't sitting with ah and uh waiting for Sesshomaru to return!

''Sesshomaru!'' show up... ''Rin's see Sesshomaru's and run up to him.'' Jaken come behind him.

Rin: ''Load Sesshomaru!''

Sesshomaru: come on Rin's Let go!

Jaken: Wait for me.

Sesshomaru: Jaken there Something I want to ask you!

Jaken: Yes...Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: ''Why didn't, you come in the cave went the barrier was down?''

''Jaken!'' is standing there stunned not knowing what to said.

Jaken: Uh Hm...Well I, hmm,

Rin: Was the reason why you didn't go in was because you were afraid?

Jaken: ''How dare you?'' I'm not afraid of anything, say something like that I would risk my for Sesshomaru.

''Sesshomaru!'' Look like he just got his answer turn away, and walk off.

Sesshomaru: Hm,

Rin's and ah and uh follow Sesshomaru's and leave Jaken's behind.

Jaken: Hey wait up!

''Jaken run affer them!''

(Late at night)

''Inuyasha's and the other are all together, affer the battle with Sensul.'' Inuyasha explain everything that happen while everyone were unconscious.

Sango: ''So that what happen?''

Inuyasha: Yeah! petty much...

Miroku: ''Naraku's make a deal with Sensul's if he got rid of us he have all of our energy.''

Inuyasha: Me and Sesshomaru's were able to defeat Sensul thank to Kikyo's arrow free all of you.

Kagome: ''So that the whole story of What happen?'' went we were unconscious!

Kagome: I can't believe all that was going on while we out cold.

Shippo: "Yeah I know!"

Sango: ''Well it over now!''

Miroku: Yes! I agree with you now that it over we can all rest easy now.

Inuyasha is looking up in sky with his arms cross, still feeling guilty over what happen to Everyone else.

''Kagome!'' Look at Inuyasha, wonder what wrong?

Kagome: Huh! Is something the matter Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'm sorry!

Kagome: ''Huh?''

''Kagome's look up at him not knowing what Inuyasha's why he said that?''

Inuyasha: I'm sorry that put all of you in danger.

Inuyasha: It was my fault, I was the one that decided we go into the cave.

Inuyasha: I'm the one that said we should go inside cave. I'm the reason why we were all in danger.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry! I should went in the cave by myself alone. I should let you guys stay outside!

Kagome: Look Inuyasha! You can't blame yourself it not your fault.

Sango: Yes! There no need to beat yourself up over it.

Inuyasha: But I'm the one who wanted to go inside the cave. I should told you all to stay outside and go in by myself.

Kagome: ''Inuyasha!'' it not your fault, beside if you went in alone we been worry so went in there. to see if you were ok!

Sango: We would had gone in anyway.

Miroku: Yes! We would go in the cave regardless of what you what told us.

Kagome: Yes! it not your fault Inuyasha.

Kagome: ''Because we would has been worry about you''

Kagome: You know that Inuyasha!

Sango: We're a team no matter what we stick together.

Kagome: Yes that right We never would let you go in there alone.

Shippo: ''Beside that what make you think?'' listen to you anyway.

Inuyasha: "What that mean?"

''Inuyasha get mad''

Shippo: I mean if we didn't go inside the cave you would getting kill, But I guess shouldn't suspect anything else coming from a useless stupid dog like you after all you are idiot."

''Inuyasha ending up hit Shippo on the head three time"

Inuyasha: ''Who useless stupid dog?''

Shippo: Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: No, Wait,

"SIT BOY!" Yell Kagome.

''Inuyasha's fall down face first to ground"

Why me? Think Inuyasha, laying on The ground.

End Of This Episode


	5. Epsode 5, memories of the past

I Don't Own, ''Inuyasha!''

* * *

(3 Weeks Later)

Inuyasha and The other are back at Keade's village! Everyone is all taking a break After The battle against Sensul. "Kagome is about go home to her era"

Kagome: Okay I am going leave now!

Inuyasha: "Well don't stay too long"

Kagome: "I'm not going to be"

Kagome: I Just going to be gone for 3 days, I'm going be taking a test that going be study for.

Inuyasha: I swear you and these tests."

Inuyasha: Okay! Well just make sure you come back safe.

Kagome: Don't worry I will.

Sango: Don't hurry get back, take as time as you need.

Miroku: Yes, we can handle everything here.

Kagome: Okay I see you all.

Kagome wave goodbye, jumping through the well.

Later! Inuyasha's Miroku's and Sango's with Shippo's and Kirara's Are inside Keade's house. They all sit around the fire!

Keade: So you we're fighting a demon name Sensul?

Sango: Yes, we has to deal with Sensul a demon control the demon cave.

Miroku: Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru we're able to defeat Sensul.

Shippo: Thank to Kikyo.

Keade: So Kikyo was there?

Sango: Yes, Kikyo arrow release us from Our energy taking us.

Miroku: Kikyo arrow was the reason why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was able defeat him.

Keade: I see!

Inuyasha just sit there not saying a word, Thinking. Miroku look at Inuyasha and see that he been quietly sit there.

Miroku: Hm! Inuyasha is something the matter?

Inuyasha: Huh? What you mean?

Miroku: I mean you been quiet all day.

Sango: Yes! You hasn't Said anything you just been sit there, thinking.

Shippo: Yeah! What wrong with you?

Miroku: Is something bothering you? "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "It nothing was just thinking" That all.

Keade: You all will need to rest affer that battle you had with Sensul.

Sango: Yes we need to rest so we can go affer Naraku.

Miroku: I agree!

Inuyasha sit there thinking to himself!"

Inuyasha Stand up, about to walk outside.

Miroku: Inuyasha Where are you going?

Inuyasha: "I going out for a while"

Inuyasha walk out of the house!"

Shippo: Is it just me or does, it seem like he has something on his mind?

Sango: Yes! he does seem like something bother him.

Miroku: Wonder why he seem so deep in thought?

Keade: "Normally he be complain about taking a break" but he doesn't seem to mind.

Sango: I wonder what bother him?

Miroku: I wish I knew!

Moments later! Inuyasha is looking up in the sky outside alone thinking, His arms are cross remember his past and the hardship he has deal with in his life.

_"Inuyasha has another flashback again!"_

_Inuyasha is injury and hidden from Two demons that are looking for him._

_One of the demon: You won't get away, Half demon!"_

_The other Demon: We will avenger our order brother death!_

_I should know he has two brothers! Think Inuyasha._

_The demon: So that were your hidden!_

_One of The demon find Inuyasha Hidden behind a rock. The demon attack but Inuyasha move fast! You won't escape! Yell The demon. Inuyasha jump up!_

_Inuyasha: We see about that!_

_Inuyasha: "Blades of blood"_

_The Blades of blood attack take The demon ears off. The other demon Jump in front of his brother!"_

_The Demon: Cause you half demon!_

_The Demon Try to punch him but miss, Inuyasha jump up! Inuyasha land on a rock!_

_Inuyasha: You got something against Half demons?"_

_Inuyasha: Iron soul stealer!_

_Inuyasha use The Iron soul stealer with both hands, destroying both of the demons at the sametime. Inuyasha hold his __ injury __shoulder after fighting the two demons!_

_Inuyasha: Damn it, How could I let those weaklings get to me?"_

_I need to get stronger, I need to get way stronger! Think Inuyasha._

_"End of flashback"_

Inuyasha still thinking about the past and everything he through in his life! Inuyasha continue look up in the sky thinking to himself as the wind blow.

* * *

Naraku and Hakudoshi are talking together!

Hakudoshi: Naraku are sure you about this? "This seem a bit exeme for you to do this"

Naraku: Yes! However if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

Naraku: Now do you understand?

Hakudoshi: Yes I understand what need to be done!

Naraku: Now Let Kagura and Kanna what I have plan for them!

Naraku: "And tell Kagura not to mess up again"

Naraku: Let her know, I do not want to her fail once again!"

Hakudoshi: I make sure Kagura get the message!

Naraku: Good.

Naraku: Now I have everything plan out and I can't have anything go wrong!

Late night Inuyasha is walking through the forest..." Inuyasha stop and see the tree he was sealed to 50 years ago!" Inuyasha move up to the tree, looking at the spot where Kikyo shot him with the arrow. Inuyasha has a sad look on his face!" Inuyasha Remember when he first met Kikyo..."

This is the same tree, Kikyo sealed me to 50 years ago." I remember The first time I met Kikyo!" It was 50 years ago..." Inuyasha Thought to himself.

_"Another Flashback Again"_

_Inuyasha is sitting in tree watching Kikyo, fighting against some demons who are affer the jewel. A woman!" Inuyasha Think to himself. All suddenly Inuyasha turn into a human because of the new moon. Oh no, it staring. Think Inuyasha._

_How long do you intend from me up there? Said Kikyo._

_Inuyasha Stay quite up an the tree while star to rain._

_Are you affer the sacred jewel? Asked Kikyo._

_Sacred Jewel?" Never hear of it..." Said Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha and Kikyo are looking at each other!"_

_If you don't know about it than never mind! Said Kikyo._

_If you value your life than I warn you to stay away from me. Said Kikyo._

_Kikyo walk away but she stop, holding her chest..." Kikyo fall to the ground. Inuyasha see Kikyo laying on the ground and run over to her! Inuyasha check on Kikyo who's unconscious. Inuyasha see The would on Kikyo face go away!_

_She some priestess! Said Inuyasha._

_"KIKYO!" Yell Keade. Inuyasha Hear them coming and run off. Keade is looking for Kikyo with the villagers! They Find Kikyo laying on the ground._

_"Kikyo!" Said Keade, Running Over to Kikyo and To see if she okay. Kikyo's sit up, Keade hold up Kikyo in her arms..."_

_"Are you okay?" Said Keade._

_Yes. Answer Kikyo._

_"He decided not to kill me" Said Kikyo._

_"Must be my lucky night" Said Kikyo._

_"The Flashback end"_

Inuyasha stare at the tree and touch the spot where shot with the arrow! This right where Kikyo shot with her arrow at..." Think Inuyasha. All sudden Inuyasha hear something turn around and look! "It Kikyo!" Inuyasha see Kikyo..."

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Kikyo: I see that you're here!

Inuyasha: Kikyo what are you doing?"

Kikyo: "I was walking by until I saw you"

Inuyasha: So Kikyo you were just walk by..."

Kikyo: No, actually I was walking until I came cross here.

Kikyo: So I decided to stop here!

Kikyo: I didn't think I would see you here Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh!"

Inuyasha: Kikyo, I wanted to thank you for help us defeat Sensul.

Inuyasha: If haven't been for your arrow we wouldn't have been able beat Sensul.

Inuyasha: Thank Kikyo.

Kikyo: Didn't come to save you - I only came because I want to see if you were ok.

Inuyasha: So you worry about me!

Kikyo: Yes.

Inuyasha: Well I own you one Kikyo for help me.

Kikyo look at the same tree she seal Inuyasha to 50 years ago with her arrow.

Kikyo: Inuyasha tell me, why are you here around this tree night?

Inuyasha: Oh I was just thinking about the past...!

Kikyo: I see.

Inuyasha: "It been 50 years"

Kikyo: "Yes it has been"

Inuyasha: "I can't believe So much time have pass."

Kikyo: "Yes I know it been So long since I seals to the tree"

Inuyasha: "Actually I was Talk about when we first met"

Kikyo: You mean when you hidden behind the trees?

Kikyo: "That Night"

Kikyo: "When we met"

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Inuyasha: I was thinking about the first time we met before you show up Kikyo.

Kikyo: "I see so that why you stand here thinking"

Inuyasha: Yes.

Inuyasha: "I remember the day after that night"

Kikyo: Yes when I saw you for the first time."

Inuyasha: "I was after The secret jewel of four soul"

Inuyasha: So I could become a full demon - And find my place in the world.

Inuyasha: But I met you Kikyo, and I ending become close to you.

Kikyo: Yes it was after you save Keade from lady Centipede - After that we actually set down together and talk for the first time.

Kikyo: We star getting closer and closer to each other.

Kikyo: And we fell in Love with each other Inuyasha.

Kikyo: I fell in love with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: I fell in love with you too, Kikyo."

Inuyasha: I remember the days we spend together - Back than when it was just you and me Kikyo.

Kikyo: Yes I remember those days we were together.

Kikyo: I remember you gave me your mother lipstick to me.

Kikyo: I was so happy back than when me and you were together.

Inuyasha: Yeah, we have a lots of good time together.

Kikyo: Yes."

Kikyo: I remember when me and you first kiss."

Kikyo: "That was the first time our lips touch"

Inuyasha: "That when I told you I wanted to human"

Inuyasha: And I want to be with you, Kikyo.

Kikyo: Yes I remember Inuyasha when you told me - You want become human so we could be together.

Inuyasha: We kiss in that one moment with our arms around each other.

Kikyo: That moment when we kiss."

Kikyo: Inuyasha do you ever wonder what would have happen?

Kikyo: "50 Years ago"

Kikyo: If Naraku haven't make us believe We betrays Each other and you became human.

Kikyo: What would been like?

Inuyasha: Yes."

Inuyasha: I wonder everyday what it would been like 50 years ago."

Inuyasha: If Naraku have never interfere and came between us.

Kikyo: If Only we could go back in time and change everything.

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Inuyasha: If only we go back and change everything, Than things would be difference!

Kikyo: It as thought the fate of time - Have pass by.

Inuyasha: I know!

Inuyasha turn and look at Kikyo - Kikyo Look at Inuyasha. Kikyo hand touch Inuyasha arm come close to him - As they stare into Each other eyes.

Kikyo: I miss those days We spend Together back than.

Inuyasha hands hold Kikyo arms, getting closer to each other.

Inuyasha: "I do too."

Kikyo: "If only we could go back 50 years ago"

Kikyo: And Just Live in the moment when we kiss and you held me in your arms."

Inuyasha: Yeah, if only time would stop in that one moment - than could last forever.

Kikyo: Would you want that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: Yes!"

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo look into each other eyes."

Inuyasha and Kikyo become even closer to each other - Looking like They're about to kiss."

Kikyo: Inuyasha I have to go,"

Inuyasha: Why?"

Inuyasha: Do you have to Kikyo?"

Kikyo: Yes, We meet again!"

Before Kikyo leave Inuyasha grab her Hand - Kikyo stop," turn and look back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, look When Am I going to see You again!"

Kikyo: You see again soon Inuyasha."

Kikyo walk away as Inuyasha watch Kikyo Leave!"

* * *

3 Day later Kagome return to feudal era - Now that Kagome Back - Inuyasha and The other continue their journey. Inuyasha and The group travel - When all of a sudden a tornado head their way.

Kagome: "Two Jewel shards"

Inuyasha: I smell wolf."

Shippo: It must be Koga!"

Inuyasha: Ugh, Koga what does he...?

Koga run over top Inuyasha - Go to Kagome - Grabbing Kagome hands - As Inuyasha face is bury in the ground."

Koga: "Kagome!"

Kagome: "Koga!"

Koga: I know how must you miss me - Kagome.

Koga: So came as soon as I could."

Inuyasha strike Koga - But hit The ground, missing Koga."

Koga: "Hey mutt"

Koga: What Your problem?"

Inuyasha get in Koga face!"

Inuyasha: "I should be asking you that"

Koga: "Oh yeah"

Inuyasha: Yeah, You got some nerve come around here - mess around with Kagome."

Kagome: Koga, it been a long time since we see you."

Koga: I Been try to find Naraku - But I have no luck Finding him.

Miroku: So you have been hard time finding Naraku?

Koga: "Yeah"

Koga take hold of Kagome hands - Right in front of Inuyasha - Who get piss."

Koga: That why I came to see you, as soon as possible Kagome!"

Inuyasha jump in the way - And get in Koga face again!

Inuyasha: Hey Quit Fooling around with Kagome."

Koga: Why don't butt out Mutt face?"

Inuyasha: Oh really?

Inuyasha: Wolf boy."

Koga: "Yeah mind your own busy mutt."

Inuyasha: Why don't you mind own busy wolf."

Inuyasha: And go back the wolf tribe where you belong."

Koga: "Oh, shut up"

Koga: Beside Kagome would rather be with me - Than you.

Koga: "Mutt"

Inuyasha: Oh please - Kagome doesn't want to be with you, Koga."

Koga: Kagome better off with me and you know it."

Inuyasha: Please Kagome wouldn't be better with you.

Inuyasha: We all be better off - If you stop come around here."

Inuyasha: And never have to see Your stupid Face again!"

Koga: "Oh Please Mutt"

Koga: After all the time I save your ungrateful tall - You should be thankful."

Inuyasha: You save me?"

Inuyasha: I am The one who always has to save Your ass - Koga."

Koga: "Oh Yeah, mutt"

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Both Inuyasha and Koga are in each other face."

"Inuyasha and Koga Keep on arguing"

"Kagome roll her eyes"

"Oh boy, Here we go again" Kagome thought to herself."

But all sudden demonic presence appear - Inuyasha and Koga stop fighting - And smell something in the sky - Everyone feel a strong Demonic presence - Coming their toward them.

Miroku: I feel demonic Presence near by.

Sango: "Yes I do too."

Kagome: I feel the jewel shards."

Inuyasha: There are Jewel Shards?"

Kagome: "Yes there close"

Koga: It Naraku."

Shippo: "Naraku?"

Inuyasha: Your right I can smell Naraku too."

"Koga!" A voice call out."

Koga see Haku and Ginta running toward him."

Koga: Where have you two been?"

Haku: We were try to catch up with you."

Ginta: "Yeah"

All of suddenly a Lots of demons - Show up in The sky - Head Into the forest - Everyone else see them coming - As all the demon go into the forest together.

Inuyasha: "Demons"

Kagome: "There Lots of demons"

Sango: "There head toward the forest"

Koga: Hah!"

Koga take off, Running in a tornado."

Haku: "Koga, Wait!"

Koga two friends run after Koga - Who already left."

Inuyasha: "Come on Kagome, let go."

Kagome: "Right"

Inuyasha and The other follow - Right behind Koga - Who run ahead of everyone - The demons are head toward the forest - Inuyasha carry Kagome on his back - Running - Following the demons into the forest - Everyone stop - As The demon are about to attacks.

"Kagome come off Inuyasha"

Koga: Look like they're about to attacks."

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Miroku and Sango get ready for battle."

The Demons Attacks - Kagome pull out her arrow - And Fire at The demons - Destroys Three demons - Kagome fire more arrows - Inuyasha destroy some of the demons - with His Iron Reaver Soul Stealer - Koga kill few of The demons as well - Sango take out some of the demons - So does Miroku - They all fight off most of the demons - Kagome shoot 3 arrows.

But a come out from behind and try to attacks Kagome."

Inuyasha: "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"

"Inuyasha rip The demon apart"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha decide He doesn't want to take any chance and it best if Kagome leave with the other.

Inuyasha: You guys take Kagome and leave while handle These Demons."

Sango: You want us to leave?

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Kagome: But Inuyasha...!

Inuyasha: "Go now"

Inuyasha: I follow you after I get done killing all of them."

"Inuyasha Kill three of the demons"

"Koga Kicks destroys more of The demons"

Koga: "You go ahead Kagome"

Koga: "I take care of them"

Haku: Are sure Koga?"

Koga: "You two go with Kagome"

Koga: "Make sure she safe"

"Koga continue fighting the Demons"

Miroku: "Come on let go"

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango get on Kirara - Fly off.

Haku and Ginta run after them."

Haku: "Hey wait up"

"Shippo transform"

Shippo: "Here get on"

Haku and Ginta get on Shippo and Fly behind the other.

Inuyasha Destroys the demons with his claws, Koga Kill a lot more demons with His Kicks and punch.

Everyone else Flying away - But a lots of The Demons follow them - Kirara fly ahead of Shippo - Shippo with Haku and Ginta are left behind."

Shippo: "Hey wait up guys"

Haku: "There Demons"

They see Demons right behind them."

Shippo: This way."

Shippo fly far away from The demons - Shippo Transform back to normal."

Shippo: "Let Hidden here"

Shippo and Haku and Ginta hidden - Behind The trees - As the Demons pass by them - And Follow Miroku, Sango, and Kagome - Kagome Shoot three arrows - Destroys The Demons - Kagome Fire two more Arrows - Kirara come down to The ground."

They come off Kirara - Miroku, Kagome, and Sango both get ready to fight - Kagome Pull another arrow out - But Miroku stop Kagome from fire."

Miroku: Kagome leave!"

Kagome: What?

Miroku: "Go on"

Miroku: "We take care of them"

Sango: Yes, We meet up with you Kagome."

Kagome: "Okay I go"

Kagome: "You two Just be safe"

Kagome run away."

"The Demons attacks"

Sango: "Hiraikotsu!"

Hiraikotsu Destroys most of the Demons."

Miroku: "Wind Tunnel"

Miroku open The Wind Tunnel - All of The demons are suck into the Wind Tunnel - There no sight of anymore Demons.

Sango: A Lot Of The Demons went in same way Kagome did."

Miroku: "Let go"

Just when Miroku and Sango are about to leave - Blades come down from the sky.

Hitting The ground."

Kagura Come out of the sky."

Kagura: "Yo"

Miroku: "Kagura!"

Sango: "Kagura!"

Sango: What are you doing?"

Kagura: "Well hate to break this to Both of you"

Kagura: But you have to deal with Me."

Inuyasha and Koga destroys The Last few Demons - left."

Koga: Is that all of Them?

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Inuyasha: The rest of The Demons went after Kagome and the other."

All of sudden three blasts come out of the sky - At Inuyasha and Koga who both dodge."

Inuyasha: What the Hell was that?"

Koga: Huh?

Koga and Inuyasha see a red energy ball - Coming right toward them."

Out of the ball a Demon pop up right in front of them."

Inuyasha: Who in the hell are you?

The Demon: I am here to kill you two."

Kagome is running in the forest from the demons - Kagome stop and fire her arrow.

The arrow hit one demon."

Kagome shoot another arrow - Kagome keep shooting her arrows."

Kagome kill more than few demons - there a lot more demons around the forest."

Kagome: There are still more demons."

All of suddenly a evil laugh in the sky."

Kagome: Huh?

Kagome hear a evil voice."

Kagome: What that?

The voice: Kagome it look like your all alone."

The voice: Without Inuyasha here to protect you."

Naraku and Hakudoshi appear right in front of Kagome."

Kagome: "Naraku!"

Kagome stand there shock as Naraku smile."

What is going to happen next...?

Find out on the episode."


	6. Episode 6, Kagome go missing

I Don't Own, "Inuyasha!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga face off against The demon, Naraku has sent to fight them! The Demon stand in front of both Inuyasha and Koga. The demon is green but have red eyes, holding a shield in his right arm with horns on his head.

Inuyasha: Who are you?

The Demon: I am Grimmjow!

Koga: Grimmjow! So did Naraku sent you?

Grimmjow: Naraku and I made a deal, if I kill you two than he give me shards of the jewel.

Inuyasha: I don't care what deal you made with Naraku.

Inuyasha: I kill you and anyone who work for Naraku.

Grimmjow: "Shut up you half bleed"

Inuyasha: Watch who you call a half bleed.

Grimmjow: Really? So I should be worry about a mere wolf demon and Half demon?

Grimmjow: "Don't make me laugh"

Koga: Hey watch it or I may just have to slam your face into the ground.

Grimmjow: Please you don't stand against me, Koga.

Grimmjow: "That Right I know who both of you are"

Grimmjow: Your the half demon Name Inuyasha.

Grimmjow: Your the wolf demon Koga with the two shards in your legs.

Inuyasha: "So Naraku told you who we were?"

Grimmjow: Naraku told me everything there is to know!

Grimmjow: Naraku said once I kill both of you, I can have the two shards Koga legs."

Inuyasha: You fool Naraku not going to let you have the shards. Naraku is just use you Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: It doesn't matter I will have all of the shards once I kill the both of you.

Koga: Heh! I am not going to let you take my shards.

Grimmjow: "We just have to see about that"

Inuyasha: "I hear all need to let get star it right now"

Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga and attack Grimmjow but block with his shield. Inuyasha fall back and land on his feet.

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

Grimmjow shield put a barrier that the stop the wind Scar.

Inuyasha: WHAT?"

Grimmjow: That must be the wind Scar.

Grimmjow: "Now it my turn"

Grimmjow Fire out balls of blasts from his mouth at Inuyasha. Inuyasha Jump up, missing the blasts that hit the ground.

Koga: "Hey mutt" stay back Grimmjow is mine!

Koga charge into attack use his super speed - Grimmjow fire out three blasts at Koga who dodge - And try to kick but the shield block Koga's attack - Grimmjow fire a few more blasts at Koga whose move fast with super speed - Koga come out of a tornado with a punch but Grimmjow move with super speed - Koga is surprise that Grimmjow can move so fast.

Grimmjow: What the matter?

Grimmjow: Don't tell me you believe your the only that can move fast!

Grimmjow fire a big ball of blast out of his mouth at Koga. Koga move up fast and come down next to Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "Look like this guy is tougher than I thought"

While Inuyasha and Koga are battling against Grimmjow, Kagome is in trouble right now. as Naraku and Hakudoshi have Kagome right where they want her. Kagome is surrounded by most of Naraku Demons there no way out for Kagome.

Naraku: Your all alone by yourself and there no one around to save you.

Naraku: Inuyasha and Koga are fighting a demon name Grimmjow.

Naraku: And Sango and Miroku are too busy with Kagura!

Naraku: There no one here to help you Kagome!

Naraku: Your helpless!

Kagome: "Dream on"

Kagome: I am not going down without a fight!

Kagome point her bow and arrow at Naraku.

Naraku: What can you do Kagome?

Naraku: "Inuyasha is not here to protect you."

Hakudoshi: "Naraku Right"

Hakudoshi: "So you should just give up"

Kagome: "No way"

Kagome fire Her arrow at Naraku and Break his barrier. Kagome pull out another arrow!

Naraku: You just now seal Your fade Kagome!"

Naraku demons attack Kagome who fire her arrow at them. Kagome destroy some of the demons and Keep shoot her arrows - But Naraku attacks Kagome with his Spike - Kagome Move fast - Kagome get out of the way - Poison melt the ground.

Kagome: Huh?

Naraku: You don't Stand a chance Kagome by Yourself.

Hakudoshi attacks Kagome from behind who turn and see him.

Hakudoshi: Die!

Kagome Shoot her arrow at Hakudoshi break his Barrier and destroy part of his body. But Hakudoshi his body regenerate after Kagome arrow blow his body apart.

Hakudoshi: No matter how many time my body is destroy it only regenerate.

Demons try attacking - But Kagome Fire her arrows destroys the Demons - But more come as Kagome keep fire her arrows - Naraku sent out his miasma - Kagome use Her arrow purify the miasma - But more demons attacks - Kagome keep shooting Her arrows.

Naraku shoot out one of his spike at Kagome - Kagome dodge - More Demons attack her - Kagome Shoot more of arrows - Hakudoshi Attack Kagome swing his Weapon - Kagome duck and run away - But Demons come after her - Kagome Destroy them with arrows.

Naraku laugh!

Naraku: Your all alone Kagome.

Naraku: And there no one who help you.

"Kagome Stand there looking worried"

Kagura: "Dance of Blades"

Miroku and Sango dodge Kagura blades - Kagura sent out more Blades - Sango Duck and Miroku move out of the way - Miroku go for the wind tunnel - But The poison insects show up - Miroku close The wind tunnel - Sango get in front of Miroku.

Sango: "Miroku Don't use The Wind tunnel."

Sango Throw her Hiraikotsu - Kagura jump up - Sango catch her Hiraikotsu - Kagura Attack with her Dance of Blades - Sango Dodge - Kagura sent more of her blades - Miroku block With his staff - Sango sent Her Hiraikotsu At Kagura - Kagura use her wind to sent Hiraikotsu back - Sango duck - Miroku try attacking with staff.

But Kagura sent Miroku fly with her blades - Kagura sent more blades - Kirara save Miroku - Sango throw her Hiraikotus - Kagura jump up and her blades sent - Sango block Hiraikotsu - Sango take her sword out - And try to cut Kagura - But Kagura jump up - Miroku get back up and stand beside Sango.

Sango: Kagura this all about?

Miroku: What is Naraku up to?

Miroku: And is he having you fight us?

Kagura: You want to know? Find I tell you.

Kagura: I am Not supposed say anything but I tell you anyway.

Kagura: Naraku is with kagome!

Sango: What!?

Miroku: Huh?

Kagura: Naraku plan to kill Kagome!

Kagura: Kagome is alone against Naraku and Hakudoshi by herself.

Kagura: Kagome doesn't have a chance!

Sango: "Miroku, Kagome in danger!"

Miroku: "We need to get to Kagome!"

Kagura: You should be more worry about yourselves."

Kagura fire her dance blades - At Miroku and Sango who both dodge her attacks - But Kagura fire more of her blades at them - As Miroku and Sango have their hands full with Kagura.

Inuyasha and Koga are still fighting Grimmjow - Inuyasha strike with Tetsusaiga but Grimmjow block with his shield - Inuyasha is push off by the force of his shield - Inuyasha land on his feets with his sword in hand - Koga come from behind with a kick - But Koga attack is block by Grimmjow shield - Grimmjow fire 3 # blasts at Koga - Who jump up and miss the attacks.

Inuyasha: "Out the way of Wolf"

Inuyasha: "Adamant barrage!"

Inuyasha attacks with the Adamant Barrage - At Grimmjow who sent The Adamant Barrage back with his shield - Inuyasha is shock that The adamant barrage was sent back - Koga grad Inuyasha and move fast - The spears hit the trees and the ground.

Inuyasha: "I didn't ask for any help"

Koga: You should be lucky I even bother!"

Inuyasha: Hah!

Grimmjow: You two really don't like each other?

Grimmjow: Naraku told me you couldn't stand each other.

Inuyasha: "Oh Shut up"

Grimmjow laugh!

Grimmjow: Ha Ha!

Koga: HeH!

Inuyasha: What so funny?

Grimmjow: You two have no idea, Do you?

Inuyasha: What!?

Koga: What are you talk about?

Grimmjow: You wanted Know? I tell you two this, Your both about to lose someone you Two care about!

Inuyasha and Koga both don't understand - what Grimmjow mean by someone they both care about!

Grimmjow: Naraku want to kill a someone your both close to.

Grimmjow: The person is a girl name Kagome!

Both Inuyasha and Koga are shock when they hear this - Inuyasha and Koga both realize that Kagome in danger.

Koga: What!?

Grimmjow: That right the girl name Kagome, is going to die.

"Kagome!" Think Inuyasha.

Grimmjow: Naraku is with her right now as we speak at this moment.

Inuyasha: What you mean by that?

Grimmjow: It simply, Naraku plan to Get The girl all alone by herself so he could kill her.

Inuyasha: Huh...?

Both Inuyasha and Koga become worry about Kagome.

Grimmjow: I bet you right now the Girl is dead.

Inuyasha and Koga are concern about Kagome - And realize that Naraku plan is to have them fight Grimmjow - So Kagome would be alone so Naraku can kill her.

Grimmjow: Don't worry because you two will be with Kagome in death.

Grimmjow fire 3 # Blasts at them - But Inuyasha and Koga jump miss Grimmjow blasts - Grimmjow keep firing again and again - Inuyasha dodge and dodge - Inuyasha keep dodging Grimmjow attacks - Inuyasha attack with Tetsusaiga - But Grimmjow block with his shield - Inuyasha stand in front of Grimmjow - But Koga run away from the battle.

Inuyasha: "Koga!"

Koga: Hey Mutt you can play with Grimmjow.

Koga: I am go save Kagome."

Grimmjow Fire a hugh blast out of his mouth - Koga stop - The blast hit tree in right front of him - Grimmjow stop from leaving to save Kagome.

Grimmjow: "There no escape from me"

"Koga face look worry."

Kagome is on her own fighting against Naraku and Hakudoshi - Kagome fire her arrows at Naraku demons - Who attacks Kagome - Kagome keep shooting her arrows - Destroying The demons come at her - However Kagome use up almost all of her arrows - Kagome only have four arrows left - Kagome shoot two of her arrows - Destroy The demons.

Naraku shoot one of his spike out - Kagome move - Naraku keep shooting spike out - Kagome keep dodge - But barely able to dodge Naraku attacks - Hakudoshi swing his weapon - Kagome duck - And run away - Naraku shoot out a spike - Kagome fall to the ground.

Naraku: Well Kagome you put up little bit more of a fight than I thought you would.

Naraku: However it does change anything you don't have a chance.

Kagome fire one of her last arrow - But only shoot part of Naraku hair off - Naraku Shoot out another spike - Kagome try to move out of the way - But The spike cut Kagome arm - Kagome fall down to her knees - Holding her arm with her bow in hand - Blood drop from Kagome arm - Naraku smile.

Naraku: You only have one arrow left and your injury!

Naraku: "It over for you"

What do I do - I am out number and I don't stand chance against Naraku and Hakudoshi like this - I got to do something fast - Right now - If I don't than I going to die - Come on think Kagome - there must be something I can do - I got do something now. Kagome think to herself.

Naraku: Now say Goodbye Kagome.

"Kagome has fear in her eyes"

* * *

Kagura: "Dance of blades"

Miroku block her Dance of blades with his staff - Kagura fire more of her Dance of blades - Miroku keep Blocking - Sango swing Hiraikotsu - Sango miss - Kagura jump up - Sango throw Hiraikotus - Kagura dodge - She attack with Dance of blades - Sango jump up - Kagura sent out more.

Sango: Miroku we have hurry and Get to Kagome.

Miroku: Yes but we have to deal Kagura first before get to Kagome.

Sango: I know but we need to save Kagome before she kill by Naraku.

You know I don 't even understand why I'm doing - It not like this do me any my favorite - I would be better off - If Naraku die - But of course Naraku have my heart - So I have to do what Naraku tell me - Even if I don't want to - Not That I care about what happen to Kagome - But still I don't like take order from Naraku - I don't even want to do this - I rather be free from Naraku. Think Kagura.

Sango: Miroku go on ahead and save Kagome!

Miroku: But Sango...!?

Sango: Look Miroku we have to save Kagome!

Sango: So I hold Kagura off while you save Kagome.

Miroku: "I guess we have no choice than"

Kagura is still thinking while standing there!

Sango: "Kagura!"

Kagura: "Huh?"

Sango: "Let fight now"

"Hiraikotus!" Yell Sango.

Kagura use her wind to sent Hiraikotus back - Sango catch Hiraikotus - Kagura sent more of Her blades - Sango dodge - Sango swing Hiraikotus at Kagura - Miss Kagura - Sango throw Hiraikotus - Kagura jump up - Fire more of her dance of blades - Sango jump away - Miroku run to save Kagome - But Kagura see Miroku running and fire her dance of blades.

Miroku stop as the blades hit the ground - Sango pull out her sword - Swing but miss Kagura - Kagura fire her dance of blades - Kirara take Sango away - Kagura shoot out more blades - At Miroku who dodge - Sango come down right beside Miroku with Kirara.

Sango: "Miroku are you ok?"

Miroku: Yes, But how about you?

Sango: I am find, But we need to get to Kagome in time.

Miroku: I know, but how are we going to get pass Kagura?"

Sango: I don't know, but we have to save Kagome before it too late.

Kagura: You two should stop worrying about Kagome, and worried about yourselves.

Kagura: "Dance Of Dragon"

Kagura release her Dance of Dragon - Kirara take both of Miroku and Sango away - Kagura Dance of Dragon destroy everything in it way - All of The trees are destroys and ground have been rip apart - Kagura smile - As Sango and Miroku are having a hard time against Kagura.

Inuyasha Swing Tetsusaiga - But Grimmjow Block with his shield - Inuyasha strike with Tetsusaiga again - And Grimmjow block again - Inuyasha strike again and again with Tetsusaiga - Grimmjow keep block Inuyasha strikes with Tetsusaiga.

Koga: "Move Mutt"

Koga charge at Grimmjow - with his Super Speed attacking Grimmjow - Koga kick with full force - But Grimmjow block with his shield - Koga attacks at full Power - Grimmjow hold off Koga attack - Grimmjow smile - Koga is surprise - Koga bounce off his Shield - Koga fall to the ground.

Koga: AAAH!"

Inuyasha: "Out of the way wolf!"

Inuyasha: Wind scar!"

Inuyasha hit The Wind Scar - But The Wind Scar go into The shield - Inuyasha is shock - Grimmjow sent The Wind scar back - At Inuyasha who Jump out of the way - The Wind Scar Destroys the trees - Inuyasha and Koga stand by each other.

Inuyasha: "His shield Sent my Wind Scar back at me"

Grimmjow: Your Wind Scar is no match for my Shield.

Grimmjow: You two don't stand chance against me."

Koga: "Well good job Mutt"

Koga: "That was compete useless you got any other idea"

Inuyasha: Shut up Koga, I don't see you do any good against him."

Koga: "Please I could Beat Grimmjow easy without any problem"

Inuyasha: Oh Really?

Inuyasha: So Why did you run away?"

Koga: "I was trying to save Kagome, Mutt face."

Inuyasha: "Run away isn't going to help anything"

Koga: Shut up matt I am going to save Kagome."

Inuyasha: No, I going to save Kagome!"

Koga: No, I going to save Kagome, not you mutt face.

Inuyasha: Whatever just my stay out of my way.

Koga: Why you don't stay out of my way?

Koga and Inuyasha continue arguing back and forth - Grimmjow fire three blasts at them - Inuyasha and Koga see the attacks coming - They Jump up miss blasts - Grimmjow keep shoot from his mouth - Inuyasha and Koga keep dodge - Grimmjow keep firing at them.

Koga coming from behind and try to attack - But only hit the ground - Grimmjow move - shoot out another blast - Koga Move fast - He keep shooting - Koga keep dodge - Inuyasha Jump in - And push Koga aside - Inuyasha stand in front of Koga.

Inuyasha: "Move!"

Inuyasha: The Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar Go inside of Grimmjow shield - The Wind scar is sent right back At Inuyasha.

Koga: What The hell are you thinking Mutt?

Inuyasha: "Shut up"

Inuyasha: "And Watch this"

Inuyasha: "Backlash wave"

Koga: "What?"

Koga is surprise - As The Backlash Wave hit Grimmjow - Sent The Wind Scar back at him - Inuyasha smile - Believe that he won - However Grimmjow put up his barrier - At the last minute before - the Backlash wave could hit him - Inuyasha can't believe it.

Grimmjow: What The matter?

Grimmjow: "That was The Backlash wave"

Grimmjow: Right?

"Inuyasha is bit surprise"

Grimmjow: I told you, Naraku told me everything about you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Damn"

Grimmjow: You see none of two can beat me."

Right now Kagome in danger - I can waste anytime - I have to Save Kagome now - But I have to get pass Grimmjow - But Get pass him is not be going easy - see how He wouldn't let Koga go - Naraku knew that we would - have hard time beat him - So he could get Kagome alone - I got to save Kagome - Because if I don't - Kagome is dead - I got to do something fast - Or Kagome will be kill. Think Inuyasha.

Kagura: "Dance of Blades"

Miroku and Sango dodge - Kagura Dance of blades - Flying on Kirara - Miroku jump off - Swing his staff - But miss Kagura - Miroku swing again - Miss Kagura - Sent her Dance of blades - Miroku Block with his staff - Sango throw Hiraikotus - Kagura dodge - And release her Dance of Dragon - Sango fly out of the way on Kirara - go down and get off Kirara.

Kagura: Do you two Think you can really beat me?

Kagura: You two don't Have even bit little of a chance against me.

Kagura: So just give up accept the fact Kagome is going to die.

Sango: "NO!"

Sango: Kagome is my friend and we're going to save.

Sango: No matter what it take even if mean we have to go through you.

Miroku: "That Right"

Miroku: "We're going to save Kagome"

Miroku: "No matter What"

Kagura: So You two really want to save Kagome?"

Miroku: Yes, even if have open my wind tunnel.

Kagura: If you open the wind tunnel than you suck in The poison insects.

Kagura: You pass out before you can even come close to suck in me.

Miroku: "Than so be it"

Miroku get ready to use The wind tunnel - Standing there about to open the wind tunnel.

Miroku: Kagura either you move now or we have to go right through you.

Kagura: "Your really sure about this?"

Kagura: Aren't you?

Miroku: Yes, Now what it going to be Kagura?

I know that I am not supposed to let them pass - But the reason why Naraku want to kill Kagome - Is because of Kagome powers - If Kagome die than that mean - She no longer be a problem - But why should I help Naraku carry out his plan - After all Naraku have my heart - But if I don't do what Naraku say he kill me - But why should I have to follow Naraku Order - Why should I have to take this - And go along with Naraku plan - Just because he have my heart - But if I don't than I will have to answer to Naraku - But than again why should I have to answer to Naraku? Think Kagura.

Inuyasha and Koga are still haven a hard time - Fighting Against Grimmjow - Grimmjow keep fire At Inuyasha and Koga - They keep dodge - His attacks - But Grimmjow still has the upper hand over Them - Grimmjow continue shooting - Inuyasha keep Dodge The blasts.

Inuyasha Take a moment to Catch his breath.

Inuyasha: Ugh!

Grimmjow: Ha Ha Ha - You two don't even have a chance in hell of Defeat me.

Inuyasha Hold up Tetsusaiga!

Koga: "Hey Mutt"

Koga: Why don't you stay Back and let me take Care of him?

Inuyasha: Oh give me a break you can't handle him on your own.

Inuyasha: "Let along win"

Koga: "I can do a better job than you can"

Inuyasha: Really?

Inuyasha: Well so far you been able to land one blow in Grimmjow.

Koga: Who are you to talk?

Koga: So far haven't Been to Defeat Grimmjow.

Inuyasha: And You haven't been able to either Koga.

Koga: I could beat this guy - if you would stop getting in my way.

Inuyasha: "Oh yeah?"

Inuyasha: I could defeat Grimmjow easy - If you would stop getting in my way - Wolf boy.

Koga: "Oh yeah?"

Koga: "Mutt face"

Inuyasha: Look I don't have time for this - I have to save Kagome.

Koga: "HeH!"

Koga: "For once we agree"

Inuyasha: HM!"

Inuyasha and Koga realize the only way to save Kagome - Isn't if they both work together - As a team against Grimmjow and stop fighting.

Koga: So Mutt do you have any Idea on how to beat Grimmjow.

Inuyasha: No, Do you?"

Koga: "None"

Inuyasha: Heh - Well There may be one way - We can defeat Grimmjow.

Koga: What do you got in mind?

Inuyasha: If I can hit my Backlash wave - I could defeat Grimmjow.

Inuyasha: But his Shied is the problem - His shield Protect him from any Attacks - Grimmjow Shield block my attacks - Sent all of them back at me.

Koga: "Go on"

Inuyasha: So if Grimmjow didn't have his shield - I can hit him with The backlash wave - without His Shied - Then we can Defeat him.

Koga: There just one problem - How do we take his shied away From Grimmjow.

Inuyasha: That Where You come in Koga."

Inuyasha: You keep him busy - By use your speed to out run him.

Inuyasha: You get Grimmjow to hit you With his best attack - I come in and Hit The Backlash wave."

Inuyasha: Once you knock his shield out of his hand.

Koga: That Sound Good - But there one thing You forget Grimmjow Is Just as fast I am.

Koga: So How I going to out run him?

Inuyasha: Simply just let Grimmjow come to You.

Inuyasha: Just Lure Grimmjow in - That way we can beat him.

Koga: And what if this plan doesn't work, Than what?

Inuyasha: Do you have any better Ideas?"

Inuyasha: Beside It the only chance we got to Save Kagome."

Koga: HM!

Koga Realize there no other way to Save Kagome.

Koga: Okay Find.

Inuyasha: Good - Now the only way were going to save Kagome."

Inuyasha: Is if we run right through Grimmjow ass."

Koga: "We agree than"

Grimmjow: Are two just going Stand there and talk all day?"

Koga: "Okay I am going"

Inuyasha: "Koga!"

Koga: Huh?

Inuyasha: "Good luck"

Koga is bit surprise that Inuyasha wish him good luck - Just now.

Grimmjow: The two of you have been talking long A enough - I going to kill both of you Right now.

Koga: Hey Grimmjow, Why don't you take me on First?

Koga: That if you're not afraid of me?

Grimmjow: You must have hit Your Head on a rock - If you really believe I am afraid of you.

Koga: If you want me - Than come and get me.

Koga Run - Grimmjow fire three blasts - Koga Dodge - Grimmjow shoot more blasts out of his mouth - Koga Keep Dodge - Grimmjow keep shoot out - his attacks - Koga use his speed - Miss his attacks - Koga Move fast - But Grimmjow Keep shooting - Koga Keep move - Grimmjow fire a Huge Blast - from his mouth - Koga Dodge - Grimmjow keep Attacking - Koga keep moving.

Koga: I am Out of here - see you later!

Grimmjow Fire a Huge Blast - out of his mouth - The blast hit ground - Stopping Koga from run - Koga turn around and run - But Grimmjow move so fast - He pop up right in front Of Koga - Who turn and run again - But Grimmjow pop up in front of him - Koga run again - Grimmjow come up again - in front of Koga - Who turn and Run off - Grimmjow pop up again - Koga turn run away.

Grimmjow pop up again - In front of Koga again - And fire three Blasts - Koga dodge and run - Grimmjow pop up and shoot out of his mouth - Koga move fast - Grimmjow appear in front of Koga - Koga dodge - The attacks and running toward - Grimmjow - Koga Put one foot on top his shield - Jump off and come down - behind Grimmjow - And Run fast - Grimmjow appear right in of Koga.

Grimmjow Shoot a blast out of his mouth - Koga turn into a tornade and run off - Grimmjow go After Koga - Koga run fast - But Grimmjow pop up - In front of Koga once again - Koga Stop - Right in front - of Grimmjow - Who Stand there - In front of Koga.

Grimmjow: This is the end of the line wolf.

Koga: "Come on"

Koga: "Give me your best shot"

Grimmjow Fire a huge blast out of his mouth - Koga Jump up - Inuyasha is standing right there - Behind Koga - BACKLASH WAVE - Yell Inuyasha - The Backlash Wave sent his attack - right back At Grimmjow - Who about to use his Shield - But Koga come from behind - And kick The shield out of Grimmjow hand - Koga move - Out of the way - The Backlash Wave hit Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: AAAAH!

The Backlash Wave Destroy Grmmjow.

Inuyasha: It over!

Koga: "We won"

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga inside his sheath!

Inuyasha: "Koga let go"

Inuyasha: We have to save Kagome.

Inuyasha: "We can't waste any time"

Koga: "Right"

Both Inuyasha and Koga Leave to Save Kagome!

Miroku and Sango - Face off against Kagura - Who just stand There - Thinking to herself - Until Kagura make a shocking decision.

Kagura: Go Now!

Sango: What?

Miroku: Huh?

Both Miroku and Sango are shock - by Kagura does.

Kagura: If you two want to save Kagome than Leave - Now.

Kagura: Hurry Now before it too late - Right now Kagome is fighting - Against Naraku and Hakudoshi - They going to kill her.

Kagura: If you two don't hurry up.

Kagura: It may not be too late - Now go while you still have a chance.

Sango: Thank You, Kagura.

Kagura: "Just Go"

Miroku and Sango get on Kirara - Fly away on Kirara.

The poison insects are about to Leave - But Kagura see them.

Kagura: "Dance of The dragon"

Kagura Dance of The Dragon - Destroy most of the poison insects - Kagura get almost all of them - One of the poison insects - Kagura cut The poison insect in half - Kagura step on the insect.

Kagura: I can't let Naraku know about This."

But Kagura turn and see another Poison insect.

The Poison insect leave!

Kagura: "Dance of blades"

Kagura Dance of Blades kill the poison insect - before it can tell Naraku anything.

Kagura: "That was close"

"Too close" Thought Kagura.

Kagura look around - See there are no more insects around - Kagura leave!

Miroku and Sango are flying on Kirara - They run into Shippo - Who transforms carry Koga friends.

Miroku: "Shippo!"

Shippo: "Miroku, Sango,"

Miroku: Where You been?

Haku: We were hidden From Naraku Demons.

Ginta: "Yeah"

Sango: We have to hurry Kagome in danger.

Shippo: Kagome in danger?

Miroku: "Yes, Now come on let go"

Koga run ahead in a tornade - Inuyasha run behind Koga - Inuyasha and Koga rushed to save Kagome - Inuyasha and Koga arrived to the place - Where Kagome is at - First - But There no sight of Kagome or Naraku - Inuyasha and Koga stop.

Inuyasha: I can smell Kagome here.

Koga: "I can smell Naraku here too"

Inuyasha: Not only that but Hakudoshi been here too."

Koga: There no sight Of Kagome."

Inuyasha: Yeah I know!

Inuyasha and Koga Look around the forest - To see if there any sight of Kagome - But Inuyasha all of suddenly see Something - Inuyasha find Kagome red bow Tie - That Kagome always wear on her shirt - Inuyasha run over there - And pick it up - Koga see Inuyasha holding something.

Koga: "Hey mutt"

Koga: What that you got?

Inuyasha: This belong to Kagome!

Koga: What...?

Koga go over to Inuyasha - Who holding Kagome bow tie.

Koga: "That what Kagome always wear"

Inuyasha: I know, but where Kagome?

Koga: Huh?

Koga: "I smell Blood"

Inuyasha: "Blood?"

Inuyasha and Koga look down on the ground - And see blood on the ground.

Inuyasha: "That Kagome Blood"

Both Inuyasha and Koga fear the worse - Has Happen to Kagome - Sango and Miroku show up - Flying on Kirara - Shippo arrived with Koga friends - Sango And Miroku get down - Shippo transforms back to normal.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Haku: "Koga!"

Miroku: Huh...!

Miroku see Inuyasha holding - Kagome bow tie.

Miroku: That Kagome!

Sango: Kagome wear that all the time.

Shippo: But where Kagome?

Inuyasha: "Look"

Miroku and The other see Kagome blood on The ground. "

Miroku: That blood But Who is it?"

Inuyasha: It Kagome!"

Miroku: Huh?

Sango: That Blood Kagome?"

Koga: "Yeah"

Haku: Oh, No, What if...!

Ginta: Kagome dead?

Koga: "Shut Up, You two idiots"

Haku: But Koga..."

Inuyasha: I am going to look for Kagome."

Inuyasha jump off - To go look for Kagome - Hoping to find her.

Miroku: Come on let see - If we can Find Kagome.

Koga: "You don't have to tell me."

Koga run off - Behind Inuyasha - Find Kagome.

Miroku and the other leave - To find Kagome - Inuyasha is looking all around - The forest - To find Kagome - Inuyasha continue searching - For Kagome - Inuyasha worried - And star going crazy - Trying to find Kagome?

Where is She - Where is Kagome - Why I can't find Kagome - Anywhere - What happen - To Kagome - Naraku didn't do anything to her - Did he - Did Naraku take Kagome - Or is Kagome dead - No, She Can't be - Kagome got to be around here - Somewhere - But Where is she - Where - I can't find her - So help me - I can't find her - Just Where in the hell - Is she?" Think Inuyasha, worrying about Kagome.

Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome scent end here"

Inuyasha: KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME,

Inuyasha see something - It a huge hole in the ground - Inuyasha run over to the big hole - In the ground.

Inuyasha: I can smell Kagome scent next - To the hole.

Inuyasha put his hand into the ground - Where the hole is - Pick up dirt - And smell - To see if he can pick up on Kagome scent - But Inuyasha can't smell Kagome scent.

I can't smell Kagome. Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha star become frustrated."

Koga: "KAGOME!"

Koga is running - In a tornade toward Inuyasha - And stop."

Koga: Inuyasha did you find Kagome?

Inuyasha: No, Kagome scent stop here."

Koga: Yeah I know, I can't find Kagome anywhere.

Inuyasha: Let look around here - Kagome got be around here - Somewhere!

Koga: Right, Maybe if we spend out - we can find Kagome.

Inuyasha and Koga Both search through The forest - Looking to find Kagome - While Inuyasha and Koga leave - To look for Kagome - Something in the dark - Watching - through the trees - Right toward where - The big hole in the ground is - Who or What isn't it?

Naraku Is happy about everything he wanted - Happen just like he plan.

Kanna: Inuyasha and Koga Defeat Grimmjow.

Naraku: It doesn't Matter - Beside I knew Inuyasha would defeat Grimmjow.

Naraku: The only Reason I Have him - Fight Koga and Inuyasha was So he could keep them - busy.

Kagura Arrive!

Hakudoshi: "Kagura!"

Kagura: Yes.

Naraku: So how did you fair Kagura?

Kagura: "They got through me"

Hakudoshi: What...?

Kagura: Miroku and Sango Got one over on me - Some how And manage to get by me.

Naraku: Hm - Well I guess I shouldn't be surprise you fail - But It doesn't matter seem how - everything just like I wanted to go.

Kagura: Huh...!

Kagura is shock to see Naraku - Holding a jewel shard - In his hand.

Kagura: "That a shard of the jewel"

Naraku: "This shard belong to Kagome"

Kagura: Than does that mean...!

Naraku: My Plan was successful.

Kagura: So You kill Kagome?

Naraku Laugh with a evil smile on his face."

Kagura: Hu...?

Naraku: Let just say Kagome is gone forever.

Kagura is stunned."

Naraku: Inuyasha will never see his beloved Kagome."

At Night Inuyasha, Koga, and Everyone - Have all been looking for Kagome - Through the whole forest - Haven't found Kagome - There is no sight of Kagome - Anywhere - Everyone stand together - wondering what happen - To Kagome?

Miroku: We look all over the Forest for Kagome.

Sango: We look everywhere but we couldn't find Kagome.

Koga: Yeah, I search every part of the forest and I still couldn't find her.

Shippo: Where Kagome?

Sango: I don't know!

Haku: What do You think Naraku - Could have done to Kagome?

Ginta: "Yeah"

Koga: I don't know - For all we know Naraku may have Kagome right now.

Ginta: You think so?"

Koga: "Maybe"

Koga: I don't Know!

Miroku: I fear what Naraku - May have done to Kagome!

Inuyasha stand by himself - Looking sad and Upset - Wondering what happen to Kagome?

Kagome where are you? Think Inuyasha.

What happen to Kagome?

To Be continue...


	7. Episode 7, what happen to Kagome?

I Don't Own Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kagome Has Gone missing, No one know what happen to her? Inuyasha and the other don't know what has Naraku, done to Kagome. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, are all worry about Kagome. "It as Kagome has disappeared off the face of the earth! This is taking off the heels of the last episode. So this is the next day.

Koga: "Damn it" What could that bastard Naraku has done to Kagome?"

Miroku: I know, Kagome has gone missing!"

Sango: What could have happen to Kagome?

Shippo: Do you think Naraku kidnapped Kagome?

Miroku: Well in this case I would hope so..." Because I don't want to think of what else Naraku may do to her?

Inuyasha stand there with his fists ball up, Upset about not being able to find Kagome! Inuyasha blame himself, feeling guilty and bad about what happen to kagome. Inuyasha feel like there nothing he can do. Koga notice Inuyasha stand there Keep to himself, wondering what wrong with him?

Koga: "Hey matt"

Inuyasha turn his head and look at Koga, looking deeply depressed and sad. Koga look into his eyes and see, Inuyasha Hurting over losing Kagome..."

Inuyasha: What is?"

Koga doesn't Said anything else to Inuyasha..." "Koga turn his head and cross his arms" Inuyasha is still thinking about Kagome!" It my fault..." I should never let this happen! I should been there to protect Kagome! But wasn't..." It all my fault... Kagome what could have happen to you? "Thought Inuyasha"

Naraku is alone, happy that things going as plan.

Naraku: Everything has gone just as I wanted And now that I have the shard from kagome. And now that she out of the picture That less thing for me to worry about." Now it time for me to move on with my plan.

Later

Kagura, kanna, and Hakudoshi, are all Together! Hakudoshi tell Kagura and kanna what Naraku plan is..." Hakudoshi give them Naraku orders!

Hakudoshi: Do you understand? "Kanna!"

Kanna: Yes.

Kagura arms are cross, thinking alone and stay quite! Just what did that bastard Naraku do to Kagome? Naraku look happy, like he had got rid of Kagome..." And like she no longs a problem! What did Naraku do to her? "Think Kagura"

Hakudoshi: "Kagura!"

Kagura: Huh?

Hakudoshi: "Do you understand?" Naraku orders?

Kagura: Yes I understand.

Hakudoshi: Good because Naraku displease with you lately, see how you keep screwed up over and over again.

Hakudoshi: If you screwed up one more time Naraku will not be please with you.

Hakudoshi: Do you understand Kagura?"

Kagura: "Okay I got it"

If Naraku die, I wouldn't have a Problem please him! Because Naraku would be dead and I would be happy. Naraku would be gone forever. Now wouldn't that be something nice! But I guess I can't get everything I want now can I. "Thought Kagura"

Inuyasha, Koga, and the other realize that they won't be able to find where Kagome is or what happen! So Koga decide to leave hoping he can find Kagome. Even though Koga and everyone else don't have idea what happen to Kagome!

Koga: Okay I am going to see if I can find Kagomor what happen to her?

Miroku: "Good luck"

Sango: Tell us, if you find out anything about what happen to Kagome!

Koga: Don't worry!

Koga: Tell you if I find anything!"

Koga: "Okay wills were going"

Haku: "Okay see yay"

Ginta: Bye!

Inuyasha: "Koga!"

Koga: Huh?"

Inuyasha: Look if we find out what happen to Kagome we tell you.

Koga: "Find I take your word for it"

Koga take off and his friends follow him! Koga run in a tornado with Haku and Ginta running behind him! Koga hope to find out what happen to Kagome! "As much as I hate to admit it the mutt is upset over Kagome, Just as much as I am." Think Koga, Leaving!

Inuyasha Stand there Looking sad about Kagome be gone! What happen to Kagome?" I can't go on without knowing what happen! Kagome..." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Moments later! Inuyasha and The other are walking along!

Shippo: Where are we going?

Inuyasha: Where going to try and find Kagome!

Shippo: Yeah but..."

Inuyasha: But what...?

Shippo has his head down quietly walking while Thinking, Looking sad.

Shippo: What if Naraku kill Kagome?

Everyone stop after Shippo's just blurted out what everyone fears the most. Inuyasha stand there with his head down! Inuyasha is deep in thought, not wanting to Accept That Kagome could be dead. Miroku and Sango just stand with a worried look on their own face." Inuyasha turn around and look at Shippo who stand there looking at him.

Shippo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walk toward Shippo with His fist ball up, looking like He about to hit him! Shippo close his eyes, Thinking Inuyasha going to hit him." Inuyasha walk pass Shippo and Keep Walking! Shippo open his eyes, watching Inuyasha walk away! Shippo is surprise! Miroku and Sango See that Inuyasha is upset over Kagome!

10 minutes afterward..."

Miroku: Shippo I know you're just worry about Kagome!

Miroku: "But we can't think like that"

Shippo: I'm sorry I just meant..."

Sango: We know what you meant but we got to hope that Kagome still alive.

Shippo: I know!

Sango: How Is Inuyasha?

Miroku: "Still the same"

Sango: "I never see Inuyasha like this"

Miroku: It seem like Kagome going missing have affected Inuyasha."

Sango: He looks so sad standing over there."

Inuyasha is just standing there looking up in the sky, sadly lost deep in thought. Inuyasha Think about all time Kagome and he spend together. Inuyasha look like he going to cry! Inuyasha remember all moments he had with Kagome, thinking he may never see her again. As the half demon stand there all alone! Kagome where are you? Were you kidnapped? Does Naraku have you? Or are you dead Kagome? No you couldn't be could you..." Thought Inuyasha.

Sango walk up to Inuyasha and touch his shoulder that turn around, look at Sango."

Inuyasha: Huh, Sango?

Sango: "Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha: Yeah, Why do you ask?

Inuyasha: Find.

Sango: "Because you look upset"

Miroku: Your upset Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I okay, Ok!

Sango: No you're not!

Inuyasha: What does that mean?

Miroku: It means we know that you're upset over Kagome!

Shippo: Yeah we all know your worry about Kagome!

Sango: We understand how you feel Inuyasha.

Miroku: That right we know how hard this for you!

Inuyasha: No Your wrong, it my fault!

Inuyasha: I should been There to protect Kagome."

Inuyasha: "But I wasn't"

Miroku: You can't blame yourself.

Sango: "Yes we should there as well but we weren't"

Sango: So we're just as to blame as you!

Inuyasha: Look stops it okay, I don't want to talk about this with you guys."

Shippo: Oh give it a rest already!

Inuyasha: "Shut up!"

Sango: Look we're your friends we here for you!

Miroku: Yes you can open up to us and tell us how you feel.

Shippo: Yeah, stop be so stubborn Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Look let stop waste time ok!

Inuyasha: We have to Find Kagome so let go!"

Inuyasha walk pass Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, keep walking by. The other watch Inuyasha walks away still upset over Kagome."

Sango: "I think we only made things worse"

Miroku: I agree with you!

Miroku: Inuyasha look even more upset than he already was.

* * *

20 minutes later! Inuyasha and The other are walking through the forest Together! But all of Sudden Inuyasha stop and smell something in the sky. The other all stop behind right Inuyasha.

Miroku: Inuyasha do you smell something up ahead?

Inuyasha: It Hakudoshi' Kanna' and Kohaku!

Sango: What?

Coming out of the sky Hakudoshi and Kanna with Kohaku! They Land in front of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Korari, Who all get ready for a battle!

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: Well it has been a long time Inuyasha!

Sango: "Kohaku!"

"Sango!" Think Kohaku.

Inuyasha: Where is Kagome?

Hakudoshi: Kagome?"

Hakudoshi: Why are you asked about Kagome?

Inuyasha: You bastard.

Inuyasha: You know damn well why...

Inuyasha: Now tell me where she is?

"Inuyasha get angry"

Hakudoshi laughing!

Hakudoshi: Ha Ha!

Hakudoshi: Well I thought she was with you after all Kagome always with you.

Hakudoshi: Kagome and you are always together!

Inuyasha: Why you...?

Hakudoshi: What the matter Inuyasha? You look like a lost puppy without his master.

Inuyasha get even angry!"

Inuyasha: You bastard - Tell me where Kagome is right now!

Hakudoshi: And why would I do that?

Inuyasha: If you don't tell me where Kagome is I kill you.

Hakudoshi: You can go ahead and try but it won't do any good.

Hakudoshi: Because Never see Kagome ever again!

Inuyasha: "Shut up"

Inuyasha: Tell me where is Kagome..."

Inuyasha: Does Naraku have Kagome?

Hakudoshi: No!

Inuyasha: Hah?

Hakudoshi: If Naraku had Kagome I would told you already!

Miroku: What does that mean?

Miroku: Are you saying that Naraku kill Kagome?

Hakudoshi smile!

Hakudoshi: I won't tell you what we did to Kagome."

Hakudoshi: But I will said this, Kagome is gone for good.

Inuyasha: What you mean Hakudoshi?

Hakudoshi: I mean me and Naraku made sure that none won't Kagome ever again!

Inuyasha anger grows - the other worries the worse Has Happen to Kagome.

Hakudoshi: Naraku got rid of Kagome for good.

Hakudoshi: Kagome will never return to you Inuyasha again!

Hakudoshi: Meaning she won't be a problem anymore!

Inuyasha look at Hakudoshi with A burn rage inside him over Kagome being missing."

Hakudoshi: What the Matter? Out of words Inuyasha?

Hakudoshi: Is it because you know you never see Kagome alive!

Hakudoshi: You must be angry that beloved Kagome is gone forever!

Hakudoshi: What are you going to do about?

Inuyasha look at Hakudoshi intensely wanted to rip his head.

Hakudoshi: The answer is simply there nothing you can do..."

Hakudoshi: Face it Inuyasha, you lost!

Inuyasha eyes are full of rage!

Hakudoshi: So Give up Inuyasha, you lost Kagome forever!

Inuyasha: "SHUT THE HELL UP"

Inuyasha has an intense look on his face."

Inuyasha: I have enough of this, I going rid your got damn head off.

Inuyasha is ready to kick some fucking ass!"

Hakudoshi: I have bad news for you, you won't be able to do that!

Inuyasha: "Yeah"

Hakudoshi: Because I have a surprise for all of you!

All of suddenly three demons pop up in front of everyone right beside Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: You be fighting all the demons in the forest.

Hakudoshi: That right I forgot to tell you the forest is full of demons."

Hakudoshi: I have fun Inuyasha."

Hakudoshi is laughing, leaving with Kanna and Kohaku!

Sango: "Kohaku!"

Inuyasha is still angry."

Miroku: Be careful everyone!

Miroku: "It looks like this is trap"

Inuyasha, standing there furious Over Hakudoshi words. All Inuyasha can think about is Hakudoshi words, that he never Kagome see again! Inuyasha is so angry. The only thing he thinks of is Kagome. Inuyasha head down with his fist are ball up! "And all he can hear is Hakudoshi words in his head" Face it Inuyasha, you lost! You never see Kagome alive. Kagome is gone forever! Give up Inuyasha. You lost Kagome forever! This is all echoes inside Inuyasha head.

The Demons come up to Inuyasha and the other!

Miroku: Be ready.

One of the demons: Naraku told us to kill all you, include you half demon!

Another demon: We shouldn't a problem with you!

The other demon: Yes see how you're just a half demon.

Inuyasha stand there still mad as Hell."

"Inuyasha snap"

Inuyasha jump and punch one of the demons whose get knock down." Inuyasha get on top and star punching him in the face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are shock they never see him fight like this.

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha keep punching the demon over and over again! As Inuyasha keep beat the shit out of him. One of the demon attack but Miss, Inuyasha jump and give him a running knee to his face. The demon fall back a bit! The third demon tries to punch him but get kick in the face by Inuyasha. The other demon that Inuyasha was beating on attack! Inuyasha watch out! Yell Sango.

Inuyasha: Iron reaver soul stealer!

Inuyasha rip the demon arm off. The third demon tries to attack however Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga, cut his arm off. Inuyasha slice him in two with the Tetsusaiga! The other one attack but End up being cut in half by Tetsusaiga. "The last one of the three demons attack with one arm" Inuyasha cut his other arm and cut his head off with Tetsusaiga.

Miroku and Sango look surprise that Inuyasha would kill these demons so mercilessly!

Miroku: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Ugh! There more demons up ahead.

Miroku and Sango get ready.

Another Demon come out but Inuyasha kill him by cut his head off. The demon body falls along with his head on the ground.

Inuyasha: There more Demons in the forest so kill every last one of them!

Inuyasha take off to kill every last demon that stand in his way.

Miroku: Wait Inuyasha.

Sango: Come on let follow Inuyasha!

Shippo: Right!

Kirara is transforms and Sango is on top, fly off. Miroku and Shippo follow behind Sango, going after Inuyasha. As Inuyasha and the other fight meanwhile Naraku is with the baby.

Naraku: Good right now Inuyasha is fight the demon.

Baby: Everything is just like you plan!"

Naraku: Yes! Once Inuyasha and The other get done fighting the demons in the forest they too tired to keep on fighting.

Naraku: And then Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku will take of all them.

Naraku: Hopefully everything will go just the way I wanted to.

1 Hour later Inuyasha and The other are battle all of the demons inside the forest. Miroku and Sango kill their fair share of demons along with Kirara. However they don't kill half as many as Inuyasha does. Inuyasha goes wild and cut down every last demon that see! Inuyasha is being completely Ruthless and vicious kill everybody that get his way.

Inuyasha Take out his angry and rage that he has inside him over Kagome be gone. Inuyasha kill almost all of the demons in the forest. Sango is about use her hiraikotsu on one of the Demon until Inuyasha come down and cut the demon in half. Huh? Said Sango just standing there. Inuyasha jump off.

Miroku go for his Wind Turner but Inuyasha kill the demon right of Miroku. "Inuyasha!" Said Miroku. Inuyasha jump off and Kill three demons that Kirara was fighting. Inuyasha see more Demons and kill them as well as anyone else!

Two demons are about to attack Shippo but Inuyasha kill them! Shippo just stand there looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kill even more Demons and continue cut up all of the demons in the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watch as they see Inuyasha kill every demon in the forest.

A demon tries to attack Inuyasha but He slit the demon throat with Tetsusaiga. The Demon holds his throat as Inuyasha jump up and cut his head off. Inuyasha see another demon coming at him. Inuyasha cut his legs off from under him and cut in half. Inuyasha kill more and more Demons.

Miroku: "Inuyasha!"

The other are shock to see Inuyasha kill the demons so Ruthless. Inuyasha kill every last demon just cut every demon up in the forest. Inuyasha take all his frustration and angry out while just chop down the Demons with raw emotion and burn rage inside him.

Inuyasha Continue killing all the demon as time pass by he kill almost every Single last Demon there. Inuyasha cut a Demon arms off and cut off his head. The last demon attack Inuyasha who's cut his arm off and cut one of his leg off. The demon fall to his knee and look at Inuyasha who holding his sword. "The demon holds his arm"

The demon: "Damn You Half-bleed"

Inuyasha: "See You In Hell"

Inuyasha Cut the Demon head off." Nothing but blood all over the forest behind him. Inuyasha stop to catch his breath after kill so many demons. Inuyasha look up in the sky!"

Inuyasha: HAHA!

Inuyasha keep breathe heavy as the other come to him.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turn around still wanted to fight."

Inuyasha: What is it? Or there anymore Demons?

Sango: No, there are no more."

Miroku: "You Kill all of them"

Sango: Yes.

Shippo: Are you okay Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Of cause I okay, I am not the one that dead.

Shippo: Yeah but..."

Shippo doesn't said anything else knowing, Inuyasha angry over Kagome."

Miroku: Look we should leave because I think Hakudoshi will be back.

Sango: Why?

Miroku: Hakudoshi obvious wanted us to fight all the Demon se we be too tired to keep fighting.

Miroku: So he can come back finish us off.

Inuyasha: So what? Let him come and kill Hakudoshi and than I kill Naraku too."

"Inuyasha still want to fight and doesn't care"

Miroku: NO INUYASHA, listen to me you spend all of Your energy kill all of those demons.

Inuyasha: "So what I can still go"

Miroku: LOOK INUYASHA KILLING HAKUDOSHI WON'T BRING BACK KAGOME."

Inuyasha hit deeply - by Miroku words."

Miroku: Look I'm sorry - I know Your hurting over Kagome.

Miroku: But fight like this won't Bring Kagome back.

Miroku: We have leave now before Hakudoshi return."

Sango: Hakudoshi want is for you to fight him - Knowing that your not thinking clear.

Miroku: "Yes that what Hakudoshi want"

Miroku: And Kagome would say the same thing.

Miroku: And you Know That Inuyasha."

Sango: Look Inuyasha, we have to Leave!

Sango: Please Inuyasha, do it for Kagome.

Inuyasha want to stay and fight and doesn't want to leave. But Inuyasha know Sango and Miroku are right Even though Inuyasha is too proud to admits it, Inuyasha realize there nothing more he can do." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga inside his sheath and look at Miroku. Inuyasha stare Miroku right in his eyes."

Inuyasha: Find.

Inuyasha walk pass Miroku, the other watch him. They know Inuyasha is upset over what Hakudoshi said about Kagome and is angry.

20 Minute later Hakudoshi with Kanna, Kagura, and Kahoku come back to find all the demons in the forest dead. There nothing but blood and demons body all cut apart over the forest that were all kill by Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: Where is Inuyasha and The other?

Kagura: "What happen here?"

Kagura: Who did all this?

Kanna: Inuyasha did this."

Kagura: Inuyasha Kill all of those Demons?

Kanna: Yes.

Hakudoshi: It obvious that Inuyasha did this.

Hakudoshi: But where is Inuyasha and the other?

Kanna: They must have Left."

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha and The other must known we were coming and left."

"That mean Sango gone" Good This way I won't be force to Fight my own sister. Where ever You're right now Sango, I hope your safe... Think Kohaku.

It Become Night Inuyasha is stand thinking alone while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara are sitting together around the fire. Inuyasha stand there still thinking about Kagome!"

Miroku: "Inuyasha is still upset"

Sango: I know it seem like what Hakudoshi said got to him.

Miroku: "I can't blame him"

Shippo: Inuyasha is still thinking about Kagome."

Inuyasha stand alone by himself. Miroku and Sango up go to Inuyasha to how see he doing!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "What you want now?"

Miroku: We want know how your feeling?

Inuyasha: I find.

Miroku: "Don't be like that"

Miroku: We know how You Feel Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: No, you Don't...

Inuyasha: "You have no idea of how I feel"

Sango: "Yes we do, we care about Kagome too"

Sango: And we're worry about Kagome, just as much you are Inuyasha.

Sango: Kagome Our friend and we're worry about her.

Sango: So we do know how you feel Inuyasha.

Miroku: We're worry about Kagome too..."

Miroku: And it killed us inside to think of what may have happen to Kagome."

Miroku: Just like it Killing you Inside, Inuyasha.

Sango: Look we know this hard for you, but hard for us as well Inuyasha.

Miroku: Yes, we understand how you feel Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Look I'm sorry, I know your worry about Kagome but I don't want any paddy or sympathy from you guys.

Miroku: Come on Inuyasha don't be that way."

Shippo: Hey...

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku turn around and looking at Shippo who with Kirara.

Shippo: I don't mean to bother you but what do happen to Kagome?

Miroku: We don't know...!

Sango: We don't have any idea of What Naraku may have done to Kagome.

Shippo: Do you think Kagome Dead?

Miroku: Well we don't know!

Miroku: But We do know Naraku doesn't have Kagome.

Sango: If Naraku have Kagome, Hakudoshi would have told us."

Shippo: Naraku doesn't have Kagome and didn't kill her..."

Shippo: Could Naraku have done to Kagome?

Miroku: That We don't know...!

Inuyasha: Look..."

Inuyasha: We need to find where Kagome is..."

Inuyasha: And What happen to her?

Miroku: "Yes your right"

Sango: We need to find out what Naraku done with Kagome.

Meanwhile Far away back to the forest - Where Kagome disappear - Through the trees in there is still no sight of Kagome anywhere - But deep inside the forest alone at night - There something or someone in the forest - In the dark there someone behind the trees - with red eyes glow in the dark watching - Who or what is it - And what is it doing here - Why is it here and where did it come from?

To Be Continued


	8. episode 8, goodbye Kikyo

** "Goodbye Kikyo"**

* * *

This is a Special full episode

It been Days 30 since Kagome disappeared. No one see or hear from Kagome since she went missing. Inuyasha and The gang wonder What Naraku did to Kagome...! Nobody know what happen to Kagome or where she could be..." All they know is Kagome missing but they don't know where she is. Inuyasha is worried about what may had happen to Kagome! Inuyasha feel lost without Kagome... He doesn't know what happen to Kagome." "Inuyasha fear the worst have happen" Inuyasha Feel he may have lost Kagome forever.

Miroku and Sango are together getting some water from the river. Miroku and Sango are still worried about Kagome..." Both Miroku and Sango think Kagome maybe dead and fear they may never see her again. "Shippo pop up with Kirara"

Sango: "Shippo"

"Kirara run into Sango arms who hold her on her shoulders"

Shippo: Me and Kirara brought food for all of us to eat.

Sango: "Oh I see"

Miroku look up in Special with his arms cross and eyes close wondering to himself."

"Sango see Miroku just stand there quietly thinking"

Sango: "Miroku"

"Miroku eyes open"

Sango: "Is something the matter?"

Miroku: Almost a mouth has pass and we still don't know where Kagome is..."

Miroku: "It make me wonder"

Sango: I know what you mean!"

Shippo: What do you think happen with Kagome...?

"Miroku and Sango wonder the same thing themselves"

Sango: "That what we would like to know"

Everyone have a moment of silence thinking about Kagome and what may have happen to Kagome."

"It quiet"

"Too quiet"

Miroku: "The only one know who is Naraku"

Sango: "What did Naraku do to Kagome?"

Miroku look up in the sky.

"Inuyasha is by Himself thinking about Kagome"

"Inuyasha is sitting down with his arms cross"

Inuyasha can't stop thinking about her!"

Flashbacks of Inuyasha and Kagome Moments

_Inuyasha Remember all times he spend with Kagome. _

_"I always be by your side" Thought Kagome, walking beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and Kagome hold hands walking together as they smile at each other._

_Kagome jump into Inuyasha arms and hug him After He defeated Royakan! I need to see you again!_ _Said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha is in his human form lying his head on Kagome lap" Kagome, you smell kind of nice! Said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed After That comment from Inuyasha. _

_"INUYASHA" Yell out Kagome! She jump into Inuyasha arms right in front of Koga. I was worried. Said Kagome with tear in her eyes from episode 117._

_No, you should shut up and let me protect you! Inuyasha yell at Kagome."_

_Sesshomaru fire the wind scar At Kagome, Inuyasha get in front of Kagome as The Force of The blast sent them flying into the rocks. Inuyasha look at Kagome whose knock out cold."_

_Inuyasha run Toward Kagome as she hold Shippo in her arms! Inuyasha grad Kagome hand after defeated The Thunder Brothers. "KAGOME" Yell Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha carry Kagome on his back while walking to the village after battling Tsubaki. Kagome I'm sorry this only happen because you're with me! Said Inuyasha. "I am with you by choice" Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha smile!_

"_Inuyasha bust through the doors" Kagome drop the baby and fall in Inuyasha arms as he catch Kagome! Inuyasha hold Kagome in his arms as He look at Kanna, Kagura, and The Baby._

_Inuyasha pull Kagome into his arms and hug Kagome for the first time ever. I was afraid. Said Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome stand together looking up in the sky._

_Inuyasha and Kagome are walking together in the forest, Kagome hold onto Inuyasha arms._

_Kagome put her arms on Inuyasha shoulders and lay on him. Oh Inuyasha, I know how you feel. Said Kagome. Inuyasha touch Kagome's hand while looking sad._

_Inuyasha and Kagome stare at each other blushing behind the bushes. _

_Sesshomaru use his poison claws Kagome who holding Tetsusaiga as his claws melt the bounds along with Kagome. "KAGOME!" Yell Inuyasha. When they were at Inuyasha father tomb!_

_I'm not leaving here without you! Said Kagome. Kagome jump up in the air while holding Tetsusaiga with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha see tears in Kagome eyes for the first time" Kagome destroys the spider weds with Tetsusaiga and save Inuyasha life._

_Kagome smile!_

End of flashback

Inuyasha look up in the sky.

Kagome, what happen to you? Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha wondering what happen to Kagome?

Late at Night Naraku and Hakudoshi scheme and plot together

Naraku: Now everything should go as Plan!

Hakudoshi: Now Kagome gone we shouldn't having any trouble!

Naraku: "No, there shouldn't be a problem"

Hakudoshi: "I don't see why we don't us do this sooner?"

Naraku: Simply I want to wait, so I can plan this out beside I don't want anything to go wrong.

Naraku: "Now it time to take things one step at a time"

A few days have pass by Inuyasha and the group continue traveling

Miroku: "You know we still haven't find anything"

Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo, both stop and turn back and look at Miroku who just stand there."

Sango: "What do you mean?"

Miroku: We hasn't been able to find any clue to what happen to Kagome.

Miroku: "I wonder where Kagome is or what Naraku did to her."

Miroku: "I can't help but think if there something we're missing"

Shippo: "Like what?"

Sango: We check all over the place where Kagome went missing, there was no sight of her.

Sango: The only one that Know anything is Naraku!

Miroku: "I know, but what did he do to Kagome?"

Miroku: If Naraku doesn't have Kagome and didn't kill her.

Miroku: "Than just what did Naraku do with Kagome?"

Miroku: I been thinking about this for a while now!

Miroku: "It doesn't add up how Kagome went missing"

Sango: I know, but what are you trying to say Miroku?"

Miroku: I am saying none of this make anything sense.

Shippo: Maybe Naraku kill Kagome...

Miroku: "Than where Kagome's body?"

Shippo: "Huh?"

"Sango and Shippo never thought of that"

Miroku: If Naraku kill Kagome than we would have saw her body but we didn't.

Miroku: All we saw was Kagome blood but we didn't her body.

Miroku: That Why it doesn't make any sense, If Kagome was dead and wasn't Kidnapped.

Inuyasha stand there just silence and listen!

Sango: You have a point I admit it doesn't add up at all...

Miroku: That what talking about it doesn't make sense, how Kagome went missing!

Miroku: We know Naraku is response for whatever happen to Kagome, but we don't know what Naraku done with her.

Miroku: We don't know anything else.

Miroku: I can't help but feel like there something we're missing!

Inuyasha: I agree with you!

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango both say at the same time.

Inuyasha speak out what shock Both Miroku and Sango and Shippo.

Inuyasha has been quite up until now.

Inuyasha: Everything you just brought up is what I thought of.

"Inuyasha open his eyes"

Inuyasha: I thought the same thing over and over again in my head.

Inuyasha: A thousand time and none of it add up or make sense at all.

Inuyasha: "It does feel like there something we're missing"

Sango: Kagome disappeared doesn't make sense.

Sango: The only thing we know is Naraku doesn't have her.

Shippo: We how do know that True? It is Naraku after all so what if Hakudoshi was lying!

Inuyasha: That where your wrong! If Naraku had Kagome than Hakudoshi wouldn't had Lie about it.

Inuyasha: Naraku wouldn't have a problem let us know he has Kagome it that simple.

Inuyasha: Beside Naraku would use Kagome to make us walk into a trap.

Miroku: "True"

Sango: I wonder what Naraku done to Kagome?

Sango: How could Kagome had disappeared just like that?"

Miroku: "I know it strange"

A thought come into Shippo head.

Shippo: Well what if...

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all look at Shippo who keep his head down and try not to say what he thinking.

Sango: Well what if, what?

Miroku: "What is it Shippo?"

Miroku: "What on your mind?"

Sango: Yes.

Sango: If you have something to say than just come out and say it.

WHAT IF NARAKU KILL KAGOME AND TOOK HER BODY SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY? Shippo blurt out.

Everyone is stunned when Shippo say this.

WRECK, WRECK, WRECK,

Shippo has three lumps on top of his head from Inuyasha fist.

Inuyasha walk away with sad look on his face.

They all watch Inuyasha leave!

Miroku: It would have been better if you had stay quit.

Sango: Sometime Shippo you really need to know, when to keep your mouth shut.

Shippo: "What did I do?"

Shippo: You told me to say what was on my mind.

Shippo: So I did..."

Miroku: Than maybe you should said nothing.

Sango: Beside Inuyasha even more upset now than before.

Miroku: Yes, he still seem sad over Kagome be gone.

* * *

Kikyo at a village talking with a man after help a few soldiers recovery from battle.

Man: I must thank you, lady Kikyo!

Kikyo: It was nothing!

Man: Well still I thank you!

Man: If wasn't for you All of The soldiers wouldn't have been able to recovery so soon.

Kikyo: You are welcome!

The man walk away.

Kikyo turn around and see two of Naraku poison insects.

"Naraku poison insects" Thought Kikyo.

They fly away!

Kikyo: Their gone.

Kikyo's Feel a strong demonic aura near by.

A few moments later Kikyo is walking away from the village and stop

"NARAKU I KNOW YOUR HERE" Yell Kikyo.

Kikyo: Show yourself.

"Naraku appear in front of Kikyo"

Naraku: Kikyo it been a long time!

"Kikyo take her bow and arrow as she point it at Naraku"

Naraku: I thought you should Know that Kagome is gone.

Kikyo doesn't Know what Naraku mean by that..."

Kikyo: "What do you mean by Kagome gone?"

Naraku: "Kagome has been eliminate"

Kikyo is shock..."

Naraku smile!

Naraku: Kagome is gone forever.

Naraku: I made sure of it myself.

Kikyo: "What did you do to Kagome?"

Naraku: HMM!

Naraku: All you need to know is your reincarnation is gone.

Naraku: Who you should be worry about is Inuyasha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Yell Kikyo.

"Kikyo Become worry about Inuyasha"

Naraku laugh!

Naraku: Why? Are you worry about your beloved Inuyasha?

Kikyo: Naraku if you done anything to Inuyasha...

Naraku: I haven't done anything to Inuyasha yet.

Naraku: Inuyasha is hurt over losing Kagome!

"Kikyo stare at Naraku"

Naraku: Inuyasha upset over the fact Kagome gone.

Naraku: Now That Kagome gone Inuyasha all alone.

Naraku: It just like 50 years when you and Inuyasha try to kill each other.

Naraku: And Now Inuyasha lost Kagome How pathetic!

Naraku: It Just as pathetic how you and Inuyasha fell in love 50 years ago.

Naraku: But I guess shouldn't be surprise, see How pathetic you and Inuyasha are!

Kikyo star to become angry!

Naraku: Kagome was just as pathetic and she pay the price for being with Inuyasha.

Naraku: Just like you did Kikyo 50 years ago.

Kikyo: The only one that Pathetic is you Naraku!

Naraku: HMM!

Naraku: It Unbelievable how Foolish Inuyasha is...

Naraku: Losing both Kagome and you how sad and pathetic!

Naraku: And now Inuyasha all alone and has nobody and all by himself.

Naraku: Alone.

Naraku: How Pathetic!

Naraku: "But what do you Suspect?"

Naraku: After all Inuyasha is nothing but a pathetic, useless, worthless, Half bleed.

Kikyo shoot her arrow out of rage at Naraku but misses.

Naraku is up in the sky with barrier around him!

Naraku: It seem I got to you after all Kikyo."

Kikyo: Don't talk about Inuyasha that way again.

Naraku: Well you should be less worry about me and more worry about Inuyasha.

Naraku: "After all Inuyasha is the one who hurting"

Naraku disappear!"

Kikyo stare up in the sky and think about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Thought Kikyo.

Kagura is alone until Kanna come up to her.

Kanna: "Kagura"

Kagura: "Kanna what do you want?"

Kanna: I came tell you Naraku has a mission for us.

Kagura: Really?

Kanna: Yes.

"Kagura doesn't seem to care"

Kanna: Naraku hasn't been happy with you lately, Kagura.

Kagura: Well I could really care less about what Naraku think...!

Kagura keep to herself.

Kanna: "Kagura something is the matter?"

Kagura: No it nothing!

"If only I was free" Kagura think to herself.

Kikyo stand alone by herself after her confrontation she had with Naraku.

"What has Naraku done to Kagome?" He acted so sure of himself," Almost as if he know Kagome gone for good. "Does that mean Naraku has kill Kagome?" "If so why didn't he just come out and say it?" "Inuyasha, I wonder how he doing?" "He must be in a lot of pain" "Maybe I should see Inuyasha?" "But even if I do see Inuyasha, what could I do for him?" But I need to See Inuyasha. Think Kikyo.

Kikyo is concerned about Inuyasha.

Naraku is with the baby.

Naraku: "Everything should happen the way I plan"

The baby: "How can you be so sure, Naraku?"

Naraku: Simply.

Naraku: I am sure everything go just the way I intend.

Naraku smile

Later Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are walking along, they see Kikyo's soul collectors.

Miroku: It Kikyo's soul collectors!

"Inuyasha see Kikyo"

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Kikyo walk toward them as her soul collectors go away.

Miroku: "Lady Kikyo, why are you here?"

Kikyo: I am here because I run into Naraku today.

Inuyasha: "Huh"?

Inuyasha and The gang tell Kikyo everything that happen! Kikyo find out that Kagome has disappear and they don't know what Naraku done to Kagome.

Kikyo: "So Kagome is missing?"

Miroku: Yes, Kagome disappear.

Kikyo: So what Naraku said was true.

Sango: We don't know what happen to Kagome or what Naraku did..."!

Miroku: All we know is Naraku responsible for whatever happen Kagome."

Inuyasha stay quite with a sad look in his eyes.

Miroku: We don't have any clue to what to Kagome or where she might be.

Kikyo: I see.

Kikyo notice Inuyasha is keep to himself quietly.

Kikyo: Hmm!

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Hmm!

Kikyo: "What wrong?"

Kikyo: You seem like you have something on your mind.

Kikyo: "Is something bother you?"

Inuyasha look down at the ground.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walk away.

Kikyo look upset.

An Hour later

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sit down and talk with Kikyo about everything that happen!

Kikyo: "I see so that everything that gone on"

Miroku: Yes.

Sango: Inuyasha has been upset over kagome being gone.

Kikyo: "So what Naraku said it was true?"

Kikyo: "Inuyasha is hurting"

Miroku: Inuyasha has been hurt ever since Kagome disappear.

Shippo: And not only that but we don't know what happen to her.

Sango: "That true"

Sango: We don't know if Kagome alive or dead.

Kikyo: I have my own theory about that..."

Miroku: Hmm, "what do you mean?"

Kikyo: When Naraku told me, Kagome was gone, he never said Kagome was dead.

Kikyo: If Naraku had Kill Kagome, he wouldn't have problem saying it..."

Kikyo: But Naraku didn't said he did so that make me, believe there more to Kagome disappeared.

Sango: "You think there more behind Kagome disappeared?"

Kikyo: I think there something Naraku hidden about what really happen."

Miroku: That would make a lot of sense see how Hakudoshi didn't tell us what happen To Kagome.

Kikyo: "How Has Inuyasha been doing?"

Sango: Not good.

Miroku: He been the same since Kagome disappeared.

Kikyo: I never see Inuyasha like this, when I saw him walk away.

Sango: "Neither have we"

Miroku: Inuyasha been like this for some time now!

Kikyo: I see.

Shippo: Inuyasha too stubborn to admit that he upset.

Sango: Yes, Inuyasha is too proud to open up to us.

Miroku: Inuyasha doesn't want open up about how he feel.

Kikyo: I guess Naraku was right about one thing, Inuyasha is hurting.

They're all quite.

At Night

One of Naraku poison insect give him Information.

Naraku: So Kikyo is with Inuyasha and the other!"

Naraku: "Now everything is go like I plan"

Naraku: Now I can carry out my plan to eliminate Kikyo, once and for all.

Naraku smile

Three Hours later

Inuyasha is looking up in the sky sad. Kikyo walk up to Inuyasha whose doesn't know that she behind him.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turn around and see Kikyo.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Shippo: "What do you think Inuyasha is doing with Kikyo?"

Sango: "It best just to leave them be"

Miroku: Yes, beside Inuyasha has been hurting deep down inside.

Sango: If anyone could comfort him, it would be Kikyo right now.

Miroku: Maybe Kikyo can help Inuyasha, in his time of need.

Sango: Inuyasha upset ever since Kagome been gone.

Sango: I never see Inuyasha so sad and lonely.

Sango: So maybe Kikyo being with Inuyasha now isn't a bad idea.

"Yeah I know but how would Kagome feel?" Shippo wonder.

Miroku: I know, but right now Inuyasha need someone to be there for him.

Miroku: He has been upset, sad and hurt ever since Kagome been missing

Sango: I agree, beside Kagome gone.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha: Yeah, why do you ask?"

Kikyo: Because you look sad.

Kikyo: "May I ask what bothering you?"

Inuyasha: It nothing!

Inuyasha try act like nothing the matter but Kikyo know him better than that.

Kikyo: "Is it because Kagome gone?"

Kikyo: Your friends told me you been upset ever since Kagome disappeared.

Kikyo: Tell me, Inuyasha what troubling you?"

Inuyasha stand there sad.

Inuyasha: Look Kikyo..."

Kikyo: Just tell me Inuyasha!"

Kikyo: It ok!

Kikyo: You can open to me and let know me how you're feeling!

Inuyasha eyes are close.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

"It my fault" Said Inuyasha with a sad look on his face.

Kikyo: "What your fault Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: It my fault Kagome is gone.

Kikyo: "How is that your fault?"

Inuyasha: I wasn't there for her.

Inuyasha: I wasn't there to protect Kagome.

Inuyasha: I should have been there but I wasn't.

Inuyasha: I couldn't protect Kagome from Naraku.

Inuyasha: "It my fault Kagome missing"

Kikyo: "You cannot blame yourself for that"

Kikyo: It not your fault Kagome is missing.

Inuyasha: Yes it is my fault.

Inuyasha stand there looking like he about to cry.

Inuyasha: I couldn't save her.

Inuyasha: I couldn't save Kagome it my fault.

Inuyasha: I couldn't do anything for her!

Inuyasha is about to cry but hold back his tears try not to show his pain.

Kikyo: No, it is not your fault Inuyasha.

Kikyo: There nothing you could have done.

Inuyasha: But if I had been there maybe I could have save Kagome.

Inuyasha: "But I couldn't save her and it my fault"

Kikyo: Stop, Stop it Inuyasha.

Kikyo: Stop blaming yourself.

Kikyo: You're not to blame.

Kikyo: It not your fault Inuyasha.

Kikyo: "It Naraku fault"

Kikyo: Naraku is the one to blame, not you!

Inuyasha: "But I should have been there"

Kikyo: Enough, stop blame himself. 

Kikyo: I won't allow you to beat yourself up over this.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo, What the real reason you came here?"

Kikyo: I came because I was worry about you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "You were worry about me"

Kikyo: Yes.

Kikyo: "That why I came here" I know your hurting Inuyasha and that your in pain. You do not need to hidden how you feel and hold everything inside. "I am here for you!"

Kikyo Touch Inuyasha arm

Kikyo: "I want to be here for you" Because I know you need me right now! I am here, because I want to be by your side Inuyasha. I know you're going through a lots right now! But I right here And I am not going to leave you.

"Inuyasha look at Kikyo who get closer to him"

Kikyo: You don't need keep everything bottle up inside And you do not need to hidden your feelings. "You're not alone!" "I am here now Inuyasha!"

Kikyo's hand touch Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha stare into each other eyes and get closer as he holding her arms. Inuyasha and Kikyo lips touch as they kiss! Inuyasha and Kikyo continue kissing as she pull her rudder band from her heir.

Inuyasha and Kikyo remove their clothes and start having sex on the ground. Inuyasha is on top thrusting inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder inside of Kikyo whose lays there feeling him going inside of her. Kikyo's leg up beside his hips, she hold onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha thrusts again and again inside Kikyo," Inuyasha kisses Kikyo while still being on top of her. Inuyasha and Kikyo make out while wrapped their arms around one another and hug each other.

Inuyasha thrusting faster and faster inside of Kikyo. Kikyo hold onto Inuyasha as she feel him coming down inside of her. Inuyasha continue thrusting inside Kikyo," Harder and harder!" Inuyasha thrusting again and again!" Inuyasha thrusts deep and deep inside Kikyo…." They kiss! "Kikyo get on top" Kikyo pull away from kissed Inuyasha.

Kikyo ride on top of Inuyasha. "Kikyo sit up on Inuyasha" Inuyasha lays on the ground feeling inside of Kikyo and her on top looking into her eyes. Kikyo and Inuyasha hold hands while she ride Inuyasha. Kikyo ride Inuyasha with their hands lock together! Inuyasha lays there stare up at Kikyo who just keep ride on top and come down and Kiss him. Kikyo pull away.

Kikyo continue to ride Inuyasha as their hands still are lock together. "Inuyasha close his eyes laying on the ground"

"Kikyo still ride on top Inuyasha" Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha, Kikyo's lead her head back while holding his hands. Kikyo keep on top of Inuyasha! "Kikyo kissed Inuyasha" They're kissing! Inuyasha flipped Kikyo over and enter inside of Kikyo from behind.

Inuyasha Thrusts and thrusts inside of Kikyo's ass," Inuyasha move faster and faster!" Inuyasha force himself inside of Kikyo's ass, Harder! Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder inside of Kikyo," Kikyo feel Inuyasha going inside of her ass again and again!" Inuyasha is still thrusting harder and harder inside Kikyo's ass! Inuyasha go even faster!"

Inuyasha keep going faster and faster! Inuyasha continue thrusting inside of Kikyo's ass who's laying there while feeling him going inside her ass. Inuyasha keep moving inside Kikyo's backside..." Kikyo feel Inuyasha pumping in back of her! Inuyasha thrusts again and again inside Kikyo ass!" Inuyasha keep thrusting faster and faster inside of Kikyo ass.

Kikyo: INUYASHAAA!

Inuyasha: "KKIKYYOO!

"Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!"

* * *

Moments afterward

Inuyasha and Kikyo are both naked laying together beside each other. Inuyasha hold Kikyo with arms wrapped around her body. "Kikyo stay quite while thinking to herself" Inuyasha hold onto Kikyo feeling her in his arms!

Inuyasha: "Kikyo is something the matter?"

Inuyasha: "Why're you so quite?"

Kikyo: "I don't know if this was good idea"

Inuyasha: What"?!

Kikyo: "We being together like this"

Kikyo sit up while Inuyasha still hold her in arms.

Kikyo: "I don't think we should be together like this"

Inuyasha: "Why not?"

Kikyo: Because you're still hurting and Kagome missing.

Kikyo: I don't know if I should be here with you like this, Inuyasha.

Kikyo and Inuyasha stand up together with Inuyasha arms still wrapped around her.

Kikyo: "I think I should leave"

Inuyasha: Don't be crazy Kikyo, I need you.

Kikyo: No, Right now you're vulnerable and I would be taking advantage of you.

Inuyasha: No your wrong, Kikyo.

Inuyasha: "You're not taking advantage of me"

Inuyasha: I need you with me, Kikyo.

Inuyasha: "Beside I want you to stay with me"

"Kikyo turn and look at Inuyasha"

Kikyo: "You want me to stay with you?"

Inuyasha: Yes!

Inuyasha: "Stay with me"

Inuyasha and Kikyo stare at each other for one moment and then kiss! Inuyasha and Kikyo hug while Kissing with their arms holding each other. Inuyasha get on top of Kikyo as they hold hands while they kiss! "Inuyasha and Kikyo continue kissing as the night go on"

The Next Day

"Inuyasha and Kikyo put their clothes on from last night" Inuyasha tie up his belt and put Tetsusaiga inside his belt. Kikyo tie up her belt and put her Rubber band back in her hair!

Kikyo: I think I should leave!

Inuyasha: "Why?"

Kikyo: "Because I think it best if I leave"

"Kikyo about to leave but Inuyasha grad her arm"

Inuyasha: Kikyo, wait!"

Kikyo stop!"

Inuyasha: I want you stay with me!

Inuyasha: "Beside Now That Kagome gone"

Inuyasha: I need you!

Inuyasha: "We could use you with us"

Inuyasha: See how without Kagome around we don't have anyone who see the jewel shards.

Kikyo: "So you want me you to join your group?"

Inuyasha: Yes!

Inuyasha: "What do you say?"

Kikyo look down!

Kikyo: "I don't know about this"

Inuyasha: "We need your help beside..."

Inuyasha: "I need you with me"

Kikyo: "You really want me to stay with you?"

Inuyasha: Yes.

"Kikyo take while to answer Inuyasha"

Kikyo: "Okay than I join you"

Inuyasha: Okay.

Inuyasha and Kikyo share a strong passionate kiss!

3 Day Later

Kikyo travel with Inuyasha and The gang on their Journey.

Shippo: "So Kikyo is going to be join us?"

Miroku: Yes, lady Kikyo we be join us.

Sango: Kikyo is going be join our group!

Shippo: "But why?"

Inuyasha: Because Kikyo can see the sacred jewel shards.

Inuyasha: And now that Kagome gone we need her.

Miroku: Kikyo can see the sacred Jewel shards just like Kagome could.

Sango: "That why Kikyo is joining us"

Kikyo: The real reason I joining you, all is because Inuyasha ask me!

Kikyo: Beside Naraku should appear, see how Naraku always attacks all of you.

Kikyo: I don't know how long, I will be staying with you.

Shippo: Hmm!

Shippo: "So that why you're join us?"

Kikyo: Yes!

They keep walk along until they see a lots of Demons in the sky.

Miroku: "Huh?"

Inuyasha: Demons!"

Shippo: Lots of Demons!"

Kikyo: "I feel a Strong demonic aura"

Sango: Their coming this way.

The demons coming toward them as Inuyasha get ready fight them.

Inuyasha: "Bring them on"

Miroku: "No, wait let run"

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Miroku: We will have a better chance if we run!

Inuyasha: No way.

Kikyo: "He right Inuyasha"

Kikyo: "We have to leave"

Inuyasha: Okay Find.

Inuyasha and the other run away as the demons follow them - They follow into the forest while the gang run.

Miroku: "I think we should split up"

Inuyasha: "Good idea, we will meet up"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo go ahead of everyone"

Miroku stop!"

Miroku: "Sango move ahead"

Sango: "What about you?"

Miroku: "I hold them off"

Miroku: Go!

Sango and Shippo fly away on Kiara.

Miroku use his wind tunnel and suck in all of the demons - But Naraku poison insects show up as Miroku close the wind tunnel and see Kagura up in the sky.

Sango and Shippo are on Kiara flying away from the demons whose are follow them - Sango jump into action.

Shippo: "Sango!"

Sango: "You and Kiara leave"

Sango: "I take care of them"

Sango: "Hiraikotsu!"

Sango sent Hiraikotus destroys the demons - Shippo and Kirara fly up in the sky away from The demons as Sango kill them with Hiraikotus. Let Shippo and Kirara get away from the demons - Sango continue Fighting the demons until a chain try to attack Sango.

"Sango move!"

"It Kohaku who is the one that attacks Sango"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

"Sango is caught off guard by Kohaku"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo keep running ahead"

They keep moving until Inuyasha stop - Inuyasha jump up into attack with the Reaver soul stealer that kill three of them. Kikyo stop and Fire her arrows at the demons - One by one as Inuyasha pull tetsusaiga out and kill all the Demons.

"WIND SCAR!" Yell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha use the wind scar to destroys the demons"

Kikyo: "There more demons coming"

Inuyasha: I Know!

Inuyasha: "I can smell Naraku"

Kikyo: "Yes, I realize as much Inuyasha, Naraku is behind this!"

Inuyasha: "I don't know what Naraku up to"

"Inuyasha see more demons attacking"

Kikyo: There more demons Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyo go ahead - I join up with you soon.

Kikyo: Right!

"Are sure you be okay?" Ask Inuyasha.

Kikyo: "Don't worry about me"

Kikyo: I be find.

Inuyasha: Okay!

Kikyo move ahead while Inuyasha fight off - The demons one by one killing every one of them until Hakudoshi show up in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha you did good job take care of all those demons.

Hakudoshi: "But Let see how well you do against me"

Kikyo run all the way up a cliff near a river - Kikyo pull out her arrows and shoots them destroys a few demons. Kikyo keep firing hers arrows at all of them - All suddenly Naraku appear in front of Kikyo.

Naraku: "Kikyo!"

Kikyo: "Naraku!"

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi face off.

Inuyasha: "So what are you doing here?"

Hakudoshi: I am here to fight you!

Hakudoshi: Unless you don't fight me anymore.

Inuyasha: Oh, I am going to fight you, but your tell what Naraku did to Kagome.

Hakudoshi: Why? It seem you already move on with Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Shut up, Kikyo has nothing to do with this.

Inuyasha: You're going tell what happen to Kagome right now!

Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi with Tetsusaiga who block with his weapon - Inuyasha and Hakudoshi battle it out - Inuyasha keep striking with his sword and Hakudoshi keep block all of his attacks. Inuyasha fight Hakudoshi with everything he got - Hakudoshi Keep block his attacks.

Hakudoshi: Wow Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: "You're fire up"

Hakudoshi: I wonder where all of this is coming from?

Hakudoshi: Maybe because of our last meeting we had When I remind you that Kagome is gone for good.

"WHY YOU BASTARD" Yell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I going to rip you apart piece by piece.

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga, Hakudoshi block again and again as Inuyasha keep attacks with Tetsusaiga - Hakudoshi strike back with his weapon. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi keep going at"

"Kohaku and Sango fight"

Kohaku is attacking Sango with his chain weapon.

"Sango block with Hiraikotus"

Sango keep blocking Kohaku attacks and fight back and strike back with Hiraikotus.

Sango pull her sword out and try cut him but miss, Kohaku jump up and land his feet.

"Sango and Kohaku continue battling"

Sango and Kohaku keep strike at each other with theirs weapons cross path.

Sango: "Kohaku snap out of it"

"Sango sidekick Kohaku"

"But Kohaku attacks again as Sango blocks"

"Sango hold off Kohaku attack"

"I have no choice" Think Sango.

Sango push off Kohaku and Attacks swinging Hiraikotus and star striking back with force.

"Sango throw Hiraikotus but Kohaku jump up"

Sango come at him with force and fire behind her.

Kohaku try to block but Sango keep coming strong at him. Kohaku keep try to blocking as Sango come at him with full force behind her attacks. "Sango knock Kohaku to the ground" Sango is about to attack..."

SANGO, WAIT! Kohaku blurt out and say.

Sango stop!"

Sango: Huh!

Sango: "Kohaku!"

He just said my name, does that mean..." Sango think to herself.

All suddenly Kohaku get up and run off, leaving!

Sango: "Kohaku!"

"Damn it I just slip up" Kohaku think while run away.

"Sango just stand there"

Kikyo: What are you doing here?

Naraku: I am here to kill you, Kikyo.

Kikyo: So that why appear to tell me Kagome was gone?"

Kikyo: "You had this plan"

Naraku: "So you figure it out Kikyo"

Naraku: Now I hope you're ready to die.

Kikyo look back at one of her arrows.

Maybe I should use it now! No, I wait until right time to use it. Think Kikyo.

Naraku shoot out one of his spike at Kikyo who dodge just in time.

"Kikyo fire one of her arrows at Naraku"

But miss, Naraku is up in the sky inside his barrier.

Naraku fire out another spike at Kikyo but she dodge again.

Naraku keep shoot out more of his poison spike at Kikyo again and again.

Naraku's poison spikes Miss Kikyo, but one of them hit ground and spread miasma through the river. The river become full of miasma as Kikyo watched.

"Kikyo see the river full of Miasma"

Naraku: That River of miasma will be your grave Kikyo.

Naraku has an evil smile on his face.

"Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue their battle"

Inuyasha sword and Hakudoshi weapon cross blades - Inuyasha keep swing tetsusaiga and cross blades with Hakudoshi weapon. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi lock blades together as they stare at each other - Both Inuyasha and Hakudoshi pull away.

Hakudoshi: "Is that the best you got"

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha I thought you could do better than this.

Inuyasha: "I am just getting start"

"Hakudoshi laugh at Inuyasha"

Hakudoshi: HAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: "What so funny?"

Hakudoshi is still laughing!

Inuyasha wonder why he still laughing!

Hakudoshi: "It just you don't have do you"

"Inuyasha is confused"

Hakudoshi: Everything happen now has been plan by Naraku.

Inuyasha: "What are you talk about?"

Hakudoshi: I tell you what I am talking about Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: You're going to lose another woman you care for.

Hakudoshi: "Just like you lost Kagome"

At first Inuyasha doesn't know what he mean but all suddenly Inuyasha realize this all part of Naraku trap for Kikyo.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Hakudoshi: Well you are not as stupid everyone think you are.

"I got to save Kikyo" Think Inuyasha.

Inuyasha try to leave but Hakudoshi stop him by swing his weapon.

"But miss Inuyasha"

Hakudoshi: "You're not going anywhere"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha call out.

"Hakudoshi barrier stop the wind scar!"

Hakudoshi: "There nothing you can to save Kikyo"

INUYASHA! Yell out Shippo.

Shippo come off Kirara in the sky and use his fox magic on Hakudoshi.

"Inuyasha jump up on Kirara"

"Shippo's fox magic has no effects on Hakudoshi"

Hakudoshi: "Your fox magic doesn't work on me"

Shippo: "Well try this"

"Shippo create smoke around Hakudoshi"

"They're gone"

Hakudoshi: They got away.

Inuyasha and Shippo are flying away on Kirara.

Inuyasha: "Good job, Shippo"

Inuyasha: "I own you one"

Miroku battle all of The demons killing them one by one - While Kagura does nothing and just Watch up in the sky.

"Why I should get involved?" Beside it not like I want do what Naraku order me to do? Kagura think to herself.

Kagura see poison insects watch and snap.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOK AT?" Yell out Kagura.

Kagura use dance of blades - And Kill all of the Poison insects with her dance of blades. "Kagura kill every one of the poison insects"

"Miroku see the insects are gone"

Miroku: Poison insects are gone, what mean I can use my wind tunnel.

"Miroku suck all of the demons inside the wind tunnel"

Kagura leave!

Miroku: "They're all gone and so is Kagura"

Kikyo keep dodging Naraku attacks - Kikyo keep moving as Naraku continue shoots out his spikes - Kikyo fall down from one of Naraku spikes.

Naraku smile thinking he won!

Naraku: "Now say goodbye Kikyo"

"NARAKU" call out Inuyasha.

"Naraku see Inuyasha"

Inuyasha jump off of Kirara in the sky and fire his adamant barrage.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE" yell out Inuyasha.

The Adamant Barrage destroys Naraku's barrier along with his body.

"But Naraku's body recovery fast"

"Inuyasha come down next to Kikyo"

Inuyasha: "Kikyo are you okay?"

Kikyo: I'm find.

Naraku: The two of you don't stand a chance against me.

Inuyasha: "Come on Kikyo let get him"

Kikyo: "Right"

"Kikyo pull the arrow out she was look at a while ago"

Kikyo: "Now the right time to use this"

"Kikyo shoots out the arrow at Naraku"

Naraku see the arrow coming and just stand there not really concerned at all However the arrow blow a whole right through Naraku body. Naraku is in pain after Kikyo's arrow went through his body.

Naraku: UGY!

Naraku: My body!"

Inuyasha: Wind scar!

The Wind scar hit Naraku and destroys his body!

Naraku: curse you, Inuyasha!

Naraku's body take a long time to recovery this time.

Kikyo: "What wrong Naraku?"

Kikyo: Your body is taking a lots long to recovery than it did before.

Kikyo: The arrow I hit you with was full of Onigumo's Asha.

"Onigumo's Asha" Think Naraku.

Naraku's body does not recovery.

"Miroku and Sango arrive"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Miroku, Sango your here!

Miroku: "What happen to Naraku's body?"

"Shippo come down on Kirara"

Shippo: Naraku hurt after Kikyo shot him with her arrow.

Miroku: Than that mean Naraku is weakling!

Miroku: "Now our chance"

"Miroku try use the wind tunnel"

All of suddenly the poison insects show up, Sango stop Miroku from use the wind tunnel.

Sango: "Miroku stop!"

Hakudoshi, Kagura and Kohaku both arrive along with Naraku's Demons.

"Don't just stand there go after them" Naraku orders.

Inuyasha: "Let take of care of them"

They all clash in battle while Naraku try to recovery his body.

"Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fight"

"Hakudoshi swing his halberd but Inuyasha blocks with Tetsusaiga"

Inuyasha shove off Hakudoshi whose land on his feet while Inuyasha swing his sword but Hakudoshi blocks.

Kikyo kill Naraku's demons with her arrows - Kikyo keep firing her arrows destroys more Demons!"

"My body is take too long to regenerate" Damn you, Kikyo!" Thought Naraku.

Kohaku attack Sango who blocks and hold off Kohaku's attack..."

Sango: "Kohaku what are you doing?"

Sango push Him off.

Kagura realize she better do something while Naraku watch!

Kagura: "Dance of blades"

Miroku dodge Kagura's Dance of blades - Kagura fire more of her dance of blades at Miroku who blocks with his staff.

Kirara kill a lots of Naraku's demons with Shippo.

Naraku's body is taking a while to regenerate.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are still fighting - Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but miss Hakudoshi who's come down attack.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Kikyo fire one arrow that destroys half Hakudoshi body who surprise.

Hakudoshi: "Damn that woman"

Inuyasha: "Wind Scar!"

Hakudoshi is hit by the Wind Scar destroys rest of his body.

Hakudoshi: "UGH"

"Hakudoshi body regenerate"

Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi as the two continue batting.

Kikyo keep shooting hers arrows - kill more and more demons However Naraku's body finally is fully regenerate.

Naraku: Hmm!

Kikyo continue firing arrows even more kill demons - But Naraku shoots out his spike right through Kikyo chest.

Kikyo: Aaah!

Everyone stop fighting and are shock as they watch Kikyo fall off the cliff into The River of miasma.

Miroku: Huh?"

"KIKYO!" Yell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha run to save Kikyo"

Kikyo fall as the rubber band come out of her hair.

Naraku laugh with smile on his face.

"Inuyasha jump off the cliff"

Naraku: Kikyo is as good as dead.

Naraku: There no need to stay.

Naraku leave along with Kohaku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi.

Miroku: Come on let see if we can save Kikyo.

"Miroku and Sango get on Kirara"

They're all fly off.

Inuyasha jump down by The River that is full of Naraku's miasma.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrive on Kirara.

"They all get off of Kiara"

Miroku: "Inuyasha where is Kikyo?"

Sango: "Did she fall into the miasma?"

Inuyasha: I don't know!

Miroku see Kikyo's bow and Arrows by The River.

Miroku: "Look"

"Inuyasha run over to the river where Kikyo's bow and arrows"

"They come up behind him"

Inuyasha: This is Kikyo's bow and arrows, but where is she?"

Inuyasha see Kikyo's rubber band she in her hair in the river full Naraku's miasma.

Inuyasha is shock..."

Inuyasha pick up the rubber band out the river.

Inuyasha: "This belong to Kikyo"

"Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are stunned"

Sango: Does that mean...?"

Shippo: "Kikyo fall into the miasma?"

"The look on Inuyasha face change"

"Acid come out from the miasma"

Miroku: "There acid come from miasma"

Miroku: There no way Kikyo could have survivor.

Inuyasha eyes with sad and rage inside and cannot hold his emotions in anymore.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo!"

NOOOOOO! Inuyasha Scream out in pain.

Inuyasha let all of his emotions out as he breakdown into tears and star cry.

"KIKYO!" Yell Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango hold Inuyasha while his heart breaks and he fall to his knees on the ground.

The aftermath of Kikyo Death

Naraku smile after killing Kikyo with Hakudoshi.

Naraku: Kikyo finally gone!

Naraku: At last that woman no long a problem anymore.

Hakudoshi: You must be happy now that Kikyo is dead.

Naraku: Yes but it didn't go exactly as I plan.

Naraku: "However I was still able to kill Kikyo"

Naraku: So in the end my plan was still successful.

"Naraku see one of his poison insect"

Naraku: "What is it?"

Kohaku sit outside by himself.

"Kagura walk up behind him"

Kagura: "Kohaku!"

Kohaku: "Kagura!"

Kagura: "What are you doing out here?"

Kohaku: Nothing!

Kagura: You seem like you got something mind.

Kagura: "What wrong?"

Kohaku: Nothing wrong!

Kagura: Find than.

Kagura is about Leave..."

Kohaku: "Kagura!"

Kagura stop!"

Kohaku: "May I ask you something?"

Kagura: "What is it?"

Kohaku: "Why do you always seem so alone?"

Kagura: Hmm!

Kagura: "Why do you ask?"

Kohaku: "It just you always seem so sad"

Kohaku: "So I was wondering if you were happy."

"Kagura stand there quite"

Kagura: "Why do you say that?"

Kohaku: I just was I wondering!

"Kagura sit down next to Kohaku"

Kagura: "So are happy Kohaku?"

Kohaku: "Why do you ask?"

Kagura: Just wondering!

"Kohaku and Kagura sit down together alone"

It Became Night

Miroku walk away after seem Inuyasha just now as Sango and Shippo are sitting down.

Sango: "So how Inuyasha?"

Miroku: "Not good"

Sango: "I guess that shouldn't be a surprise"

"Miroku sit down"

Sango: "I never see Inuyasha like this"

Shippo: I know!

Shippo: "I feel sorry for him"

Miroku: I think this was all Naraku plan out from the star.

Sango: Hah!

Miroku: "Think about it"

Miroku: "Kikyo told us she met with Naraku"

Miroku: She also told us That Naraku told her about Kagome.

Miroku: I believe this Naraku's plan this all along.

Sango: So Naraku could kill Kikyo right in front of Inuyasha.

Miroku: Exactly.

Miroku: Kikyo was concerned about Inuyasha.

Miroku: She came to see how Inuyasha was doing!

Miroku: "Naraku knew and took advantage of it"

Sango: Now what"?

Sango: "What do we do?"

Sango: "Now that Kikyo is dead?"

Miroku: I don't know!

Miroku: Beside we still don't know what happen to Kagome!

"Do you think Naraku could kill Kagome?" Ask Shippo.

Miroku: "At this point I'm not sure"

"Sango's head is down and stay quiet"

Miroku: Sango, you seem like quite for some reason.

Sango: Oh, It nothing!

_"Kohaku said my Name" What does it mean? "Could it mean Kohaku remember?"_ Think Sango.

Inuyasha punches his fist again and again into the ground. Heartbroken after Kikyo die, Inuyasha cry with tears in his eyes. "Tears drop coming out from Inuyasha eyes" Inuyasha pain and sadness over losing Kikyo.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo, Why?"

I couldn't save Kikyo, I couldn't save her..." "I couldn't Protect Kikyo" I lost Kikyo, just like I lost Kagome, just like... just like I lost my mother. Inuyasha Think to himself.

Inuyasha keep punching the ground as he grieve over Kikyo's death.

Somewhere far away Kikyo soul collectors are wondering in the sky with the souls of death.

End of Episode 8


	9. Episode 9, Brother vs Sister

Sango vs Kohaku

* * *

Two weeks After Kikyo Death

"Inuyasha and the other are back at the Keade village!"

Keade: "So Kikyo was kill by Naraku once again?"

Keade: "And Kagome is missing?"

Miroku: Yes.

Sango: Kagome been gone for while now!

Shippo: "We don't know what happen to Kagome?"

Sango: It like Kagome just appear off the face of the earth.

Keade: "So none any idea of What happen to her?"

Sango: No,"

They all just sit there quietly.

Keade: "What about Inuyasha?"

Sango: "He not well"

Miroku: "You can say that again"

Miroku: Inuyasha was already upset over Kagome being gone.

Miroku: But now Kikyo dead Inuyasha is heartbroken.

Keade: That understandable after all He lost the two women care about the most.

Sango: "I know how he much feel"

Miroku: Yes!

"Inuyasha is hitting the ground"

DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, Yell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha keep punching the ground with his fist"

"Not only did I lost Kagome, But now I lost Kikyo" Just like I lost my mother and Now I lost both Kagome and Kikyo. Thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continue punching The ground with nothing but pain and sadness in his eyes.

Meanwhile Kohaku is giving orders by Naraku

Naraku: "So you understand Kohaku?"

Kohaku: Yes.

Naraku: "Do you have a problem with what I am ask?"

Kohaku: No!

Naraku smirk

Naraku: "Good"

Naraku: Now!

Kohaku: "Right"

"Kohaku walk off"

Naraku smile!

Four Hours Later

"Sango is alone"

_Sango's flashback_

_Kohaku try to block but Sango keep coming strong at him. Kohaku keep try to blocking as Sango come at him with full force behind her attacks. "Sango knock Kohaku to the ground" Sango is about to attack..."_

_SANGO, WAIT! Kohaku blurt out and say._

_Sango stop!"_

_He just said my name, does that mean..." Sango think to herself._

_All suddenly Kohaku get up and run off, leaving!_

_End of flashback_

"_Kohaku call my name" "So does that mean he remember me?" "Than could that mean Kohaku remember everything" "If case than he could remember about his past" "If so, why now?" After all this time that gone by now Kohaku remember me! If so I wonder why"? Sango think to herself._

Sango wonder if Kohaku remember everything, doesn't understand why Kohaku still with Naraku If He remember. Sango can't help but wonder maybe Kohaku remember everything and for some reason is acting like he doesn't.

"Someone touch Sango's shoulder who turn and see it Miroku"

"Miroku!" Said Sango.

Miroku: "Sango!"

"Miroku walk up next to Sango"

Miroku: "Why're you here by yourself all alone, Sango?"

Sango: "I was just stand here!"

Miroku: You seem like you been Thinking of something.

Miroku: Tell me Sango, what trouble you?"

Sango: "Nothing is"

Miroku: You seem like you, have something on mind.

Sango: "There nothing on my mind"

Miroku: "Are you sure?"

Sango: "Yes!"

Miroku: "Are you thinking about Kohaku?"

"Sango doesn't say a word"

Miroku: I notice ever since our battle with Naraku."

Miroku: "I saw you fighting with Kohaku!"

Miroku: Did something happen between you and your brother?"

Sango just stood there quietly.

Miroku: "Sango!"

Miroku can't help but wonder why Sango is be so quiet.

Sango: "Look Miroku!"

Sango: if you don't mind I don't feel like talk about it.

Sango: "If it alright with you"

Miroku: Look, Sango if you need to talk about something..."

I don't need to talk about anything!" Sango snap.

Sango: Look, I don't want talk about it.

Sango: "So can you please just drop it"

Sango: "Please Miroku!"

Miroku decide it best just to leave it alone!"

All suddenly Sango walk away.

Miroku: "Sango where are you going?"

Sango: "I want be alone right now to think"

Miroku can't believe Sango just blow him off.

One hour later

Naraku: I have nothing for you at the moment, Kagura.

Kagura: Find.

Kagura walk out!"

"Kagura keep walking!"

"Kagura is completely useless" Hakudoshi said.

"Kagura stop when she hear that!"

Naraku: I agree, But what do suspect from a woman?"

Hakudoshi: "What a useless woman?"

Hakudoshi: "She can't do anything right"

Naraku: I know!

Naraku: Kagura useless is unbelievable!"

Naraku: I can't believe that someone, so useless and pathetic could be creating from me.

Hakudoshi: "Make me wonder!"

Hakudoshi: "Why you ever creating her?"

Naraku: I ask myself that everyday.

Naraku: "But I guess shouldn't suspect anymore from a worthless woman like, Kagura.

Hakudoshi: True, see how she screw up every time she get a chance.

Hakudoshi: Maybe she could make herself useless by kill Inuyasha.

Naraku: "That be to much to ask for!"

Naraku: "Seem how Kagura doesn't know do anything right!"

Kagura just stood there listen to everything they were saying about her.

After hearing that Kagura took off,"

Angry, upset, and mad over Naraku and Hakudoshi bad mouth her.

Naraku: "Now you know what to do?"

Hakudoshi: "I take care of Inuyasha!"

Naraku: Good, once this is all over I will have no more use for Kohaku.

Naraku has evil smile on his face

* * *

Three hours later

"Inuyasha just stood alone by himself!"

Inuyasha is still grieving over losing both Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome, Kikyo, Thought Inuyasha.

"Tears come out of Inuyasha eyes"

"All suddenly Inuyasha saw Naraku's poison insects!"

Inuyasha: "Huh?"

"Inuyasha follow them as The poison insects leave!"

"Inuyasha ran after them!"

Sango walking in the forest but Kusarigama almost strike her. "Sango move fast!" Sango saw Kohaku was the one that attacks her. Kohaku Ran! Sango went after Kohaku!"

_"Kohaku!" Said Sango._

Inuyasha chase The poison insects until seen Hakudoshi in front of him.

Hakudoshi: Well, well, well,

Hakudoshi: We meet again, Inuyasha!

Once Inuyasha saw Hakudoshi his hand was on Tetsusaiga, Full of angry and rage. Hakudoshi smile at Inuyasha who is piss off.

Inuyasha look angry!

Miroku is back at the village but There're lots of demons coming toward the village.

Miroku: "Demons!"

"Shippo pop up with Kirara!"

Shippo: "What are they doing here?"

Miroku: I have no idea but look like their to about attacks.

"Kirara transform!"

"The demons attacks!"

Sango had her demon slayer armor on following Kohaku who stop. Kohaku Kusarigama attack Sango whose block with Hiraikotsu. And than throw Hiraikotsu at Kohaku dodge!

They star fighting!

Kohaku attacks Sango block with Hiraikotsu - He keep on striking again and again - Sango kick Kohaku off. Kohaku pull his sword out, swing but Sango's sword block and shove him off. Kohaku's sword swings at Sango as their blades cross...

"What is this?" Ask Sango.

Sango: "Your not even trying Kohaku!"

Sango knock her younger brother down!"

"Kohaku land on his feet!"

Sango: "You're not give it your best!"

Sango: "What going on?"

Kohaku realize Sango know he not series about fighting her!

Sango: Tell me what're you doing?

Sango: "The last we fought you call my name!"

"Do you remember me?" Sango ask Kohaku!

"Damn she know I am not series about fighting her!" Think Kohaku.

Sango: "Answer me!"

"What I do?" Kohaku ask himself.

"Why don't you let me help with that?" voice say inside Kohaku!

Kohaku: "Huh!"

"Kohaku turn his head look around confusion!"

"Kohaku wonder who said that?"

"Sango notice Kohaku was acting strange!"

Sango: "Kohaku what wrong?"

All suddenly something go off inside Kohaku's head, holding his head in pain as Sango watch not knowing what going on. "Kohaku fall to his knees in pain!" "Sango go over to him!"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

_"SANGO!" Yell Kohaku._

A stunned Sango stop once she hear Kohaku call her name!"

"Stay back!" Say Kohaku.

Sango: You remember, don't you?"

Kill her, kill her, The voice inside his head say.

_AAAHH! Kohaku yell in pain!_

_Sango try going to Kohaku but he throw Kusarigama stopping her._

"Kohaku kill your sister, Sango!" Said The voice!

_NOOO! Kohaku refuse to do what the voice is telling._

Sango: "Kohaku!"

"Kohaku refuse to give in but end up be taking over by it"

Sango try to run over to her brother!

But all suddenly a huge barrier come around Sango and Kohaku lock them inside together.

Kohaku look at Sango like he about to fight her.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi battle against each other - Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi's halberd cash - They keep cross blades - While being lock in together in combat - Inuyasha stare intensely at Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: You sure have a lot anger you want take out!

Hakudoshi: "Is it over losing Kikyo or Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "Why you bastard?"

Inuyasha shove off Hakudoshi and attack him - Hakudoshi strike with halberd - Both blades cross path - Tetsusaiga and halberd keep hitting. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue fighting as their blades hit again and again.

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga, miss Hakudoshi and come down behind him! Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga as Hakudoshi block by hold his halberd with one arm. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi have a stand off!"

Hakudoshi: "This the best you can do?"

Hakudoshi: I guess losing Kagome as well as Kikyo didn't mean anything to you!

Inuyasha push Hakudoshi back and star swinging with Tetsusaiga wild - Hakudoshi keep blocking with the halberd with each blow clash against one another. The rage in Inuyasha eyes with fire behind his attacks, Hakudoshi smile.

Hakudoshi: "I must say this is enjoyable!"

Inuyasha: "Your enjoy this jackass?"

Hakudoshi: It Fun see your pain over losing the two women you loved.

Hakudoshi: First Kagome than Kikyo, I mean how could you lose Two who people you care about.

Hakudoshi: "Me and Naraku were laughing!"

Hakudoshi: After he kill Kikyo, just like we were laughing after we got rid of Kagome.

"Inuyasha sidekick Hakudoshi who land on his feet!"

Hakudoshi: "Is the best you got?"

Inuyasha: "Wind scar!"

The wind scar hit but a Barrier pop up and stop The Wind scar!"

Hakudoshi: That all Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: "Adamant barrage!"

Inuyasha adamant barrage at Hakudoshi but miss, Hakudoshi is up in sky.

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha can't even touch me!"

Inuyasha: "Really?" You chowder!

Inuyasha: "You know can't beat one on one!"

Inuyasha: That why your hidden behind that barrier, because your afraid of me.

Hakudoshi is cocky as the barrier disappear around him.

Inuyasha is surprise that Hakudoshi would let his barrier down!

"I don't need any barrier!" Hakudoshi smile at Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: "If you want me than come get me!"

"Inuyasha look at Hakudoshi with anger toward him!"

Miroku with Kirara and Shippo battle against the demons to protect the village. Miroku use his staff to destroys most of the demons - Shippo use his fox fire a few demons as Kirara kill more of demons coming. Keade arrive!

Keade: "What going on?"

Shippo: "There Demons attack the village!"

Keade: "Why are there so many demons attack the village?"

Miroku: I don't know!

Miroku see more demons coming toward the village and about to use the wind tunnel. All suddenly Naraku's poison insects arrive! "Miroku stop!"

Shippo: "It Naraku's poison insects!"

Miroku: "Naraku is behind this"

Sango and Kohaku are fighting inside the barrier - Sango block Kohaku attacks with Hiraikotsu and push him off - Sango and Kohaku sword fight - Sango kick Him to ground but he jump swing - Sango block with the blade from her arm. Sango doesn't understand why Kohaku want to fight her! When just a few moment he wasn't series about fighting her.

I don't understand, a few mins ago Kohaku didn't want to fight! Sango think to herself. Sango see Kohaku about use to his weapon that when she realize he being control. "Someone must be control Kohaku and making him fight me!"  
Think Sango.

Sango: "Naraku!"

"Sango know Naraku the one pulling the strings behind Kohaku!"

Kohaku attack with his chain sickle but miss, Sango stand there know she going have to fight him.

"I don't want to fight Kohaku but have no choice!" Say Sango.

_"Hiraikotsu!" yell Sango.  
_

Kohaku dodge Hiraikotsu, Sango go on the attack but Kohaku jump and throw poison gas at her. "Sango had on her Demon slayer mask!" Sango swing hiraikotsu and Kohaku swing Kusarigama. "Sango and Kohaku fight!"

Inuyasha swing tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi swing his halberd, Both Blades clash. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are lock together! A lot of energy surround them coming from Tetsusaiga.  
Inuyasha and Hakudoshi have a stand off against each other.

Hakudoshi: HAHAAAHA!

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha is this the best you have to offer?"

Hakudoshi: No wonder you couldn't save Kagome or Kikyo.

Inuyasha knock Hakudoshi away who land on his feet - Hakudoshi smile.

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi I am going to rid you apart!"

Hakudoshi: "Really?" Well I have a question for you!

Inuyasha: "And what that?"

Hakudoshi: "Mother what a half bleed?"

Inuyasha is stunned by what Hakudoshi said.

Hakudoshi: "What the matter?"

Hakudoshi: "You surprise, Inuyasha?"

Hakudoshi: "You forgot I can read your thoughts!"

Hakudoshi: How do you think I know about that remember from your childhood.

Hakudoshi: I know all of about your past as half demon.

Hakudoshi: I know you were never accept by Humans and Demons and how you have struggle.

Hakudoshi: "All because you were a mere Half demon!"

Hakudoshi: I also know how weak you are because your a worthless Half demon.

Hakudoshi: I know that you don't have any real power on your own or skills.

Hakudoshi: You just a mere Half demon who has no place in this world.

Hakudoshi: Your father made a mistakes by giving you Tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi: Your nothing but a sorry half bleed who a weakling!

Hakudoshi: Kagome and Kikyo pity you, because You were a useless half bleed.

Hakudoshi: Kikyo and Kagome never care about you.

Hakudoshi: "Face the true Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: They were only with you is because they felt sorry for you.

Hakudoshi: Your a pitiful Half demon who needed someone to loved you.

Hakudoshi: "They could never love a half demon like you!"

Hakudoshi: "Just like your mother never loved You!"

"Inuyasha get angry at Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: That why your mother dead! She couldn't stand the fact her son was a half bleed.

Hakudoshi: Your mother parody kill herself, because she couldn't stand being your mother.

Inuyasha attack with Tetsusaiga at full force Hakudoshi block with his halberd. Inuyasha star swinging Tetsusaiga with a lots force behind each blow. Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga with pure rage! keep blocking all Inuyasha's attacks with his halberd. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi swing at same time!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi's halberd are lock together.

Inuyasha shove off Hakudoshi and swing Tetsusaiga, miss Hakudoshi who go up, Inuyasha go up after Hakudoshi. Inuyasha swing Tetesusaiga at Hakudoshi who block with his halberd. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi trade blows with each other again and again. Inuyasha's sword and Hakudoshi's halberd keep hitting one another over and over again. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are up all way in the sky fighting nonstop as they keep going up. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi exchange blow up in the sky! They stare at each other while being in a death lock..." Inuyasha's eyes full rage

Kagura is sit down still upset over Hakudoshi and Naraku bad mouth her.

_How dare those two talk that way about me! "Who the hell do they think they're?" If Naraku and Hakudoshi think they can talk about me..." Their dead wrong! If Naraku didn't have my heart... I would rid Hakudoshi and Naraku head off. Think Kagura._

"Kagura!" Call Kanna.

"Kagura saw Kanna behind her and stood up!"

Kagura: "Kanna what do you want?"

Kanna: "Kagura what wrong?"

Kagura: Nothing - I am find.

Kagura: There nothing wrong!

Kagura: "Why did you come here?"

Kanna: "There something I need to tell you!"

Kagura: "What is it you have to tell me?"

Kanna: "It about Kohaku!"

Kagura: "Kohaku?"

Miroku is killing Demons with his spiritual powers and staff. "Keade shoot arrow one of the demons" Kirara rip them with claw and fangs. "All suddenly the demons leave with the poison insects"

Miroku: "Their gone!"

Shippo: "Why did they left?"

Keade: "Why were they here in the first?"

Miroku: "Good question!"

Keade: "Naraku's Poison insects are gone!"

Miroku: "I wonder why Naraku sent them!"

Keade: "Where Inuyasha and Sango?"

Miroku: I don't know!

Miroku: The last time I saw Sango, She went for a walk to clear her head.

Miroku: I hasn't see Inuyasha all day.

Shippo: I hasn't either!

Miroku: "Kirara!"

"Miroku get on top of Kirara!"

Miroku: "Let find Inuyasha and Sango!"

Miroku: I get the feeling whatever Naraku up to isn't over.

"Shippo jump on Kirara!"

Keade: "Be careful"

Miroku: We be find - let go.

"Miroku and Shippo fly with Kirara!"

Sango and Kohaku still are fighting - Sango and Kohaku both swing her Hiraikotsu and his Kusarigama - They're clash with each other - The weapon cross again and again - Sango swing Hiraikotus Kohaku who dodge - Sango throw Hiraikotus as Kohaku jump up - Miss Hiraikotus and come down swinging Kusarigama - Sango block with her blades on arm - Kohaku swing Kusarigama again and again - Sango keep blocking - Kohaku keep striking - Sango Kick him off.

Sango pull her sword and swing - Kohaku take his sword out and block - Kohaku and Sango sword fight little bit - Sango catch Hiraikotus in her hands - Sango swing it - Kohaku duck and hit back with Kusagrigama. Sango and Kohaku continue Fighting inside the barrier - Sango is swinging Her at Kohaku - Knocking him down on the ground.

Kohaku get back up, not feeling anything under a spell while not remember who he is.

Sango: "He just got back up!"

Sango: It must be because Naraku control him.

Sango: "Naraku making Kohaku fight Against me!"

Sango: "I know have no choice but fight him!"

_But Even if I fight him it still do no good, He still under Naraku control. I got to_ _break Naraku hold_ over _Kohaku or this will never end. I need to find a way to some how free my brother! That the only way I can stop from fighting me and get him back..." think Sango._

Kohaku and Sango continue to fight!"

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and clash with Hakudoshi - Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga as Hakudoshi swing his halberd - Their blades keep cross - Again and again - Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fight intensely against each other - Inuyasha's and Hakudoshi's blades hit each other - Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both swing their weapon at the same time.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi land on the ground at the same time.

"Blood come out from Inuyasha's arm!"

"Hakudoshi shirt is cut open!"

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha it look like I cut your arm!"

Inuyasha: This nothing!

"They get up off their knees and turn to face each other.

Hakudoshi: "I thought this would go on longer!"

Hakudoshi: "But I don't know if you have anything left"

Inuyasha: "I got lots more where that came from!"

Hakudoshi smirk

Inuyasha: Huh! "What are you smiling about?"

Hakudoshi: It just you don't know your about losing someone else your close.

"Inuyasha wonder what he meant!"

Hakudoshi: Another woman who your friend is about to die.

Inuyasha: "What are you talking?"

Hakudoshi: You see Sango younger brother remember everything!

Inuyasha: What!?

Hakudoshi: That right, Naraku find out Kohaku remember everything from his past.

Hakudoshi: Kohaku has Remember who he is for while now!

Hakudoshi: So Naraku decide Kohaku has out live his usefulness!

"Inuyasha know what Hakudoshi mean!"

Hakudoshi: Both Kohaku and Sango will die before The day over!

Inuyasha show a bit of concerned

Hakudoshi: They are fighting right now as we speak!"

"Inuyasha jump off!"

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha by time you made it, They both be death.

_"I got Save Sango and Kohaku before too late!" Inuyasha thought while running._

Kagura is flying!

_"So Kohaku remember everything?" "But how?" if Kohaku than that mean he know for sometime. If Naraku know that mean he has no more use for Kohaku! What mean Kohaku's life is over! Think Kagura._

Sango and Kohaku continue fighting each other inside the barrier - Sango swing Hiraikotus as Kohaku strike with Kusagrigama - Both weapon keep clash - Sango and Kohaku fight up in the sky. "Sango and Kohaku attack with their weapon!" "Both strike at the same time" Sango throw her Hiraikotus but miss, Kohaku throw Kusagrigama at Sango who dodge. "Sango and Kohaku catch their weapon!"

Sango and Kohaku were just staring at each other!

Sango: "This is getting no where!"

Sango: "Me and Kohaku are evenly match!"

Sango: Kohaku is just as good as I am!

Sango: I need to find a way to get him back from Naraku.

Sango: "If Kohaku remember my name!"

Sango: A part of him is still inside there somewhere.

Sango: Somewhere inside Kohaku is fighting trying to break free.

Sango: "Maybe I can get through to him!"

_"But how?" Think Sango._

Sango eyes close thinking how save to Kohaku

"Kohaku stand there ready attack his sister!"

Sango's eyes open her and realize what she has to do.

Sango: "I know what need to be done"

As Kohaku is about to attack, Sango drop Hiraikotus and leave herself open.

Sango: "Kohaku attack me!"

"Kohaku is a bit confusion!"

Sango: "Go on attack me!"

_"Sango!" think Kohaku!_

_"Kohaku attack Sango!" The voice inside Kohaku say.  
_

Kohaku attacks Sango who arms leave herself open for attack - Kohaku strike Sango with Kusagrigama - Sango got cut again and again - By Kohaku's Kusagrigama - Kohaku keep cutting Sango - Sango cut with blood drop on the ground - Sango let Kohaku attack her over and over again - Sango cut all over her body bleeding - Kohaku keep attacking Sango - Kohaku attack one more time - Sango fall to ground.

Miroku and Shippo arrive with Kirara and see Sango laying on the ground bloody.

_"SANGO!" Yell Miroku, getting off Kirara._

Miroku run over to Sango but see the huge barrier.

Miroku: A barrier! I just break it with my wind tunnel.

Miroku about use his wind tunnel..."

_"MIROKU STOP!" Yell Sango._

Miroku is surprise

Sango: "Stay back I got this!"

Miroku confusion and doesn't understand what she doing!

"Sango stand up!"

Sango just stood there with blood dropping from her body on the ground.

Kill her! "Kill Sango!" The voice said inside of Kohaku.

Kohaku attack Sango who just stood there waiting for him to come!

Sango: "Kohaku it me Sango, Your sister!"

"Kohaku stop!"

All suddenly Kohaku just stop right where he was stand.

Kohaku what wrong? Kill her, Kill her, Kill Sango, Kill Sango, Kill Sango, The voice in Kohaku's head say.

Kohaku drop his Kusagrigama and hold his head in pain!

Kohaku: Ahhh!

"Miroku and Shippo watch on!"

Sango: "I know you remember me!"

Sango: It ok Kohaku, it me.

Sango: I am your sister!

Kohaku: Ughhh!

Shippo: What happing?

Miroku: "Sango getting through to Kohaku!"

Sango: I know your fighting inside somewhere.

Kohaku: "Sango!"

"Kohaku fight it!" Sango tell Kohaku who is battling The voice inside his head.

Kohaku Kill Sango, Kill Sango, do as I say, Kill her, The voice order Kohaku.

Kohaku doesn't Listen and Fight it! Kohaku fight with everything inside of him and trying break free of Naraku control. Kohaku fight against the voice inside his head. Kohaku struggle, Kohaku refuse to give up! Fight more and more, Kohaku struggle within himself. Kohaku remember what his sister saying It me Sango, Your sister! "Kohaku fight the voice"  
Kohaku found the strength within himself to finally break free from Naraku control.

_"SSANGOO!" Yell Kohaku._

Kohaku is finally free of the spell and fall to his knee.

"Kohaku!" Sango call.

The barrier huge go away.

Miroku: "The barrier gone!"

Kohaku: "Sango!"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

Sango happy Kohaku remember everything and that he finally free from Naraku. Kohaku and Sango both smile at each other! Kohaku running over to Sango who arms open for him. But all suddenly from out no where a spike strike Kohaku in the back pull out the Jewel shard. Inuyasha and Kagura arrive just in time to see Kohaku die. Kohaku fell on the ground right in front of Sango who stunned in shock by what she see. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagura all are shock to see Kohaku dead. Kohaku's shard fall into Naraku's hand who appear in front of everyone!

_"Kohaku!" Kagura think, sadly._

Inuyasha: "Naraku!"

"Kohaku!" Sango cry.

Sango Hug Kohaku while tears come down front her eyes.

"Kohaku!" "Kohaku!" "Kohaku!" "Sango cry out in tears"

"Miroku, Shippo and Kirara go over to Sango!"

Naraku: HAHAAAHAA!

Naraku: Did you think once Kohaku was free that he would keep his life?

Inuyasha: You Bastard!

_"WIND SCAR!" yell out Inuyasha.  
_

The wind scar run into Naraku's barrier who had a evil smile on his face. "Hakudoshi and Kanna arrive at the same time!" Kagura saw Sango with Kohaku and show remorse for Kohaku. Naraku, Kanna and Hakudoshi leave!

"Kagura!" Call Naraku.

Kagura just stare not hearing what Naraku said.

Naraku: "Kagura, come on!"

"Kagura leave behind them!"

"Your not getting away from me!" Inuyasha say.

Inuyasha fire a Wind scar another at Naraku, but it was stop the barrier again.

"Naraku smile at angry Inuyasha!"

Naraku: "give it up Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: I guess Kohaku die just like Kikyo did!

Inuyasha: Why you?

Naraku: "Before I leave there one last thing!"

Naraku's hand grow and glad Kohaku who taking out of Sango's arms. "Kagura is face look surprise" Naraku catch Kohaku as they fly away._ "KOHAKU!" Call Sango. Naraku smile._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yell out Sango._

Sango: You took enough from me, I won't let you have him.

"HIRAIKOTUS!" Sango In Rage yell.

Hiraikotus bounces off Naraku's barrier, Sango catch it.

Naraku: "It already too late!"

They disappear in the sky.

"Sango fall down and star crying!"

"Inuyasha turn and Saw Sango in tears!"

"Miroku comfort Sango with Shippo and Kirara!"

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga inside sheath and walk over to Sango.

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Inuyasha show compassion for Sango after Kohaku just die.

"Sango Tears drop"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

Miroku touch Sango's shoulder as she crying over losing her brother.

1 hour

Jaken and Rin are playing with flowers along with ah and uh, Sesshomaru sit down by a tree.

Rin: Come on Jaken, count how many flowers there're.

Jaken: "Just hold on!"

Jaken: Let see, There 1, there 2,

All suddenly Sesshomaru just got up and walk over to look up in the sky.

Jaken and Rin notice Sesshomaru acting strange.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong?

Jaken: Master!

Sesshomaru just was stare up in space quietly.

Meanwhile

Naraku is flying holding Kohaku's body as Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi follow him.

_Just what Naraku doing with Kohaku's body? Kohaku dead, so what the point of taking his body? Thought Kagura._

They go near a pit of miasma that poor out asthma in the sky.

Naraku: "This is far enough"

Naraku drop Kohaku's body down into the pit of miasma.

Naraku: "Farewell Kohaku!"

Kagura saw Kohaku's body falling!

Naraku smirk while flying away.

_That bastard, He already kill Kohaku but now he just throw him away, like he was nothing! Damn Naraku! Kagura thought to himself. _

They all fly away.

However Kohaku's body didn't fall into the pit of miasma, his body lying next to the miasma.

Later at night

Keade: "Kohaku remember everything?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah but Naraku kill Kohaku!"

Inuyasha sad face!

Sango just sit in the corner quietly.

Miroku: Once Naraku find out he decide to take his life.

Inuyasha: Naraku decide since Kohaku Remember, he was no longer useful.

Miroku: Naraku's plan was to have Kohaku kill Sango.

Miroku: Once Kohaku did than would take his shard from him.

Keade: I see.

Shippo: What do you think Naraku did to Kohaku's body?

Miroku: I don't know!

Shippo: What if He did something to Kohaku's body?

_"SHIPPO!" yell Inuyasha.  
_

Shippo: What? I just worry!

"Sango get up and go outside!"

Kirara follow!

Miroku: "Sango!"

"Miroku follow Sango outside!"

Shippo stand up!"

Shippo: "Should we go after Sango?"

"No!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha: "Leave Sango alone"

Keade: I agree, Sango just lost Her young brother!

Keade: "She been through more than a enough!"

Shippo look sad

Inuyasha: If anyone know what Sango going through, it me.

"_I know how Sango feel" Seem how, I am still hurting over losing both Kagome and Kikyo. A sad Inuyasha think to himself._

Inuyasha's head down sadly.

"Sango is running outside!"

Sango, wait! Call out Miroku.

Sango stop!

Miroku: Sango, Look I know your hurting over Kohaku death.

Miroku: "But I am here for you"

_"Leave me alone!" Sango cry._

Sango: "Look I know your worry about me"

Sango: "But I want be alone"

Miroku: "Sango I can't just leave you alone!"

Miroku: "When I know your in pain"

Sango: Miroku please, I need to be alone Right now!

Miroku: "But Sango!"

"Please Miroku!" Sango's head turn with tears in her eyes.

"Miroku saw Sango's tears!"

I understand. Said Miroku with his close eyes.

Sango run off with Kirara following behind her.

_"Sango!" Miroku thought to himself._

Kagura is sitting outside sad and alone!

_"Kohaku didn't deserve to die like that!" __Naraku kill Him any way and just threw him away like he was nothing! Just like he can do to me! All because Kohaku remember! That may one day happen to me! I sick of Naraku and tired of take order from him! I wanted be free but Naraku hold my heart in his hands. Naraku will parody do the same to me one day. "But I rather be dead than be under his control" If I ever want to be free than I going have to make it happen! Kagura stood up._

_If I want to be free I have to do something! Other wise I never be free From Naraku! I always be under Naraku's control If I don't stand up to him! I have to make a stand against Naraku! Even if it cost me My life. I have to destroys Naraku for good, once and for all... I made end up dying but one thing for sure Naraku be dead. I may die but Naraku will be gone! One way or another I be free... Even if that mean I am dead. Kagura thought to herself._

Back to the pit of miasma where Naraku's drop Kohaku at! "Kohaku's body is gone!"

What happen to Kohaku's body?

Stay tuned


	10. Episode 10, Kagura stand against Naraku

"This after the last episode" Naraku kill Kohaku over 20 days has gone by since than. Inuyasha and The other has been staying at the village. Sango have been grieving over the lost of Kohaku and is still heart broken. "Kikyo and Kohaku are both death" "Kagome is still missing!" So far everything is going the way Naraku wanted. The group journey has change now! Everything has change since Kagome disappear. Naraku plan is to eliminate everyone one by one until there no one left.

* * *

Kagura stand outside alone by herself and stare up into The moon at night.

"Now is the time!" Think Kagura.

The Next Day

"Inuyasha and the gang are leaving Keade village!"

Keade: Be careful who what Naraku have plan!

Miroku: Don't worry we will.

After leaving the village Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are travel along side Kirara on their journey.

Inuyasha: "Look Sango, you don't have to do this"

Sango: "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "I mean you don't have to do this"

Miroku: "Inuyasha right!"

Miroku: We know Your grieving over Kohaku!

Sango: Look I am find.

Miroku: "There no need to hidden it"

Miroku: I think maybe it would be best if you rest for while.

Sango: Look I am find.

Sango: I don't need to rest, the only thing that matter is destroy Naraku.

Sango move ahead as Kirara follow behind her, Both Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo watch Sango walk away.

Inuyasha: Hmm!

7 Days Later

Naraku: "Do you Understand?"

Hakudoshi: Yes.

Naraku: Good I want Inuyasha and The other captured.

Hakudoshi: "It be done"

Kagura: "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Kagura just standing there.

Naraku: "There no need beside Your useless Kagura"

Naraku: "You would just screw everything up as always"

Naraku: "I have no use for you at the moment"

Kagura: Find.

Kagura turn around but look back at Naraku with nothing but disdain and hatred toward him.

A few moments afterward Kagura fly away.

I need to act now before Naraku put his plan into action! Thought Kagura.

A hour later

Sango is alone looking up in the sky thinking about her brother Kohaku. Until Miroku come up behind Sango and touch her shoulder.

Sango: "Miroku!"

Sango turn back and see Miroku who come up next to her.

Miroku: "Sango!"

Miroku: I notice something been bothering you Sango.

"Sango turn away from Miroku"

Sango: "It nothing"

Miroku: "Look you don't have to lie to me"

Miroku: I know you're hurting over Kohaku death.

Miroku: Sango, You don't have to act like your ok.

Miroku: Look I understand how you feel and I know your hurting and in pain.

Sango: It Just that I wish there was something I could have done to save him.

"Sango eyes close and look sad"

Miroku: Sango there nothing you could of done to save him.

Sango: "That where your wrong"

Sango: I know there something I could have done to save Kohaku.

Sango: Maybe if it was Me and not Kohaku who die.

Miroku: "Don't talk like that Sango"

Miroku: Beside even if was you Naraku would have still kill Kohaku.

Miroku: Kohaku the jewel shard that kept him alive.

Miroku: Naraku was going kill him and take the shard soon or later.

Sango: Yes I know but it just that..."

"Tears come out of Sango eyes"

Sango: Kohaku remember Everything!

Sango: All Kohaku's memeber came back to him.

Sango: So I can't Help but think Maybe..."

Sango: If I had Know than...

Sango open her eyes with tears run down her face.

Sango: I could done something sooner.

"Sango tears drop"

Sango: If only I had know Kohaku remember maybe I could save him.

Sango: Maybe we could have protect him from Naraku.

Sango: Or we could come up with a plan or done something to save him.

Sango: If only, if only I could have save Kohaku.

Sango cry.

Miroku: "Sango!"

"Sango cry in tears in pain"

Miroku see that Sango is in lots pain over the fact Kohaku dead.

Miroku comfort Sango by putting his arms around her and hug Sango.

"Sango breakdown in tears and cry in Miroku arms"

"Inuyasha by himself alone"

Inuyasha is sad over losing Both Kagome and Kikyo."

_"Both Kagome, Kikyo and Kohaku are all gone" First Kagome go missing and than Naraku kill Kikyo and now Kohaku dead too. It all my fault I couldn't save Kagome or Kikyo and now both of them are gone. "Kikyo is death and Kagome is still missing" I couldn't protect them from Naraku. I couldn't save The two people who care I for the mostly. "I couldn't even save Kohaku" "What does that make of me?" I lost both of Kikyo and Kagome just like I lost my mother. I remember how I felt when my mother die when I was just a kid. It feel the exactly the same as it does now. Kikyo is dead..." And Kagome gone! "Where is Kagome?" Think Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha grieve over losing Kikyo and Kagome"

Sesshomaru's hair blow back by the wind as Rin and Jaken are busy picking the flowers. All of suddenly Kagura arrive! Jaken and Rin are shock to see Kagura.

Sesshomaru: "Kagura!"

Rin: "It Kagura"

Jaken: "Why is she here?"

Kagura: I am here, because I need to tell you something Sesshomaru.

Ten minutes later

Sesshomaru: "So you plan to use me, Kagura?"

Kagura: Yes.

Jaken: So let me get this strange, your planning on Betray Naraku?"

Kagura: That what I just told you..."

Sesshomaru: But Why do you wish to turn against Naraku now, Kagura?

Kagura: Because I am sick and tired of Naraku and being under his control and take order from him.

Kagura: I want be free from Naraku and I want him dead forever.

Kagura: So I don't have to deal with him ever again!

Kagura: Naraku have my heart, so I want Naraku dead.

Kagura: "So what do you say?"

Jaken: "Now just hold on here"

Jaken: "What make you think?" we are going to trust you?

Sesshomaru: Find.

"Jaken jaw drop"

Jaken: "What"!?

Kagura: "Good, I will see you"

Kagura Fly off.

Jaken: "Master Why're so willing to trust Kagura?"

Sesshomaru: "I don't care about Kagura"

Sesshomaru: However I want to destroys Naraku, once and for all I don't care about anything else.

Sesshomaru: "All I care about is eliminate Naraku!"

Sesshomaru: "So I go along with what Kagura want"

* * *

Three hours later

Inuyasha and the other are traveling but they stop when Tornado coming toward them.

"It Koga!"

Inuyasha: "Koga!"

Koga: Hey!

Koga: I pick up on you guys scent and came here.

Shippo: "Did you find out anything about Kagome?"

No! Said Koga softly with his head down and eyes close.

Koga: "I was hoping you guys did"

Moments later

Koga learn every things that go down from Inuyasha and The gang!"

Koga: "So Naraku kill that woman Kikyo again?"

Miroku: Yes, Naraku kill Kikyo and Sango's young brother Kohaku.

Miroku: Who had a Jewel shard that was keep him alive and Now Naraku has the shard.

Koga: That bastard Naraku has a another shard of the jewel.

Miroku: Yes and make matter worse We still hasn't find out what Naraku did to Kagome.

Miroku: We don't know at what happen to Kagome or where she is.

Koga: I actually wonder if maybe Naraku kidnapped Kagome.

Koga: "And might have Her with him"

Miroku: "No"

Koga: Heh!

Miroku: We know for sure Naraku doesn't have Kagome.

Miroku: Because Naraku incarnation Hakudoshi said Naraku didn't have her.

Koga: "And why should I believe him?"

Simply. Said Inuyasha with his arms are folded while sitting on a rock with his eyes close.

Inuyasha: If Naraku had Kagome he wouldn't have a problem let us know.

Koga: "And Why that?"

Inuyasha: Because Naraku would use her against us.

Koga: You got a point there.

Haku: Beside Koga had our wolves try track down Kagome scent but we find nothing.

Ginta: Yeah, Koga use Kagome blood to try and have the wolves pick up on Kagome scent.

Miroku: I see.

Koga: "It make me wonder What happen to Kagome!"

Everyone has a moment of silence.

Inuyasha eyes are open thinking about Kagome.

Sango stand by herself while the other talk.

Shippo: "Sango is something the matter?"

Sango: No it nothing!

Sango look away.

Two hours later

Naraku: Now I want you have the poison insects, lead Inuyasha and the other into my trap.

Kanna: I understand.

Naraku: Koga should be with them right now!

Naraku: Once Inuyasha and the other along with Koga are captured.

Naraku: "I have both of Koga's jewel shards in his legs"

Naraku: I will have all the sacred jewel shards of foul souls.

Back to Inuyasha and Koga and the gang one hour later

Ginta: "This is good"

Haku: Yeah!

"Ginta and Haku are eating"

Miroku: You two must have been hungry.

Ginta: Yeah!

Haku: Koga had us look all over for Kagome.

Miroku: "So you weren't able to find anything?"

Haku: No,"

Ginta: "We didn't find anything"

Sango: "So you guys didn't find anything strange?"

Haku: Well actually..."

"Haku and Ginta look at each other!"

Miroku: Heh!

Haku: "There was something"

Miroku: "You find something?"

Haku: "It was right after Kagome went missing"

Ginta: We hear something the night before we left to go search for Kagome.

Sango: "What was it?"

Haku: We hear something at night while you all were asleep.

Ginta: We thought someone watch us.

Haku: We took a look to what it was but it was gone.

Sango: "What was it you two hear?"

Haku: We don't know!

Ginta: At first we thought it could have been Kagome.

Haku: But that there was something there.

Miroku: "Do you think there was someone there watch us?"

Ginta: "We guess"

Haku: "We really don't know!"

Sango: "Does Koga know?"

Haku: No!

Ginta: "We didn't tell him"

Inuyasha arms are cross standing alone!

Koga go up next to Inuyasha.

Koga: "So mutt your still thinking about Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Koga: I see.

Koga: I can tell this has been bother you.

Inuyasha: Your right I can't sleep or breath without thinking about what could had happen to Kagome.

Inuyasha: It as if Kagome disappear from the face of the earth.

Koga: "Heh!"

Koga: For what it worth mutt face for once I know what you mean!

Koga: I look everywhere for Kagome night and day.

Koga: I still couldn't find where she was or what happen!"

Inuyasha: Yeah I know!

Inuyasha: I have no idea of what Naraku done to Kagome or where she could be!

Koga: "That make two of us"

Koga: I even wonder to myself could happen to Kagome or she even alive?

Inuyasha: "Your not the only one who thought that"

Inuyasha: But we don't any clue of where or what happen to Kagome!"

Koga: "The only one that does is Naraku himself."

Koga: "I don't get it"

Koga: "Just what did Naraku do?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but whatever happen to Kagome has something do with Naraku.

Koga: "Hmm!"

"Shippo get some water with Kirara"

"Shippo turn to see Naraku poison insects"

Shippo: WHAT!?

Inuyasha: "The poison insects?"

Inuyasha, Koga, and The other see The poison insects but they leave.

Miroku: "They just left?"

"Inuyasha go after the poison insects"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Miroku: "What were Naraku poison insects doing here?"

Koga: I don't know but I am not going wait around here.

Koga take off - Going after The poison insects"

"Koga!" Ginta and Haku call out at the same time.

Sango: "Come on!"

Sango: "Let follow after both Inuyasha and Koga!"

Moments Later

Naraku: "They be here soon"

Hakudoshi: "Once we have them"

Hakudoshi: "We will have Koga's shards"

Naraku: "That kill two brides with stone!"

Hakudoshi: What do you want to do with them, once we have them.

Naraku: Simply.

Naraku: I want them dead.

A Few Mins Later

Inuyasha is flying in sky follow After Naraku's poison insects. "Koga run follow Inuyasha creating Tornado behind him!"

"Hey mutt!" Koga call out to Inuyasha.

Koga: "Can you smell Naraku?"

Koga: "Just like I can?"

Inuyasha: I don't need to, I can feel Naraku near by.

Inuyasha: Beside, I realize He was close by when I saw the poison insects.

Koga run up next to Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango arrive!"

Haku and Ginta fly on Shippo in his transform form!

The poison insects just disappear!"

Sango: Their gone.

Miroku: Naraku's poison insects disappear.

Sango: "Where did they go?"

Inuyasha: It doesn't matter, I can Smell him.

Inuyasha: "Naraku is right ahead"

Kagura's blades the ground right in front of Inuyasha and Koga from the sky.

Kagura come out of the sky.

Inuyasha saw Kagura and put his hand on Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: "Kagura!"

"Miroku and Sango come off Kirara!"

"Shippo transform back to normal"

"Ginta and Haku come down!"

Koga and Inuyasha both are ready for a fight!

Koga: "Did you come to fight Kagura?"

Kagura: Listen up, your walking into Naraku's trap!

Everyone is stunned by Kagura told them!

Inuyasha: "What!?"

Kagura: "You hear me right!"

Kagura: "This trap set by Naraku!"

Kagura: Naraku plan on captured all of you.

Everybody is shock by what Kagura is saying, even Koga!"

Kagura: Naraku want to take all of you and Your shards.

"Kagura point at Koga!"

"What are you up to Kagura?" ask Koga.

Kagura: "I am not up to anything!"

Kagura: "Everything I am saying is the truth"

Kagura: "Naraku is leading you all into his trap!"

Kagura: "Listen to me!"

Kagura: I can help you but your going have listen to me.

Inuyasha: "Why should we trust you Kagura?"

Inuyasha: Even if your telling The truth.

Inuyasha: "What the real reason your doing This?"

Kagura: I want to help you defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha: "What!?"

"This surprise Inuyasha!"

Kagura: I want to help bring Naraku down once and for all.

Kagura: I came here to help you defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha: "Why do you want defeat Naraku?"

Koga: Yeah.

Koga: "Why in the hell do you want help us?"

Koga: "And why should we believe you?"

Kagura: "Because Naraku has my heart"

Inuyasha: "Huh?"

Kagura: Naraku have my heart..."

Kagura: That Why I want bring Naraku down!"

Kagura: Because I want to be free from Naraku and no longer be under his control.

Kagura: "I want be to free"

Kagura: "Free of Naraku!"

"But why now Kagura?" Ask Sango.

Kagura: You saw what he did to your brother.

Sango is bit stunned by Kagura bring up Kohaku.

Kagura: Kohaku remember everything about his past.

Kagura: "Naraku decide to kill him!"

Kagura: Kohaku didn't do anything wrong, but Naraku kill him any way.

Kagura: "Because He didn't have anymore use for him!"

Kagura: Naraku doesn't care about anyone and he use anybody until he done with them.

Kagura: "The same thing will happen to me!"

Kagura: I don't want be control by Naraku anymore.

Kagura: I am sick and tired take order from Naraku.

Kagura: "I'm sick of Naraku treating me like crap"

Kagura: I am sick of That bastard control my life.

Kagura: I hate Naraku just as much as all of you do, I want him gone."

"Kagura sound sincere and like she really mean it" But everybody doesn't know if they should trust her. Miroku close his eyes and open them. "He make a decision!"

Miroku: "I think we should believe Kagura!"

"Everyone is shock by what Miroku is saying!"

Koga: "Have you lost your mind monk!"

Miroku: No, when we were fighting Kagura the day Kagome disappear.

Miroku: "Kagura let us go"

Sango: That True, Kagura Let us get pass so we could save Kagome.

Miroku: Not only that but Kagura kill Naraku poison insects Before Naraku kill Kikyo

Haku: "Kagura also let Koga go"

Ginta: "Yeah that true!"

Koga: That is true, back a while ago when I was fighting Kagura.

Koga: She could of kill me and take my shards from me. But she didn't - Kagura let me live and keep my shards. "But it doesn't mean I trust Kagura!"

Kagura: "You don't have to Trust me!"

Kagura: Or even believe me but you have to know I'm telling the truth.

Kagura: "I want Naraku dead"

"Inuyasha decide to believe Kagura!"

Inuyasha: "Okay I believe you!"

But if you turn on us than your head coming off. Inuyasha warn Kagura.

Kagura: Find - Follow me!

Inuyasha: Hmm!

Kagura: I having a group of demons I kill - that are going to where Naraku and Hakudoshi are waiting for you guys.

Kagura: That way you can catch Naraku off guard.

Inuyasha: Find.

Miroku: "Shippo stay here"

Shippo: "What?"

Shippo: "But why can't I go with you?"

Inuyasha: Because if you come you get in the way.

Sango: "Yes it be better if you stay here!"

Koga: Haku and Ginta that go for you two as well.

Haku: "You wanted leave us behind?"

Koga: Yeah.

Koga: "I be back"

Kagura: "Come on!"

"Kagura is her farther!"

Kagura: "Get on!"

"Inuyasha look a bit confusion!"

Kagura: "Hurry up we don't have anytime!"

Inuyasha jump on as Koga is a bit reluctant but getting on. They fly off with Kagura while Miroku and Sango follow them on Kirara.

Much Later on

Hakudoshi: "Why're they here yet?"

Naraku: "Be patient Hakudoshi!"

Naraku: "They be here!"

Hakudoshi: You would think Inuyasha would be the first one here.

Naraku: True but when Inuyasha arrive here with Koga and The other.

Naraku: "They all fall into my trap!"

Kagura take Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sango to where Naraku and Hakudoshi. Wait!" Kagura stop everyone and show them the poison insects.

Koga: "Naraku's poison insects!"

Kagura: Their watching to see when you guys arrive!

Kagura: "So they can tell Naraku!"

Kagura: Let Go this way.

Kagura take them around the poison insects so they don't notice them. Kagura flying pass the way toward where Naraku's trap and go in another direction.

Kagura: We should go this way.

Kagura: That way Naraku and Hakudoshi won't see us coming!

Kagura take them far away into another direction!" Kagura land near the edge of a cliff. Inuyasha and Koga come down on the ground. "Kirara land right behind Inuyasha and Koga!" Miroku and Sango come down from Kirara.

Kagura: Come on this way.

"Kagura!" Say Inuyasha.

"Kagura turn and look at Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "I want know something!"

Kagura: "What more do you want know?"

Inuyasha: "I wanted know what Naraku did to Kagome?"

Kagura: "Huh?"

Inuyasha: "What happen to Kagome?"

Inuyasha: "What did Naraku do to Kagome?"

Koga: "Do you know what happen to Kagome?"

Kagura: Do you wish to Know what happen to Kagome or the whole story?"

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sango all are confusion and don't know what Kagura mean.

Miroku: "What you mean by the whole story?"

Sango: "What are you talk about?"

Kagura: I am talking about why Naraku plan to kill Kagome.

Inuyasha: Hah!

Kagura: See after you and Sesshomaru defeat Sensul, Naraku was angry.

Kagura: He got sick of always sent someone after you and His plans always failures.

_Flashback_

_I am sick all of my plans to destroy Inuyasha failing. Said Naraku._

_I am tired of every demon sent always being defeat by Inuyasha. Said Naraku._

_"Well what do you want to do?" Said Hakudoshi._

_Simply. Naraku comment.  
_

_I want to kill one of them from the group. Said Naraku._

_I just want to eliminate one of them. Said Naraku._

_"What's one?" Ask Kagura._

_"Inuyasha!" Said Hakudoshi._

No, I have someone else in mind. Said Naraku.

_"Who?" Kagura ask Naraku._

_"Kagome!" Said Naraku._

_"Kagome?" Said Kanna._

_"Why Kagome?" Ask Kagura._

_Simply I want to a message to Inuyasha and the other. Said Naraku._

_"That will impact The group!" Said Naraku.  
_

_"You want sent a demon to do it?" Hakudoshi ask him._

_No, I do it myself. Said Naraku._

_Once Kagome is eliminate, Inuyasha and the other will be hit hard. Said Naraku with a evil smile._

_End of flashback  
_

Kagura: Naraku wanted to eliminate one of you guys.

Kagura: Naraku didn't care who, he just wanted one of you dead.

Koga: "But why Kagome?"

Kagura: "Naraku fear Kagome Powers!"

Kagura: Kagome spiritual powers were a thread to Naraku.

Kagura: He want to Eliminate all of you one by one.

Kagura: "Naraku has change The way he plan things"

Miroku: "What Naraku did to Kagome?"

"Kagura eyes close!"

Kagura: I don't know!

Kagura: The only thing Naraku said was, Kagome was gone forever.

"Kagura eyes open!"

Kagura: I saw Naraku with a jewel shard Kagome had.

Inuyasha: "Naraku has Kagome's Jewel shard?"

Kagura: "Yes!"

Kagura: Naraku show us Kagome jewel shard.

Kagura: "But The only two people who know What happen!"

Kagura: "Are Hakudoshi and Naraku himself!"

Kagura: "You saw how Naraku kill Kohaku and Kikyo!"

Kagura: "Naraku plan is to kill everyone of you!"

Kagura: "That all I Know!"

Inuyasha: "Okay so where Naraku?"

Kagura: This way.

Kagura walk ahead Inuyasha and the other follow. Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura go through a the forest! Kagura stop!" "Right here!" Say Kagura.

"Kagura point to where Naraku and Hakudoshi is"

Kagura: "Naraku and Hakudoshi are just up ahead"

Inuyasha: "I can smell Naraku!"

Koga: "I can too"

Kagura: "This as far as I can go with you"

Inuyasha: "What!?"

Miroku: "Your not coming with us?"

Kagura: "No, I can't"

Koga: Hah!"

Koga: "I shouldn't be surprise!"

Koga: Your too much of a Chowder to fight Naraku.

Koga: "Your afraid of Him!"

Koga: "Aren't You?"

Koga: "You want us to do your dirty work!"

Kagura: Look even if I wanted to help you fight Naraku.

Kagura: "I wouldn't be any good to you!"

Kagura: Naraku has my heart and he can use it against me.

Sango: I see.

Miroku: "Naraku have your heart!"

Miroku: So he can use it against you at anytime.

Inuyasha: Find.

Inuyasha step forward!

Inuyasha: "We don't need you!"

Inuyasha: Were going to defeat Naraku without your help.

Kagura: "Find than"

Kagura: The demons I kill are heading right where, Naraku set his trap for you.

Kagura: "He be suspecting you guys"

Kagura: "that way you have the upper hand.

Kagura take off into the sky.

Sango: "Kagura gone"

Inuyasha: "Come on!"

Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, and Miroku move ahead - They keep going along - Until they spot Naraku and Hakudoshi with Naraku's Demons.

Sango: "Look!"

Miroku: "It Naraku and Hakudoshi!"

Koga: "Be quite!"

They all hidden behind the trees - Naraku and Hakudoshi haven't realize yet - Inuyasha and the other are right behind them.

Naraku: "They should have been here"

Hakudoshi: "I know but yet their take so long"

Naraku: I don't understand, why haven't they show up?

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha or Koga would normally be the first ones here.

Hakudoshi: "But both of them haven't even show up yet"

"Inuyasha hand is on Tetsusaiga!"

Sango: Naraku hasn't notice us yet.

Koga: What mean we have the advantage!

Inuyasha: "For once we have the upper hand over Naraku!"

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, all wait for right the moment to attack. Naraku and Hakudoshi are waiting not knowing what going on. "All suddenly they hear something!"

Naraku: "It them"

Hakudoshi: "Their finally here"

Now! "Release the miasma!" Naraku order.

Hakudoshi release a huge bottle full of miasma out, it all of the miasma come out through the tree. Thinking it Inuyasha and the gang, not knowing, their are dead demons being control by Kagura.

"Stop!" Naraku told Hakudoshi.

"Hakudoshi stop the miasma from come out!"

Naraku and Hakudoshi went over there to captured them. Only to found it not Inuyasha or the other but a lot of dead demons laying on the ground. "Both Naraku and Hakudoshi are surprise!"

Naraku: "It not them"

Hakudoshi: "It a lots of Demons"

Naraku: "They're all dead"

Hakudoshi: "But where are Inuyasha, Koga, and the other?"

All suddenly from out of no where, the wind scar come right toward Naraku and Hakudoshi who saw it coming. The wind scar destroys a few of his demons but miss, Naraku and Hakudoshi up in the sky. "Both of them are shock"

Naraku was surprise when he saw Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sango all together at once.

Inuyasha: "What the matter Naraku?"

Inuyasha: "Surprise to see us?"

Naraku: "Inuyasha!"

Koga smile, cocky.

Koga: You never thought that we would find out your little trap.

"Your plan didn't work Naraku!" Miroku point his staff at Naraku.

Naraku up in the sky and doesn't understand how Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sango knew about his plan.

Naraku: "How did you all know about my plan?"

Sango: Things won't always go the way you want them to.

Hakudoshi is next to Naraku in the sky.

Inuyasha: "Your time is over Naraku!"

Inuyasha jump up and swing Tetsusaiga at Naraku, but Hakudoshi block with his halberd.

"Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fight!"

"YOUR MINE, NNARAAKU!" Yell Koga, charge at Naraku.

Koga attacks with a kick but Naraku's barrier pop up!"

"Koga fall back but land on his feet"

"Naraku order his demons attacks them!"

"Miroku and Sango fight off all of the demons!"

Koga: I am not going to waste anytime on some weak demons.

"Koga run with his super speed!"

"Koga attacks Naraku with punch but Barrier blocks!"

"Koga keep attacking Naraku's Barrier!"

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are battling head to head - Inuyasha and Hakudoshi blade cross again and again - Inuyasha keep swinging as Hakudoshi is blocking his attacks. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue striking while being lock together as stare at each other.

Naraku's barrier hold Koga's kick off.

Koga: "UGLY!"

Naraku: "Your attacks are useless against me!"

"Koga fall back but charge at him again!"

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi's halberd keep hit each other. The battle become more intense between the two of them. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi have a stand off against each other! "The energy around them is intense!"

"The fight between Inuyasha and Hakudoshi heat up!"

Hakudoshi: You have even more Rage than from our last fight!

Inuyasha: I am going to kill you!

Hakudoshi: I wonder is all this rage from the fact Kagome and Kikyo are gone.

Inuyasha: You say one more thing about Kagome or Kikyo and..."

You know maybe we should talk about your past! Hakudoshi cut off Inuyasha.

"When you a kid you were all alone!" Hakudoshi comments.

Hakudoshi: I bet There were time when you wish never been born.

Hakudoshi: Poor little Inuyasha, no mother, no father, Your brother won't even accept you!

Hakudoshi: You didn't have anybody let along a family.

Hakudoshi: Even with Your father sword, You're still nothing but a useless half bleed.

Hakudoshi: "You don't have any real power on your own!"

Hakudoshi: You never be strong enough because your just a worthless half demon.

Hakudoshi: That why you couldn't protect Kagome or Kikyo,

Hakudoshi: Face it you didn't have what take to protect them.

Hakudoshi: Because you're pathetic Half bleed, born from a human woman who dead.

Inuyasha: "_UUGLYY!"_

Inuyasha push Hakudoshi backward with tetsusaiga out of rage. Hakudoshi backflop landing on his feet! "Inuyasha charge at Hakudoshi full speed ahead" Inuyasha swing with Tetsusaiga as Hakudoshi block all his attacks! Their blades cross path against each other. "Inuyasha keep swing his sword at Hakudoshi!"

Sango sent Hiraikotsu destroys the demons in front as Miroku Kill a few demons. Kirara is taking out more and more Naraku's Demons. "Sango and Miroku took out more of Naraku's Demons!"

Koga's punched Naraku's barrier that push him back and land on his feet. Koga try again once and attack by use his speed from power of the jewel shards in his legs. "Koga came out of the tornado and attack with a kick at full power. Naraku just stood inside the barrier while Koga's Kick had no effect on The barrier.

Naraku: You still don't get it your attacks doesn't have any effect on me.

"Naraku's Barrier repels Koga's attack!"

Koga fell down!

Naraku: "Attack!"

Naraku sent his demons after Koga, who fight back and Kill Naraku's Demons.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue battling!

Naraku: "Enough of this"

Naraku release miasma out from his barrier!" The miasma effect Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Kirara and Sango as they all star to pass.

Koga: I am losing my strength.

Inuyasha fall to one knee, Sango put her mask on while Miroku fall to the ground and Koga put hand over mouth. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga star getting weaker as Sango is still fighting with her mask on. Kirara fall down on the ground. "Sango fight off the demons with her sword" Both Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku are both affect by The miasma! The only one that isn't effect is Sango because of her mask. "Inuyasha try fight the miasma!"

Inuyasha: "Damn it"

Naraku: "I don't know how you all knew about my plan!"

Naraku: "But I captured all of you just like I plan!"

Kagura was up in the sky watching the whole the battle unknown to anyone.

Kagura saw Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sango losing thank to Naraku's miasma!"

_Damn it, my plan is going blow up in my face. Everything I plan will be ruin if they're all get captured by Naraku! I have to do something! "But What do I do?" "Maybe I should help them!" But if I help Inuyasha and the other I might get kill. However if Inuyasha and the other are captured than still be under Naraku's control. I never be free and I always Naraku's control forever. "If Naraku wins than he control me forever with my heart!" I never get my heart back just like I never unless I do something. "But if I do Naraku will use my heart against me!" But if I do nothing than Naraku will win and there be no one who can stop him. I don't want to die but I don't want to be Naraku's slay for the rest of my life. "That it" "I Don't care anymore!" I may die but it better than be Naraku puppet and his slay and be under his control. "I rather die!" "I want to be free at any cost" "Even my own life!" I may go down but I will take Naraku with me to hell._ Kagura thought!

Naraku: "Give up Inuyasha!"

Kagura use her dance of the dragon to blow away Naraku's miasma. "Naraku is shock as well as Hakudoshi!" Naraku's miasma sweated away into tornado. The miasma is clear away. "Inuyasha and Miroku along with Koga are able to stand up!" "Kirara get up!"

Naraku: "What happen?"

Miroku: "The miasma gone!"

Sango take off her mask and see the miasma gone.

Inuyasha: Naraku's miasma has been clear away.

Hakudoshi: I don't understand, how was the miasma blow away?

Kagura hold her fan up in the sky.

"DANCE OF BLADES" Kagura yell out.

Kagura's dance of blades come down on Naraku and Hakudoshi, killing most of Naraku's demons. The smoke clear Hakudoshi is in the sky while Naraku still remain on the ground protect by his barrier. Kagura come down in front of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Koga. Naraku and Hakudoshi are surprise to see Kagura on their side.

Naraku: "Kagura!"

Inuyasha: "Kagura?"

Koga: I thought you weren't going to fight Kagura.

Inuyasha with Koga, Sango, and Miroku are shock that Kagura join in the battle.

Kagura: "Dance of the dragon!"

Naraku move out of the way of Kagura's Dance of the dragon that kill a lots of his demons.

"Kagura, you would dare to betray me?" Angry Naraku say.

Inuyasha: "Adamant barrage!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha fire the adamant barrage break the barrier riding apart Naraku's body.

Naraku's body grow back together!

Inuyasha: "Now eat my wind scar!"

Inuyasha go for The wind scar but Hakudoshi cut him off. Inuyasha dodge, Hakudoshi attacks again but this time Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga and overpower him by push Hakudoshi off. Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi, they fight!

Koga: "Now that your barrier gone!"

Koga: "Your all mine Naraku!"

Koga jump up, going after Naraku but his demons get in Koga's way. Koga punches and kicks them, destroys all Naraku's demons. "The battle continue on" Sango jump on Kirara and go up in the sky after Naraku.

Sango: Naraku, this for my brother Kohaku and my father, who you kill.

Naraku see Sango coming for him and not threat by her. _"HIRAIKOTUS!" Sango yell out. _The Hiraikotus is about to hit Naraku until his spike catch Hiraikotus and sent it back at Sango with a smile. "Sango is shock!" Hirakotus knock her and Kirara down to the ground. Inuyasha saw Sango on the ground and is worried about her.

Inuyasha: _"SANGO!"_

Hakudoshi: Be more worry about yourself.

Hakudoshi swing his halberd at Inuyasha who block - With Tetsusaiga and continue to fight him. "Miroku run over to Sango and check on her!" "Kirara stand up!" Sango pull herself up after being knock down by Naraku!

"Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked Sango.

"They see Demons coming toward them!" Kagura use dance of blades to kill the demons coming - Miroku and Sango fight off them as Koga is busy with Naraku's demons that are in his way. While Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are fighting! Kirara fight as well.

Kagura kill all of the demons - but that coming her way - But stop when she see Naraku in front of her.

Naraku: "Kagura did you really think?" "I let you get away?"

Kagura: _"DANCE OF BLADES"_

Kagura's dance of blades attack miss Naraku, who stand there and smile with Kagura's heart in his hands. "Kagura fall to her knees while Naraku smile!"

Naraku: Did you really think you killing me would be easy?

Kagura: "Why you?"

Kagura get up and about to use her dance of blades - But fall back down. Naraku hold Kagura's heart in his hands with a wicked.

Naraku: "There no use Kagura!"

Naraku: "I have your heart in my hands"

Naraku: Now I understand why Inuyasha find out about my trap?

Naraku: You told Inuyasha and Koga along with the other.

Naraku: You must use your dance of the dead to control those demons.

Naraku: "So you could make me think it was them!"

Naraku: "Your plan fail Kagura!"

Naraku: "You made a mistake turn against me!"

All of a suddenly powerful blast come out of no where - Naraku saw it and move - The blast destroys most Naraku's demons. Everyone stop fighting!" Sesshomaru reveal himself to everybody with Jaken!

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru!"

Miroku: "It Sesshomaru!"

Sango: "Sesshomaru must be here after Naraku!"

"So Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru is here!" Koga thought to himself.

Naraku: "Sesshormaru why're you here?"

Sesshomaru: It simply Naraku.

"I am here to kill you!" Sesshomaru with a evil smile at Naraku.

Kagura take this time to recover while Naraku distracted by Sesshomaru arrive. _"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yell. _Kagura's dance of the dragon catch Naraku off guard from behind. "Naraku is cut in half by Kagura attack!" Naraku is surprise by Kagura catch him off guard like that! "Kagura!" Naraku say. _Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, now! Yell Kagura._

_"WIND SCAR!" yell Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru fire a blast from his sword at the same time as Inuyasha hit the wind scar on Naraku. "Naraku is hit by both of attacks from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" "Naraku's body is compete destroys by the wind scar and Sesshomaru's attack!" Naraku is at disadvantage and Inuyasha and the other now have a chance to destroys him.

Miroku: "Now our chance!"

_"Wind Tunnel!" Yell Miroku._

Miroku open the wind tunnel on Naraku's who being suck into it. Naraku try to hang on but going into the wind tunnel until his poison insects appear in front of him. "Miroku closed the wind tunnel" Naraku move far away.

Miroku: Damn those insects, I almost had Naraku!

Inuyasha: "Naraku, your dead!"

Inuyasha go after Naraku while there still a chance to kill him, Hakudoshi get in his way again. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi blades cross again!"

Inuyasha: Damn it, You want keep getting in my way.

Inuyasha: "Than I kill you as well Naraku!"

Hakudoshi: "Go ahead and try it"

Miroku: "Now I get it"

Miroku: Kagura, you went and got Sesshomaru to help us fight Naraku.

Kagura: Yes, "This was all part of my plan!"

Sango: "That mean you plan this?"

Kagura: "Right!"

Kagura: "Sesshomaru want Naraku to!"

Kagura: "So I went to Sesshomaru and told him Naraku was going to be here.

Kagura: "I plan all this from star!"

Kagura: I knew if you guys caught Naraku by surprise!

Kagura: That way when Sesshomaru arrive Naraku wouldn't see this coming.

Miroku: "That why you had us go first!"

Kagura: Exactly.

As much as I hate to admit it, Kagura actually did something right for once. Koga thought to himself.

"Don't you all stand there doing nothing attack!" Naraku order his demons.

Naraku's demons attacks - Miroku and Sango with Kirara, Kagura and Koga fight off the demons. Koga destroys his fair share of demons - Kagura fire her dance of blades - killing more of those demons - Miroku fight them off with his staff. Sango throw Hiraikotus kill everyone of them that coming - Even Jaken get involved by use the staff of two heads - shooting fire at Naraku's demons. Naraku's body make a fully recovery.

Sesshomaru go after Naraku with Tokijin in attack but Naraku use his miasma to try stop, it fail. Naraku land on his feet but Kagura hit her dance of blades on Naraku. "It cut Naraku's body in half!"

Naraku: "Kagura you fool!"

Sesshomaru fire a blast from Tokijin at Naraku that blow his body apart. Sesshomaru has the upper hand over Naraku who trying to recover his body. However Sesshomaru doesn't give him a chance and sent another blast from Tokijin. Naraku is hit by Sesshomaru's attack that compete destroys his body. Sesshomaru go after Naraku who try to get away from him! "His demons get in Sesshomaru's way!" Sesshomaru have none of this as he sent out of blast that destroys them.

"Koga see Naraku is injury and is at a disadvantage!"

"Koga charge at Naraku!"

Koga: "Naraku, your head is mine!"

Koga jump up and attack Naraku - but Naraku use his miasma to get away from Koga - Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue fighting while Miroku and Sango are taking care of Naraku's demons. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both swing their blades cross!" Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga, miss Hakudoshi who jump up and is about swing his halberd at him.

Kagura: "dance of blades!"

"Hakudoshi is cut in half by Kagura's Dance of Blades!"

Hakudoshi: Kagura, why you?

_"DIE HAKUDOSHI!" yell Inuyasha._

Inuyasha jump up in attack mode and swing Tetsusaiga however Hakudoshi block at the last min. Hakudoshi try and get away from Inuyasha who go right after him. Sesshomaru try fire a another attack at Naraku but more demons get front of him. "They're destroys by Sesshomaru's blast!" Naraku get away from Sesshomaru and use his demons as a shield.

However Sesshomaru run through all of them without any problems at all. Sesshomaru go after Naraku whose get away! "Even more of Naraku's demons are coming!"

Miroku: "There're more demons"

Kagura: Come on this way.

Kagura sent out lots of her dance of blades - Killing most of Naraku Demons.

Koga, Miroku, Jaken and Sango follow Kagura with Kirara - As she take them through the forest back to where they weren't - at the edge of the cliff - Kagura's place out her fan as Naraku's Demons are about to attack them.

_"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" yell Kagura._

Kagura's Dance of the dragon destroys most of The demons.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi go toward where the rest of them are - Hakudoshi's body has recover.

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi swing his halberd - Both blades clash with each other.

Sesshomaru come after Naraku but even more demons in get in the way. "Sesshomaru kill everyone of them!"  
Naraku finally has chance Regeneration his body. Koga is killing Naraku's Demons - Miroku take out more Demons with Sango. Kagura use her dance of blades to rid them of apart - Kagura take out all of Naraku's demons.

Kagura however stop fighting at the edge of cliff - Kagura fall down her knees holding her chest - Naraku come down!

"Naraku smile with Kagura's heart in his hands"

Naraku: "Must you had forgot I have your heart!"

Why you son of..." Say Kagura.

Naraku: "There nothing you can do"

Inuyasha: "Kagura!"

Inuyasha try to save Kagura but Hakudoshi stop - Miroku and Sango try help but the demons get in their way. Sesshomaru and Koga too busy fighting with Naraku's demons - This leave Kagura alone with Naraku.

Naraku: "Now Kagura have two choice!"

Naraku: You can follow my order and do what I tell you to do.

Naraku: "And I give you one more chance!"

Naraku: "Or you can die"

Kagura get angry!

_"OH, GO THE HELL!" Kagura told Naraku off._

Kagura fire her dance of blades at Naraku cut off a part of his hair.

Kagura: There, get the message Naraku?

"Naraku look at Kagura!"

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are still fighting as Kagura has made her choice! Everyone is too busy fighting to help Kagura. Miroku and Sango try to save Kagura but more and more demons stop them. "Inuyasha is busy with Hakudoshi!"

Naraku: "You made your choice!"

Kagura: "Go on and do it Naraku!"

Kagura: "Kill me!"

Naraku: Very well Kagura, I sent you to your death.

Naraku: "See how you want to be free so much!"

Naraku: "I give you what you wish!"

Naraku does something unsuspected - He gave Kagura her heart back - All suddenly Kagura feel pulse while her hand on her chest - Kagura feel her heart back inside her body.

Kagura: "My heart!"

Naraku's spike shoot at Kagura who try to dodge, but Naraku spike go Kagura through below her chest. Kagura go down to one knee and touch the hoe below her chest. "Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango and Seshomaru all stop when they see this!"

Inuyasha: No, Kagura!"

Inuyasha run to save Kagura but Hakudoshi swing his halberd, Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi: "I won't let you save Kagura!"

Miroku and Sango are trying to get Kagura but can't because the demons in their way.

Naraku: I miss, I was aiming for your heart!

Naraku: "This time I won't miss!"

Naraku: "Now say goodbye Kagura!"

Naraku shoot out another spike at Kagura's heart but strike her chest!" Kagura fell off the cliff as everyone watch in shock - Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Sango and Jaken saw Kagura fall.

Inuyasha: "Kagura!"

Miroku: "Kagura!"

Sango: "Kagura!"

_"Kagura!" think Koga._

Inuyasha watch Kagura fall remind of what happen to Kikyo!

_Flashback_

_Naraku shoots out his spike right through Kikyo chest._

_Kikyo: AWW!_

_ Inuyasha watch Kikyo fall off the cliff into The River of miasma._

_"KIKYO!" Yell Inuyasha._

_Kikyo fall_

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha watched on Remember how Naraku kill Kikyo! Naraku stand there smiling after killing Kagura. Inuyasha become angry after being remind of how Naraku killing Kikyo.

Naraku: "Farewell Kagura!"

Naraku: "You were useless until the end!"

"Inuyasha step up to Naraku!"

Inuyasha: "Naraku you bastard!"

Naraku look at Inuyasha with a smile!

Naraku: "Kagura is Dead now!"

Naraku: "There nothing you can do"

Inuyasha: "Wind scar!"

The wind scar miss Naraku who up in the sky inside his barrier, Looking down on Inuyasha and The other. Hakudoshi follow Naraku!

Hakudoshi: "Farewell Inuyasha until we meet again!"

They disappear!

Inuyasha just stood there looking down at where Kagura fell.

Everyone just stand there and look to where Kagura after she die.

Sango: "Kagura is dead!"

Inuyasha stood there looking sad

Miroku: "I think Kagura knew this might happen!"

Koga: "What do you mean?"

Miroku: Kagura came to us want to help kill Naraku.

Miroku: "So she could be free!"

Miroku: Kagura must had known there was a chance she would die.

Miroku: But Kagura didn't care she wanted to free from Naraku.

Miroku: "Kagura didn't have to help us!"

Miroku: She could just have left and gone away.

Miroku: Kagura could have give into Naraku wanted and gone back under his control.

"Kagura would have live if she had!" Miroku bring up.

Sango: But she didn't..."

Sango: Kagura was defiant until the end against Naraku!

Inuyasha: Kagura choice to die over being control by Naraku.

They all have a moment of silence over Kagura's death.

Sesshomaru walk away.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken follow after Sesshomaru!"

_Kagura I wonder when you came to me so I could help you defeat Naraku. Did you know this was going to be your fate? If so you knew were going to die! But yet You choice to defiant Naraku up until the end. Think Sesshomaru._

2 hours later

"So that everything that happen?" Ask Shippo.

Yes. Answer Sango.

"So Kagura dead?" Haku comment.

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Ginta: "Naraku?"

Koga: He got away.

Miroku: We didn't defeat Naraku and Kagura ended up dead.

Sango: "Yes and We didn't defeat Naraku!"

Koga: "Come on we're leaving!"

Inuyasha: Hah!

Miroku: "Your leaving Koga?"

Koga: Yeah, There no reason to stay.

Koga: "See how we fail to defeat Naraku!"

Koga: "We cross path again!"

Inuyasha: "Look just be careful ok!"

Inuyasha: "Remember What Kagura told us!"

Inuyasha: "Naraku want to take all of us out!"

Inuyasha: He want your two jewel shards and who know what he do.

Koga: I don't worry, I keep that in mind.

Koga run off.

Haku: Bye!

Ginta: "We see you later!"

"They run after Koga!"

"So what now?" Ask Sango.

Miroku: "We should go!"

Miroku: "There nothing more we can do"

Sango: I agree!

Miroku: "Come let go"

Inuyasha was just standing there and staring in the sky.

Sango turn back and saw Inuyasha staring up in the sky.

Sango: "Inuyasha is something the matter?"

Miroku and Shippo stop and look back at Inuyasha who thinking to himself.

_Flashback_

_Naraku shoots out his spike right through Kikyo chest._

_Kikyo: AWW!_

_ Inuyasha watch Kikyo fall off the cliff into The River of miasma._

_"KIKYO!" Yell Inuyasha._

_Kikyo is falling_

_"Inuyasha!" call Kikyo._

_All suddenly Kikyo turn into Kagome whose falling._

_Kagome: "Inuyasha!"_

_End of Flashback_

_"Inuyasha!" call Miroku._

"Inuyasha stop thinking!"

Inuyasha turn around and look at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Miroku: "What wrong?"

Inuyasha: Oh, nothing!

Inuyasha: "Let go!"

Inuyasha and the other walk away.

One hour later

Sesshomaru and Jaken come back to Rin whose been waiting for them.

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stop and see something in front of him!

Jaken stop next Sesshomaru!

Jaken: "Sesshomaru what are you looking at?"

Jaken: "Huh!"

Jaken saw What Sesshomaru was looking at in front of them.

4 hour later

Naraku: "Things go the ways I plans!"

Hakudoshi: "Thank Kagura telling Them about it"

Naraku: "Kagura ruin everything!"

Hakudoshi: "At last we got rid of Kagura!"

Naraku: Yes, that foolish woman will no longer be a problem.

Hakudoshi: So far everything gone the way you wanted.

Naraku: "Kagome gone"

Naraku: Kikyo dead, Kohaku dead, Kagura dead,

Hakudoshi: + You have both Kagome's and Kohaku's jewel shards.

Naraku: "True I almost have all of the jewel shards!"

Naraku: "The only one left are Koga's shards!"

Hakudoshi: "What now?"

Naraku: For now we rest until before I deiced who going eliminate next!

Later at night

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo sit down around fire, Kirara is in Sango's arms. Inuyasha's arms and legs cross, sitting down! Miroku sit with his eyes close, thinking! Shippo look down sadly. Everyone is quite!

Shippo: "So now what we're going do?"

Sango: I don't know!

Miroku open eyes.

Miroku: "Naraku has almost all of the shards!"

Miroku: Naraku even has Kagome's shard.

Shippo shock_..."_

Shippo: "Naraku has Kagome's shard?"

Sango: Kagura told Naraku's has Kagome's shard.

Shippo: "Does that mean Kagome dead?"

Miroku: We don't know or what Naraku done to Kagome_!_

Sango: "Only Naraku and Hakudoshi know!"

Inuyasha just sit there with tetsusaiga in his arms that are cross.

Inuyasha: "Naraku hidden something!"

"They're confusion by Inuyasha say!"

Sango: "What are you saying?"

Inuyasha: Naraku must be keep what he did to Kagome a secret!"

Inuyasha: "For some reason Naraku hidden what happen!"

Inuyasha: "Naraku doesn't want anyone to Know!"

Inuyasha: "What happen to Kagome!"

Inuyasha: Not only that but Naraku has Kagome's shard.

Miroku: "That make sense!"

Sango: Beside Kagura told us Naraku said she was gone forever.

Sango: "But Naraku never said what he did to Kagome!"

Miroku: I agree - Naraku must be hidden what happen to Kagome!

Miroku: "Seem how Naraku and Hakudoshi only know!"

"Do you think Naraku kill Kagome?" ask Shippo.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha answer.

Miroku: There is something else we find out from Kagura.

Miroku: "Naraku plan on eliminate us one by one!"

Inuyasha: Yeah, Naraku want us gone!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo sit there quietly deep thought wonder what they're going do next."

Kanna is alone outside looking up in the sky with tears come down from her eyes.

_Kanna: Kagura, My sister!_

_Kanna stand there sad over Kagura death._

End of episode 10


	11. Episode 11, the aftermath

Five weeks Later

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are back at the village. They're all deal with the aftermath from everything that happen! Naraku has got his way and everything have gone the way he wanted. Naraku so far got rid of Kagome, Kikyo, Kohaku, and Kagura all who stood in his way. "Inuyasha and the other are dealing with hardship!" These are days dark for all of them!

"Miroku and Keade are in the garden!"

Keade: I see.

Miroku: Yes, we all thought it would be best to come back here."

Keade: "With everything that gone on!"

Keade: "I guess better to rest!"

Miroku: Beside after everything been going on with Naraku.

Miroku: "We need time regain our thoughts and rest up!"

Keade: "These are some hard times"

Miroku: Yes, I know we're all going through lots right now!

Keade: With my sister Kikyo's death, Kagome disappeared and Kohaku death.

Miroku: I know and we still haven't find out what happen to Kagome."

Keade: "So there still no word on Kagome?"

Miroku: No but we know Naraku has Kagome's shard.

Keade is shock to hear Naraku got Kagome's jewel shard."

Keade: "Naraku has Kagome's sacred jewel?"

Miroku: Yes.

Keade: "If Naraku has Kagome shard than what he has done to her?"

Miroku: We don't know but we believe Naraku is keep it a secret."

Keade: You supposed Naraku has a reason for not wanted anyone to know!

Miroku: I don't know but only Naraku and Hakudoshi know what was done to Kagome."

Keade: "Really?"

Miroku: None of them have said a thing about what they did."

"Keade turn away from Miroku!"

Keade: I see, so Naraku only know!

Miroku: Yes, Naraku is responsible for everything.

Miroku stare at the wind tunnel in his right hand.

Shippo sit down, looking sad with Kirara next to him.

Shippo: "I miss Kagome!"

Shippo: I wonder if we ever see Kagome again!

Kirara's head lay on Shippo's shoulder!

Inuyasha is sad and alone!

Inuyasha's mind is on Kagome and everything that happen!"

_Inuyasha's flashbacks of moments in his life_

_Inuyasha run to Izayoi, his mother! Mother, what a half bleed? Ask Inuyasha. Izayoi respond by crying! Inuyasha saw his mother tears for the first time ever! Izayoi smile and hug Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha run away from three demons - Inuyasha fall but get back up and keep running - Inuyasha hidden behind a cilff - The demons look around for Inuyasha._

_Tell me Your name and I will never call you a half demon again! Kikyo told Inuyasha. "It Inuyasha!" Inuyasha answer with his eyes close._

_Kikyo fell into Inuyasha arms and stare at him who look back at her! "Inuyasha hug Kikyo!" I become human so you can become human too! Inuyasha said. That all I need to hear! Kikyo said. But Kikyo I truly..." Inuyasha is cut off by Kikyo's kiss. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!_

_Inuyasha jump in the air with the Shikon Jewel! "INUYASHA!" YELL Kikyo. Kikyo shoot Inuyasha with her arrow and seal him to the tree!_

_Inuyasha and Kikyo hug under neat the tree! I_ _protect you! Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Said Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha. _

_Kagome break the seal on Inuyasha! NO! Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha break free and destroys Mistress centipede with the Iron reaver soul stealer! The first time Inuyasha met Kagome!_

_Kagome jump into Inuyasha's arms and hug him! "Inuyasha!" said Kagome. I was sure you die of your injuries! Said Kagome. You should have listen! Inuyasha told Kagome. I know But I need to see you again! Said Kagome._

_Inuyasha bust through the doors and saw Kagome naked in the bath tub! "KAGOME!" Yell Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yell and stood up in the bath tub._

_"I want be by your side!" said Kagome. "So you stay?" said Inuyasha. Kagome smile at Inuyasha!_

_End of flashbacks_

Inuyasha get upset and punch a tree hard, can't stand the thought of Kagome being gone and Kikyo being death. Inuyasha the half demon stand there alone with a sad look on his face!

Sango is by herself alone thinking about her little brother Kohaku! She miss Kohaku deeply and is hurting over his death. Sango has member of Kohaku and all the time they spend together.

_Sango's flashbacks of her and Kohaku_

_Sango and Kohaku together! Sango, do demons breathe fire and toxic? ask Kohaku. Yes, some do! said Sango. "Than it true" Said Kohaku. "Kohaku are you afraid?" ask Sango. No, I never said I was afraid! Said Kohaku. "You want know something?" all of us our just a little afraid of fighting demons. Said Sango. "Really?" ask Kohaku. Yes, It the strength of our number that give us our courage. Sango tell Kohaku. _

_"Kohaku give Sango the flowers" "Here!" said Kohaku. Thank you! Sango said._

_Kohaku you're my one and only little brother! Sango tell Kohaku, standing next to him._

_Sango Crawl toward Kohaku and hug him! This was after Kohaku kill their father and their fellow demons slayers. Don't worry Kohaku, I am right here! said Sango, arrows are shot into Sango back._

_All suddenly from out no where a spike strike Kohaku in the back pull out the Jewel shard._

_"Kohaku!" Sango cry._

_Sango Hug Kohaku while tears come down front her eyes._

_Sango's flashbacks are over_

"Sango stood there with tears in eyes drop"

_"Kohaku!" Said Sango, standing there sad and alone._

Later on the same day

Naraku: "I happy with the way things gone!"

Hakudoshi: "Well you should be Naraku!"

Hakudoshi: "Both Kikyo and Kohaku are death!"

Hakudoshi: And that useless woman Kagura who try to stand against us.

Hakudoshi: "Is gone for good"

Hakudoshi: "Not only that but there Kagome!"

Naraku eyes close with a smile

Naraku: "Oh how could I forget?"

Hakudoshi: It too bad no one know what really happen to Kagome!

Naraku open his eyes

Naraku: Well..."

Naraku evil smile!

Naraku: That only for me and you to know Hakudoshi!

The baby: "Just what did you do to Kagome?"

Naraku close his eyes with a smile

Naraku: "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret!"

Naraku: "Now would it?" Beside I believe you already know!

Naraku: "Now don't you?"

Naraku's eyes open as The baby smile!

At Night

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Keade and Shippo with Kirara sit around the fire!

Everyone is quiet while none of them say a word. Inuyasha's arms cross holding Tetsusaiga with his eyes close, quietly. Sango's hand rub Kirara while she sleeping! Miroku hold his staff as he thinking to himself. "Keade sit there quiet!" Shippo just sit there wonder to himself.

Shippo: "What are going do now?"

"No one say anything at first!"

Sango: "That a good question!"

Miroku: "We have no idea what our next move is"

Keade: With everything that happen lately.

Keade: The best thing right now! would be to just to rest and think about what to do next."

Miroku: Yes, See how we don't have anything we can do now!

Sango: Beside we still don't know what Naraku done with Kagome."

"Shippo doesn't say anything!"

Keade: Naraku has Kagome's jewel shard and Kohaku shard.

"Inuyasha open his eyes"

Inuyasha: The only ones he doesn't have are Koga's two shards in his legs.

Keade: If Kagome's shard is in Naraku's hands! "But what did he do to her?"

No one know the answer to question as everyone just sit there!

Sango: "There is another thing we know!"

Sango: Naraku is planning kill all of us!

Miroku: Not only that Naraku plan on kill us one by one!

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Inuyasha: Naraku even change the way he does things.

Miroku: He not just sent demons after us!"

Sango: He become more calculating on how he planning on kill us.

Miroku: Naraku plans are different now!

Keade: "So what do you think?" "Naraku plan on doing next?"

None of Inuyasha, Miroku or Sango and Shippo know the answer to what Naraku going do next."

Later on that night When everyone was asleep

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Keade and Shippo are all sleep! Kirara sleep next to Sango who sound asleep right now! Miroku is having a dream while sleeping!

_"FATHER!" yelled Miroku._

_Miroku is running toward his father who being suck into the wind tunnel._ _Miroku keep running but Mukotsu grad him! Mukotsu hold Miroku back and stopping him!_

No, let me go Mukotsu! Said Miroku.

_Miroku you be suck into your father wind tunnel. Say Mukotsu._

_No, father! father! Father! Yelled Miroku._

Huh! Miroku woke up from his dream.

Miroku: "It was only a dream!"

"Miroku had a tear down from his eye!"

Miroku: Even thought it was dream it still felt real.

"Miroku stare at the wind tunnel"

7 days later

Sango is looking for Kirara but can't find her! Keade is walking with Shippo and Kirara after getting somethings. "Sango see Kirara with Shippo and Keade!"

Sango: "Kirara!"

Kirara run into Sango's arms and Shippo walk up to her.

Sango: Shippo, what're you three doing?

Shippo: We got some additional herbs for Keade."

Miroku walk right toward them and Sango see him!

Sango: "Miroku!"

Shippo: "Where you been?"

Miroku: I was out walking so I could think to myself."

Keade: I could use some help with the additional herbs.

Sango: "Okay I help!"

Keade: Thank you!

Miroku: "Where Inuyasha?"

Sango: "That a good question!"

Sango: I haven't see Inuyasha all day.

Keade: "Where do you Inuyasha is?"

Shippo: "There he is"

Shippo point to Inuyasha! They see him walking with his head down!

Shippo: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha look up and see the other! Inuyasha stop and see Kagome stand next to them! Inuyasha is shock to see Kagome standing right in front of him! "However it is just a image!" He realize Kagome isn't there! Inuyasha was just seen things!

In that one moment something pop up in the sky. Inuyasha turn around and see a dark cloud coming toward them! Sango and Miroku run up to see what in the sky! "What that?" ask Shippo, looking up at the sky. Kirara is running and transform!

Keade: A demonic aren is in the sky.

Miroku: I can feel it in the air..."

Sango: "What do you think it is?"

Inuyasha: "There're a lots of demons coming!"

An sure enough demons come out of the dark cloud. Inuyasha and the other all get ready for battle! while all of this is happing Naraku and Hakudoshi are not too far away. "Both of them stand together next to each other!"

Hakudoshi: Everything is going like you wanted Naraku!

Naraku: "Indeed"

Naraku: Right now Inuyasha and the other should be battling the demons, I send.

Naraku: I am leaving right now! "are you sure you have everything under control?"

Hakudoshi: Sure beside Inuyasha will pick up on my scent!

You and Inuyasha staring to depth quiet the rivalry lately! Naraku smile.

Hakudoshi: What can I say? I enjoy toying with Inuyasha and getting under his skin!

Naraku: Very well, I let you handle Inuyasha.

Naraku go away.

_"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha rid few demons apart with his claws. S_ango flying on Kirara and destroys the demons with hiraikokstu! "Miroku Kill more demons with his staff" "Keade shoot a arrow at one of them!"

Miroku: "Where do you think these demons coming from?"

Inuyasha: "That easy, Naraku behind this"

Keade: "You think Naraku send all of these Demons here?"

Inuyasha: Didn't he do that before, beside Who else would behind this?"

Sango: "That make sense!"

"Sango come down and get off Kirara!"

Sango: "But why do you think Naraku send them?"

Inuyasha: Naraku up to something! "That why?" Do any of you need anymore reason why? "Or do you have anymore pointless question?"

"Inuyasha smart mouth them!" Inuyasha see more Demons coming and rid in half with his claws. Miroku swing staff at demons coming toward him!

Miroku: "We're just saying what do you think Naraku up to?"

Inuyasha: "Does it look like I know?"

Inuyasha rid more of them apart and kill even more demons. "They kill more demons and more demons!" Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku fight them off. Inuyasha put his claws into his shoulder and sent his blades of blood out killing the demons. Inuyasha stop for some reason and smell Hakudoshi's scent!

Miroku: "Inuyasha what wrong?"

"Inuyasha turn back to Miroku and Sango!"

Inuyasha: "Can you guys handle all of them on your own?"

Sango: "Sure we can" "Why?"

Inuyasha: I am leaving!

"What!?" Miroku and Sango are shock!

Inuyasha: "I smell someone up ahead"

Miroku: "You what!?"

"Inuyasha jump off!"

Miroku: "Inuyasha!"

More demons coming and Miroku kill them with his staff. "Sango and Miroku with Kirara fight off them!" Shippo and Keade run up and see Inuyasha gone!

Keade: "Where Inuyasha gone?"

Sango: We don't Know!

Miroku: I would like know just who went to see!"

_"I smell Hakudoshi!" He not too far away and he just up ahead. Think Inuyasha, running._

"Miroku and Sango continue fighting The demons!"

Miroku: Where do you think all these demons are coming from?

Sango: "Didn't you Hear Inuyasha?"

Sango: From Naraku, where else?

Miroku: Hm, Well I meant where are they attacking from?

Sango: "How Are we support find out?"

Sango: "When we're fighting!"

Miroku: "I guess you got point there!"

Keade shoot another arrow at one demon but another one attack!" Sango Throw Hirakokstu cut the demon in half. "Are you okay Keade?" ask Sango. Yes. Answer Keade. They see another dark cloud far away into the sky and feel a strong demonic arena!

Sango: "There another dark cloud"

Keade: There a strong demonic arena over that way."

Miroku kill a few more demons coming toward him with his staff.

Miroku: I am feeling more demons over where the strong demonic arena is.

Shippo: "So there're even more demons!"

Miroku: "Maybe more are coming from"

Miroku: "We should go over there to check it out!

Sango: "What about these demons?"

Sango: We can't just leave here while the village is being attack!

Miroku: I know but if we don't do something this will never end.

Three demons attacks four village, but Kirara save them in time." Sango take them out with Hirakkokstu!

Miroku: "There're too many demons here!"

Sango: Miroku go over to where the other dark cloud is coming from." Me and Kirara can take care of all these demons.

Miroku: "Are sure you be ok?"

"Yes, now go" answer Sango.

Miroku: "Alright!"

Sango: "Be careful Miroku!"

Miroku go to where the other dark cloud in the sky is at." While Sango defend the village with Kirara against Thousand Demons attacking everyone.

Inuyasha is running up to a cliff until he saw Hakudoshi standing there with a smile! Inuyasha stop and stare at Hakudoshi with one hand on Tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi: "You finally made it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi!"

Inuyasha: "I knew it was you!"

"Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga out!"

Inuyasha: This time I am going to finish you off.

Hakudoshi: The last time we fought you had a hard time doing that."

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, Well this I am going cut your head off."

Hakudoshi: "We see about that!"

Inuyasha jump up, swing Tetsusaiga and clashed with Hakudoshi's halberd as they begin to fight! Miroku run far away from the village to where the dark cloud is and see a lot demons. Miroku stop at the edge of the cliff where everything around the aren't has been destroys. Naraku's poison insects are in front of Miroku's face.

Miroku: The poison insects and a lots more demons!

"You finally arrive monk!" Naraku's voice say.

Miroku: "That voice!"

Naraku pop up in the sky and Miroku see him inside a barrier with a evil smile!

Miroku: "Naraku!"

Miroku and Naraku face off


	12. Episode 12, Miroku face off with Naraku

We're right where we left off. Miroku come face to face with Naraku who look down at him with a smile! Miroku is looking at the man responsible for his father death and for the wind tunnel in his right hand.

Naraku: "It look like it just you and me!"

"Miroku look on with angry toward Naraku!"

_Miroku's flashback_

_Miroku watch his father being suck into the wind tunnel. Miroku run toward his father who being drag into the wind tunnel and Miroku try to stop it. Mukotsu grad Miroku and stop from being suck in with his father. "Let me go Mukotsu!" Say Miroku. Miroku you be suck into your father wind tunnel if you go. Mukotsu hold Miroku back! No, Father! Father! Father! Yell Miroku._

_The flashback end_

Miroku stare Naraku and remember what happen to his father and how he want revenge on him!

Naraku: Well here your chance to revenge both your grandfather and your father.

"Miroku look at Naraku!"

Sango continue to battle against the demons with Kirara. Sango take out half of the demons on the right and Kirara take out the other half of demons on the left." Keade shoot another arrow but miss, a demon go after Keade but Sango come in and kill it."

Sango: Keade stay back there're too many demons.

Keade: Sango, how many more are there?

Sango: I don't know but it best for you to let me handle this.

A lots of men from the village with weapons and are about to fight but Kirara get in front of them.

Sango: Stay back, you all will be kill by the demons if you get involved.

"But we have to protect the village!" one man say.

Keade: No she right, let Sango handle this."

Sango: Don't worry me and Kirara can take care of them!

"The demons attacks!"

_ "Hiraikotsu!" Sango call out._

Sango swing Hiraikotsu with a lot force behind it and destroys lots of the Demons. Whipping most of them out one by one as Hirakudoshi rid most of them apart." Hirakudoshi come back to Sango in her hands but there still even more Demons.

Sango: "Come on Kirara!"

Kirara fly up in the air side way and Sango jump up on Kirara and Jump off and they Charge into battle. Sango and Kirara continue fighting the demons!

"Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fight!"

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi's halberd clashed against each other. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga that clashed against his halberd, They keep clashed again and again nonstop! Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but miss, Hakudoshi back flip! Inuyasha fire the wind scar at Hakudoshi But he jump in the sky. Hakudoshi swing his halberd But Inuyasha dodge, come back by Swing his sword at Hakudoshi who swing halberd as they clashed against each other blades. Both of them pull back from each other.

Hakudoshi: Hahaha! "Is that all you got Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: Don't worry there a lots more where came from.

Hakudoshi: I can kill you easy without any problems at all.

Inuyasha: Heh really?

Hakudoshi: "It a fact!"

Inuyasha: We see about that but before we continue fighting! There something I want to Know!

Hakudoshi: "What do you wish to know?"

"What did you and Naraku do to Kagome?" ask Inuyasha.

The expression on Hakudoshi's face change from being smug to a more serious look on his face. Once Inuyasha just came out and ask about Kagome, Hakudoshi pause for just a minute.

Inuyasha: I know, you know what Naraku did to Kagome! Kagura told us everything! Naraku was planning on killing Kagome and Naraku has her jewel shard.

Hakudoshi: "So Kagura told you all of this?"

Inuyasha: Kagura also told us, only you and Naraku know what happen to Kagome." I wanted know! "What Naraku did do to Kagome!"

Hakudoshi's eyes close and doesn't say anything!

Inuyasha: Tell me right now! "What did Naraku do to Kagome?"

Inuyasha badly want to know what happen to Kagome, but Hakudoshi doesn't answer. "Hakudoshi keep his eyes close until they open them!" Hakudoshi begin to show the same cocky, smug look on his face again. Inuyasha wonder why The expression on his face change.

Hakudoshi: You really must wanted know what happen to Kagome!" But I cannot give you any information about Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Why not?"

Hakudoshi: I don't have to expand anything to you. "However I will give you this" "Kagome is gone for good"

Inuyasha: Hmm! "You already said that before!"

Hakudoshi: Yeah and I am saying it again, because it the truth!

Inuyasha: No, it because Naraku doesn't want anyone to know what happen to Kagome! In other words you and Naraku are keep it a secret."

Inuyasha: What mean your hiding, What really happened to Kagome! The expression on your face gave Prove it!

Hakudoshi: Maybe but you will never find out the truth of what happened to Kagome.

Inuyasha: "So I am right!"

Hakudoshi: Look Inuyasha, you should worry about yourself."Your never going to see Kagome again!"

"Inuyasha get mad"

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! "Well come and get some!"

Hakudoshi attack and Inuyasha charge, both swing theirs weapons and clashed one another with impact and force behind the blows. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and clashed with his halberd again and again! Inuyasha and Hakudoshi battle it out while they trade blows with theirs blades. "Tetsusaiga and his halberd keep hitting each other!" Inuyasha and Hakudoshi strike with theirs weapons clashing and keep going at it." Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are in a death lock energy around each other!

Hakudoshi: Heh! "This all the power you got!" Your Nothing but a Half demon who doesn't have any real power."You can't fight without your sword" "Your not strong enough on your own!" Because your just a weak half bleed who care too much about humans. "And look at where that got Kagome!"

Inuyasha become angry. "_AAAAH!" yell Inuyasha, _push Hakudoshi away. He charge at Hakudoshi who move away from him. Inuyasha go after Hakudoshi as they continue to fight." Miroku is fighting Naraku's demons, they come toward him as he fight them off with his staff. Miroku keep killing the demons use his spiritual powers against them. Throwing six paper charms at few demons and throw another one at a demon than hit it with his staff.

Naraku just watch as Miroku continue fighting, smirking at Miroku who fight on. Miroku see one coming and kill it with his staff. "HAHAAH!" Naraku laugh at Miroku. Naraku: Your just as weak as your father, Monk. Miroku look up at Naraku with anger.

Naraku: Your father was weak just as your grandfather was and that why both of them die. Because they were both weak and pathetic!

Miroku: No, They die because you put the wind tunnel in my grandfather right hand. "Your the reason why my father dead" Just like your the reason Kohaku and Kikyo are dead And the reason why Kagome gone! "It all your fault!"

Miroku lash out an anger at Naraku who smirk back at him.

Naraku: "Is that why you're saying that?" "or is it because your father dead?" Face the truth your father was a coward and was weak! "Just like grandfather!"

Miroku: The only coward is you, Naraku! You hidden behind a barrier while your demons fight me." "Instead fighting man to man"

Naraku: Too weak for me to fight beside I could kill you easy. Your nothing but a worthless, useless, Pathetic weakling just like your father. Without Inuyasha around your nothing! You can't even beat my demons before you thinking about taking me on.

The demons attack Miroku who fight them off as Naraku watched. Miroku battle Naraku's demons one by one killing them with his staff. More and more come after Miroku and attack but he take all of them out." Naraku make Miroku fight even more demons!

Naraku shoot out miasma from his barrier at Miroku! He dodge as the miasma kill some of The demons. Miroku look up at Naraku who smirk at him!

Naraku: "What are you do going?"

Miroku: Hmm!

* * *

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are still fighting, clashing with each other. "Theirs blades keep clash and keep on as the battle rage on!" Inuyasha's tetsusaiga continue to clash with Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga, miss Hakudoshi and Inuyasha charge. Inuyasha swing his sword but Hakudoshi is in the air and come down. He cut Inuyasha's shoulder with his halberd. Aaaah! Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fall to the ground.

Hakudoshi stand there acting all smug and arrogant."

Hakudoshi: "It look you lost Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: It not over yet."

Inuyasha try pull himself with Tetsusaiga and trying get to his feet as blood drop!"

Hakudoshi: "Give up it over!"

Inuyasha: "shut up!"

Hakudoshi: "Face it Inuyasha, you Lost!"

Inuyasha: No, not over..."

Hakudoshi: "Your not strong enough!" So just give up, Your nothing weak half bleed with no real power. You don't have any real power or skills your just a half demon!

"Inuyasha barely able to hold himself up!"

Hakudoshi: What a half demon can like you do?

Inuyasha: Why don't you just shut up!

Hakudoshi: Heh! Just Give up, you don't stand a chance against me." "You already lost!"

Hakudoshi Keep bad mouth Inuyasha who just taking it."

Hakudoshi: Your not that strong, You're too weak that why anyone can beat you! "Your just as weak as Kagome was!"

Inuyasha get mad hearing Hakudoshi bring up Kagome name!

Hakudoshi: Kagome was weak just like your weak Inuyasha. That why it was easy to get rid of Her! she was even beg for her life."

Inuyasha become even more angry!

Hakudoshi: Kagome was begging, please, please, please, don't kill me, you should know how pathetic Kagome w..."

_WWHYY YYOUU..." yelled an rage Inuyasha, attacking Hakudoshi._

Hakudoshi block Tetsusaiga and hold off Inuyasha's attacks with His halberd. "Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga again and again!" Blocking every swing from Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha continue swinging Tetsusaiga each strike is block by Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and clashed with Hakudoshi's halberd as they lock together! Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga again with angry against Hakudoshi who hold off his attacks. Each swing has rage behind it from Tetsusaiga while Inuyasha keep attacking! Hakudoshi jump away from Inuyasha and land on the ground with a smile.

"Come and get me!" Said Hakudoshi with a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha charge fast and swing Tetsusaiga multiple times and clashed with Hakudoshi. Inuyasha keep hitting Hakudoshi's halberd with Tetsusaiga. Hakudoshi and Inuyasha keep battling as they clashed and continue to fight." "Inuyasha stare at Hakudoshi intensely who smirk right at him! "The fight go on between the two!"

Hakudoshi: "Is this all you can do?"

Inuyasha:_ "UUghh!"_

Miroku is still fighting Naraku's demons and keep killing them! Naraku watch with a smirk on his face. Miroku is success in destroys most of his demons. Miroku have take care of all Naraku's demons!

Naraku: Hmm! Your so weak and pathetic that it sad, "Like father like son!" Your even more of a coward than your father was.

Miroku is anger by Naraku words!"

Naraku: Your father was nothing but a coward And your the same as him Miroku! You're a coward who afraid of wind tunnel. "Your whole family is full of cowards" You're a coward just like your father!

Miroku: You have the nerve to call my father a coward when your hiding behind your barrier. While having me fight your demons so If anyone a coward.

Naraku: Well if that the case..."

Naraku's barrier go away.

"Miroku is surprise!"

Miroku: "Huh!"

Naraku: What the matter, monk? Now the chance you been waiting for. "Suck me into the wind tunnel"

_"What going on?" "Why did Naraku put his barrier down?" It almost like he trying to get to open the_ _wind tunnel. Even though still it is Tempted. thought Miroku._

Naraku in front of him coming the poison of insects what stop Miroku from thinking about the wind tunnel. Naraku shoot more of his miasma at Miroku who back up as the miasma whip out half of the cliff. More demons come and Miroku see them defend himself.

Naraku: What the matter, Miroku? is this too much for you to handle?

Miroku fight them off.

Miroku: I thought you were going to fight me like a man.

Naraku: "I thought I might make it bit harder for you!"

Miroku continue to fight meanwhile back at the village, Sango and Kirara has kill all of the demons there're no more left. "All of the demons are gone!" one of the village said.

Sango: "We got rid of them!"

Keade: Sango, is that all of the demons?

Sango: Yes but it still not over yet." There still another dark cloud in the sky.

Keade: "Isn't That where Miroku went?"

Sango: Yes, Kirara let go!

"Sango got on Kirara!"

Keade: "Are you going to where Miroku is?"

Sango: Of cause, Miroku hasn't come back yet."

Shippo: "Where Inuyasha?"

Sango: I don't know!

Keade: "Why did Inuyasha leave?"

Sango: All Inuyasha said was he going somewhere, we don't where he went to, I'm going to find Miroku!

Keade: "Be careful"

Sango fly away with Kirara.

Inuyasha is still fighting Hakudoshi - Hakudoshi cut Inuyasha in the stomach with halberd. "Inuyasha fall to the ground" Hakudoshi has a smug look on his face. Inuyasha is down, tryng to get back to his feet." Inuyasha hold himself up with Tetsusaiga.

"Hakudoshi laugh at Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: "Just quit already Inuyasha!" "You lost so just accept it"

Inuyasha: Oh shut up, this is even over yet."

Hakudoshi: So far I got the best of you, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "Really?"

"Inuyasha's blood drop from the wound in his stomach!"

Hakudoshi: Look like your hurting from your wounds.

Inuyasha: This is nothing!

Hakudoshi: I wonder if the reason why your hard time is because that stupid girl gone.

"Inuyasha look up at Hakudoshi with rage!"

Hakudoshi: Now That Kagome that girl is no longer around, I guess you miss her.

"Hakudoshi taunt Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: You must need that useless girl seen how you can't fight without her.

Hakudoshi: "Your nothing without Kagome!" Without around Kagome your not all that strong, Seen how we got rid of Kagome you must be lonely little dog, missing his owner. One thing you never see that worthless Kagome again!

Inuyasha get upset

Hakudoshi: That useless girl is gone forever along with Kikyo who dead.

Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi, swing Tetsusaiga and clash with his halberd. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue battling each other! Inuyasha swing with Tetsusaiga but Hakudoshi block with his halberd as they keep clashing. "Their blades keep on clashed" Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue to clash with their blades against one another. Inuyasha keep striking with Tetsusaiga and clash his halberd again and again! "their blades keep hitting each other!" Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but miss Hakudoshi, back flop over and land on his feet."

Hakudoshi: "Is that the best you can do?"

Inuyasha charge and swing his sword that clash with Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha's and Hakudoshi's blades are lock together in combat..." "Energy circle around them from Tetsusaiga!"

Hakudoshi: "This is the best you got"

Hakudoshi: "No wonder You couldn't protect Kagome!"

Inuyasha: "UGY!"

Hakudoshi: The real reason Kagome gone is because of you!

Hakudoshi: You can't accept the truth that your fault Kagome gone."You have no one to blame but yourself, Inuyasha! You should been there for Kagome but you weren't, it all your fault she gone. You weren't there to protect her, Kagome no longer here anymore Because You couldn't save her. Face the truth Inuyasha, you couldn't save Kagome..."

Inuyasha punch Hakudoshi in the face hard and sent him flying.

Hakudoshi land on his feet but fall back a bit while holding his face!

Hakudoshi: "Well look like I hit nerve there!" You forget I can read your thought and mind. "I know you that what you were thinking!"

"Inuyasha look even more angry than before!"

"Miroku is still battling against the demons!" Miroku fight all of them off with his staff and kill more and more one by one..." All the demon are kill by Miroku each one of them keep coming as they're destroys by Miroku! Miroku try to catch breath and start to get tired from fighting all those demons. Naraku laugh!

Naraku: Hahahaha!

"Miroku look into sky at Naraku!"

Naraku: Don't tell me Miroku, your out of breath from fighting all my demons. Miroku your even weaker than your father! Your still scared to open your wind tunnel, Just like your father was scared.

Naraku: Your Father was afraid and scared for his life just as you're. The truth is Miroku your nothing but a gutless crowd like your father. Who was gutless and always afraid for his life. Your father was nothing but pathetic spineless crowd and who was a weakling And die a pathetic, pointless death And deserve to be suck into the wind tunnel.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Miroku snap.

Miroku is piss off at Naraku

Miroku: Naraku, how dare you talk about my father that way!

The poison insects go away.

Miroku is surprise

Naraku: "Here your chance!"

Miroku want to open the wind tunnel and suck in Naraku But still hesitate a bit!

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue their battle as they keep clashed with each other. Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga against his halberd and continue clashing with Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi swing his halberd that keep clashing with Tetsusaiga while the battle rage on. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi weapons continue hitting each other as every blow clash with the other. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi swing his halberd, both blows cash at the same time.

Inuyasha: HAHA!

Hakudoshi: HAHA!

They both stare at one another while catch their breath.

Hakudoshi: "I am done!"

Inuyasha: What!?

Inuyasha is shock by what Hakudoshi saying he done fighting him.

Inuyasha: "What doing you mean by your done?"

Hakudoshi: I finish this next time!

Hakudoshi fly away.

Inuyasha refuse to let Hakudoshi get away.

Inuyasha: "Wind Scar!"

Hakudoshi's Barrier pop up and stop the wind scar!

Hakudoshi: "We meet again!"

Hakudoshi gone!

Inuyasha doesn't know why he just left like that and wonder what the reason for him take off.

Inuyasha: "Why did Hakudoshi leave?" I got a bad feeling!

Inuyasha see the other dark clone in the sky.

Inuyasha: What that? "another dark clone?" I smell Miroku over there not only that but..." I smell also Naraku..."

Inuyasha deicide to see what going on and jump off.

Sango flying on Kirara to where Miroku and Naraku are at."

Sango: Kirara we need hurry! "Miroku may need our help"

"Miroku is still face off against Naraku!"

Naraku: Here your chance to get rid of me. Unless your crowd just like your father!

Miroku deicide to open the wind tunnel.

Miroku: "I suck Naraku into the wind tunnel" This one for you, Father!

Naraku: "Well are you going to stand there?"

_"WIND TUNNEL!" Yelled Miroku, opening_ _The wind tunnel._ Miroku is about suck Naraku into the wind tunnel, However it not Naraku, it a illusion! Turn out it really Naraku's poison insects! WHAT!? Miroku shock..." The poison insects fly into the wind tunnel with miasma coming out their stingers! "All of them go inside the wind tunnel along with the poison and miasma, going inside of Miroku's body!

Miroku: Damn it, there going inside my wind tunnel.

There're lot of poison insects so many you can't even court, there're far more than normal. Everyone of the poison insects go into The wind tunnel as miasma and poison pass thought Miroku's body. Miroku is powerless to stop it and can't close the wind tunnel because the insects go in too fast! Miroku's body take in all the poison and miasma!

He start spits blood of his mouth and blood come out of his eye as the poison insects keep going in the wind tunnel. Miroku finally able to close The wind tunnel but get stab in the back by a spike from Naraku! Inuyasha and Sango both show up at the same time and see Miroku stab by Naraku! Miroku fall to his knee as Naraku stand above him!

Inuyasha: "Miroku!"

Sango: "Miroku!"

Sango flying on Kirara over toward Naraku and Miroku! Inuyasha go to save Miroku from Naraku who fly up in the sky. Miroku fall down but Inuyasha catch him in his arms and hold Miroku up! Sango come off Kirara and run over to Miroku who unconscious from all the poison and Miasma inside of his body. "Miroku!" Sango cry, tears in her eyes. "Hahaha!" Naraku laugh! Inuyasha turn and look at Naraku!

_"NARAKU, YOU SON OF BICTH!" yelled Inuyasha, angry at Naraku._

Naraku: You were too late once again Inuyasha! Miroku fell victim to my poison insects who were full of my miasma. The miasma and poison mixed together inside the monk's body will kill him! "Miroku will die!"

Inuyasha: Why you..."

Naraku: "You get should use to Inuyasha" "Your losing everybody you care about" First Kagome, Kikyo, Kohaku, now Miroku!

Naraku: "All have fell to victim by my hands" You lost almost all of your friends, Inuyasha! Now another one of your friend has fallen, soon there will be no one left."

Inuyasha's fist is balled up, with his eyes full of anger!

Naraku: "You and Sango are the only ones left for right now!

Naraku disappear!

"Miroku!" Sango cry.

Sango tears come down from her eyes, crying over Miroku while Inuyasha just look sad, seen his friend unconscious with a lot poison and miasma inside of his body. Inuyasha is still holding him, look at his right hand and see the wind tunnel was open.

Inuyasha: "The wind tunnel has been open!"

Sango is still crying with tears drop

Inuyasha: Sango Tell me what happen here!

Sango: Miroku and me saw another dark clone in the sky. Miroku deicide to go check it out while I was fighting against Naraku's demons.

Inuyasha: I see This was all of part Naraku's plan! That why Hakudoshi left when we were fighting!

Sango: "You were fighting Hakudoshi?"

Inuyasha: I smelled Hakudoshi's scent and went off to fight him! It was all of Naraku's plan to get me away from the village. So he could all of this to separated us. "This all my fault" If I hasn't left the village..."

Sango: No, It my fault I should have never let Miroku go off on his own. If I hadn't, Miroku wouldn't had suck the poison insects.

Sango continue to show tears

"Miroku lays unconscious!"

Afterward

Naraku is happy after effect Miroku suck all of the poison insects.

Naraku: Everything went as I knew it would, Miroku is lying on his death bed.

Hakudoshi: Thank to you, Naraku! It pretty smart of you, giving Miroku those dreams about his father.

Naraku: I knew if I remind him how his father die and how much he hated me. Would be enough for him to open the wind tunnel.

Hakudoshi: I guess that why you have Miroku remember his past! "But now what?"

Naraku: "I rest for little while"

Hours later back at Keade village

Miroku is lying near death thank to the poison and miasma from Naraku's poison insects. Miroku body is full of Naraku's miasma and poison mixed up in his body. Inuyasha, Shippo, Keade and Sango by beside Miroku in his time of need.

Keade: "This not good"

Keade: "Miroku's body is full of miasma and poison!"

Inuyasha: Happen when Miroku open the wind tunnel.

Sango: "But why would Miroku open the wind tunnel?" "And suck in all of those the poison insects" Miroku would never fall into Naraku's trap.

Inuyasha: "You forgot this is Naraku we're talk about!" He probably did something to get under Miroku's skin.

Sango: But Miroku always calm, He would never let Naraku get to him!

Inuyasha: "That's where your wrong!" Naraku can get to anyone, all he has to do is say the right things! Or get into someone's head.

Keade: But Miroku's not the type to be tricked into something like that."

Inuyasha: You forget Naraku can inside anyone head and play mind games with them! That what he probably did to Miroku!

Sango: Miroku's Father and grandfather were suck into the wind tunnel.

Inuyasha: Not only that but Naraku put the wind tunnel into Miroku's right hand.

All suddenly Miroku start cough out blood in front of Everyone, Inuyasha and Sango look worried.

Sango: Oh no, the poison has got an worse!

Keade: The miasma inside his body and in his blood has gone up!"

Inuyasha: "Miroku getting sicker!"

Shippo: Oh no, "What if Miroku die?"

"Inuyasha wrack Shippo on top of his head"

Shippo: "What you do that for?"

Inuyasha look toward Sango and Shippo see that she about to cry.

Even Kirara worried about Miroku while cough up more blood, Sango try to stop Miroku from coughing by holding him down! Everyone look on worry If Miroku going to live!

Keade: Maybe the additional herbs we got can save Miroku.

Shippo: "Maybe Jinenji's herbs can help!"

Sango: Hurry!

Shippo, Keade and Kirara go to get the additional herbs to save Miroku from Poison and miasma!

"Miroku!" Sango cried, tears coming out of her eyes.

_Miroku I'm sorry..." This is all my fault! If I had never left to go fight Hakudoshi..." This would have never happened! _thought Inuyasha_, sad over what happened to Miroku._

Back to where Miroku suck in all of the poison insects. Something crawling on the edge of the cliff, It the same thing that was where Kagome was, when she disappear..." "But the question is why is it here and what isn't it?"

At Night

After the additional herbs and Jinenji's herbs didn't work, Miroku still stuffed from sucking in all of the poison insects. "Miroku is close to death!" Sango is outside in the forest alone and is crying! Inuyasha walk through the forest and see Sango alone, by herself.

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango turn and see Inuyasha behind her!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: I came from Keade's place and Miroku still the same.

Sango whip the tears away from her eyes.

Sango: I know! "The herbs didn't work"

Inuyasha: All they did was slow down the poison and miasma in his system. "But Miroku still close to death!"

Sango: "I know, This all my fault!" If I didn't let Miroku go off on his own to face Naraku! None of this..."

_"NO!"_ Your not to blame for this!" If anyone to blame it me..." Inuyasha cut Sango off.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: It my fault, I am the one to blame! If I didn't go off to face Hakudoshi..." Than Miroku wouldn't sucked in the poison insects. It my fault Miroku is fighting for his life right now!

Inuyasha's head down with his fists ball up, feeling guilty.

Inuyasha: Just like it my fault Kagome gone! "I should has been there!" "Just like I should been there for Kagome!" But I wasn't..."

Sango: "I know how you feel Inuyasha!" I feel the same way with Miroku dying and everything that happen! "It feel like everything is fall apart!"

Inuyasha: I know! "Kagome gone!" "Both Kikyo and Kohaku are death!" Now Miroku has been poison by Naraku's poison insects. It feel like we're losing everyone and everything that matter to us.

Sango: I know, Kohaku dead, Kagome gone and now Miroku could die, it feel everybody we're close keep leaving!

Sango start crying! Inuyasha saw Sango's tears, walk over to Sango and touched her shoulder! He comfort Sango while tears come down from hers eyes, understand her pain and they share each other's grief.

Inuyasha: I understand how you feel Sango because I lost Kagome and Kikyo! So anyone know what your going through it me. "Seen how both Kikyo and Kagome gone!" I feel the same way you do, Sango! I have lost both Kikyo and Kagome and I couldn't save them!

Inuyasha open up for the first time about his pain and how he felt since the day Kagome went missing! Inuyasha share his pain with Sango, expression his feelings of guilt and sadness and pain with look of sadness and guilt on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha: "They needed me and couldn't save them!" Just like I couldn't save Miroku!" It my fault..." If only I could have done something, If only I could have save them but I didn't..."

Sango: I know, I wish there was something I could done to save Kohaku and Miroku! I wish there more I could have done and Kohaku wasn't dead. "But there nothing I can do" Kagome gone, Kohaku dead and Miroku may die! I feel like I'm all alone, like I have nobody and there nothing I can do.

Inuyasha: I know how you feel..." I feel the same way you do Sango, everyone is gone! We lost everyone we're close to..." It feel like everything is fall apart around us! I felt like part of me is missing ever since Kagome been gone and I feel alone inside without anyone. I try and hold everything inside! I don't show my pain to no one and I keep everything bottle up inside of me. I'm all alone just like you're and feel like everyone I care about is gone!

Sango get closer Inuyasha and touch his arm as they share their pain with each other.

Sango: I felt the same way since Kohaku die, I feel like I lost a part of myself. We're all alone, we're the only ones left! There no one else left but us! I don't know what we're going to do! "Kohaku gone and Miroku is about to die!" We're everyone we care about is gone.

Inuyasha: "I understand how you feel"

Sango's tears come down her face! Inuyasha hug Sango as they share each other's pain. Inuyasha and Sango are closer to each other and bound together. Inuyasha hold Sango in his arms as she cry with tears in her eyes! "Tears drop from Inuyasha's eyes!" They grow closer while feeling one another pain.

Inuyasha and Sango share their hardship with each other


	13. Episode 13, Rin kidnapped

Three mouths have pass after Miroku suck Naraku's poison insects! "Miroku still close to death!" They try given him hears to make the poison and miasma go away but it getting keep worse. All the hears have done is slow down the poison along with the miasma in his system. However Miroku still is the verge of death! The only two left are Inuyasha and Sango as everyone else have falling.

Keade: We got all additional hears we could find.

Shippo: I just went to Jinenji and gave me some of hears help Miroku and get rid of the poison and miasma, Inside of his body. "Do you think they work?"

Keade: I don't know if they will rid of miasma and poison! so far all it done is slow down the poison and miasma in Miroku's system.

Shippo's head is down with a sad look on his face!

Shippo: "I wonder if Miroku will make it"

Sango: "Miroku!"

Sango with Miroku who lying close to death when Inuyasha walk in on them!

Inuyasha: "How Miroku doing?"

Sango: Still the same, the miasma and the poison in Miroku's body keep getting worse!

Inuyasha: The miasma and the poison must be spread through his body.

Sango: I know! Miroku still not any better after taking all additional hears.

Sango look worry about Miroku as Inuyasha put his hand on Sango's shoulder and comfort her.

A three days later

Inuyasha and Sango are leaving the village on their journey.

Keade: "So you two are leaving now?"

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Sango: Me and Inuyasha deicide it better if we leave the village.

Shippo: "Can I come with you guys"

Inuyasha: No, you stay here and look after Miroku we be gone for while.

Sango: Yes, it best if you stay here and watch over Miroku and make sure nothing happen to him."

Shippo: Yeah but..."

Inuyasha: "Look you take care of Miroku!" Me and Sango can take care ourselves.

Sango: "Inuyasha right!"

Keade: You two be careful, ok."

Sango: "Don't worry!"

Inuyasha and Sango leave the village with Kirara while Shippo and Keade watch them go.

Days later after Inuyasha and Sango left the village

Inuyasha and Sango have been travel together for a few days with Kirara. Waiting for Naraku next move and when he attack again."

Sango: "Inuyasha, do you think Naraku will attack us?"

Inuyasha: I'm sure of it Naraku will eventually attack us. We just need to keep our guard up and wait for Naraku next move!

Sango: It been three mouths since Naraku come after us." "Why do you think Naraku hasn't attacks us?"

Inuyasha: I don't know why but I can guess Naraku waiting for the right time to strike. "When our guard down!"

Sango: Still I wonder Why Naraku hasn't done anything after all we're the only two left." It kind make me worried that Naraku planning something.

Inuyasha: "Who know what Naraku doing?" We been travel along for days now but we haven't cross path with Naraku yet."

Sango: I guess we just have to wait and see than."

Inuyasha: "Yeah your right!" "who know what Naraku going to do next?"

Meanwhile Jaken and Rin wait for Sesshomaru to return.

Rin: "When do you think they be back?"

Jaken: Well knowing Sesshomaru, they Probably won't be back for awhile.

All suddenly Hakudoshi pop up and grab Rin! Jaken try stop him but is blow back by the wind. Hakudoshi leave with Rin inside the barrier."

_"HHELP!" Yell Rin._

Jaken: "Staff of two heads"

Jaken shoot fire out of his staff but it block by Hakudoshi's barrier.

Hakudoshi: "Goodbye!"

"Hakudoshi gone and so is Rin!"

Jaken: Oh no, if anything happed to Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!

30 Minutes later Hakudoshi bring Rin to Naraku

Hakudoshi drop Rin on the ground and Rin try to Run but Hakudoshi point his halberd her neck!

Hakudoshi: Move and I silt your throat!

"Rin is scared for her life!"

Naraku: I see you got Rin just like I wanted.

Hakudoshi: Do you really think Sesshomaru will show up to save this useless little girl?

Naraku: "I bet on it"

Rin: "What are going to do to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hakudoshi: "Be quite!"

Naraku: "Let me handle the girl!"

Naraku walk over to Rin as Hakudoshi put his halberd away.

Rin: "What are you going do to me?"

Naraku put his hand out and miasma come out as Rin pass out!

Naraku: "Go to sleep!"

Naraku smirk

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango are resting right now after decided to stop so they can rest for awhile."

Sango: "We can stop here for little while to rest!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah but after we rest we should leave!"

Sango: "Yes I agree!"

All of suddenly Inuyasha's nose smell something in the sky. Inuyasha and Sango spot a poison insect in the sky!

Sango: "It one of Naraku's poison insects!"

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" yell Inuyasha, rid apart of the poison insect with his claws.

Sango: "Do you think Naraku was having the poison insect watching us?"

Inuyasha: No, it was heading to back Naraku! I can smell Naraku and Hakduoshi, they're not that far away.

Sango: "If Naraku close by than do you think he planning something?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but I got the feeling something up!

Two Hour after Rin was taking

Jaken running around the forest looking for Rin."

Jaken: I got to find Rin and bring her back otherwise, If I don't than Lord Sesshomaru will kill me."

Jaken bump into Sesshomaru's leg than fall down and look up at him."

Sesshomaru: "Where Rin?"

Moments later Sesshomaru flying in the sky searching for Rin while Jaken ride on ah and uh! After Jaken had Sesshomaru told everything that happen. All suddenly Demons appear in front of them! Sesshomaru pull out his sword and blast the demons with one blow! "The demons must be working for Naraku!" Say Jaken.

Sesshomaru: I don't have time for them! "I leave them to you two, Jaken!"

Sesshomaru fly away."

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Staff of two heads!"

Jaken's staff shoot fire out and only killing two demons while more demons attacks, Jaken look scared.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango go after Naraku

Inuyasha jumping up in the air while Sango follow on Kirara in the sky. Inuyasha follow Naraku's sense with his nose up. Sango is in her demon slayer armor!

Sango: "How far is Naraku?"

Inuyasha: Not too far ahead, I can smell him and not only that but I can smell Sesshomaru's sense.

Sango: "Sesshomaru?" "Why is he here?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but I think Sesshomaru and Naraku may have business with each other!

Sango: In that case we should hurry!

Inuyasha: "Right!"

Inuyasha and Sango move ahead while Naraku's plan unfold along with Hakudoshi as they have Rin whose still knock out!

Naraku: It seem Like Sesshomaru will be arrive shortly.

Hakudoshi: Look like Sesshomaru doesn't want to waste anytime on those demons you send.

Naraku: Well I didn't suspect he would..."

A poison insect arrive and give Naraku information!

Naraku: Eh! Inuyasha and Sango are coming this way.

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha is near by?"

Naraku: From what I get their heading this way.

Naraku: I didn't suspect on them show up! If they get here all of my plans could be ruin if Inuyasha and Sango stick their nose into my affairs.

Hakudoshi close his eyes with a smile!

Hakudoshi: "I take care of Inuyasha!"

Naraku: Hm! No, I don't want you fighting with Inuyasha again! not now! put your rivalry with Inuyasha on hold for now.

Hakudoshi: But Inuyasha arriving could ruin your plans for Sesshomaru."

Naraku than realize he doesn't have a choice! not if he want everything to go as plan."

Naraku: Find but remember not to get carry away with Inuyasha."

Hakudoshi: Don't worry I handle Inuyasha just find.

"Hakudoshi leave to go fight Inuyasha!"

Naraku look at Rin with a evil smile on his face."

1 hour later

Inuyasha is still jumping ahead and Sango follow him until all suddenly Demons pop up! Inuyasha stop and Sango get off Kirara as the demons coming toward them. Inuyasha pull Tetsusaiga out and fire The wind scar at the demons!

Inuyasha: "WIND SCAR!"

The wind scar blasted The demons destroys all of them!

Hakudoshi: You shouldn't waste all your energy on them!

Inuyasha and Sango see Hakudoshi up in the sky.

Inuyasha: "So your here Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: I am here to settle the score with you!

Inuyasha: Find this time I cut you in half.

Hakudoshi come down out of his barrier and attack Inuyasha with halberd. Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga and shove Hakudoshi off who land on his feed. Inuyasha charge and swing his Tesusaiga that clash with his halberd - Hakudoshi swing his halberd and clash against Tetsusaiga while the two trade blows with each other! Sango watched the battle with Kirara!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru is flying in the sky.

_"Why did Naraku Kidnapped Rin?" "just what is Naraku up to?" "Is Naraku trying lauder me into a trap?" It doesn't matter whatever Naraku planning I kill him! Sesshomaru thinking to himself._

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi continue to battle as Inuyasha swing his sword while jumping in the sky. Hakudoshi swing his halberd and clashed, they keep clashing against each other! Inuyasha land on the ground and Hakudoshi attack but he block his attack with Tetsusaiga!

Hakudoshi Back flop and land on his feet while Inuyasha charge at him! Inuyasha attack again and again with Tetsusaiga, block everyone of Inuyasha's attacks. Hakudoshi strike with the halberd and clash with Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha swing down his sword clashed with Hakudoshi's halberd. "Both of them jump back and land on their feet"

Hakudoshi: "I'm not impressive with you at all."

Inuyasha: Really? well maybe if cut off your damn head than you won't be so cocky.

Hakudoshi: Maybe if I bring how you never see Kagome and Kikyo and all your fault." Just like it your fault Miroku is on his death bed about to drop dead.

Inuyasha get mad and fire the wind scar from Tetsusaiga! _"WIND SACR!" yell Inuyasha._ However The wind scar miss, Hakudoshi is up in sky and down he came swinging his halberd but Inuyasha jump out of the way. Hakudoshi charge but Inuyasha attack first with Tetsusaiga while they clashed as Sango watched with Kirara. "Sango get ready to fight!"

Sango: "Inuyasha let me help you!"

_"NO STAY OUT THIS" yell Inuyasha, Stopped Sango._

Inuyasha: Look I can defeat Hakudoshi on my own without any help, ok!

Hakudoshi: You sure have a lots of pride Inuyasha, I give you that but it still won't help you!

Hakudoshi attack Inuyasha while blocking with Tetsusaiga as each strike hit but Inuyasha keep blocked and hold Hakudoshi attacks off with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha strike back with Tetsusaiga again and again clashed with Hakudoshi's halberd. Sango watched and see Inuyasha has hands full with Hakudoshi as the two men keep fighting! Inuyasha swing but miss Hakudoshi, back flop and land on his feet. Sango wonder if Inuyasha may need help against Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: You know too bad Kagome isn't here for you anymore! Because without her your just lost puppy dog all alone and sad how pitiful. But I mean what do you suspect? "from a useless half bleed like you!" "Just ask Kikyo!" Oh wait that right, Kikyo dead."

"Inuyasha attack out of rage!" Inuyasha swing his sword and clash with a lot force behind his attacks as he keep swinging and hitting against his halberd. Hakusoshi swing his halberd clash against Tetsusaiga as the battle grow more intense! Sango see Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fighting and stars to watch Hakudoshi get the better of Inuyasha. "Sango decided to help Inuyasha!" Sango run into the battle to go help Inuyasha against Hakudoshi. Inuyasha turn and see Sango about to interfered into the fight!

Inuyasha: "Don't interfered Sango!"

Sango stop!

Inuyasha: "I will defeat Hakudoshi on my own!"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: Your going to need all the help you can get Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi charge and attack Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga that clash with Hakudoshi's halberd and their blades keep clash with one another! "They continue hitting each other!" Inuyasha continue to slam against Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but miss, Hakudoshi smirk and laugh!

Hakudoshi: "Is that all you got?" "I thought you have more to offer than that"

Inuyasha: "I show you what I have to offer!"

"Inuyasha charge at Hakudoshi!"

While Inuyasha and Hakudoshi battle Naraku is alone with Rin waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive but Naraku with Someone else."

Naraku: "Sesshomaru should be soon!"

"Why is taking Sesshomaru so to come here?" ask someone!

Naraku: He arrive for girl and when he does you be the one to kill Sesshomaru!

Just remember our deal Naraku, I kill Sesshomaru and you give me the shards of the Jewel. The person say.

Naraku: Don't worry I hold up to my part our deal as long as you hold up to your part!"

The person: "Don't worry I will kill Sesshomaru!"

Naraku: "You should be strong enough to defeat Sesshomaru!"

"Who is this person Naraku talking with?"

Moments later

Sesshomaru arrive to where Rin is being held by Naraku! Sesshomaru smell Rin sense while hold out his sword._ "Rin here I can smell her along with Naraku!" Sesshomaru thought to himself._ Sesshomaru fire a blast from his sword that created smoke! Out of the smoke Naraku appear in front of Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: "Naraku!"

Naraku: "Sesshomaru I see you finally made it" "Your here for Rin assume!"

Sesshomaru: No I am here to kill you, Naraku so prepared to die.

Sesshomaru fire an attack from Tokijin at Naraku but his barrier pop out of no where! Naraku go to sky inside his barrier as Seshomaru is about attack again! Until Naraku hold Rin up inside of his Barrier, Sesshomaru stop as soon as he saw Rin. Sesshomaru realize he cannot attack with Rin inside the barrier while Naraku have her.

Naraku: I wouldn't attack Sesshomaru, if were you not an less you wanted hurt Rin. I think you should be more worried about yourself."

All suddenly a huge blast come toward Sesshomaru who move out of the way! Walking out of the smoke appear a demon who kind of human but at same time has a very powerful demonic aura around him with a axe in his hand. Sesshomaru and Him come face to face before their showdown begin."

The Demon: "You must be Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Who are you?"

The Demon: "I am Aizen!"

The episode come to a end


	14. episode 14, Sesshomaru vs Aizen

Sesshomaru and Aizen face off against each other while Naraku up in air with Rin inside of the barrier. Sesshomaru stand in front of his opposition!

Sesshomaru: Aizen, are you another demon Naraku sent, to fight his own battle. I should have knowing Naraku didn't have the guts to fight a battle on his own."

Aizen: Naraku and I have a deal, I kill you, Sesshomaru and I get the jewel shards." You see Sesshomaru I hear all about you from Naraku! I will enjoy killing you!

Seshomaru: You are going be sorry, you ever decide to challenge me!

Sesshomaru smile at Aizen who smirk back at him while staring each other down before the shown down between the two." Aizen attack Sesshomaru who charge an attack as well, both of them sent two energy waves out from Their Sword and axe, clashing! Sesshomaru is surprise that Aizen cancel out his attack! Aizen attack and his axe clash with Tokijin, Theirs Blades keep hitting one another..." Sesshomaru swing sword, clashed with Aizen's Axe as the two continue to battle while Naraku watch on!

Sesshomaru fire a blast from his sword, Aizen fire attack from his axe! both attacks hit and turn into a draw! Sesshomaru stand his ground against Aizen! Naraku is happy up in sky.

Naraku: "It seem like Sesshomaru has finally met his equal"

Aizen: I must admit your as strong as Naraku told me, Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru close his eyes with smile!

Sesshomaru: Aizen, I will enjoy cut you in half with my sword.

Aizen: "Really?" I guess we just have to see than, won't we?

Sesshomaru and Aizen charge an attack continue to battle while Naraku watched on! Sesshomaru's sword and Aizen's Axe clash against one another, again and again! Sesshomaru's blade continue to clash with Aizen's Axe.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi still fighting each other as Sango look on while Inuyasha and Hakudoshi trade blows. Inuyasha strike with Tetsusaiga, Hakudoshi swing his halberd at Inuyasha, Both clashed over and over again. Inuyasha keep attacking with Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi keep on as well with his halberd, Both hitting each other. With every blows hit connect one another while both Inuyasha and Hakudoshi keep fighting on.

Both Inuyasha and Hakudoshi land on their feet and try to catch their breath."

Inuyasha: "HAHA!"

Hakudoshi: Is This the best you can do, Inuyasha? I guess this why you weren't able to save Kagome or Kikyo, you couldn't even your friend, Miroku who right now is probably dead.

Inuyasha's anger show on his face!

Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi and stars swinging Tetsusagia, Hakudoshi block all of Inuyasha's strikes with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha continue to swing Tetsusaiga with a lots Fire and Rage behind his swings, Hakudoshi keep blocked all of Inuyasha attacks, Inuyasha swing but miss, Hakudoshi jump up and Inuyasha go up after him! Continue clashing Hakudoshi's Halberd, Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga, striking with force, Hakudoshi almost catches Inuyasha by swinging his halberd.

Inuyasha come down to ground, holding Tetsusaiga in his hands.

Hakudoshi: What the matter, Inuyasha? I know you couldn't stop Kikyo, from dropping Dead but god, can't you at lasted do better than this? I mean I know you been lost ever since we got rid of Kagome, but can you please put up a better fight?

Inuyasha charge at Hakudoshi, attacked him and swing down Tetsusaiga but misses, go after him! Sango stars to see Hakudoshi is getting to Inuyasha and making him upset, the fight continue on. Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga and misses Hakudoshi whose get the better of him, swing his halberd and almost cut Inuyasha, move out of the way.

Hakudoshi: I almost got you that time, guess I shouldn't be surprise after this been too easy. I mean no wonder you couldn't save Kagome, you weren't strong enough to protect any of your friends, That why Kagome and Kikyo are gone, it all your fault Inuyasha."

_"WIND SCAR!" _yell Inuyasha, the wind scar misses and Hakudoshi jump up in the sky. Hakudoshi swing his halberd down and almost got Inuyasha, at the min Inuyasha jump back and dodging.

Hakudoshi: Your sloppy Inuyasha, you don't even know how to fight! I wonder why you even have that sword of your, see how you don't know how to use it right." That why Kikyo is dead in the ground, cause you just let Kikyo die and did nothing.

WHY YOU..." Inuyasha get angry and about attack again.

_"SSTOPP!" Sango call out to Inuyasha._

In that one moment Inuyasha stop, didn't know why Sango want him to stop fighting from Hakudoshi. Inuyasha just stood there, turn around and just look at Sango.

I understand you're angry Inuyasha but you can't let Hakudoshi get to you. listen to me Inuyasha, Hakudoshi is trying to inside head so he can make you angry. by bring up Kagome and Kikyo," so you will lost focus and make a mistake so he can get the better of you. "Stay focus!" stop letting Hakudoshi get to you or you will end up losing. Sango make Inuyasha realize, he can't let Hakudoshi get to him.

Inuyasha finally calm down and clear his head and more importantly stay focus.

"Sesshomaru is still battling with Aizen!" Tokijin and Axe clash and keep hitting against each other, the energy coming from their weapons cross paths, again and again! Aizen fire a huge energy ball but Sesshomaru counter with attack of his own from tokijin, both attack cancer each other out." Sesshomaru and Aizen both attack at the same time, Tokijin and Axe clash!

Sesshomaru match Aizen blow for blow as the two continue fighting, Aizen swing his Axe at Sesshomaru use his lighting speed to move out of the way. however Aizen move just as fast as Sesshomaru does and swing his axe but he block with Tokijin!

Aizen: I can move just as fast as you can Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru push Aizen back but he land on his feet as Sesshomaru charge and swing his sword but miss, Fire a blast from his Tokijin at Aizen who fire back attack from his axe! Both attack clash with each other and it end in a draw! Sesshomaru and Aizen have a stand off against each other.

Aizen: "Look like we're evenly match"

Sesshomaru: You actually believe you're evenly match with me? your nothing compare to me.

Aizen: Don't underestimate me, I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "Your no match for me!"

Aizen: "We see about that once I kill you!"

"Sesshomaru's face turn into anger!"

A lot energy circle around Tokijin and Fire a huge blast at Aizen." Aizen block with attack of his own from swing the axe with one hand." "Both attacks clash!" Sesshomaru hold his Sword up and move lighting fast, swing Tokijin but miss, Aizen strike with the axe, clash with Tokijin. Sesshomaru and Aizen trade blows with each other while swinging their weapons, clash. The battle between Sesshomaru and Aizen heat up as Naraku still watched the fight while holding Rin."

Naraku: It seem like Aizen is more of a match for Sesshomaru than I Originally thought." However it still doesn't change what I Originally had plan. If Aizen can't defeat Sesshomaru than I use my last card.

Naraku look at Rin and smile, planning on use Rin as a trunk card against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still fighting Hakudoshi, keep clashed again and again, block Hakudoshi's strikes every time he swing with the halberd. Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and clash with Hakudoshi's halberd..." Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both swing at the same time, clashing!

Sango: Come on Inuyasha, you can do it."

Sango watches Inuyasha fight Hakudoshi while battle continue on." Inuyasha struggle against Hakudoshi but keep on fighting back with everything, not holding anything! Ever since Sango calm Inuyasha down and got him to stay focus, Inuyasha has not been let Hakudoshi get to him. Inuyasha has been staying focus and not let his emotions get the better of him.

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and clash with Hakudoshi's halberd, again and again! "They keep going at" their blades keep hitting one another the battle rage on." Inuyasha and Hakudoshi stop fighting for a moment and catch their breath."

Inuyasha: "Haha"

Hakudoshi: "Is that all you got?"

Inuyasha: Heh! "I'm just getting staring"

Hakudoshi: Huh! Your all talk but no action, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "Oh really?" so far you hasn't been able to beat me! so maybe you should just quit while you still have chance.

Hakudoshi: "What?" "don't make me laugh!" "you actually think you can beat me?" Your only a half bleed, so make you think you can win?

Sango: Inuyasha stay focus, don't let Hakudoshi get to you!

Inuyasha: "You don't need to keep telling me that"

Hakudoshi: I can kill you easy without any problems, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: We see about that but before I cut you in half with my Tetsusaiga, There something I wanted and that this. "What Naraku's business with Sesshomaru?"

Hakudoshi is surprise Inuyasha know about Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Before you show up I smell Sesshomaru sense..." I know Naraku has business with Sesshomaru. Tell me, what Naraku planning?

"Hakudoshi smile with his eyes close!"

"He open his eyes"

Hakudoshi: "I see figure it out..." Not that any of this is your business but I tell you any way. I kidnapped Rin and brought her to Naraku so we could set a trap for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Huh!

Hakudoshi: Naraku need to get Sesshomaru to fall into his trap, so we took Rin so Sesshomaru walk right into Naraku's trap! Sesshomaru right now is battling a Demon name Aizen. "Who is just as powerful as Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha know that can't be all Naraku has plan for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: "And is that all?"

Hakudoshi: No, you see I can't give you full detail about what Naraku's plan is but I can tell you this. Naraku plan on having Rin killed when this is all over..."

"Inuyasha and Sango are shock to hear this"

Inuyasha: "What?"

Hakudoshi: Along with Sesshomaru..."

After hearing all this Inuyasha realize what Naraku up to..."

Hakudoshi: "Why you're so concern Inuyasha?" You should be more worry about yourself.

Hakudoshi attack Inuyasha with the Halberd but Inuyasha dodge, Hakudoshi attack again but this time Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga, holding off him.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Aizen are lock together, Tokijin and Aizen's axe cross path. It become a power struggle with lots of energy coming from Tokijin and Aizen's axe that circle around them. "It a draw between the two powerful Demons" They both pull back from each other!

Aizen: I must say Sesshomaru, your even more powerful than Naraku told me you were... However it doesn't matter because I still have the upperhand over you!

Sesshomaru: Aizen we see if you still feel the same way after you felt my Tokijin."

Aizen: I guess we see, won't we when your dead."

Aizen jump up in the air and hold up his axe, sent out a huge ball of energy. Sesshomaru see this, jump up and fire attack from his sword at powerful, clash with the huge energy ball. Sesshomaru's attack hold off Aizen's energy ball but Sesshomaru's great demonic power overpower Aizen's attack..." Much to Aizen's shock and surprise!

Aizen: "WHAT?"

Aizen move out of the way of Sesshomaru's attack due to the power of Sesshomaru! Aizen is surprise by Sesshomaru's power.

Aizen: Well you impressed me, Sesshomaru! No one ever done that to any of my attack before..." "Your power is great!"

Sesshomaru: Aizen, you haven't even see the true extent of my power!

Aizen: Than show me the full extent of this great power of your.

Sesshomaru: You witness first hand for yourself the full extent of my power!

Sesshomaru put his sword in back and eyes turn red, about to transform into his dog demon form but before he can use full power, right than Naraku put his spike near Rin throat and threated to kill her.

Naraku: I wouldn't do that if I were you Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru stop himself from Transforming into his true form."

Naraku: If you use your full power and Transforming, I will have no choice but to end Rin's life."

Sesshomaru doesn't use his true power against Aizen because Naraku promise to kill Rin.

Aizen: Well it of Shame that You won't be able to use your true power! I would have love to had fought you at your best but it still doesn't matter because your still going to die."

Aizen Eyes turn red and begin to transform into a his true form." As Sesshomaru watch as Aizen Demonic power grow stronger and he become huge and grow! his claws grow longer and fangs do as well as size increase along with the red lines on his face."

Aizen: "Now Sesshomaru witness my true power!"

Inuyasha still fight Hakudoshi with both Tetsusaiga and The halberd clash while Sango watch on." Inuyasha swing but miss, Hakudoshi take a swing but miss Inuyasha, Hakudoshi star to show frustration with not be able to beat Inuyasha easy. "Inuyasha and Hakudoshi go down to the ground"

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha give up before it too late!"

Inuyasha: "Like I'm going to do that"

Hakudoshi: You should give up before I kill you like Naraku kill Kikyo."

That one comment from Hakudoshi under Inuyasha's skin."

Hakudoshi: What the matter, Inuyasha? "Can't take the truth?"

"Inuyasha stars to become upset!"

Hakudoshi: Can't take the fact you couldn't save Kikyo, like you couldn't save Kagome? Face it, both Kikyo and Kagome are gone..." Naraku got rid of those two worthless women..."

"Inuyasha is getting mad!"

Hakudoshi: "Just Naraku got rid of Kohaku!"

Sango: Huh!

Hakudoshi: "Kohaku was nothing but a coward" He was useless just like that stupid woman Kagura. "That Why Naraku Kill him!" Kohaku's life was worthless so who care if he dead.

"Hakudoshi star to piss Sango off"

Hakudoshi: "Kohaku was nothing but dead weight!" "Kohaku got what he had coming to him!" You and Sango accept the fact that he dead and just get over and move on."

"Sango become angry!"

Hakudoshi: "Kohaku deserves to die just like Miroku!" Miroku and Kohaku were both weak and useless until they met their death." Miroku was a coward just like father who afraid that he be suck into the wind tunnel every moment of his worthless life." And yet he was stupid enough open The wind tunnel like idiot." "He got what he deserves" serves him right, foot he deserves to die."

Sango is ready to kick Hakudoshi's ass for talk shit about Miroku and her brother."

Hakudoshi: You know Inuyasha, You and Sango have something an common and that the fact you both can't accept, everyone that you care about is dead." Just like you can't accept the fact you lost both Kagome and Kikyo just like Sango can't accept that she lost Kohaku."

Hakudoshi words make Inuyasha's anger grow," but not as much as Sango who is Furious."

Hakudoshi: Kohaku dead and is never come back just like Kagome."

_"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango swing Hiraikotsu at Hakudoshi and almost hit him but Hakudoshi jump up!_

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

"Sango has hear enough and is ready to fight!"

Sango: Inuyasha go to where Sesshomaru and Naraku are, I take care of Hakudoshi."

A angry Sango get on Kirara and go into battle, taking on Hakudoshi after hear all his comments about her brother and Miroku. "Sango fight Hakudoshi one on one" Throw Hiraikotus but Hakudoshi dodge easy, Sango come flying at him with Hiraikotus, clash with Hakudoshi's halberd." While Sango battle Hakudoshi - Inuyasha take off and leave to help Sesshomaru and Rin and to stop Naraku's plan."

* * *

"Sesshomaru is struggle against Aizen!" Aizen has got the upper hand over Sesshomaru and has him up against the rope." Aizen try strike Sesshomaru with poison claws just like Sesshomaru! He try to strike again but Seshomaru dodge however still get cut on his arm.

Aizen: "It look like got you that time!"

Sesshomaru jump up and fire attack from his sword but Aizen fire a huge from mouth and overpower Sesshomaru's attack easy. Sesshomaru move fast out of the way! The blast had almost hit Sesshomaru but it destroys the ground."

Aizen: I almost had you that time Sesshomaru but the next time you won't be so lucky.

Aizen strike with his claws but miss, Sesshomaru jump up and sent a wave from Tokijin that strike Aizen. "He stunned for a moment!" Sesshomaru move up in the sky with lighting speed, about to fire a powerful blast from Tokijin.

Naraku: Do not attack Sesshomaru unless you want Rin to be dead."

"Sesshomaru stop!"

Naraku's spike grow and point at Rin's neck who still lay out unconscious."

Naraku: If you fire any attacks from your sword than I will kill Rin.

Sesshomaru hold back his sword, knowing if he fire his attack Naraku will Kill Rin. But as soon as he doesn't Aizen attack and Sesshomaru is knock away. he land on the ground, Sesshomaru get mad and about to fire attack from Tokijin.

Naraku: I wouldn't do that if I were Sesshomaru unless you wanted Rin's throat silt."

Sesshomaru doesn't fire but Aizen attack with his claws, Sesshomaru fly up and Aizen attack again however Sesshomaru block with sword. Aizen strike with his claws again and again! "Sesshomaru keep block Aizen's attacks with Tokijin!"

Sesshomaru swing Tokijin and clash with Aizen's claws, move back however Aizen attack one time." Sesshomaru move lighting speed but Aizen just as faster as him."  
He strike again, Sesshomaru move fast!"

Aizen: All you can do is dodge my attacks, but can you dodge this?

Aizen once again fire a huge blast out of his mouth but Sesshomaru move fast, destroys the ground behind him." He go up and swing His sword but knock away again by Aizen's claws. However Sesshomaru land on his feet and stand his ground."

Naraku: "What the matter?" seem like your at a disadvantages Lord Sesshomaru. just remember if you fire any attacks from your sword than the girl will die."

Sesshomaru is at a big disadvantages against Aizen he can't use Tokijin's powerful or can he transforms or use his true power." "Because if he does than Naraku will kill Rin!"

Aizen strike into the ground with his poison claws, missing Sesshomaru! Strike again with claws but miss again, Sesshomaru move lighted fast and keep avoid Aizen's attacks."

But that the best he can do at the moment..." Sesshomaru now has even more of a uphill battle on his hands."

"Meanwhile Sango is still fighting Hakudoshi with Kirara!" Sango keep coming at Hakudoshi with a lot of fire behind her. Sango battle Hakudoshi with everything she got, not hold anything! Sango swing Hiraikotus and clash with his halberd, again and again as they keep going at." "Sango is given it to Hakudoshi!"

Sango amazingly is able to hold her own against Hakudoshi, continue to clash. Hakudoshi is surprise, Sango is hold her own."

Hakudoshi: "Where all this fire coming from?" "is over the fact your brother is dead?"

Sango: "Shut up and fight!"

Sango sent Hiraikotus at Hakudoshi but miss, catch it in her hand and jump off Kirara. Sango attack with Hirsikotus, clash against Hakudoshi's halberd, again and again! Sango back flop, her feet is sliding back on the ground. _"HIRAIKOTUS!"_ _yell Sango, throw hiraikotus. _Hakudoshi jump up and miss Hiraikotus, Sango pull her sword out and swing it, Hakudoshi block with the halberd. She swing the sword again and again, Hakudoshi keep block every strike!

Hiraikotus come back to her and swing it but Hakudoshi jump up, swing down his halberd, Sango block with Hiraikotus. Hakudoshi swing again but Kirara get Sango and fly back, charge at him. Hakudoshi go up in the sky and Sango follow after him, clash with Hakudoshi's halberd again and again!

Sango strike with Hiraikotus, clashing with Hakudoshi in one blow! both Sango and Hakudoshi go down to the ground, Sango come off Kirara however blood come down from her arm from the clashing with Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi: You should give up Sango and maybe I let you live."

Sango: No there way I going do that beside this fight hasn't even gotten start it yet."

Hakudoshi: "Really?" well correct me if I'm wrong, but your arm injury."

Sango: "This is nothing!"

Hakudoshi: "I see your just as stubborn as Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: It doesn't matter, I still kill you any way."

Hakudoshi smirk

Sesshomaru is still fighting with Aizen who so far has been getting the best of him. Sesshomaru swing Tokijin but Aizen's claws block his attacks." "Aizen shove Sesshomaru off" Aizen fire another huge attack out of his mouth. Sesshomaru move fast as the attack hit and leave a big mark in the ground."

Sesshomaru stand there while Aizen laugh at him!

Aizen: "Hahaha!" Sesshomaru your completely out match so you should surrender.

Naraku: "Things are going better than I thought"

All suddenly Inuyasha is running up toward Naraku. _"NARAKU!" Yell Inuyasha. _Naraku is shock to Inuyasha as well as Sesshomaru!  
_  
_

Naraku: "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha summon the adamant barrage and about to fire at Naraku but Naraku put Rin in front of him.

Naraku: If you fire the adamant barrage at me than you hit Rin.

"Inuyasha stop!"

Naraku: "Go ahead and fire your attack at me!" "but know that if you do than you hit the girl" "You came too late Inuyasha!" I already had Rin and there nothing you can do."

Inuyasha: "Damn you Naraku!"

Aizen: I don't know who you're but If you interfere I kill you too.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, well I take you down too."

Inuyasha is about charge into battle but Sesshomaru stop him by firing a huge blast in front of him. Inuyasha stand there after the blast hit the ground."

Inuyasha: "What the hell was that for Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "Stay out of this Inuyasha!" this isn't your fight, so do not interfered.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! well it look like you been having hard time against that demon.

Sesshomaru: I don't need any help from you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Like hell you don't" if you didn't than how come you haven't defeat this demon yet?"

Sesshomaru: "I don't need any lecture from you!"

Aizen attack as Sesshomaru move out of the way just in time. Aizen strike but this time Sesshomaru dodge and swing his sword, Aizen block with claws and pushed him off. Aizen fire his attack once again out of his mouth. Sesshomaru move fast, Inuyasha see the attack coming and move too." The blast almost destroys everything in the way with the attack more powerful then before."

meanwhile Sango and Hakudoshi continue fighting, Sango keep trade blows with Hakudoshi.  
Sango throw Hiraikotus but Hakudoshi dodges, Sango catch it and charge at him while flying on Kirara. Sango slam Hiraikotus against Hakudoshi's halberd again and again! Sango keep slamming her Hiraikotus against the halberd. Hakudoshi fly away!

Hakudoshi: "Is all you got?"

Sango: Why you..."

Sango jump off and swing Hiraikotus, Hakudoshi block with his Halberd. Sango keep swinging but Hakudoshi continue to block all of her strikes. Sango swing Hiraikotus and Hakudoshi swing his halberd, they clash. Sango and Hakudoshi both come down to the ground and turn around to look at each other!

Hakduoshi: Heh! "I done!"

Sango: "What?"

Hakudoshi: Don't be upset because up until I only been toying with you! But I admit I had fun playing with you but I leaving."

Sango: Why're you leaving, we were just getting stars it."

Hakudoshi: "I don't have time!"

Hakudoshi fly away in his barrier while Kirara fly down next to Sango."

Sango: "Kirara let go" I got bad feeling as to why Hakudoshi left just now! Inuyasha may need our help!

Sango get on top of Kirara and fly away to go see Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru continue to battle Aizen, Aizen keep striking at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru keep dodge his claws." Sesshomaru fly up and swing Tokijin but knock back down to the ground by Aizen's claws."

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru!"

Naraku smirk

"Sesshomaru manage to land on his feet"

Sesshomaru get piss off and about fire a blast from his sword.

Naraku: "If you fire any attacks from Tokijin then Rin die!"

Sesshomaru stop and remember if he use any attacks from Tokijin than Naraku will kill Rin.

Naraku: Do not forget Sesshomaru, if you fire attacks from your sword or if you transform and use your full power against Aizen then I will have no problem send Rin to her death." It must be tough for you, Sesshomaru! see how you can't use Tokijin real power or Transform into true form and yet watch Rin being held against will and know there nothing you can do."

Inuyasha: You know Naraku, I always knew you were a coward. But this is taking it to whole new level. Having someone else fight your own battles is one thing but hidden behind a little girl, now that new low even for you! But I guess I shouldn't be surprise seen how you never had any guts to begin with. But why don't you be a man for once and get out of your barrier and put the girl down and fight like a man.

"Sesshomaru close his eyes with a smile"

Sesshomaru: Hm! as much as I hate to admit it but for once I agree with Inuyasha. Hidden behind Rin and have Aizen fight your own battle and not wanted to fight yourself. "Prove what a coward you're"

Sesshomaru open his eyes with more of a serious look on your face."

Sesshomaru: There nothing I loath more than a coward who afraid to his own battle." You on the other hand Aizen I would suspect more from you! You truly are powerful however you need use dirty tricks and need help in order to defeat me. You need to lower yourself down to this level because you know you can not beat me on your own.

Aizen: First off I don't need to use any Dirty tricks to beat you." I can defeat you on my own without any help! But if I am to be honest with you, I do feel like I being cheated in a way. I would rather fight you at your best instead like this way. Because I do feel you would be a challenge to my power. "However I made a deal with Naraku to do things this way"

Naraku: "Aizen what are you waiting for?" Finish Sesshomaru off unless you don't want the jewel shards." If you still do then you shouldn't have a problem with the way I want things done."

Aizen: "I know alright" The only reason I am do things your way because I want the jewel you have. "However I do not take order from you and I do things my way, understand. "I am only doing things your way for the shards" I will defeat Sesshomaru but you better live up to your part of our deal." "Now Sesshomaru your time is up!"

"Sesshomaru stand there with a evil smile!"

Aizen: Whatever your smiling about, you should enjoy it cause your time is over.

Aizen strike with his poison claws but Sesshomaru use his lighting speed to move up! And throw his sword at him but Aizen knock Tokijin away. However Sesshomaru use speed in front of Him and shoot poison out from his poison claws. The poison get in Aizen's eyes, has a hard time seen and stumble around bit.

Sesshomaru move up fast and yellow light whip, strike Aizen in the eye with it." "Aizen hold his eye" He strike Sesshomaru but he move too fast for him to catch. Sesshomaru grab Tokijin and move fast before Aizen strike him that go into the ground."

Sesshomaru stand there prepare for Aizen next move with a smile."

Aizen: "Sesshomaru you pay for that" I am going to finish you off, now say goodbye."

Aizen a even more powerful attack out of his mouth at Sesshomaru, standing there still smiling!

Sesshomaru: "Dragon strike!"

Sesshomaru hold Tokijin up and released the dragon strike from the sword before Naraku can threating to kill Rin." The Dragon strike overpower Aizen's attack and kill him! "AAAAH" yell Aizen. "Aizen is dead"

Inuyasha: "He did it"

_But It not over yet, knowing Naraku, he not done yet! he not just about to let Rin go! Naraku is going to kill her a__nd when he does I be ready for him. Inuyasha thought to himself._

Rin wake up and see Sesshomaru and smile."

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru look up at Rin!"

Naraku: Sesshomaru may have defeat Aizen and won the battle but you haven't won the war." you can goodbye to your beloved Rin because I am going to sent her to hell just like I said I would. "So say goodbye!"

Naraku's spike grow longer and about to kill Rin who duck her head and cover up, Sesshomaru jump up but can't make it in time. "Naraku is about to kill Rin!" _"ADAMANT BARRAGE"_ Inuyasha hit the adamant barrage on Naraku and break the barrier and his body is destroys, Rin fall.

Sango show up with Kirara from out of no where and catches Rin just in time before she fell to her death." Half of Naraku's body has been blow apart in the sky.

Sango come down with Rin and get off Kirara!

Sango: "Are you ok?"

Rin: Yes, thank you!

"Sesshomaru come over to them!"

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha run over to them!"

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Naraku: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, mark my words this isn't over, not by a long shot." I will be back to settle things and when I do you all will be sorry for oppose me and for your insolence. So just enjoy this moment while it last because it won't last long.

Naraku disappear!

Inuyasha watches Naraku disappear in sky.

Inuyasha: He gone but I get the feeling, he going be coming back at us with something else."

Sango: "That make too of us"

Later after the battle Naraku is with Hakudoshi and the baby

Naraku: Damn, everything did not go the way I plan. Not only did Inuyasha ruin my plans but Sesshomaru was still able to defeat Aizen even after I use Rin against him.

Hakudoshi: Well there still your other plan that you have. Remember the other business you were planned on take care of.

Naraku smile, remembering his other plan!

Naraku: "That Right I almost forgot for a moment there"

Baby: "The plan you have involved the jewel shards!"

Naraku: Hakudoshi get Kanna and tell her come to me right now!

Hakudoshi: "Right!"

"Hakudoshi go to get Kanna"

Baby: Do you want move forward with your plan, right now?

No! Naraku close his eyes and say.

Naraku: I don't want rush things beside if do my plan it would only to be to stay face." I want plan this out so I don't make any mistakes and mess this up, so I wait until the right time."

Naraku open his eyes with a smile

One hour later

Sesshomaru: There no reason to stay, let leave Rin."

Sesshomaru walk away and Rin follow him.

Rin: "Wait Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, wait a min! Inuyasha call out to Sesshomaru, stop and turn around to him.

Sesshomaru: "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: Look you may not want hear this from me. but you need to be careful with Rin because Naraku may try and go after her again. Naraku want take out all of his enemy that go for you as well as Rin!

Sesshomaru: "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha: I mean this won't be the last time Naraku try to kill you or Rin! He probably planning something else to try to kill Rin.

Sango: What Inuyasha is saying is true! Naraku already took out Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo, even Kagura and Kohaku.

Well act..." Sesshomaru cut Rin off by push her behind him.

Sesshomaru: go on, continue Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Naraku want to kill off all his enemies and anyone who against him. Is out to destroys anybody who get in his way or anyone who oppose him. Naraku plans change he not going to just sent someone after you, hoping they get the job done." He want to get rid of all of us any way he can. So most likely Naraku will come after you again, he might even go after Rin. So just be careful that all I'm say.

Sesshomaru take heat to Inuyasha's warning and consider what he said about Naraku. He leave with Rin After hearing everything Inuyasha just told him.

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: I take what you said into consideration.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are gone!"

Two hours later

Sesshomaru and Rin come back to where he left Jaken and ah and uh to fight off Naraku's Demons. "They see all of the demons are dead" "Jaken is sitting down by Ah and uh!" Jaken see Sesshomaru and Rin and get up!

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, Rin!

Sesshomaru: I see you took care of those demons that attack earlier.

Jaken: No master, it wasn't neither of us, It was him. He kill every last one of them single handedly without help on his own."

Sesshomaru: Hm, you were able to kill all of those Demons without any problems, what so ever. Your services may prove to be useful against Naraku! When The time come I may need your assistance but for right now you serve me well.

Sesshomaru look at Mysterious Person in the dark, who is he?

Later At Night

Inuyasha and Sango sit down around the fire together! Sango hold Kirara in her arms while sitting next Inuyasha who quite."

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Huh, What is it Sango?

Sango: I want to ask you something!

Inuyasha: "What is it?"

Sango: "What do you think happen to Kagome?"

Once Sango asked Inuyasha that his face charge into more of a sad look on his face."

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stay quite and doesn't say a word at first but finally answer.

Inuyasha: I ask myself that question everyday. I have no idea of What Naraku did to Kagome! I wonder every single day what happen to her, so I can't answer your question. But I having stop thinking about what Naraku could have done to Kagome or what may happen to her. But the truth is I don't know if Kagome dead or if she alive somewhere or if something else happen to her! "It like she disappear off the face the earth"

Sango: I know! we still don't know anything about what could happen Kagome." "The only one that does is Naraku!" but yet feel like Naraku is hidden what he did to Kagome and doesn't want anyone know! "What do you think Naraku could be hidden?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but whatever he hidden about Kagome, I get the feeling Naraku doesn't want us to know for some reason. He already gone out of his way to get rid of everyone else."

Sango: Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagura and Kohaku! All of them were killed or take care of by Naraku. "We don't know what happen to Kagome!" Kohaku was kill by Naraku after regain his member. Not only that but Kagura stood up against him and she end up be killed by Naraku.

Inuyasha: "And Miroku fell victim to Naraku's poison insects" Everyone has been taking out by Naraku. "We are the only ones"

Sango: "Inuyasha who do you think Naraku will after next?"

Inuyasha: I don't know! I don't know what Naraku doing or planning or what he done to Kagome." I wish I knew what happen to Kagome! Just like wish I knew there was something could I had done, I wish I have been there just like I wish I have save Kikyo. But I couldn't, just like I couldn't stop Miroku from sucked in The poison insects.

"Inuyasha let out all his frustrated and angry and sadness"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: If only I had stop Naraku..." if only..."

"Sango place her hand on Inuyasha's fist that ball up!"

Sango: "Stop blame yourself" "I know how you feel Inuyasha!" I feel the same way you do, I wish too that I could save both Miroku and Kohaku. But Miroku has been poison right now by Naraku's Poison insects. "And Kohaku is dead" Just Like Kagome gone and we still don't know what happen to Kagome."

Inuyasha: "We're the only ones left" The only ones Naraku hasn't kill or eliminate yet." Everyone has been kill or taking out by Naraku. So far Naraku has been winning and get his way. Everything been falling apart! We haven't been able to do anything, Naraku had the upper hand over this whole time." And I am sick of it..."

Sango: Huh!

"Inuyasha star to let his anger toward Naraku out!"

Inuyasha: I sick of Naraku always get his way. If it wasn't for Naraku, Kagome would still be here and Kikyo would still be alive." If wasn't for him, Miroku wouldn't be battling for life." I tired of Naraku always winning and I going to put a end to it once an for all."

Sango: I understand how you feel but there nothing we do can about it, at lasted not right now.

Inuyasha: "Sure there is" I may never be able to see Kagome alive again or go back in time to save Kikyo's life. And I may not be able to save Miroku but one thing for sure that this. I vow with every breath inside of my body, I will make Naraku pay for he done, Even if it the last thing I do. "court on it"

Sango: Look Inuyasha! we will make Naraku pay together. But for right now we need to rest so we can regain our my strength than we can go after Naraku.

Inuyasha: Find but one these days I going to give Naraku what he has coming to him.

Sango see Inuyasha's pain and frustrated and comfort by holding his hand.

Sango: "Don't worry we will"

Inuyasha and Sango sit together and hold each other's hands.

End the episode


	15. Episode 15, the end of Koga?

5 Weeks Later

Koga standing on the edge of a cliff and his arms cross with behind Haku and Ginta.

Koga: "It been awhile since we run into Naraku!"

Haku: "Yeah!"

Ginta: We haven't had any run in with Naraku in awhile.

Koga: I still don't know what happen to Kagome!

Ginta: We still don't know What Naraku did to Kagome."

Haku: "It like Kagome disappear from the face of the earth"

Koga: It still keep me up at night knowing Kagome gone.

_Damn it, I need know What did Naraku do to Kagome and what happen to her. Thought Koga._

One Hour Later

Sango is by river getting water! Inuyasha is looking up in the sky with his arms folded, thinking. They been resting, taking a break after their last battle!

Sango: We rested here for awhile now!

Inuyasha: Huh, oh yeah!

Sango: We been taking a break from always fighting demons.

Kirara is dunking the water from the river!

Inuyasha: We rested here long enough, we should be on our way.

Sango: "I agree"

Inuyasha: "We will stay a little longer!"

Three hours later

Naraku: "Is he ready?"

Kanna: Yes.

Naraku: Good. Get everything ready!

Kanna leave!

Hakudoshi: "Naraku are you sure about this?"

Naraku: Yes I'm!

Hakudoshi: "You really want use him against Koga?" Beside I thought you plans things differently.

Naraku: I do.

Hakudoshi: "Than why're you going to have another Incarnation?"

Naraku: Because it all fit into my plan to kill Koga and get his two shards in his legs.

Hakudoshi: "But what make you think he can the job done?" Wouldn't if you use someone else.

Naraku: No, beside the last time I use someone else it was Aizen against Sesshomaru and he failed. I won't stand for anymore failures.

Hakudoshi: "But what make you think this will work?"

Naraku: Because My plan is perfect there no way it can fail beside I thought everything through.

Hakudoshi: "What about Inuyasha?" "What if he show up?" You forget Inuyasha has always been there to save Koga!

Naraku: By time Inuyasha arrive it will be too late, Koga will be already dead.

Hakudoshi: "What you think he can get the job done?"

Naraku: I don't suspect him to win but that not the plan!

Two Hours later

Koga is running too fast for Haku and Ginta to catch up with him. They stop, tired from running!

Koga stop!

Koga: "Hey why did you guys stop?"

Both Haku and Ginta are breeding heavy and trying to catch their breath.

Haku: "We keep up with you!"

Ginta: "Yeah your too fast, Koga!"

Koga: "You guys are weak and pathetic!"

"KOGA!" a voice in the sky call out."

Koga look up into the sky and see a tornado, coming out of the tornado is none other than Ayame!

Koga: "Ayame!"

Ayame: "Long time no see Koga!"

20 minutes later

Ginta and Haku have had time to resting from chasing after Koga. Koga tell Ayame everything that happened included about Kagome.

Ayame: "So what happened to Kagome?"

Koga: No one know! All I know is Naraku is reason Kagome being gone! Naraku want to kill all of his enemies off included me. Naraku want the shards in my legs what mean he going to come after me at some point.

All suddenly poison insects appear in the sky as Koga see them.

Koga: "The poison insects!"

Haku: "What are they doing here?"

The insects leave as Koga chases after them!

Ayame: Koga, wait!

Ayame turn into a tornado and take off, following after Koga.

Haku: Koga, wait don't leave!

Ginta: Oh great we been left behind.

A whole half hour pass 

Inuyasha and Sango are walking along when all of a suddenly they spot poison insects.

Inuyasha: "Those are the poison insects"

Sango: "What are they doing here?"

Inuyasha: "I don't know but let check it out"

One Hour Later

Kanna show Koga following the Poison insects in the mirror to Naraku!

Naraku: "Good Koga is running into my trap"

Kanna than show Inuyasha and Sango following after his poison insects.

Naraku: Hmm! "Inuyasha and Sango"

Hakudoshi: "I deal with Inuyasha!"

Naraku: Find but I don't want you fighting Inuyasha again!

Hakudoshi: Why not? come on let me have some fun with Inuyasha!

Naraku: No! I won't let your person affairs with Inuyasha ruin my plans.

Hakudoshi: Ok find.

Hakudoshi walk away!

Naraku: "That will be all for now Kanna!"

Kanna quietly walk away.

Naraku: Kanna there something I need to ask you!

She stop!

Kanna: "What's is it?"

Naraku: I notice you been act strange as of late. "Is there something wrong?"

Kanna: No!

Naraku: Very well you can leave!

Kanna still upset over losing her sister.

2 hours later

Koga keep running after The poison insects until they disappeared. Koga stop in a area full of rocks and cliffs.

Koga: "Where did Naraku's insects go?"   


All of a suddenly Ayame appear behind Koga who turn and see her.

Ayame: "Koga!"

Koga: Ayame get out of here, it too dangerous for you.

Ayame: I can't just leave you here by yourself, Let help you.

Koga look at Ayame knowing she could be in danger.

From out of no where a big red ball beam almost hit Koga and Ayame - Koga manage to move fast while pulling Ayame out of the way.

Koga: "Ayame!"

Ayame: "Yeah!"

Koga holding Ayame in his arms and check to see if she ok!

A demon appear in front of Koga and Ayame!

The demon: "Your Koga!"

Koga: "Who are you?"

The demon: I am Ginjo, Naraku's incarnations!

Koga stand up and let go of Ayame and faces Ginjo who smile!

_This is another incarnation of Naraku, he here for my jewel shards. Think Koga._

Ginjo fire a red ball beam at Koga - Koga glad Ayame and take her away.

Koga come down with Ayame and realize it too dangerous for her to be here."

Koga: Ayame leave!

Ayame: "What?"

Koga: Leave Ayame, this is no place for you!

Ayame: Koga, I can't just leave you here by yourself.

Koga: "Look it too dangerous"

Ayame: I won't leave you, Koga!

IF YOU STAY HERE THAN YOU WILL ONLY GET IN MY WAY! Koga yell angry at Ayame.

Ayame look upset when Koga say that!

Koga: You only slow me down and hold me back if you stay.

Ayame doesn't want to leave but realize she only get in Koga's way.

Ayame: All right Koga, I leave but you be careful!

Koga: "Just go"

Ayame turn into a tornado and leave!

Koga and Ginjo face off against each other!

Ginjo: I don't care about the girl, the only thing I care about the shards in your legs.

Koga: Let see about that when rip your head off.

Koga charge into attack

5 Minutes Later  


Inuyasha and Sango following after The poison insects when Hakudoshi arrive! Inuyasha stop once he see Hakudoshi in front of him and is about to pull out Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha!"

"Kirara stop and Sango get off"

Inuyasha: "What are you doing here?"

Hakudoshi: I didn't come here to fight you but I did come here to tell you about Koga.

Inuyasha: Huh!

Hakudoshi: Koga right now is fighting against one of Naraku's incarnation name Ginjo.

Inuyasha: What!

Sango: Koga battling one of Naraku's incarnation!

Hakudoshi: Yes, right now Koga about to get kill.

Inuyasha: So Naraku use another incarnation! Let me guess to get Koga's jewel shards.

Hakudoshi: Right! Soon Koga will end up dead just like Kikyo.

Inuyasha get piss off after Hakudoshi just brought up Kikyo's name.

Hakudoshi: But I guess you should be use to it after all the People you let down Like Kagome!

Inuyasha: "Why you!"

Hakudoshi: You know Inuyasha for someone who has a powerful sword. You sure do let a lots People around you die! Like Kikyo, Kohaku, Miroku and even Kagura! Your suppose to protect humans but yet you can't even protect the people close to you.

Inuyasha anger grow while just listen to Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: You can't save anyone Inuyasha! Maybe if you hurry can save Koga unlike Kagome who you vow to protect! Just like you vow protect Kikyo from Naraku but yet she die.

Hakudoshi's words hit Inuyasha where it hurt the most!

Hakudoshi: You may have Tetsusaiga but you can't even save your friends. Even though you got your father's sword who you never knew! A half demon born from human woman and Demon who never had anyone who love or accept him. But the one person who accept and loved you for being half bleed is gone.

Inuyasha has had enough of Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: You let Kagome down the one person who care about you, the one person understood you and accept you for who you are and you let her down! just like you let Kikyo die.

Inuyasha charges, pulling Tetsusaiga out and attack Hakudoshi, swinging his sword but misses. Hakudoshi is up in the sky inside his barrier, smiling at Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "What the matter, Hakudoshi?" "you don't wanted fight me?"

Hakudoshi: As much as I would love to fight you, Naraku doesn't want me to so see you!

Inuyasha stand there angry!

Inuyasha: One of these days I am going to tear Hakudoshi apart!

Sango walk up to Inuyasha!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Huh!"

Sango: Look I understand you hate Hakudoshi and I know you want to fight him. "But can you for once forget about Hakudoshi!" We have to save Koga before Naraku get the jewel shards.

Inuyasha in that one moment realize Sango right and put Tetsusaiga away.

Inuyasha: "Your right!" Let go!

20 Minutes Later

Koga and Ginjo fight - Ginjo shoots red balls beams out of his mouth at Koga - Koga use his speed to dodges all of them. Koga continue to use his super speed to dodges his attacks - Koga try to use his speed to get the better of Ginjo - Koga come behind Ginjo!

Koga: "Now I got you"

Koga punch but Ginjo move lighting fast!

Koga: "What?"

Ginjo come up behind with a punch, Koga move fast!

Koga: "This guy fast!"

Ginjo: "Did you think that you would be too fast for me?" If you think I can't keep up with your speed than your wrong. You may win by use your speed normally but it won't work this time!

Ginjo shoot a huge red beam out of mouth at Koga - Who dodges but the beam cause explosion! The explosion sent Koga to the ground. Ginjo shoots more red balls beams out of his mouth - Koga get up fast and dodges them - Ginjo shooting from the mouth - More red balls beams at Koga - Who move so fast he able to dodges all the attacks.

_"Ginjo is stronger than I thought" maybe I can use my speed to run around than maybe can get him! Think Koga._

Ginjo: "You can't keep dodging my attacks"

Ginjo fire a huge red beam ball at Koga," dodges the attack! Ginjo keep shooting at Koga - Who try using his speed to run around Ginjo." Koga is running in his tornado but is cut off with another red beam ball that miss Koga barely. Ginjo more red beams balls at Koga who dodges all of them! Koga come down with a kick and Ginjo throw a punch that clash with each other in a draw!

Ginjo: Not bad Koga but your speed won't help you against me!

Koga: "Damn this guy can keep up with my movements"

Ginjo shoot a big red beam ball at Koga - Koga get out of the way! Ginjo shoot more red beam ball out of his mouth - Koga run with his super speed. "Koga move so quick he able avoid to his attacks" Koga come out tornado and round house kick but Ginjo move with lighting speed.

Koga: "Where did he go?"

Ginjo is behind Koga who turn and see him standing right there behind Koga! Ginjo strike with his claws, Koga move fast but Ginjo's claws release a wades that creating a big crater an the form of claws marks in the ground.

Koga: "That was close"

Ginjo: "Watch Koga as you die!"

Ginjo open up his mouth and fire out a huge red blast at Koga! Koga move out of the way with his speed as the blast from Ginjo's mouth and destroys everything in the way. Koga saw The huge attack and in that moment realize he more of a fight on his hands than he thought."

5 Minutes later

Naraku: Everything going just as I wanted soon Koga will be dead and I have the jewel shards.

The Baby: But you could have may Ginjo make lots more stronger.

Naraku: I know but I made Ginjo fast enough to keep with Koga And I made him strong enough to match Koga. Beside that not why I made him! Ginjo has a special power that I gave him. That will kill Koga!

The Baby: I still want to know what you did to Kagome!

Naraku: "I thought you knew already?"

The Baby: "I have a theory but I don't know all the details!" I still want to know what really happen to Kagome? you never said what happen to her! You show the jewel shard Kagome had but never said what you did. "Did you kill Kagome?"

Naraku: "You really wanted know?"

The Baby: "What happen to Kagome?"

Naraku's eyes close!

Naraku: Let just say whatever happen to Kagome or where she maybe now...no one will ever know what happen to her or see Kagome ever again!

The Baby: "Do you wanted know my theory?"

Naraku open his eyes with smile on his face!

Naraku: "Tell me, what is your theory?"

10 Minutes later

Inuyasha is running along to save Koga while Sango and Kirara behind him.

Sango: "Inuyasha can you pick up on Koga's scent!"

Inuyasha: Yeah, it not too far away!

"They keep move forward"

Inuyasha: "I still want to get my hand on Hakudoshi!"

Sango see Inuyasha is still upset after the confrontation with Hakudoshi!

Inuyasha: One of these day I am going to cut Hakudoshi's head off.

Sango: Look Inuyasha I understand you want to fight Hakudoshi! But now is not time to worry about Hakudoshi, we have stop Naraku before he get Koga's shards.

Inuyasha keep running when see Koga's friends, Haku and Ginta!

Haku: "Koga!"

Sango: "Those are Koga's men!"

Inuyasha jump up in front of them while they were running!

Haku: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Where Koga?"

Ginta: "Were trying to find Koga and Ayame!"

Inuyasha: "Ayame?"

Haku: Yeah!

Ginta: We saw Naraku's poison insects and Koga went after them!

Kirara fly up with Sango to Inuyasha and Ginta and Haku!

Sango: "We're trying to Find Koga!"

Haku: Why? "Is Koga in some kind of trouble?"

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Sango: Just get on we explain everything!

Haku and Ginta get on Kirara with Sango, Inuyasha jump ahead and Kirara follow!

One hour pass  


Koga is still fighting Ginjo, dodging his attack with his speed. Ginjo fire another red beam ball but Koga move fast however Ginjo move just as fast as Koga with lighting speed. Turn out Ginjo is behind Koga and fire a red ball beam! Koga keep trying to use his super speed to his attacks but everywhere he go Ginjo is right there to meet with more red balls beams! Koga is avoiding of the beams sent at him but Ginjo show up every time Koga go somewhere and fire another red ball beam at him.

Koga go up in the sky however Ginjo come up right behind Koga who shock...almost catch Koga by his claws release a wades as Koga move just in time!

Koga try to catch his breath after that one!

Ginjo is on the ground.

_Ginjo just as fast as me! I haven't fought anyone this fast since Grimmjow! Ginjo not as fast as Grimmjow but he can keep up with my speed and moves! Unlike Grimmjow he a in__carnation of Naraku what mean Naraku made him this fast! "So he can keep with me and my speed!" Koga thought while trying to think of a way to beat Ginjo._

Ginjo: "What the matter Koga?" Your speed won't be enough to beat me!

Koga: Maybe if I use my speed, I can catch him off guard.

Ginjo shoot a huge red ball beam - Koga use the power of the jewel shards to increase his speed. Koga move around faster in a tornado, going around much faster than normally. Trying to confusion Ginjo and catch off him guard by coming out of the tornado with a kick! However Ginjo stop Koga's kick with one punch, cancel out his attack!

Koga: "Damn it, that didn't work!"

Ginjo: I already told you once before your speed won't work against me, Koga! Your speed coming from the power of the jewel shards. Without the jewel shards your nothing!

Koga: Hah! Oh yeah well you won't be talking big when I beat you to a pub!

Ginjo: You big talk but you can't back it up, can you?

Koga: We see about that after I take your head with my claws!

Ginjo shoot a huge red blast from his mouth - Koga dodge up in the sky! Ginjo shoots red balls beams out of mouth - Koga keep dodging Ginjo's attacks! Ginjo come from behind, Koga turn and Ginjo fire a big red ball beam at Koga - who jump up - however Ginjo pop up right behind Koga lighting fast who doesn't see him and up in the air.

Ginjo fire huge another red blast - Koga turn and see just in time to enough move out of the way. But the power of the blast cause Koga to fall all the way from the air to The ground. Ginjo shoot another red ball beam at Koga and he see this, roll out of the way of the red beam!

Koga stand there looking worry!

30 Minutes Later

Inuyasha and Sango head to help against Ginjo with Haku and Ginta! After Sango and Inuyasha told Haku and Ginta everything while they tell them about how Koga went off.

Sango: "So Koga and Ayame went off by themselves?"

Haku: "Yeah!"

Ginta: "So is Koga fighting Naraku's incarnation Ginjo right now?"

Inuyasha: Probably!

Haku: "Hey where the monk at?"

Inuyasha and Sango both have a sad explosion on their face.

Ginta: Yeah! isn't he normally with you!

Sango: "He not with us!"

Haku: "Why not?"

Ginta: "What happened?"

Inuyasha and Sango don't answer their question!

All suddenly a tornado appear in front of them as Inuyasha and Kirara stop once they see this! It Ayame who pop out of the tornado.

Ginta: "Ayame!"

Inuyasha: "Where Koga?"

Ayame: "Koga fighting a name Ginjo!"

Sango: "Where?"

Ayame: "Right that way!"

Inuyasha: "There no time to waste"

Inuyasha jump up, running ahead of everyone else. Inuyasha rushes to save Koga while Hakudoshi's words still echo his head about everyone who die!

_Flashbacks  
_

_Back when Inuyasha was just a little boy holding a ball in his hands. "Half bleed" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha see his mother and run into her arms! "Mother, what a half bleed?" ask Inuyasha. Izayoi is crying for Inuyasha and hug him!_

_Inuyasha is holding Kikyo in his arms! I promise I will become human so you can become a normal and be my... Inuyasha said. Enough that all I need to hear! Kikyo said. Kikyo I truly am in... Said Inuyasha, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss while hugging her in his arms!_

_But Naraku shoots out his spike right through Kikyo chest._

_Kikyo: Aaah!_

_Everyone stop fighting and are shock as they watch Kikyo fall off the cliff into The River of miasma._

_"KIKYO!" yell Inuyasha.  
_

_Kagome jump into Inuyasha's arms and hug him right in front of Koga! I was worried, are you really ok? ask Kagome, tears come out of her eyes._

_Inuyasha: This belong to Kagome!_

_Inuyasha hold Kagome bow tie._

_Koga: "That what Kagome always wear"_

_Inuyasha: I know, but where Kagome?_

_Koga: Huh?_

_Koga: "I smell Blood"_

_Inuyasha: "Blood?"_

_Inuyasha and Koga look down on the ground And see blood on the ground._

_Miroku is falling into the wind tunnel but Inuyasha grab his hand while holding on to the big hole in the ground.  
_

_If you open that wind tunnel again than I rid that your stupid arm off. Inuyasha said. I don't care if you die or not but your not going to do it while I around. Inuyasha said, picking up Tetsusaiga. _

_I don't want any guilty trips, your not going to lay that responsibility on me! Inuyasha said while swinging Tetsusaiga._

_Miroku get stab in the back by a spike from Naraku! Inuyasha and Sango both show up at the same time only to see Miroku stab by Naraku and Miroku fall to his knee!_

_End of flashbacks_

Inuyasha is thinking about everyone he let down and doesn't want anyone else to die! Inuyasha does not want to lost anyone else and run faster than normal.

5 Minutes Later

Koga is tired and try to catch breath after fighting Ginjo for so long now!

Ginjo: "What wrong, Koga?" "you look like about to drop dead"

Koga: Haaa!

Ginjo: You still don't get it, I can keep up with all of your moves and your speed as well. You keep thinking you can beat me by using your speed but won't work... face it Koga, your speed won't be enough! So just give up and hand over the shards in your legs before you end up being killed.

_As much as I hate to admit it He right! So far he been able to keep up with my best moves and he just as fast as me! I hasn't been able to out run! Naraku knew what he was doing when he made him! Maybe I need to do something new, something I never done before! Think Koga._

Ginjo: "Now Koga are you ready to die or give up?"

Koga: "Not on your life"

Ginjo: "Well than prepare to die!"

Ginjo shoot a big a red balls beam at Koga - Who jump up, misses the attack - Ginjo keep firing more out while Koga use the power of the jewel shards to increase his speed and run faster. Koga continue to dodge all of Ginjo's attacks - Koga pop up behind Ginjo and kick but move lighting fast - grab Koga's leg. But Koga kick Ginjo in the face!

Ginjo is stunned

Koga charge - Ginjo fire out more red balls beams - Koga dodge them and move faster than before thank to the power of his jewel shards. Koga go faster than he normally does, avoid all Ginjo's attacks - Koga go for a kick but Ginjo counter with punch and clash with Koga's kick - They both exchange blows - clashing again and again!

Ginjo shoot out a huge red ball beam - Koga dodge once again - Ginjo move with lighting speed to where Koga at - Fire more red balls beams - Koga move quick so does Ginjo while continue to shoot from the mouth - Koga start moving a bit faster than Ginjo - Koga turn into a huge tornado, missing all Ginjo's beams! Ginjo fire another Huge red blast - Koga up in the sky.

Koga turn back into a tornado and Ginjo shoot out more red balls beams - and Koga misses everyone of them as he coming down! Ginjo come up in the sky and release wades from his claws but misses Koga! The tornado hit Ginjo with full force all the way down into the ground with a powerful Kick from Koga!

Koga jump back from the carter in the ground that he made!

Koga: "I won!"

Koga smile, cocky believing it over!

Else where Naraku is sit alone knowing what just happen!

Naraku: "Now it time!"

Ginjo is lying there in the carter that in the form of a big hole, hardly able to move and manage to get to his knee!

Koga: "Now die!"

Koga charge to finish Ginjo off but in one second Koga stop when his instincts go off.

_Wait, something not right! What was that I just felt...?" Koga thought to himself._

All suddenly blue energy wades surround Ginjo as a huge survey of power come out! Ginjo smile while Koga stand there with a look of fear in his eyes as Ginjo is about to explosion!

Inuyasha hear the sound of a explosion and stop, everyone else stop behind him!

Sango: "What was that?"

Ayame: "That came from where Koga is"

Inuyasha: "It sounded like explosion!"

Inuyasha Jump off to where the explosion is coming from, everyone follow him!

Koga is running as fast as he can from the explosion! The explosion is too big for Koga to escape from!

It so huge that destroys the whole arena and keep grow bigger and bigger! Koga keep running but the explosion catch up with him while running! The explosion is get closer and closer as Koga keep running!

In one moment Koga is scared as the explosion is too close for him to escape!

Inuyasha, Sango, Haku, Ginta, Kirara and Ayame arrive to where Koga is but The explosion blow everyone back as it is too powerful.

Inuyasha: Ugly!

Destroys everything in sight as they fall to ground from the explosion! Inuyasha and everyone is lying from the force of the explosion! Inuyasha is the first one to get up after the explosion and everyone else get to their feet!

Inuyasha give Sango a hand and help her get up!

Sango: "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

Ayame: "Koga!"

Haku: "What do you think happen to Koga?"

Sango: The explosion was big there no way anyone could have escape!

Ginta: Koga fast but there no way he could of escape!

Haku: "Than does mean Koga dead?"

Ayame run to see if Koga okay!

Ginta: "Ayame, wait!"

Inuyasha run off and so does Sango with Kirara!

Haku: "Hey wait!"

Ginta: "Hold up!"

They run behind them!

Meanwhile Naraku with Hakudoshi and the baby sit there, smiling after his plan was successful.

Hakudoshi: Well I guess your plan work after all.

Naraku: "Of cause it did" When I give Ginjo the ability to explosion I knew it would end this way.

Hakudoshi: "Koga never stood a chance"

Naraku: Koga is dead And now all of the jewel shards are mine.

Inuyasha, Sango, Ginta, Haku and Ayame along with Kirara have made it to where Koga and Ginjo fighting at."

Inuyasha: "I don't see any sigh of Koga or any demon!"

Ayame: "Where is Koga?"

Sango: "Do you think Koga survive, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: I don't know!

Haku: "How could Koga have survive?"

Inuyasha: "Look over there"

Inuyasha run over to where Koga was running from the explosion!

Inuyasha: "Koga's scent is right here"

They all run over to where Inuyasha is, Haku and Ginta smell Koga's scent along with Ayame and Kirara! Their standing right where Koga and The explosion was! Inuyasha also smell Ginjo's scent!

Ginta: "This is Koga's scent all right!"

Haku: Yeah!

Inuyasha: "There no way Koga could made it out!"

Sango: "Inuyasha, you don't mean that?"

Inuyasha: "Koga dead"

Everyone is quite, shock and stunned over the death of Koga. Ayame stand there in tears, heartbroken known Koga is gone and she will never see him again! Ayame break down and start crying along with Ginta and Haku who not only lost their larder but also their friend.

Inuyasha looks down sad

Ayame: "Koga!"

Haku: Koga, we should had never let him go off on his own!

Ginta: It all our fault we should went with him!

Ayame: No it my fault, I never should have left, Koga told me to leave because he knew too danger for me to stay.

Inuyasha: This was Naraku plan from the start to have Ginjo blow himself up and kill Koga as well as get the jewel shards. If Koga had know he would had left but he didn't know so...

Haku: "So you mean Naraku had this was plan all along?"

Sango: Yes, Naraku lure Koga into a trap and knew he would fight Ginjo!

_"Just like he did with me and Kohaku!" Sango think about Kohaku's death!_

Inuyasha: "Koga never knew what Naraku had plan!"

Ayame: I should made Koga come with me but I left Because Koga told me to leave. he was only trying to protect me, now Koga dead and it all my fault.

Ayame cry even more fall to her knee and crying over losing Koga as Haku and Ginta comfort her with Sango, Haku and Ginta also cry over the death of their falling friend. "Sango is sad too" _"Koga!" Inuyasha is standing where Koga was sad because he lost not only another ally but also another friend too._

One Hours later

Naraku: What! "they still haven't found the shards?"

Kanna: No!

Hakudoshi: They should have gotten Jewel the shards after the explosion!

Kanna: "They didn't find any shards"

Naraku: "Than tell them to go there and find the shards"

Kanna go

Hakudoshi: "Why do you think they didn't found the Koga's shards yet?"

Naraku: I do not know but it doesn't mater because I won!

3 Hours later

Inuyasha and Sango are still at the battlefield where Koga and Ginjo fought, it almost night as the sun is going down.

Sango: There no sigh of the Jewel shards that were in Koga's legs.

Inuyasha: "Naraku must have them"

Sango: "What are we going to do?" Naraku now has all of the jewel shards and Koga is dead.

Inuyasha is too busy picking up dirt off the ground from the explosion!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Huh!

Sango: Um, I was just saying, what are we going to do? Naraku now has all of the jewel shards and Koga is dead.

Inuyasha is quietly as he turn around and look up into the sky.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

_There something I don't get here! If Koga got caught an the explosion than his scent would be right here! But it not...There no trace of Koga's scent right here! Koga's scent stop right here! If Koga die an the explosion than his scent would be right here but it stop here. Does that mean...? Inuyasha wonder if Koga really dead.  
_

_End of episode 15_


	16. Episode 16, burn rage inside of Inuyasha

Inuyasha is walking through a forest fully of trees, stop when he see a woman standing in front of him. The woman Inuyasha see is none other than his mother, Izayoi!

"Mother!" Inuyasha is shock to see Izayoi.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi say.

Inuyasha: "It is you!"

Izayoi: "It been long Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Mother, what doing you here?"

Izayoi: "I am here I wanted to see you!"

Inuyasha look so sad with his head down.

Inuyasha: "It been so long since I see you"

Iazyoi: So much has change since than, you were just a little boy but you grow up. You must had to go through so much grow up on your own without anybody care for you. You were all alone and just a child without anyone to love you. You were just a child having to survive on your own. Not being accept by Humans and Demons all because your a Half demon. I know it must have been hard for you, Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha's eyes close!"

Inuyasha: Back than when you die I was just a kid. I was on my own, I had to learn how to survive on my own. I had to grow up learn how to fight on my own. I had to find a place and make a home for myself. "I was all alone" Everyday that went by I had to fight just to survive. I wasn't accept by Demons or Humans and I was treated like a outcast by everyone. I had to struggle and fight everyday of my life to make my own way in the world.

Iazyoi: "Do you remember the time?" when you ask me what was a half bleed.

He open his eyes.

Inuyasha: I remember, That was the first time I ever saw your tears. Back than I didn't understand why you were crying but Later I understood everything. You were crying for me because you knew what my life would be like.

Iazyoi: "Those were hard times" It must has been even harder after I die when you were a kid.

Inuyasha: After you die I grew up alone, I didn't have any friends, nobody care about me. I was alone, I had nobody! No one would accept me because I was a half demon. I had to made it on my own as a half demon! I had to become stronger in order to survive. I didn't have a place where I belong, I didn't have anything. No one gave a damn about me. I had to fight for myself to find my place in this world. You die and left me all alone with nothing!

Iazyoi: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: You die a long time ago, I was on my own for a long time, I didn't have anybody. I felt alone inside like there was nothing for me. Later I met Kikyo and I fell in love with her but I lost Kikyo thanks to Naraku After that I met Kagome but now...

"Tears drop from Inuyasha's eyes!"

Inuyasha: "Now I lost both Kagome and Kikyo"

"Inuyasha's tears starts coming down!"

Iazyoi: "I never see you cry before Inuyasha!" You must have been hold this in for so long! I'm sorry I die and left you all alone. "How could you ever forgive me?" Your not alone, I am here now Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "Mother!"

Iazyol: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Iazyoi embrace while having a moment together.

Inuyasha wake up with tears coming out of his eyes.

Inuyasha: Huh!

Inuyasha realize it was only a dream and whip the tears from his eyes! Sango is asleep with Kirara.

Inuyasha: "It was just a dream!"

The next day

Inuyasha and Sango travel along with Kirara while on their journey. "It been a month since Koga die an the explosion!" Inuyasha and Sango are walking on their way.

Sango: "There should be a village up ahead" It been awhile since we stay at a village.

Inuyasha: Yeah I guess we could stay at a village for night."

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Yeah, what is it Sango?

Sango: "What do you think Naraku plan to do next?" Now that he has Koga's jewel shards.

Inuyasha: Huh!

"Inuyasha stop!"

Sango: "I was just wondering what Naraku going to do?" "Now that he has all The shards"

Inuyasha: I don't know! I do not have any idea of Naraku plan to do.

Sango: "Naraku has all of the shards of Shikon Jewel" He probably already competed the jewel and made it full again. We know he has Koga's shards along with Kohaku's shard as well as Kagome's.

Inuyasha: "You know what I am getting sick of Naraku!"

Sango: "I know how you feel" Naraku probably going to come after us now that he kill of everyone else.

Inuyasha: Look we be ready if Naraku try to go after us but For now let just see if we can stay at the village.

Inuyasha and Sango move forward with Kirara.

Two Hours later

"Naraku and Hakudoshi are talking right now!"

Naraku: The demon will attack the village just like I plan.

"Hah!" Hakudoshi stand there quietly and Naraku notice.

Naraku: "Hakudoshi is there something on your mind?"

Hakudoshi: I could easily kill Inuyasha without any problem.

Naraku: Oh really? "So you think you can beat Inuyasha?"

"I know can!" Hakudoshi give a cocky smile.

Naraku: "Well you sure are fully of confident"

Hakudoshi: "I can defeat Inuyasha easy just like that"

Naraku: "So you wanted kill Inuyasha all by yourself?"

Hakudoshi: Just let me deal with Inuyasha and he be dead. "Beside Inuyasha only a half bleed" Inuyasha nothing but a useless Half demon! Inuyasha isn't a challenge to me at all... I would have beat Inuyasha the last time we fought but want play with him.

Naraku: Really? Seem like your rivalry with Inuyasha has got personally.

Hakudoshi: "What Rivalry?" a rivalry is when two people are evenly match. The only reason Inuyasha still alive is because I was toying with him. I could have defeat Inuyasha anytime I wanted. "But I decide to play with Him!" "now I am done"

Hakudoshi is being cocky and arrogant believing he can defeat Inuyasha on his own.

Naraku: "So you want to finish off Inuyasha?"

Hakudoshi: "I can kill Inuyasha off easy!"

Naraku close his eyes for one moment and is quiet but he open his eyes with a smile.

Naraku: "Find I let you handle Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: good, I put end to Inuyasha once for all.

Hakudoshi smile

Three hours later

A village full of humans is just place fully go about their day. "Demon attacks the village!" Huh, It a demon! a man said. The demon fire three blasts destroys the village's houses.

All of the people in the village run for their lives. The demon kill a few men and women run in the sky with wings. Demons continue fire blasts out of it mouth at the villager. Inuyasha and Sango are walking along when all sudden Inuyasha stop and smell a demon.

Sango: "What wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: I smell a demon up ahead where the village is.

Sango: "A demon?" "than does mean the village is being attack?"

Inuyasha: Probably, come on!"

"Inuyasha and Sango go to save The village"

Meanwhile Naraku with Kanna and The baby after find out news that Koga's shards are still no where to be find.

Naraku: "What?" "they still hasn't been find?"

Kanna: "There no sight of the shards"

Naraku: "Very well you may leave kanna!"

"Kanna gone!"

Naraku: "Damn it!" By now I should have all of the shards but Koga's shards are still missing.

Baby: "What do you think could have happen?"

Naraku: I don't know! They shouldn't be hard to find now that Koga dead.

Baby: Do you think it possible that the shards were destroys the explosion?

Naraku: No the shards would not be destroys that easily.

Baby: "Do you think someone else has them?"

Naraku: I don't know but the shards are missing. Right now the jewel of four souls would be full if only I had the two remind shards.

Later Inuyasha is running ahead as Kirara follow with Sango who has her demon slayer armor on. They head toward the village to save all of people in the village. Hakudoshi pop up in front of Inuyasha, stop when seen Hakudoshi. "Kirara stop and Sango jump off"

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi, What are you doing?"

Hakudoshi: I came here to kill You, Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi smirk!

Hakudoshi: You see Naraku had a Demon attack The village up ahead. "But that beside the point" Naraku has decide to let me kill you, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stare at Hakudoshi with a serious look in his eyes"

Hakudoshi: "What the matter?" I thought you would love to settle things with me. You see I going kill you, today Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's close eyes!"

Hakudoshi: "Why are you just standing there?" "I am going to put a end to you!" "Don't you wanted end this?" see how the last few times we fought, you weren't able to beat me. "What the matter?"

Inuyasha stand there usually calmly and quietly, not saying a word with his eyes still close."

"What the matter?" huh! you normally love to fight Inuyasha! "or maybe it just that you're afraid of me" or is because you know you're never going to see that stupid girl, Kagome again! After hearing that comment Inuyasha's eyes open.

Hakudoshi: "Look like I finally got your attention!" it must be over the fact you lost Kagome... you don't have to worry, soon you be joining your beloved Kikyo..." _IN HELL!_

Inuyasha look serious, an that one moment and make a decision.

Inuyasha turn and look at Sango..."

Inuyasha: "Sango go to the village!"

Sango: "Inuyasha what's about you?"

Inuyasha: I am going to put a end to this once and for all.

Sango: "Are you sure about this?"

Inuyasha pull Tetsusaiga!

Sango see the look in Inuyasha's eyes, knowing once Inuyasha make up his mind, there no change it.

Sango: "Kirara, let go"

"Sango get on Kirara and fly off"

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi stare at each other.

Hakudoshi: "Are you ready Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stand there with Tetsusaga, looking serious.

* * *

Kirara is flying to The village with Sango that being attack right now! The demon is destroys the village and killing people by fire balls of blast at everyone in sight. Some of the villager hide while other run for their lives.

"Why is this demon attack our village?" ask One of the men. The demon fire three blasts at the people but Sango and Kirara come in and save the people just in time. "Sango put the people down and get off of Kirara"

Sango: "Go hide now!"

All of the people run away!

The demon: You must be Sango, Naraku told me about you and the half demon Inuyasha. But guess I just have to deal with only you!

Sango: Hah! just try it..." maybe this village was easy enough for you but you won't be able defeat me so easy.

The demon: Demon slayer do not underestimate me, I am demon Gaara!

Gaara shoot three fire balls from the sky but Kirara take Sango and dodge the attacks, go into the sky! As The battle take to the sky with Sango on Kirara and is face to face with the demon Gaara.

_"HIRAIKOUS!" Sango sent Hiraikous at Gaara but misses cause of him use his wings to fly up!_

Sango: He can use those wings fly! "This going to be a tougher than I thought"

Gaara shoots from his mouth a huge ball of energy out at Sango, misses! Kirara fly away in the sky while Garra shoots more blasts at Them.

Sango: Kirara we need to fly under him!

Kirara try to fly under Gaara as he keep shooting out at blasts at them. Kirara and Sango avoid The attacks and go for the attack - Sango throw Hiraikous. "Gaara knock Hiraikous away and Sango catch it" Gaara blast a huge balls out of mouth at Sango and Kirara. Kirara move fast but the attack destroys a huge part of the village..."

Sango look back to where the attack hit and realize defeat this demon isn't going be easy.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi fight - Both of them clash when swinging their weapons - That keep clashing against each other. Inuyasha and Hakdoshi are lock together with Tetsussaiga and The halberd - Inuyasha swing tetsusaiga but Hakdoshi dodge - He swing his halberd - but miss Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: Come on Inuyasha! "can't you fight any better than this?" if so I kill you just like Naraku kill Kikyo right in front of you.

"Inuyasha just stand there!"

Hakudoshi: "Did I hit a nerve?" I guess your still upset because can't deal with the fact that Kikyo is where she belong and that dead in the ground.

"Inuyasha just stand there and take it"

Hakudoshi: You won't have to worry about Kikyo, Cause I am going to get rid of you just like I got rid of Kagome with Naraku.

Hakudoshi taunt Inuyasha!

Hakudoshi: "What matter, Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha doesn't say a word"

Hakudoshi: Huh! "normally you talk more than this"

"Inuyasha doesn't respond back to Hakudoshi"

Hakudoshi: "Well, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: I am going to sent you back to Naraku with your tail between your legs.

Hakudoshi: "Don't make me laugh!" your only Half bleed,

Inuyasha: "So?"

Hakduoshi: "Huh?"

Inuyasha: People call me that my whole life and I beating every last one of them.

Hakudoshi: "Maybe but you won't beat me"

Hakudoshi attack Inuyasha but he dodge and swing tetsusaiga, clash Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Hakudoshi's halberd keep cross path as they continue to hitting each other. Hakudoshi strike but Inuyasha strike right back with Tetsusaiga, clashing.

Inuyasha: "UUGLY!"

Hakudoshi: HAH!

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but misses, Hakudoshi swing his halberd and misses, they keep battling trading blows. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi swing at the same time, clashing with their weapon. Inuyasha keep swinging his sword as Hakudoshi keep block with the halberd.

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but miss, Hakudoshi stand in front of him.

_"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha release the wind scar from Tetsusaiga._

Hakudoshi avoid the wind scar by jump up and swing his halberd at Inuyasha but dodge, Hakudoshi swing his halberd but Inuyasha block with Tetsusaiga and push him off. Inuyasha charge and swing his sword but Hakudoshi go up in the air, come down swing his halberd and almost get him but Inuyasha move just in time. Hakudoshi swing the halberd but Inuyasha jump and back away!

Hakudoshi: "What the matter?" it look like I am getting the better of you, Inuyasha. "What are you just stand there?" "come on I thought you can do better than this"

Inuyasha stay focus and doesn't Hakudoshi get to him.

Hakudoshi: "Are you going to do something, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: I hasn't even gotten started yet."

Hakudoshi: "Big words But can you back them up"

Hakudoshi and Inuyasha charge at each other continuing to battle!

Sango and Kirara still battle Gaara," Gaara keep firing balls of blasts at them - Kirara and Sango keep dodges his attacks and try to go around him.

Sango: "Come let get around Gaara"

Kirara fly around Gaara who continue blasting - They get around and Hiraikous is aiming at Gaara.

"Gaara is able to avoid Hiraikous!"

"Sango catch Hiraikous on Kirara in the sky!"

Gaara: "You don't stand chance Demon slayer!"

Sango: I don't know what deal you made with Naraku, but I am not going to let you hurt these people.

Gaara: "I hasn't made any deal with Naraku!" "I am Naraku's incarnation!"

Sango: "Your one of Naraku's incarnation?"

Gaara: "Correct!"

Sango: It doesn't matter because I am still going to take you down.

Gaara fire a three energy balls at Sango and Kirara, energy balls miss as Sango and Kirara keep dodging. Gaara keep shooting more blasts out of his mouth at them. "Sango and Kirara are able to avoid all of his attacks" However the attacks end up hitting the village and destroys the houses.

Sango: "The village!"

Gaara: "You can't avoid my attacks forever!"

Sango: We got to find a way to move his attacks away from the village.

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi are on a edge of cliff trading blows, both Tetsusaiga and the halberd clashes against each other. Hakudoshi get sidekick by Inuyasha and get knock off, land on his feet."

Inuyasha: Come on Hakudoshi, is that the best you got?

Hakudoshi start getting frustration and attack Inuyasha whose swing his sword and clash with Hakudoshi. Swinging the halberd, miss Inuyasha and swing Tetsusaiga but miss, get back charge an attack and slam his sword against his halberd.

Both Inuyasha and Hakudoshi lock together in a death lock - they pull away.

Hakudoshi: You should give up Inuyasha, so far your losing!

Inuyasha: Hah! Look who talking, you still haven't beating me.

Hakudoshi: "I can beat you anytime I want!"

Inuyasha: You talk a lots of crap but you still haven't won!

Hakudoshi: Give me a break there no way I would ever lose to a half bleed like you. Beside that why you couldn't protect Kagome or Kikyo or even Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyes close

Hakudoshi: "What the matter, Inuyasha?" "you can take the truth" You fail to save Kagome and Kikyo. Both of them are gone because of you and it all your faint Inuyasha! you couldn't save them.

Inuyasha doesn't respond to Hakudoshi's comments.

Hakudoshi: Face it Inuyasha, you lost both Kikyo and Kagome!

Inuyasha's eyes open, looking right at Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: Huh!

Inuyasha: You know what your right but I am going to revenge what happen to Kagome and Kikyo by defeating you.

Hakudoshi: Heh! What a joke! don't make me laugh, like you could ever beat me."

Hakudoshi attack

Inuyasha jump into battle, swinging Tetsusaiga what clash with Hakudoshi's halberd. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both swing, clashing! They keep strike intensely in the air while going up in the sky. Inuyasha slam his Tetsusaiga against the halberd, their lock in a stalemate.

Hakudoshi swing his halberd at Inuyasha whose duck, swing again and again, missing Inuyasha! "Inuyasha attack Hakudoshi with Tetsusaiga!" Hakudoshi block but Inuyasha attack again and again! Hakudoshi blocks Inuyasha's attacks with his halberd.

"They match each other with blow for blow!"

Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga, miss Hakudoshi whose swing his halberd but miss, Inuyasha swing and miss him, they both swing and clash with each other. Inuyasha's Tesusaiga strike, Hakudoshi block with his halberd against the Tesusaiga.

Hakudoshi swing his halberd, miss Inuyasha whose swing and miss, Hakudoshi swing his halberd but Inuyasha dodge, landing on a huge hill but Hakudoshi cut the hill in half, Inuyasha fall.

Hakudoshi stand on half of the hill that cut apart with a smile!

Sango and Kirara have been having a hard time battling Gaara! she and Kirara have been trying to draw his attacks away from the village but to no avail. Sango is trying go under Gaara in order to defeat him but hasn't work. "Sango take a moment to think how to defeat Gaara!"

Sango: So far nothing we been trying to do hasn't been working. "We need a new plan!"

Gaara: Give up now before I kill you along with all these people."

Sango: "I have a idea"

Gaara fire blasts from his mouth at Sango and Kirara whose dodge his attacks. Keep flying toward Gaara as he keep fire out attacks at them! "They avoid all of his attacks and get close to him" Sango take out her poison and throw The poison in his face." Blind him!

Gaara: _"UUGGLYY!"_

Sango: Now!

Sango jump off of Kirara and kick him in the face, pull out her sword and cut Gaara in the chest, come down on top of his head. Sango go to stab Gaara in the head with the sword but Sango get knock off before she can do it."

Sango fall however Kirara able to save her in just time."

Sango: "That didn't work"

Gaara blast out a huge attack from his mouth at Sango and Kirara, they move out of the way. However the attack destroys most of the village... lucky the attack doesn't hit any of the people but does more than enough damage.

Gaara: "Now do realize you, your no match for me"

Sango: "This demon is too powerful!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Hakudoshi have been fighting for 20 minutes. None of them have been able to get the advantage over the other! Each time Hakudoshi attack or seem like got the upper hand, Inuyasha is right there to meet him. Hakudoshi try to get advantage but Inuyasha doesn't let up and stay right on his ass!

Hakudoshi is getting frustration over the fact he hasn't been able to defeat Inuyasha!

They pull away!

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi just stand there staring at each other.

Hakudoshi: Come on Inuyasha, can't you do any better than that?

Inuyasha: "Your still talking big"

Hakudoshi has been trying to get under Inuyasha's skin and get inside his head but it hasn't work like has before in the past." This time Inuyasha hasn't been letting Hakudoshi get to him and has been stay focus."

Hakudoshi: "I could have already won anytime I wanted"

Inuyasha: "Than why haven't you?"

"Hakudoshi get angry and charge"

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both attack at the same time, their weapons clashing in a death lock."

Hakudoshi: "Your going to lose Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Dream on"

Hakudoshi: But you should be use to that by now After everybody you lost." You lost Kikyo, just like you lost Miroku, just like you lost Kagome, just you like lost your mother!

Inuyasha: Huh!

Hakudoshi: You forget I can read your mind. "Poor little Inuyasha misses his mother, How pathetic!" Your mother was nothing but weak woman who deserve to die. Face the truth Inuyasha your mother is dead and is never coming back!

_"HAAAA!"_ Inuyasha snap, solving Hakudoshi off and charge, swinging Tetsusaiga angrily but misses, however cut piece of Hakudoshi's shirt off."

Inuyasha is angry

Hakudoshi: "Wow you almost took my head off with that one"

Hakudoshi smirk at Inuyasha who furious after those comments about his mother.

Inuyasha: "Your dead"

Hakudoshi: Looks like I finally got to you but it doesn't matter because your going to die!

Inuyasha look like he want to kill Hakudoshi right now

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi both attack and swinging Tetsusaiga and the halberd while clashing, in a death lock staring at one another.

Hakudoshi smile, arrogantly!

Inuyasha: Hah!

All suddenly Inuyasha overpower Hakudoshi, easily. "What the?" Hakudoshi is being push back by Inuyasha who keep walking forward. Inuyasha keep moving Hakudoshi back with a lots force up against a huge rock!

Inuyasha release all his emotion and rage that been building up inside of him!

"No way!" _Hakudoshi is shock by Inuyasha's power!_

Inuyasha: "What the matter, Hakudoshi?" you look surprise...

A yellow light of a huge amount energy coming out from Tetsusaiga surrender Inuyasha and Hakudoshi, pressing him against the rock that start check up! Inuyasha able to easily solve Hakudoshi against the huge rock with pure brute strength. Letting out all his anger and burn rage deep inside of Inuyasha!

Inuyasha's anger and emotions increase his power!

Hakudoshi: "What going on?" "where he getting all this power from?"

Inuyasha: "What wrong?" "Your not talking so big, now are you?"

Hakuodshi's halberd start breaking while being force against the rock that staring break with a lots of power.

Inuyasha: You can read my mind, right? so you can feel my pain, my rage, my anger and my hatred for you and Naraku, over losing Kagome, Kikyo, Kohaku, Koga, Miroku and even Kagura. But there something I want you to know!

The look of rage in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha: Went this is all said and done after everything Naraku has done I want you to sent him a message! I am coming for you and Naraku and I going to make both of you pay! You understand me!

Hakudoshi's halberd break while being send through the rock that break apart from the power and force of Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha defeat Hakudoshi who is holding his arm, hurting after losing!

_I don't understand! "When did Inuyasha become this strong?" He was never this strong any of the times we fought until now! Inuyasha's power has grown!" "how did he become this strong?" Hakudoshi realize Inuyasha is a lots stronger than he was before!_

Inuyasha walk up to Hakudoshi, standing there looking all powerful and Strong!

Inuyasha: It over, Now prepare yourself."

All suddenly demons in the sky to save Hakudoshi from Inuyasha who try get away. As Inuyasha was too busy looking at The demons that were in the sky.

"Inuyasha see Hakudoshi leaving inside of his barrier!"

_"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" _Inuyasha summon adamant barrage and shoots it out at Hakudoshi.

Breaking the barrier and hitting Hakudoshi with the adamant barrage." Hakudoshi is in pain with Inuyasha's spear Adamant stick through his body.

_"NOW DIE!" Inuyasha fire a powerful wind scar at Hakudoshi but all of those demons get front of Hakudoshi and get destroys. _

Inuyasha: "He gone"

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away inside the sheath!

Inuyasha: "Let me go see how Sango doing!"

Inuyasha jump off

Sango still battling against Gaara with Kirara, Gaara has had upper hand over them. They been fighting a uphill battle. Gaara keep firing attacks from his mouth at Sango and misses.

Sango start getting sick of being on the defended and want to go on the attack.

Sango: "That it the hell with this, let attack him head on"

Kirara look up at Sango, like are you sure about this?

Sango: We try everything else and it hasn't work... This maybe not the best move but right now it our only chance Beside it Inuyasha would do so let give it a shot."

Gaara: "It doesn't matter what you do?"

"Sango and Kirara fly into attack mode"

Gaara shoots fire balls three at Sango and Kirara - They dodges - Gaara continue firing from his mouth - Sango and Kirara avoid the attacks - He shooting attacks from mouth - Sango and Kirara keep dodging - Gaara shoot a huge energy ball - hit and blow up created the smoke - Sango and Kirara coming out from the smoke - Sango throw Hiraikous at Gaara - whose fly up with his wings - Dodge however Hiraikous come back and hit him - from behind - knock Gaara over - Sango charge.

Sango and Kirara going strange forward - Gaara shoots more fire balls out - At them but Sango and Kirara keep dodging - Gaara continue shooting fire balls - Sango and Kirara avoid all of them. Gaara blast a huge attack from his mouth what created smoke but Sango and Kirara fly through the smoke, strange forward.

_"Aaaah!"_ _Sango run right through Gaara's body with Hiraikous!_

_AAAAH! Gaara is rid in half and defeated._

"Sango won!"

"Inuyasha arrive!"

Sango see Inuyasha running and come down, getting off of Kirara.

Inuyasha stop!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Sango, where the demon?"

Sango: "He dead"

Inuyasha see half of Gaara's body laying on the ground."

Inuyasha: I see.

Sango: "What about Hakudoshi?"

Inuyasha: He went back to Naraku packing with tail between his legs after I beat him.

Sango: "Really, you did?"

Inuyasha: "Cause of I did"

Villagers walk up to Inuyasha and Sango, they turn to see the villagers.

"Thank you for save us" said one man.

Sango: "Are all you ok?"

Yes we're find. One woman said.

Inuyasha: "You all are lucky to be alive"

"Our village" one of the villagers cry.

Inuyasha and Sango see all of the house that were destroys by Gaara's attacks. Most of the village have been ruin while lots houses are on fire! "a roof top fall off a house on the ground"

"Our houses has been destroys" said Man.

"Our village is ruin!" said woman.

"It take us forever to rebuild our village!" say another man.

"The villagers upset over their home being destroys"

"Inuyasha walk up to the villagers"

Inuyasha: "Don't worry I help you rebuild the village"

One man going like, "huh you do that for us?"

Inuyasha: Yeah! "we help fix the village"

3 hours later

Inuyasha and Sango help the villagers rebuild their houses, helping fix the village back up. Inuyasha hold pieces woods in arms and give it to the men! They put it on top one of the house and hammer down on the roof. A man carry too much woods and fall but Inuyasha catch him.

Inuyasha: "Here"

"Thank you!" Inuyasha take the woods from him.

Sango pull on a rope helping pulling up the bell while few village men. Sango tired the rope around and Kirara give a few of the men some woods..." "Inuyasha help repair the village"

Thank you for help us repair the damage that was done to our village! a woman said.

Sango: "It was no problem"

"How would you like to stay?" ask a woman.

Sango: Well actually we were thinking about stay here for night."

"Well than you can stay!" The woman said.

Sango: Thank you, we will be more than happy to stay!

"How do we know another demon won't come?" Villagers come up to Sango and asked if anymore demon will attack their village.

Inuyasha: "Don't have to worry about anymore attacks" The demon that attack was sent by another demon call Naraku! now that the demon dead there won't be anymore attack.

"You sure?" ask someone.

Sango: Yes and There shouldn't be anymore attacks.

"We be thankful to you for save us" one man.

"We will be more than happy if you stay!" a woman say.

1 Hour later

Naraku seem displease over the fact Hakudoshi got his ass kicked by Inuyasha!

Naraku: I thought you said you could kill Inuyasha easily But yet you fail.

Hakudoshi's body is still recovery from the adamant barrage attack.

Naraku: "I can't believe you couldn't defeat Inuyasha!"

Hakudoshi: "I could had but something change"

Naraku: Hm!

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha was different from before, all of the times we fought he was never this strong.

Naraku: "So your saying Inuyasha gotten stronger?"

Hakudoshi: Not only was Inuyasha stronger but I never felt emotion like that before! he was calm, quiet, focus and more serious but I felt anger and rage inside of him. "It was almost like there was a burn fire within him!" I also felt Inuyasha's anger and hatred for you.

Naraku: Heh!

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha want to kill you!"

Naraku: Hmm!

Naraku isn't treating by this but take it into consideration!

Later At Night

Kanna is outside at night, looking up in the sky, looked sad.

Kanna: _Kagura, my sister! Naraku kill Kagura... she no longer apart of this world! "She dead" I wonder if that what Kagura wanted! Kagura always wanted to be free! I wonder if now your finally free Kagura? "Like you always wanted"_

_Kanna look up into the starts in the sky with tears in her eyes, still sad over Kagura's death!_

3 Hours Later

Inuyasha is sit down thinking, Sango come in and sit next in a room!

Sango: Just talk with the villagers and the headman and they we could stay as long as we like!

Sango see Inuyasha just not saying anything, wondering what up with Him.

Sango: "Inuyasha, why're just sit there not saying anything?"

Inuyasha: "I been thinking!"

Sango: "About what?"

Inuyasha: About everything that happen recent!

Sango: You mean with Naraku having all of the shards now!

Inuyasha: Not only that but everything happened since Kagome disappear. Naraku has all of the shards now! He kill Kikyo, Kohaku, Kagura, Koga and not to forget Miroku is almost as good as dead.

Sango: And we still don't know Naraku done with Kagome! With everything we been through and everything Naraku done, feel like everything apart right in front of us and like we're losing!

Inuyasha: Naraku probably has all of the shards.

Sango: Huh?

Inuyasha: "Who know he going to do?"

Sango: "I know I ask this before, But what do you think Naraku did to Kagome?"

Inuyasha: I don't know what happen to Kagome, Naraku is the only one who does!

Sango: You still haven't answer my question, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: To tell you the truth I don't know! For all I know Kagome maybe dead.

Sango is shock that Inuyasha admitting there chance Kagome is dead.

Inuyasha: Naraku may kill Kagome and took her body somewhere! Just so he can tortured us, making us worry about what happened to her.

Sango: "Do you really believe Kagome could be dead?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but I do know that Naraku plan on kill us. That why I made a decision!

Sango is confused by what's Inuyasha mean!

Inuyasha: No matter what happen! I am going to put end to Naraku once and for all. Naraku has kill almost everyone of our friends. So I am going to pay him back by defeating Naraku!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: I never going to forgive Naraku for he done to Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Koga and Kohaku! He may kill everyone we care about! but everything that happened is leading to final battle between us and Naraku!

Sango: "Your right Inuyasha!" Naraku got away with everything up until, it time we kill Naraku once and all.

Inuyasha: But first we have to find out what happened to Kagome!

Sango: "Agree"

Inuyasha: Naraku want us dead so it all bound to come ahead, the final shown down!

Inuyasha is ready for the final battle that coming between him and Naraku! But who know what in store for Inuyasha and Sango as their journey continue

End of episode 16


	17. Episode 17, the night of the new moon

2 Months later

Inuyasha and Sango are currently at a village where their being ask to slay a demon who been cause trouble lately.

Sango: "So you want us to destroys the demon?"

"Yes we would be grateful" a man say.

Inuyasha: Alright, we kill The demon and come back here."

"Thank you!" another man said.

A half hour later

Inuyasha and Sango are heading to where the demon is right now.

Sango's demon slayer armor is on her right now!

Inuyasha: "The demon should be just up ahead"

Sango: From what we hear the demon show 5 days ago."

Inuyasha: Hah! "we should kill this demon easy!"

Sango: "We should get this done before it get dark"

Inuyasha: "Alright let find this demon!"

2 hours later

Inuyasha and Sango has been looking for the demon however there is no sigh of any demon around. "The more they look the closer it get to night!"

Inuyasha: Damn it, we look everywhere but there no sigh of the demon!

Sango: The villagers told us the demon was staying here but yet we haven't come cross the demon.

Inuyasha: I know!

All of suddenly Hakudoshi pop up from out of the sky and come down in front of Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha: "Hakudoshi!"

Sango: "Why are you here?"

Hakudoshi: "I am here to see both of you die"

Inuyasha: "Didn't I beat you the last time?"

Hakudoshi: Hah! "Last time we fought you got lucky!"

Inuyasha: Well if I remember right the last time we fought I sent you back to Naraku with your tail between your legs. "Like I said I would"

Hakudoshi: Hah! "don't let it go to your head Inuyasha!" I can still defeated you easily!

Inuyasha: Alright than how come you ran away after I defeated you!

Hakudoshi: Watch it Inuyasha before I decided to kill you right here.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! "well how come you didn't last time?" Huh! The last time we fought I kick your sorry ass so bad that you went crying back to Naraku!

Hakudoshi: Why you..." I would teach you a lesson right now if I could...

Inuyasha: "Why not?" "is it because your afraid of me?"

Hakudoshi: "Me afraid of you" what a joke!

Inuyasha: The only thing that a joke is how easily I beat you last time. Even Kagura was more of a challenge than you were!

"Inuyasha keep taking a shots at Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: "What did you just said?"

Hakudoshi take a defend to that one.

Inuyasha: I said Kagura was more of a challenge than you were.

Hakudoshi: "That does it" I would love to fight you but someone else will be taking care of both of you.

Inuyasha: "Like who?"

Hakudoshi: Well let me introduce you, it the same demon you been looking for.

Inuyasha: "Huh!"

All of suddenly a demon walk through the forest and stand by beside Hakudoshi.

The demon: You must be Inuyasha and Sango, I am here to kill both of you.

"Inuyasha step up to the Demon!"

Inuyasha: So your the demon we looking for! I can tell by your smell that your one of Naraku's incarnations.

Sango: I guess Naraku got tired of making deal with Demons to give them shards.

Inuyasha pull Tetsusaiga out

Inuyasha: Sango stay back I care of this demon.

The demon: Don't you think can defeat me so easily.

The demon fire Thomas from his shoulders at Inuyasha who dodge, swing tetsusaiga down but get knock to the ground.

Inuyasha pull himself with Tetsusaiga.

This demon is stronger than I thought to knock back my tetsusaiga so easy. Inuyasha thought to himself.

The demon: "Is that all you can do?"

The demon shoots Thomas out - Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga and try knock them but Tetsusaiga get knock by Thomas - so hard that shake Tetsusaiga what surprise Inuyasha.

Sango: "His Thomas knock back Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha: Can't believe Tetsusaiga was knock back that easy.

Sango see poison come out of his Thomas.

Sango: "Look Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Huh! "there poison come out his Thomas"

The demon shoot poison gas out of his mouth at Inuyasha - Inuyasha jump up and avoid the poison gas.

Inuyasha: "Enough play around"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha go for the wind Scar but the wind Scar doesn't come out of Tetsusaiga.

"What!?" Sango is shock!

Inuyasha is shock that he couldn't use the wind Scar

Inuyasha: "What going on?" "Why couldn't I use the wind scar?"

All of suddenly Tetsusaiga turn back into normal, Inuyasha is shock to see Tetsusaiga go back to original form.

Inuyasha: "What the hell?"

Sango: "Tetsusaiga turn back to normal"

Inuyasha: "What going on with Tetsusaiga?"

The demon fire more Thomas at Inuyasha who jump up, misses the Thomas than Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga inside the sheath._ "IRON REAVEL SOUL STEALER!" yell Inuyasha. _Before Inuyasha can use his Iron reavel soul stealer The demon shoots out Thomas from his shoulder that catch Inuyasha in the air.

"_Aaaah!"_ Inuyasha get injury and fall to ground.

Sango: "_INUYASHA!"_

Hakudoshi laugh!

Hakudoshi: "Look like your out match Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha get to one knee as blood drop to the ground.

The demon: "Why don't you give up Half bleed?"

Inuyasha: "No way, am I do that"

Inuyasha stand back up to both his feet but all suddenly Inuyasha transform into his human form.

"What?" Inuyasha is shock!

Sango is shock to see Inuyasha has become human.

Inuyasha's hair has turn black and his claws, fangs, dog ears are all gone as he now human. Inuyasha look up sky and find night is the night of the new moon, the night where Inuyasha lose his demonic powers and become human.

Inuyasha: "Damn it, I forgot night is the night of the new moon!"

Sango: Inuyasha lost his powers because of the new moon. "what mean he going to need help"

Hakudoshi: Inuyasha you're a fool, you forgot that night is when you lose your powers.

_Damn! he right I should know night I was going to lose my powers and become a human. Inuyasha thought while looking at the new moon._

The demon: "Play time over!"

He fire more poison Thomas at Inuyasha but Hiraikous knock the poison Thomas away and Sango jump into the fight."

Sango: "Inuyasha stay back let me handle this"

Sango charge at The demon who fire poison Thomas again but Sango jump up, dodging the poison Thomas.

_"HIRAIKOUS!" Sango throw Hiraikous._

The demon knock Hiraikous away.

The demon fire his poison Thomas right after Sango caught Hiraikous. Sango jump up and miss the poison Thomas but Knee get cut by another pack of poison Thomas.

_Aaaa!_ Sango's knee is injury.

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango is on the ground, holding her leg as Inuyasha run over to Sango and check on her.

Inuyasha: "Sango, are you ok?"

There huge cut on Sango's knee

Sango: No, my leg is injury!

Hakudoshi: Don't waste anymore time, Finish them off now!

The demon fire more Poison Thomas at both Inuyasha and Sango but Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"The Thomas bounce off the sheath!"

The demon: You may have avoid that one but you won't avoid this one.

Kirara jump in front of Inuyasha and Sango and Attack the demon - The demon fire the poison Thomas. Kirara dodge but The demon fire more, Kirara dodge! Meanwhile Inuyasha pick Sango up and put her on his back and run away.

The demon: You won't get away!

The demon is about to shoots some poison Thomas but Kirara tack him!

"Cause The demon fall back a bit"

The demon shoots Poison Thomas but Kirara fly up - miss the Poison Thomas while Inuyasha and Sango escape!

Hakudoshi: "You idiot your letting them escape"

Kirara fly behind Inuyasha and Sango who are both gone."

Hakudoshi: "Don't just stand go after them"

The demon go after Inuyasha and Sango,"

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango running through the forest trying to get away. They stop at the edge of a cliff as there no where else to run.

Sango: "There no place to run"

Kirara Arrive

Sango: "Kirara!"

They hear the demon coming, Inuyasha look at the cliff and come up with a idea.

Inuyasha: "I have a idea"

The demon come through the forest to the edge of the cliff - Hakudoshi come up behind him.

Hakudoshi: "Where are they?"

The demon: I don't know!

Inuyasha and Sango along with Kirara are under the cliff, Hakudoshi and Naraku other's incarnations are looking for them. They don't notice that Inuyasha and Sango are right under their noses.

The demon: "Where are they?"

Hakudoshi: "They could have jump off the cliff"

The demon: "Where could they be?"

Hakudoshi: "I don't know but something not right"

Hakudoshi look around almost as if he suspect their close by.

The demon: "It almost like they disappear!"

Hakudoshi: "They must had escape somewhere else"

They leave afterward Inuyasha and Sango go and check to see if they gone."

Inuyasha: "Their gone"

Sango: "That was close"

Inuyasha: I surprise Hakudoshi didn't read our minds and find out we were hidden here.

Sango: "Well let be glad he didn't"

Inuyasha: Now that their gone we should get out of here. "Before they come back"

Sango: "Your right!"

Sango try to stand up but her knee is still injury!

Sango: _AAAAH!_

Sango fall to one knee, Inuyasha check on her!

Inuyasha: "Don't push yourself" Your knee still injury!

Sango: "Feel like there something in my knee"

Inuyasha see a piece of one of the poison Thomas in Sango's knee what has poison in it, pulling out the Thoma."

Inuyasha: "It a piece of one of that demon poison Thomas"

Sango: It must gotten into my knee when I got hit by those Poison Thomas.

Inuyasha: "How your knee?"

Sango: "I still can't stand on my leg"

Inuyasha: "Here"

Inuyasha rid off a piece of his rouge of the fire rat and wrapped around Sango's knee that was cut by the poison Thomas.

Inuyasha: "There, how does that feel?"

Sango: It still hurt and not only that but I can't stand up!

Inuyasha: "Well we can't stay here"

Sango: "We need to find somewhere to hide"

Inuyasha: Well we can't go back up, through there because Hakudoshi might spot us."

Sango: "Where do you think should we go?"

Inuyasha: Well there no other choice but to go down there!

Sango: "You mean down from the cliff?"

Inuyasha: Yeah, that way Hakudoshi will have a hard time finding us, come on!

Inuyasha put Sango on Kirara and get on as Kirara is flying all the way down from the cliff.

35 Minutes Later 

Inuyasha is carry Sango on his back while walking beside Kirara. It night as Inuyasha and Sango are trying to find somewhere hide from Hakudoshi. See how Night, the night of new moon and Inuyasha turn a weak mere Human! Not only is Inuyasha human but Sango's knee is badly injury from the poison Thoma." Inuyasha continue to walk while carrying Sango on his back with Kirara. "They're walking pass the forest"

Sango: "Inuyasha where are we going?"

Inuyasha: I am trying to find somewhere for us stay until day break, So Hakudoshi won't find us!"

Sango: "It night how long do you think it be before the sun rise?"

Inuyasha: "It should be awhile from now!"

Sango: "Do think that Hakudoshi will find us?"

Inuyasha: No, as long we keep moving he won't be able to find us."

Sango: "Where do you think we can stay?"

Inuyasha: "I don't know but we have to keep moving"

Sango: "Your right or Hakudoshi will find us"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, let keep moving!"

Sango is wondering how Inuyasha knew how to hide under the cliff just like that."

Sango: "Inuyasha can ask you something?"

Inuyasha: "What's is it?"

All suddenly Inuyasha stop and hear somebody coming!

Sango: Inuyasha what wrong, why did you stop just now?

"I think their this way!" They hear Hakudoshi's voice!

The demon: "Are you sure?"

Hakudoshi: "Yes, I am sure!"

Sango: "It Hakudoshi!"

Inuyasha: Their coming this way!

Sango: "What's should we do?"

Inuyasha: "Quick let hide"

Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation come up by the forest only to find nothing.

Hakudoshi: "I thought for sure they were here"

The demon: "Well where do you think their hidden!"

Hakudoshi: I don't know!

Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara are hidden behind the trees in the forest, while they look for them. "Hakudoshi and The demon stand there"

Hakudoshi: "They can't be too far from here"

The demon: "Are you sure?"

Hakudoshi: "I'm sure of it" we have to find Inuyasha and Sango before sun rise!

The demon: "Where do you think we should look?"

Hakudoshi just stand there quiet while Inuyasha and Sango still hidden behind the trees worried that Hakudoshi may found them.

Hakudoshi: Let move ahead and see if we can find them!

Hakudoshi and the demon walk away!

Inuyasha: "They didn't find us"

Sango: Lucky for us they weren't able to find us.

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Sango: "What do we do now?" we can't go that way because Hakudoshi might find us.

Inuyasha: "We just have to go down through the forest"

Inuyasha take Sango down through the forest along with Kirara!

A few minutes later

Inuyasha walk down through the forest with Sango on his back with Kirara. They go through the forest together, Sango lay on Inuyasha's back!

Inuyasha: "Hey Sango, how is your leg feeling?"

Sango: "It feel a little better but it still hurt"

Inuyasha: "Oh"

Sango: "Inuyasha any idea of where we going?"

Inuyasha: To be honest with you, I don't know! All I know is the more we move, the harder it be for Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation to find us."

Sango: How long do you think Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation to catch up with us?

Inuyasha: If we keep moving, they shouldn't be able to find us, not lasted until day light."

Sango: "You think they might find us before day light?"

Inuyasha: I don't know but we got to keep moving until the sun rise!

Inuyasha carry Sango through the forest on his back as time go by! "They been going through the forest for awhile" While Sango wonder how Inuyasha was able to come up with Hidden under cliff at the last min. She was going ask him before Hakudoshi almost find them.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Huh!

Sango: "About what I was going to ask you!"

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, what were you going to ask?

Sango: "How did you know how to hide under the cliff?"

Inuyasha doesn't answer Sango's question at first and just walk along.

Inuyasha: "Let just say I done it before"

Sango: "You done that before?"

Inuyasha: "Something like that"

Sango: "Was on the night of the new moon?"

Inuyasha: "No, it was back when I was a kid"

Sango: "It you were a kid?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah it was a long time ago" When I was a kid, there were demons after me so I ran away! Than I saw a cliff while I was running and hide under cliff.

Sango: "Is that how you how to hide under the cliff?"

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Sango: "So you were on your own as a kid?"

Inuyasha: Yeah, I had to learn how survival on my own In order to find my place for myself.

Sango: I'm sorry, I never knew!

Inuyasha: "Look I rather not talk about it"

Sango: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up!

Inuyasha: "It alright"

Inuyasha keep walking through the forest with Sango on his back

Inuyasha: "We need to find somewhere to stay?"

Sango: "Inuyasha, do you think there anywhere we stay?"

Inuyasha: I'm not sure if we find can a place.

Sango: Hopefully we can find somewhere to stay until your come demonic powers back!

One Hour Later  


Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation are looking for Inuyasha and Sango through the forest at night."

Naraku's incarnation: "There no sight of them"

Hakudoshi: "They have to be around here somewhere"

Naraku's incarnation: "Are you sure?"

Hakudoshi: Yes. "We have to find Inuyasha before the sun rise"

Naraku's incarnation: I don't see how it's matter, I can still kill Inuyasha rather, he weak human or just a half demon!

Hakudoshi: Because it Naraku's orders beside Naraku want Inuyasha's dead before sun rise

Naraku's incarnation: I don't see why, Inuyasha only a mere Half demon! I could kill that worthless half bleed without any problems.

Hakudoshi: Don't underestimate Inuyasha, he a lots stronger for a half demon than you think.

Naraku's incarnation: "So what?" he only a weak half demon beside it doesn't matter rather he a mere human or half demon! I am still going to kill Inuyasha one way or another.

Hearing those words make Hakudoshi's happy!

Hakudoshi: Well first we have to find Inuyasha and Sango before you can do that."

Naraku's incarnation: Yes and when we do, Inuyasha and Sango will be dead.

Hakudoshi has a evil smirk on his face.

2 Hours Pass

It gotten real late at night as Inuyasha is still carry Sango through the forest with Kirara while still being night."

Inuyasha is still human thank new moon that out at night!

Sango: "It getting darker!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Sango: We still haven't found anywhere yet."

Inuyasha: I know we been walking in the forest for awhile.

As Sango is being carry on Inuyasha's back, she can't help but feels like this is strange. For Sango to be carry Inuyasha is weird... Because Inuyasha use to carry Kagome like this. "But Now Kagome is gone" Miroku is dying from sucking all those poison insects...! All Sango could think about is how they all use to be together! "Now it only Her and Inuyasha!"

Sango: "It feels strange"

Inuyasha: Huh!

Sango: "I meant this feels strange"

Inuyasha: "What's feels strange?"

Sango: "It feels strange just being only me and you"

Inuyasha than realize she talk about when they were all together.

Sango: I was just thinking about how use be me, you, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome, and now it just me and you! I remember not too long ago we were all together. Now Miroku is poison with Naraku's miasma and we still don't know what Naraku did to Kagome!

Inuyasha continue to carry Sango on his back with a sad explosion on face!

Sango: "So much has change"

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Sango: So much has happened since Kagome been gone!

Inuyasha: I know! Kikyo is dead, Kohaku dead, Koga dead and Miroku is close to death thank to the Poison insects... we still don't what happened to Kagome And now Naraku has all the shards.

Sango: It feel like we fighting been uphill battle that we been losing at the same time. Everything feel so different now... It doesn't feel the same!

Inuyasha: Everything change now! We're the only ones left... "were all alone now!"

Sango: "Inuyasha, do you ever think about Kagome?"

Inuyasha keep walking with a sad look on his face, doesn't answer the question, even though know he does everyday.

Sango: I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't...

Inuyasha: "It ok"

Inuyasha continue to move with Sango, deeper into the forest while it still dark."

20 Minutes later

Inuyasha and Sango keep going deep through the forest until Sango spot something up ahead.

Sango: "Look"

Sango point up ahead, Inuyasha stop and see a cabin down into the forest, in the woods.

Inuyasha: "It a cabin"

"Kirara stop right behind Inuyasha and Sango!"

Sango: "We can stay here for night"

Inuyasha: "Let go inside"

Inuyasha and Sango go into the cabin with Kirara to stay for the night. Inuyasha close the door! Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga into the door with the sheath!

Inuyasha: There that way if Hakudoshi come they have a hard time getting in.

Sango: "Inuyasha, do you think they find us?"

Inuyasha: I can't say for sure but Tetsusaiga should hold them off from coming in.

Sango is sitting down right now resting her leg that still injury! "Inuyasha go over to check Sango"

Inuyasha: "How your knee feeling?"

Sango: "My knee feel little better but it still hurt"

Inuyasha: "Can you stand?"

Sango try to stand up but fall down to one knee in pain."

Sango: Aaah! "I still can't stand on my leg"

Inuyasha: We just have stay here until your knee get better.

Sango: And until in the morning when you get your powers." "Meaning we have to stay here for the night"

Inuyasha: "Yeah until the morning when daybreak!"

Sango: Hakudoshi is still out there looking for us along with Naraku other's incarnation!

Inuyasha: We just have to hope Hakudoshi won't find us until the morning!

One Hour later

Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation are where Inuyasha and Sango were not too long ago."

"Hakudoshi seem to be getting closer to finding them!"

Hakudoshi: "Down there"

Naraku's incarnation: "Are you sure?"

Hakudoshi: Yes, we look everywhere, this these only place we hasn't look yet."

Naraku's incarnation: "That farther deeper into the forest!"

Hakudoshi: They must be hidden all the way down there somewhere.

Naraku's incarnation and Hakudoshi go down the forest to where Inuyasha and Sango are right now!

50 Minute Later

Inuyasha and Sango still inside the cabin resting until day light. Kirara asleep while Sango's eyes are close, resting and Inuyasha is awake. "Sango wake up with her eyes open!"

Sango: "Inuyasha, your awake?"

Inuyasha: Yeah, decided to stay up to keep guard.

Sango's head is down and thinking to herself, Inuyasha notice!

Inuyasha: "Hmm, Sango what's wrong?"

Sango: "We're all alone!"

Inuyasha: "What are you talking about?"

Sango: "It just only you and me!"

Inuyasha look with a sad explosion on his face.

Sango: "Everyone else is gone" Kikyo, Koga and Kohaku are all dead and Kagome is gone, Miroku might die."

Inuyasha: Yeah I know!

Sango: Feel like are whole group has falling apart and that we're the only ones left. I remember when we use to be all together! now all of that gone and just us, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yeah, I know how you feel..." It feel like We lost everybody we care about!

Sango: "Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" "do you miss Kagome?"

Inuyasha is sad after Sango asked him, if he misses Kagome.

Inuyasha is quiet!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Yes. I miss Kagome, I miss her everyday that go by. Ever since Kagome been gone there hasn't been a day where I hasn't thought about her. There isn't a min that I don't wish I could have save Kagome. But I couldn't save her just like I couldn't save Kikyo!

Sango: "Do you ever feel alone, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: Sometime I do, only when I alone and I think about to myself. "What about you?"

Sango: Hm!

Inuyasha: "Do you miss Kohaku?"

Sango: I miss Kohaku everyday! I think about Kohaku everyday and every time I do I wish there something I could have done to save him. "But there nothing I can do"

Inuyasha: "I understand how you feel, Sango!"

Sango: Feel like everything is falling apart and there nothing we can do. "It only the two of us" everything seem so different now!

Inuyasha: "It not the same anymore"

Sango: Everything change, I miss the days when we were all together and happy but now it feel like those days are long gone."

Inuyasha: Nothing the same as it use to be with everything that happened.

Sango: Yes, with everything we lost and everything we been through and everything that happen! "It feel like we're all alone"

Inuyasha: That because we are...we're all that left now, there no one else but us.

Sango: Your right Inuyasha, were alone now!

Inuyasha see Sango look sad and put his hand on Sango's arm, lays her head down on Inuyasha's chest with Sango's eyes close.

Inuyasha and Sango share a touching moment together!

Inuyasha can't help but remember how he use to be with Kagome like this. "But Kagome is gone now!" it just Inuyasha and Sango, alone as they bound together over night."

It Morning 

Inuyasha and Sango spend the whole night in the cabin! the sun still hasn't rise yet." Sango is sleeping in Inuyasha's arms while Kirara still asleep. Inuyasha wake up and stand up, seen that it close to daybreak. "Sango is awake and open her eyes!"

Inuyasha: "Sango your awake?"

Sango: Yes.

Inuyasha: "Oh, how your knee feeling?"

Sango: "It feel a lots better now but it still hurt a bit"

Inuyasha: I see.

Sango: The sun should be rising soon what mean your powers should be returning.

Inuyasha: Yeah!

"Their inside there" They hear Hakudoshi's voice outside.

Inuyasha: Huh!

Kirara open her eyes and get up next to Sango.

Naraku's incarnation and Hakudoshi are standing outside of the cabin that Inuyasha and Sango are in right now!

Naraku's incarnation: "So this where they been hidden"

Inuyasha and Sango still are inside of the cabin with Kirara!

Inuyasha: "They found us"

Sango: "What do we do now?"

Naraku's incarnation punch the cabin but Tetsusaiga's barrier keep him out of the cabin.

Naraku's incarnation: "What the?"

Hakudoshi: "It must be Tetsusaiga's barrier!"

Naraku's incarnation: It doesn't matter because I destroy the cabin with them in it.

Inuyasha Pull Tetsusaiga out of the door and run toward Sango and Kirara. "Come on" Inuyasha yell. The demon fire the poison Thomas, Destroying the cabin. After the cabin is destroy there no sight of Inuyasha and Sango," Hakudoshi smile thinking their dead.

Hakudoshi: "Inuyasha is dead"

Inuyasha: "Wrong!"

Inuyasha and Sango are on Kirara in the air after escape from the cabin. Inuyasha jump down and face Hakudoshi and Naraku's incarnation!

Inuyasha: It over Hakudoshi, I am going to destroys both of you right now.

Hakudoshi break out laughing at Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi: I hate to break this to you but your only a mere Human. "So what can you do?"

Inuyasha: Your right, I was human until just now!

The sun rise while Inuyasha transform back into a half demon, smiling while pulling out Tetsusaiga. Hakudoshi see Inuyasha's half demon's powers have return!

Naraku's incarnation: "See your once again a Half demon!" I don't care if your a human or a Half demon I still going to kill you.

Inuyasha: "Really?" Well I hate to tell you this but I am different from before."

Naraku's incarnation: It doesn't matter cause your going to die.

"Naraku's incarnation shoots his poison Thomas"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha release a powerful wind scar from Tetsusaiga what destroys the Poison Thomas. Aaaa! The wind scar whip out Naraku's Incarnation!

"Kirara fly down with Sango!"

Hakudoshi: Danm it, I knew he couldn't beat Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "He dead now, Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi: "Don't get cocky Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! "Why don't take me on than?"

Hakudoshi: Huh! I could easily beat you, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Ok if you can beat me so easy than why don't we fight right now?

Inuyasha is calling Hakudoshi out to a fight! As much as Hakudoshi doesn't want to admit it, he can't beat Inuyasha. "Hakudoshi remembers how he lost the last time they fought" He knows there's a good chance he would lose if they to were to fight again.

Inuyasha, standing there holding Tetsusaiga ready to fight!

"Hakudoshi fly away in the sky inside his barrier!"

Inuyasha: "He gone"

Sango: I guess Hakudoshi all talk but when come down to it."

Inuyasha: Hah, Yeah!

Sango get down from Kirara and is able to stand much to Inuyasha's surprise.

Inuyasha: "Hey Sango, you can stand now!"

Sango: Yes, I am able stand now without feeling any pain in my knee.

Inuyasha: "So your knee find?"

Sango: It still hurt a little but I can walk now.

Inuyasha: "We should get back to the village"

Sango: "I agree beside we had long night"

Inuyasha: Yeah I know, well it over now!

Four Hours Later

Hakudoshi: I knew it was a mistake use him to try an kill Inuyasha! He fail and to make matters worse Inuyasha manage to win even when this was the perfect chance to kill him.

Naraku sit there with his eyes are close and smile while a frustration Hakudoshi is complaining.

Hakudoshi: Damn that Inuyasha, if only the plan hadn't failed.

It doesn't matter... Naraku's eyes open while still smiling.

Hakudoshi: "What you do mean?"

Naraku: There still some unfinished that I didn't take care.

Hakudoshi: "What unfinished business?"

Naraku: Loose end that need to be taking care of.

Hakudoshi: "You mean?"

Naraku: Yes, it time I take care of this right now. I leave Inuyasha and Sango alone for now beside I have others plans.

One Hour Later  


Inuyasha and Sango are back at the village!

"So the demon is gone?" said the headman.

Sango: "Yes the demon is gone"

Well too much trouble but may we ask if can stay? The headman say.

Sango: "You want us to stay?"

"Yes, what do you say to my offer?" The headman say.

Inuyasha: Find.

Sango: Huh!

Sango is surprise Inuyasha agree to staying at the village, normally he wouldn't want to stay at a village but now he agreeing to stay.

Great I prepare everything for both of you. The headman leave.

Sango: Inuyasha what's up? "why did you agree to stay?"

Inuyasha: "Naraku is going to attack us again!" so we're going have to rest and regain our strength so we can be ready for him.

Sango: "Your right Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "We will stay here for a little while"

"Sango agree with Inuyasha!"

Three days pass

Inuyasha and Sango are about to leave the village after three whole day of staying there.

"So your leaving?" ask a woman.

Sango: Yes.

We hope you enjoy staying here and can you come back some day again! a Man say.

Inuyasha and Sango are leaving the village!

Sango: "We stay here for 3 days"

Inuyasha: "Yeah!"

Inuyasha and Sango are walking by when Inuyasha can't help but overhear three guys talking about something. "Did you hear about the mafuuba fruit?" Inuyasha is hearing them talked while walking through the village.

"Yes I hear about The mafuuba fruit" Inuyasha is listen to them. I also hear that someone eat the mafuuba fruit, it would clear their body of any poison or miasma! "Inuyasha stop once he heard that"

Sango: "Inuyasha?"

Sango notice that something got Inuyasha's attention! If someone eat the fruit who has Poison and Miasma inside their body. "It get rid of the miasma and poison!" Sango hear this along with Inuyasha and go over to them!

Inuyasha: "Tell us about this mafuuba fruit"

Sango: What do you mean by the fruit can get rid of miasma and poison!

The rumor is there this fruit call the mafuuba fruit." Inuyasha and Sango want to know more about this mafuuba fruit." Word has it if a person is poison or is effect by miasma! The mafuuba fruit can purify the miasma and poison! Inuyasha and Sango realize the mafuuba fruit maybe able to purify Miroku of Naraku's miasma and poison.

Inuyasha: "Tell where can we find this mafuuba fruit?"

It said too be in a mountain somewhere in the western region." Inuyasha and Sango want to know where the mafuuba fruit is. The only one who know for sure is a priest." one man say. He live in a temple in the western region! another man said.

Inuyasha: "Sango do you know what this mean?"

Sango: This mafuuba fruit mean maybe able to save Miroku's life.

Inuyasha: "Come on let see about this mafuuba fruit"

Inuyasha and Sango head toward the western region to find The mafuuba fruit!

End of this episode 17


	18. episode 18, The mafuuba fruit

The Next Day 

Inuyasha and Sango search for the mafuuba fruit in the western region. So they can save Miroku's life however they still don't know the full detail of the mafuuba fruit! Their heading to a priest so they can find out more.

Inuyasha is running along and Sango is flying on Kirara behind Inuyasha!

Sango: "The priest shouldn't be that far!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah!" from what we hear from the last village we were at the priest should be just up ahead.

Sango: There a lot we still don't know about the mafuuba fruit."

Inuyasha: "Look we worry about that later!"

Inuyasha want to find The mafuuba fruit so while Sango isn't so sure about this."

One hour later

Inuyasha and Sango arrive at the temple the villager told them about."

Inuyasha: "This is temple the men told us about"

Sango: We still don't know if this mafuuba fruit will work."

Inuyasha: Look we don't have time to second guess, we need to see if this fruit can save Miroku.

Inuyasha and Sango go inside the temple where they find a priest who praying right now. Inuyasha and Sango walk up behind him!

Inuyasha: "Are you the priest of the temple?"

The priest turn and see Inuyasha and get on the defensive.

The priest: "A demon!"

Sango: No, wait we're not here to fight!

Inuyasha: "We want to know about mafuuba fruit"

10 Minutes Later

After meeting, Inuyasha and Sango right now are sitting down with the priest to ask him about the mafuuba fruit after getting settled down.

The priest: "So why do you wish to know about the mafuuba fruit?"

Sango: We need to find where the mafuuba fruit is.

The priest: "And why that?"

Inuyasha: We need to know about the fruit to help a friend.

The priest: "A friend of yours?"

Inuyasha: "Yes, that why we need the mafuuba fruit"

the Priest: "So you need the mafuuba fruit?"

Sango: Yes, tell us more about the mafuuba fruit, we understand the only one that know about it." "What can you tell us about it?"

The priest: The mafuuba fruit is legendry! "It been around for centuries" The mafuuba fruit is on a legendry mountain call the mafuuba mountain.

Sango: "That the same name as the mafuuba fruit"

The priest: Yes, that because it come from the same place.

Sango: "We hear you one time went up there"

The priest is all suddenly is quite and doesn't say anything, once Sango bring up the fact he went to the mafuuba mountain.

The priest: Yes but it didn't end well.

Sango: "What do you mean by that?"

The priest: Well everyone that has gone to mafuuba mountain has never came back, I am the only one who has ever came back from there."

Sango: "Why do you say that?"

The priest: Because there an ancient guardian who guard the mafuuba fruit."

Sango: "A ancient guardian?"

The priest: The guardian is a spirit who guard the mafuuba mountain and fruit, only those who prove themselves worth can have the mafuuba fruit However no one has ever done that and come back from the mafuuba mountain.

Sango: "But didn't you go up there yourself?"

The priest: "I did one time but it was a long ago"

Sango: "What's happened?"

The priest: I went up to the mafuuba mountain to see the mafuuba fruit heard a about. That when I come face to face with the guardian!

Inuyasha: "So you went up against the guardian?"

The priest: Yes. I fought against the guardian but I was no match for the guardian! My spirit powers are great but even with them I still didn't have chance. The guardian's powers were far beyond my or anything I ever see before in my life!

Sango: "What's is the guardian?" "Is he a demon?"

The priest: No, he not a demon or human He like spirit of the mountain but only different!

Sango: Huh!

Inuyasha: "Tell us more about the mafuuba fruit" We heard that it clear somebody body of poison and miasma!

The priest: If someone eat the mafuuba fruit it can purify of their body poison and miasma.

Sango: "What if the miasma and poison are mix together?"

The priest: Their body will be purify it doesn't matter if they're a demon or a human or even a Half demon!

It get Inuyasha attention that even a half demon like him could be purify of miasma and poison by the mafuuba fruit."

The priest: You said you want the mafuuba fruit for a friend of yours.

Sango: His name is Miroku and he was poison with both miasma and poison from a demon call Naraku, he dying and doesn't have much time left. We need this mafuuba fruit to save his life.

Inuyasha: Our friend is going to die unless we can this mafuuba fruit, you speak of.

Sango: We need to save him.

The priest: "Going up to the mountain is dangerous" I fought against the guardian, his powers were far more powerful than any demon or human I ever came a cross. His power is greater and far beyond anything I ever saw before in my life.

The priest warn Inuyasha and Sango how power the guardian but Inuyasha is just sitting there like so what? Sango listen while Inuyasha is ready to take on the challenge, not worry one bit."

The priest: If you go up there you will have to go against the guardian! I am the only one to come back from the mafuuba mountain 7 years ago. You have no idea of what you will be dealing with.

Inuyasha: "We don't care" All we want is to find the mafuuba mountain so we can the fruit to save Miroku! "So tell, us where is the mafuuba mountain?"

The priest: On east side in the western region but heat my warning, the guardian is more powerful than you could ever imagine.

2 Hours Later

Inuyasha and Sango head toward to the mafuuba mountain on the east side in the western region.

Inuyasha: "We're getting closer to east from here"

Sango: "Than it shouldn't be that far!" "What about the ancient guardian the priest warn us about?"

Inuyasha: Look we will worry about that later ok! Right now we need the mafuuba fruit to save Miroku before he die.

Sango still has doubts if the mafuuba fruit can really save Miroku from dying.

5 hours later

Inuyasha and Sango are on east side of the western region. They close to the mafuuba mountain that hold the mafuuba fruit up there." Inuyasha stop and Kirara come down from the air as Sango get off.

Inuyasha: "This is right where the priest said" What mean the mafuuba mountain should be right over there.

Sango looks sad worried about Miroku, Sango wondering if she lose him like she lost Kohaku!

Inuyasha: "Come on"

Inuyasha is about go up head until he see Sango stand there and see that she upset and something bother her.

Inuyasha: Huh! "Hey Sango, what the matter with you?" "Why are you just standing there?"

Sango: Look Inuyasha! "how do we know the mafuuba fruit can save Miroku?"

Inuyasha: Huh!

Sango: "Miroku is dying right now!" Even if we get the mafuuba fruit, how do we know it work?

"Inuyasha stand there listen to Sango"

Sango: Even if it does what we're too late! "What if Miroku already dead?"

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango explression her concern about Miroku and how worried she is that he going to die!

Sango: "What Miroku die?" I already lost my brother, Kohaku! I don't know what I do If Miroku die!

Inuyasha see Sango is worry about Miroku and understand how she feel.

Inuyasha: Look Sango, we won't know unless we try.

Inuyasha walk up to Sango than put his hands on her shoulders and

Inuyasha: I understand how you feel Sango but we have to do this for Miroku!

Sango: "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: Miroku is going to die unless we do something so we have to try. "That all we can do" I know how you feel but we can't stop now. We come this far so we can't turn back now!

Sango: "Your right Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Than let go before it too late to save Miroku!

7 Minutes Later

Inuyasha and Sango make it to the mafuuba mountain, seen it a long way the mountain as they see how huge the mafuuba mountain.

Inuyasha: "This must the mafuuba mountain!"

Sango: "This is where the mafuuba fruit"

Inuyasha: "We can't waste anytime"

Inuyasha turn and see Kagome standing right behind him as his eyes can't believe what he seen and is stunned by the fact Kagome is standing in front of him.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Kagome!"

Inuyasha walk over to Kagome, holding one hand out trying to reach out to touch her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice call out to Inuyasha.

Once Inuyasha hear Sango's voice he snap out of it and Kagome is gone! Inuyasha look around for Kagome but she no where to be found as if Kagome was never there to begin with.

Sango: "Inuyasha, What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha turn back to Sango, not known what happened.

Sango: "You just went off into a trance just now"

Inuyasha: "What?"

Sango: "What happened?"

Inuyasha: "I saw something just now"

Sango: "What's was it?"

_"What was that?" for a moment I thought I saw Kagome standing right there! "Was that my mind making me see things?" If not... "Than what was that I saw just now?" Thought Inuyasha.  
_  
Sango: "Inuyasha!"_  
_

Inuyasha still confused about him seen Kagome but than shake his head.

Inuyasha: "Let just go"

Kirara walk up next to Sango and she get on top of Kirara!

Sango: Kirara can take us up to the mountain, get on!

Inuyasha jump on Kirara who fly both Inuyasha and Sango all the way up to the mountain top to the fruit, not known what waiting for them up there!

A Few Moments Later

Kirara fly Inuyasha and Sango all the way up to the mountain as they get off. Inuyasha and Sango on top of the mountain but still has a long ways to go before getting to the top of the mountain!

Inuyasha: "We're here"

Sango: Yes but we still have a long ways to go before we can get the mafuuba fruit."

Inuyasha: Yeah well let just get the fruit and get out of here.

Inuyasha and Sango walk up ahead but all suddenly Sango stop when she see none other then her brother, Kohaku! Sango is shock to see Kohaku standing right in front of her just like Inuyasha saw Kagome moments ago."

Kohaku: "Sister!"

Sango: "Kohaku!"

_"SANGO!" yell out Inuyasha._

Sango: Huh!

All of a sudden Kohaku is gone just like Kagome was when Inuyasha saw her after Sango realize Kohaku wasn't there she wonder what she just saw!

Inuyasha: "Hey Sango, are you just going to stand there?"

Sango: Um, no I coming!

Inuyasha: Then stop standing there and come on and let go."

Inuyasha walk up the mountain with Sango and Kirara but Sango still confused about what she just saw!

One Hour Later

Inuyasha and Sango are still walking up the mountain searching for the mafuuba fruit, they been looking for over a whole hour now.

Sango: I don't know about you, Inuyasha but something doesn't feel right about this mountain!

Inuyasha: Hah! "that make two of us"

Sango: "So you too been getting the same feeling I been getting?"

Inuyasha: "Yeah I got bad feeling about this place"

Sango: "I know what you mean this place is giving me the creeps"

Inuyasha: That why I said let just get find the mafuuba fruit and get out of here."

Sango: "I agree"

All of suddenly as Inuyasha and Sango are walking along a huge wind blow almost like a storm! Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara are being blow back the wind.

Inuyasha: "What's is this?"

Sango: "It feel like a hurricane"

Kirara is being push back by the wind while Inuyasha put his arms up in front of him as the wind is blowing him back! The wind blow Sango off the mountain! "AAAAH!" Sango scream. But Inuyasha grab Sango's hand and stop fall from The mountain!

Inuyasha: "Sango hang on"

The wind is still blowing even harder, Inuyasha try to pull Sango up from the edge of the mountain! The wind is so heavy that it making it harder for Inuyasha to hold onto Sango!

Sango: "The wind is so heavy!"

Inuyasha: "Hang in there Sango, I save you!"

Inuyasha use both hands to try to pull up Sango with all of his strength from edge of the mountain! Sango grabs onto Inuyasha's arms who able to save Sango from falling off the mountain! All suddenly the wind stop blowing as Inuyasha hold Sango in his arms after saving her!

Inuyasha: "Sango are you ok?"

Sango: Yes Inuyasha, I m find.

Both Inuyasha and Sango stand up, wonder where did the wind come from just now!

Inuyasha: "What's was that?" "Where did all of that wind come from?"

Sango: "Yes it just came out of no where"

Inuyasha: "Hey Sango, are you sure you're ok?"

"Inuyasha's hand is on Sango's shoulder checking on her!"

Sango: "I am find Inuyasha!"

Sango step up to Inuyasha and touch his arm getting closer to him! Just than Kirara walk up to Inuyasha and Sango, checking to see if Sango ok, she rub Kirara's head with her hand.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha Yeah!

Sango: Let just get the mafuuba fruit and get out of here alive!

Sango sound concern and just want to get the mafuuba fruit to save Miroku and leave!

Inuyasha: "Right!"

30 Minutes Later

Inuyasha: "We should be getting closer to the top"

Sango: Hopefully we can make it in time before it too late to save Miroku!

Inuyasha and Sango go farther up the mountain when all suddenly huge boulders come falling down from the mountain! Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara both see the boulders coming down!

Sango: "Boulders"

Inuyasha pull his Tetsusaiga out and jump up, cutting the boulders in half with his sword, Sango get on Kirara and throw Hiraikotsu, destroying the boulders! "Inuyasha cut every last boulder apart one by one" Sango destroys the boulders with Hiraikotsu flying on Kirara!

Even more boulders coming down as Inuyasha come down, seen them coming!

Inuyasha: "Enough of this"

_"WIND SCAR!" shout Inuyasha, using the wind scar to destroy all of the boulders!_

There're no more boulders coming down afterward Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga inside it's sheath.

Inuyasha: "What's the hell was that?"

Sango: I don't know!

Inuyasha: "Where did all those boulders come from?"

Sango: "Let just get to the top of the mountain"

"Inuyasha and Sango head up to the top"

10 Minutes Later

Inuyasha and Sango make it farther up the top until they spot a tree full of fruit.

Sango: "Look!"

Inuyasha: "It a tree full of fruit"

Sango: "That must be where mafuuba fruit is"

Inuyasha and Sango run up to the top where the fruit is along with Kirara but another wind come and blow by.

Inuyasha: "What's the hell?"

Sango: It another huge wind blowing by.

Inuyasha: "No this time it different"

All suddenly something or someone appear right in of Inuyasha and Sango!

Inuyasha: "What's the hell is that?"

"I am the guardian of the mafuuba fruit!" It say.

Inuyasha and Sango face off against the guardian

To Be Continue


	19. Episode 19, Inuyasha and Sango all alone

After the last episode, Inuyasha and Sango come face to face the ancient guardian on the mafuuba mountain

The guardian: "Who are you two that come to mount mafuuba?"

Inuyasha: "So your the ancient guardian?"

The guardian: Yes, now why have you two come mount mafuuba?

Inuyasha: "We're here for the mafuuba fruit!"

The guardian: The mafuuba fruit is only for those who prove they worthy.

Sango: We need the mafuuba fruit...

The guardian: Fools the mafuuba fruit is only for those who're worthy so leave.

Inuyasha: "We're not going anywhere"

The guardian: "Your just a half demon!"

Inuyasha: "So?"

The guardian: "What can a half bleed like you do?" There no way a Half bleed or demon slayer can prove that they're worthy. So leave before you end up regretting come here!

Inuyasha: "No way we're doing that"

The guardian: You fool, do you not understand?

Sango: We can't leave, we need to help Miroku!

Inuyasha: we need the mafuuba fruit to save our friend, Miroku!

Sango: Miroku was effects by poison and miasma mix together inside his body. The mafuuba fruit is the only thing that can save him.

The guardian: The mafuuba fruit can purify anyone body of poison and miasma. But the only someone who prove themselves worthy can have it. However no one has ever prove they're worthy to have The mafuuba fruit!

Inuyasha is ready to fight like always.

The guardian: The only way you can prove that your worthy is if defeat me! So tell me what you the two of you think you can defeat me!

Inuyasha: Well we won't know unless we try.

Inuyasha pull Tetsusaiga out and is ready to battle The guardian!

The guardian: You foolish half bleed, you really think can defeat me?

Inuyasha: Oh shut up, we're going to fight and take the mafuuba by force!

The guardian: Your just a half demon! So make you believe you can prove your worthy and defeat me!

Inuyasha: I know can.

The guardian: "You fool" No one has ever come back alive! Everyone that has ever come up to this place have all not come back! so what you two think can succeed where other have failure before you!? Even if you get pass me, there no guarantee you be allow off this mountain!

Sango: Well it like Inuyasha said, we won't know unless we try.

Sango sound concern and worried known they make it out alive but is willing to risk everything to save Miroku! "Even at the cost of her own life"

The guardian: Very well then.

The guardian: "You know you don't stand a chance?"

Inuyasha: "Enough talking and let fight"

The guardian stare at Tetsusaiga!

The guardian: "That sword you have I see it before"

Inuyasha: What!? "what do you mean you see my Tesusaiga before?"

The guardian: The last time I saw that Sword someone else have that sword your holding.

Inuyasha is confused by this!

Inuyasha: Huh! "someone else had Tetsusaiga?"

Sango: "What's is he taking about?"

The guardian: That sword was once held by a dog demon who had great power!

Wait does he mean...? Inuyasha realize he must be talking about his father who once had the Tetsusaiga.

Sango: Inuyasha, I think he talking about your father!

The guardian: Your the son of the demon that came here years ago."

Inuyasha: "My old man was here?"

The guardian: "I just read your minds just a few moments" That how I could tell you were his son! I also know that sword is call Tetsusaiga and was made from your father's fang!

Inuyasha is shock that the guardian can read minds

Sango: "He can read minds?"

The guardian: Yes Sango, I can read both you and Inuyasha's minds! That how I know about your fear a few moments ago."

Sango is speechless that The guardian know about her fear!

The guardian: And I know that your willing to risk your life to save the monk name Miroku even if it cost you, your own life. Because you're in love with the monk even though you're afraid.

Sango's guard up known she can't let the guardian see any fear from her.

The guardian: None of you know what your getting yourselves.

Inuyasha: Hah! whatever look let get this over!

Inuyasha and Sango stand there ready for the battle of their lives against The guardian!

The guardian: "You still don't have a chance against me"

Inuyasha: "We will see about that"

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha release his wind scar but The guardian hold out his hand and stop wind scar with a barrier!

Inuyasha: "What the fuck?"

The wind scar is sent back at Inuyasha and Sango who both move out of the way! Sango is in the sky on Kirara, throwing Hiraikotsu at The guardian but he use one hand to sent out wind that blow the Hiraikotsu at Sango! Sango and Kirara move fast!

Sango: My Hiraikotsu was blow back by wind from his hand.

Inuyasha charge into attack and jump up, swinging down Tetsusaiga but The guardian use his eyes right then Inuyasha stop in midair in slow motion and sent Inuyasha flying back who fall to the ground.

Inuyasha: Nah!

As Inuyasha start to get up to his feet but when he does he see both of Kagome and Kikyo! Inuyasha can't believe that Kikyo and Kagome right in front of him right now!

Inuyasha: _KK-Kagome! K-Kikyo!_

"Am I seen things again or is this real?" Inuyasha question what he seen.

Kikyo: "Inuyasha!"

Kagome: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: Kikyo, Kagome!

Kagome: "Why didn't you protect me?"

Kikyo: You said you would protect me from Naraku!

Kagome: But yet you didn't...

Kikyo: You let Naraku kill me and did nothing... You let me die!

Kagome: You were supposed to protect me but you didn't..."

Kikyo: You should have save me from Naraku but you allow for me die!

Kagome: You left me all alone with Naraku without anyone to protect me.

Inuyasha listen to both of them and can't stand them blaming him!

Inuyasha: Look Kagome, Kikyo!

Kagome: It your fault Miroku got poison by Naraku's poison insects.

Kikyo: "It your fault Kohaku was killed"

Kagome: "It your fault Koga got Killed"

Kikyo: It your fault I am dead.

Kagome: You vow to always protect me but you let me down!

Kikyo: It all your fault Inuyasha!

Kagome: "Inuyasha it your fault"

"Your the one to blame, Inuyasha!" Both Kagome and Kikyo said at same time.

Kikyo: It all your fault, Inuyasha!

Kagome: It all your fault, Inuyasha!

Kikyo and Kagome repeat themselves over and over, blaming Inuyasha who start to check and can't take anymore!

Kikyo: "It your fault Inuyasha"

Kagome: I never forgive you, Inuyasha!

N-NOO! KKKAGOME, KKIKYO, FORGIVE ME! Inuyasha shout out lord.

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha finally snap out of it and realize it wasn't real, what Inuyash saw was all in his head Do to the power of the guardian. "Sango is check on Inuyasha who still down"

Inuyasha: "What's was that?"

The guardian: I just made you see that image inside of your mind out of your own guilty.

Inuyasha is stunned by what he heard just now!

Inuyasha: "Wait a min!" You're the one that made me see Kagome early. your the one behind everything that happen when we were coming up here."

Sango: Wait, you mean everything that was happen was because of him?

Inuyasha: You made me see that image earlier of Kagome!

The guardian: Everything that happen was all apart of the mafuuba mountain!

Inuyasha: "What?"

The guardian: "They were tests"

Sango: "Tests?"

The guardian: Whatever you saw was a image from your own pain

Inuyasha stand up next to Sango and hold up his sword, decide to use the adamant barrage!

"Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha shoots his Adamant barrage attack at The guardian but in that moment the guardian hold out his hand and stop the spears of adamant in midair! All of the spears fall to the ground.

Inuyasha: He stop in my Adamant barrage attack like it was nothing!

The guardian: "Now it my turn!"

The guardian sent out a huge blast out of his chest that so big it could wipe the whole mountain - toward Inuyasha and Sango! They move fast but The guardian's blast created a giant center in the ground. Inuyasha and Sango see the center can't believe how much that attack had and realize that one blast could have destroy the whole mountain!

Inuyasha even is shock by the guardian's power!

Sango: What's power!

Inuyasha: He could wipe out us along with the mountain if he wanted to.

The guardian: That was only a tease of my power, now let me show you what true power feel like!

The guardian hold hands up as a dark cloud appear in the sky. Inuyasha and Sango look confused, wondering The guardian going to do! All suddenly lighting come down from the cloud at Inuyasha and Sango, they dodges the lighting from the cloud that trying to strike them down! The lighting keep striking down at Inuyasha and Sango, dodging the lighting! Even more and more thunder come down!

Inuyasha: "What the hell going on?"

Sango: "The lighting is come from the cloud"

The lighting does not stop, Inuyasha and Sango try to dodge the lighting but keep coming down faster! The lighting start to catch up with them, Inuyasha jump over to Sango and Kirara and hold out Tetsusaiga's sheath as the lightings strike them!

There smoke from the lightings strike, the wind blow the smoke away with Inuyasha holding his sheath after blocking the lightings."

The guardian: Interested, you block the lighting with a sheath.

Inuyasha: "Sango are you ok?"

Sango: Yes I find.

Sango stand up beside Inuyasha realizing the guardian is far more powerful than anything they could had suspected. She even more hesitate about fighting the guardian but still plan to go through with it. Both Inuyasha and Sango don't know what next from the guardian!

Inuyasha: I had enough of this, it time we end this!

The guardian: "As you wish"

The guardian put his hands up in air as Inuyasha hold his Tetsusaiga up, summon up a red energy ball it grow bigger and bigger! Inuyasha watches and wonder just how big it is, the guardian hold the huge red ball of energy! The guardian throw it toward them.

"BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha sent out the backlash wave from Tetsusaiga but the big red energy ball run right through the backlash wave like it was nothing! Both Inuyasha and Sango are shock that the backlash wave was just knock back so easier.

Inuyasha: "What in the hell?"

The red ball of energy is coming strange toward Inuyasha and Sango! They move fast," the red ball energy blow up, pushing back both Inuyasha and Sango from the power of the attack." Inuyasha see of destruction from it, turn back to the guardian still cannot believe the backlash wave was overpower!

Inuyasha: I can't believe he was able to just knock away the backlash wave so easy.

The guardian: Now do you see you two are no match for me! Leave before it too late...

Sango jump up in the air with Hiraikotsu up in one arm,"_ "HIRAIKOTSU" _Sango throw Hiraikotsu in the sky down at the guardian with full force! However the guardian stop Hiraikotus with one hand before even touch it in midair easier. Sango's Hiraikotus is frozen in midair by the power of the guardian! Much to Sango shock and surprise...

Sango: Huh!

The guardian sent back Hiraikotsu toward Sango, duck Hiraikotus come back around to hit Sango who dodges," Hiraikotsu is swinging around up the sky coming down toward Sango." She move out of the way before it hit her but keep coming back," Sango own weapon being use against her thank to the guardian! The guardian is control Hiraikotsu, having it attack Sango with his hand...

Sango: Hiraikotsu is attacking me, It just keep coming back at me!

Hiraikotsu almost hit Sango but Kirara sweep in and save Sango at last min," Hiraikotsu however keep coming back at Sango and Kirara, dogging it while Hiraikotsu keep attacking Sango and keep go around and around coming back, Inuyasha jump in of front and try to block Hiraikotsu with Tetsusaiga! But he is being pushing by Hiraikotsu what has a lots force behind it than usual so much so that it pushes Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga all the way back! Inuyasha finally stop and is able to knock Hiraikotsu away!

The guardian: Do you two finally realize...? that fighting me is pointless! You two don't understand what your going up again!

Inuyasha: I show you.

Inuyasha decide use the Adamant barrage again even though the last time he did the guardian sent it back at him. This time Inuyasha know he need to do something different..."

The guardian: "You already try that"

_Inuyasha already use the Adamant barrage but it was sent back so what he trying to do."_ Sango thought.

Inuyasha charge at the guardian and jump up in the sky as Sango watch not known what he going to do." The Guardian watch Inuyasha who put his claws into his wrist and does his blades of blood attack on him! The guardian easier sent Inuyasha's blades of blood attack back however Inuyasha come down behind him. "Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha fire the Adamant barrage trying to catch the guardian off guard," All suddenly the guardian disappear before the Adamant barrage can hit him!

Inuyasha: "Where did he go?"

Sango: "Look"

Sango point up in the sky and Inuyasha look up to see the guardian standing in the sky! Inuyasha and Sango are speechless over what they both are seen right now. The guardian is walking in the sky as ether Inuyasha or Sango can believe what they're seen in front of them!

Inuyasha: What the...?

The guardian walk down from the sky while Inuyasha is stunned an shock...

Sango: He can walk in the sky.

The guardian stop, still in the sky while putting his arms out side ways and all suddenly the wind is blowing hugely turn into huge tornados, sending them toward Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara." The tornados are coming toward them as they move before the guardian's tornados can hit them! The tornados keep attacking Inuyasha and Sango well as Kirara who are dodging them," Inuyasha and Sango don't know where the tornados are going come at next..."

Sango: "How is he doing this?"

Inuyasha: Damn it," I can't tell where tornados are going to attack next!

One of the tornados almost hit Sango making her fall but Inuyasha catch Sango at the last min!

Inuyasha: Sango, you ok?

Sango: "Yes but we have bigger things to worry about"

The tornados form into one giant tornado headed for Inuyasha and Sango right now! Inuyasha see it coming and put Sango, holding Tetsusaiga up ready as the tornado what is huge! It like a giant tornado that ready destroys them," Inuyasha hit the wind scar on the giant tornado and stop it from hitting however he has a hard hold off the huge tornado." Inuyasha with everything he got manages to push back the tornado with every bit of strength he has..."

The guardian: Well I am surprise you were able push back my tornado."

_"What is this guy?" He damn sure_ _not human! "is he a demon?" the priest said the guardian was like a sprit but for a sprit he has unbelievable power! "just what is he?" think Inuyasha._

The guardian come down to the ground right in front of both Inuyasha and Sango," Inuyasha doesn't know what to suspect from the guardian next as he thinking what is he going to do."

The guardian: "Now prepare yourselves"

The guardian summon ice blizzard that blows Inuyasha and Sango back who don't know what going on."

Inuyasha: "It so cold"

Sango: "He summon a blizzard"

The guardian shoot ice out of his mouth at Inuyasha and Sango," they dodges but the ice frieze the half of the edge of the mountain that turn it into nothing but ice! Sango is flying on Kirara, throwing her chain at the guardian but he catch it and set the chain on fire with his hand,"

Sango: What the...?

"Sango drop the chain as it burn completely"

The guardian: "Now you both had your warning" Now die!

The guardian hold his hands up to chest and red energy blast in the form of a ball while sending it toward Inuyasha who jump up! "The blast explosion after missing Inuyasha" Inuyasha look back and see how much power that one attack had..." Inuyasha turn back to the guardian who ready to fire another blast at him.

the guardian: "You dodge that one" "but let see you can dodge this one"

The guardian summon another energy blast only this time it bigger before throwing it but Inuyasha is ready for it this time! _"Wind Scar!" The wind scar clash with the blast but is push by the power of the attack, Inuyasha try to hold off energy blast with all of his power!_

Inuyasha: _"Nahhh!"_

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha struggle trying to push back The guardian's attack but all he can do is hold the energy blast off. He push himself harder and harder trying to push back the attack but to no avail as the blast explosion push back Inuyasha, sliding back on the ground.

"Inuyasha stop after being push back by the blast!"

Inuyasha: "Haha!"

"Inuyasha try to catch his breath"

The guardian: "You were barely able to hold off my attack" If I wanted too I could kill you with that one attack.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! if that the best you got than your going to have do better than that!

The guardian blast Inuyasha from his chest, try to block with tetsusaiga but push back, falling to the ground. Sango come down and off Kirara, running to Inuyasha who been knock down!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Sango check Inuyasha who get back up slowly to his feet as the guardian stand there.

The guardian: "Do you see how pointless this has been?" I could have destroys both of you by now! Now just give up and walk away.

The guardian is more powerful than Inuyasha ever thought but still determined to get mafuuba fruit! Sango wonder how they can defeat the guardian, he so strong and powerful that beating him is almost impossible. Known they have to get the mafuuba fruit but Sango thinking how can they get pass the guardian while part is a bit scared, not waning to show it."

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango: Huh! "What's is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "I have idea"

Sango: "You have a plan, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: I keep the guardian busy and hold him off while you get the mafuuba fruit."

Sango: "What?"

Inuyasha: "You get the fruit and get out of here"

Sango: "What's about you?"

Inuyasha: "I be right behind you" If we can't beat the guardian then we just have to out smart him.

Sango is surprise, this out of character for Inuyasha to suggest they take the mafuuba fruit and get out of here. Normally he would want to stay and fight the guardian but now he decide they should get the mafuuba fruit and leave."

Sango: "Are you sure about this?"

Inuyasha: Look it not like there any other choice beside we have to get the mafuuba fruit to save Miroku's life." Miroku need the mafuuba fruit, if he doesn't get it then he die."

Sango: "Your right"

Inuyasha: "Just get the fruit"

Inuyasha jump in front of The guardian!

Inuyasha: "Come on"

The guardian once again hold up his hands to his chest summon up energy blast but this one even bigger than the last one." Sent the energy blast at Inuyasha and hit but Inuyasha jump out of the blast, attacking head on! Inuyasha swing Tetsusaiga but the guardian block it..." Inuyasha swing his sword, going close head to head combat with the guardian! The guardian block every strike from Tetsusaiga with his claws by Inuyasha!

Sango: "Kirara!"

Sango get Kirara and fly over to the tree full of fruit while Inuyasha battle The guardian with everything he got, continue to swing Tetsusaiga as the guardian keep block all Inuyasha's attacks, Sango fly closer to the tree as Inuyasha still fighting the guardian!

Sango: "We're almost there"

Inuyasha keep swinging Tetsusaiga, the guardian continue to blocks and Inuyasha go to swing but sent back by the guardian with his hand, Inuyasha fall down! Sango and Kirara get to the tree full of fruit and is about to take the mafuuba fruit."

The guardian: You fools, you think you can take the mafuuba fruit without me known!

The guardian make a huge wind storm in the sky that blow everything away include Sango with Kirara," "Sango fall off Kirara" Inuyasha is blow back while holding Tetsusaiga! Sango fall the edge of the mountain..."

Sango: "AAAAH!"

Inuyasha: "SANGO!"

Inuyasha grab Sango's arm and stop her from falling off," the wind continue to blow that make it harder for Inuyasha to hold onto Sango but he doesn't let go." Sango see the tree that full of fruit is not guard by the guardian, still busy controling the wind and realize that now maybe their only chance to get it.

Sango: "Inuyasha let me go"

Inuyasha: "What?" "Sango are you crazy?"

Sango: No, listen to me get the mafuuba fruit and forget about me.

Inuyasha: "No way am I doing that"

Sango: You have to forget about me and get the mafuuba fruit it the only way to save Miroku. "Just let me go"

Sango's hand start to slide as the wind blow even harder than before as she about to fall but Inuyasha grab Sango's arm with his other hand and hold onto her tight with both hands, not letting go."

Sango: "Let me go Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "Shut up for once" Look we get out of here alive... We're going to get the mafuuba fruit and defeat the guardian and get out of here together!

Inuyasha try to pull Sango up with both hands," in that one moment Sango decide to live and grab onto Inuyasha's arm as he pull her up from the edge of the mountain, the wind storm stop all suddenly as Inuyasha hold Sango close to him.

Sango: The wind stop, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I know, hey Sango are you ok?

Sango: Yes.

The guardian: You had a chance to get the mafuuba fruit without me known!

Inuyasha: Huh!

Inuyasha and Sango stand up to face the guardian

The guardian: If you had let the demon slayer go and had gone for the mafuuba fruit I wouldn't had known but you choice to save her. That only was your chance but yet you decide to save the demon slayer... All because you couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else like you lost Kagome and Kikyo or even your mother...

Inuyasha: Shut up, we came here to get the mafuuba fruit! We're leaving here not without it... we're going to beat you no matter what it take!

The guardian: "So still believe you can defeat me?"

The guardian can see Inuyasha still has the determination in his eyes.

The guardian: "Well let see how you deal with this"

The guardian hold his hands to chest and summon up another red energy blast but this one far bigger than the last four into a huge ball of energy... It keep growing bigger and bigger! The size of the red energy blast is enough to destroys to both Inuyasha and Sango and even Kirara," The guardian sent his attack toward Inuyasha and Sango!

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha try to use the wind scar but the wind scar is easier push back by the red energy blast," Inuyasha try to hold off the guardian's attack with the wind scar! Inuyasha give everything and more however the energy blast is too powerful for Inuyasha's wind scar!

Inuyasha: Ugly!

The guardian: My attack is too powerful for you.

Inuyasha: "BACKLASH WAVE"

Inuyasha use the backlash wave once again to push back the guardian's attack," the backlash wave is able to hold the energy blast off but it still not enough as the attack pushes back the backlash wave with Inuyasha!

The guardian: "You already try that before and it didn't work"

"BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha hit another backlash wave that stop the guardian's attack! The two backlash wave are able to hold the power of the guardian's red energy blast as they clash! "BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha use another backlash wave with even more power but this time the three backlash wave is able to push back the guardian's attack much to the guardian's surprise!

Inuyasha: "HAHA"

The guardian: That wasn't bad for a half demon like you.

The guardian is impressed by Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: "Is that the best you can do?" Because you keep do the same moves over and over again!

The guardian: Really? "Than what about this?"

The guardian fire lighting out of his fingers," Inuyasha and Sango dodges the lighting but the guardian continue to shoot lighting out of his fingers at them! The lighting keep coming at Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara as they still dodging the lighting attacks."

Inuyasha: "He can fire lighting from his fingers"

Sango: "What else can he do?" "shoots water from his eyes"

The guardian fire more lighting at them from his fingers! Inuyasha and Sango continue to dodges his lighting," the guardian fire even more lighting at them until Inuyasha finally has enough of this!

Inuyasha: "Ok that it"

The guardian continue to fire lighting out of his fingers," the lighting hit Inuyasha However Inuyasha jump out of the lighting and attack the guardian with Tesusaiga as the guardian blocks!

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Sango watch Inuyasha go head to head the guardian with no chance of winning but still given it everything he got and more against The guardian! Inuyasha is swinging Tetsusaiga with force behind each blow that the guardian blocks," Sango watches Inuyasha fight fearlessly and thinking if Inuyasha not afraid than why is she! Inuyasha swing down Tetsusaiga but misses, strike again! Sango start to get the courage she need from watching Inuyasha!

The guardian: "Do you realize how pointless this is?"

Inuyasha: "Nothing pointless"

Inuyasha keep fighting with the guardian, he goes to swing Tetsusaiga but the guardian blow wind out of his hand and sent Inuyasha to the ground." He try to get back up with the sword as the guardian walk up.

The guardian: "Now you see how pointless this is?"

Sango: "Don't forget about me"

Sango charge with Kirara over coming her fears and doubts, attacking the head on! The guardian fire more lighting out of his fingers, dodges them! The guardian keep shooting out more lighting but Sango dodges all of them! Sango and Kirara fly through the lighting and attack with Hiraikotsu but the guardian stop her attack!

Sango: Huh?

The guardian: "You still don't get your no match for me"

The guardian sent Sango back from his hand," Sango and Kirara fall back however she is able to regain her balance with Kirara and fly into attack mode, the guardian blocks... Sango swing Hiraikotsu but the guardian keep blocking her attacks again and again! Sango keep coming at the guardian but blowing Sango and Kirara away by blowing wind out of his mouth!

Sango stand up and throw Hiraikotsu at The guardian but he blow wind from his mouth blowing it back at her! Sango jump up, avoiding Hiraikotsu! The guardian shoots two fire balls out of his eyes at Sango but Inuyasha jump in front of her and fire the wind scar that blow away the fire balls,"

Inuyasha: Are you ok, Sango?

Sango: I find.

The guardian: You may have been able to push away my fire balls but you won't be able to stop this!

Ice is send out of the hands of the guardian at them!

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha does the wind scar as both the wind scar and the Ice clash against each other! None of their attacks get these advantage over the other as end in a draw! I

Inuyasha: Damn Everything we try hasn't work. So we need to do something new, something he won't see coming!

Sango: Maybe we can catch him off guard with attack or something big.

Inuyasha: "I got idea"

Sango: "What's is it?"

The guardian: "Now are you ready?"

The guardian prepare for his next attack while Inuyasha tells Sango his plan.

Inuyasha: "Do you understand Sango?"

Sango: "Right!"

Inuyasha: Good.

The guardian make a huge thunder storm from the sky! Coming toward Inuyasha and Sango with a cloud that has lighting coming out! The thunder storm hit them but Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara come out of the thunder storm into attack mode! "HIRAIKOTSU" Sango sent Hiraikotsu at the guardian but he stop Hiraikotsu in midair and sent it back at Sango once again but this Sango catch it! Kirara try attacking the guardian, wind come out of his hands pushes Kirara back! Kirara land on the ground.

Inuyasha: "Up here"

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha hit the wind scar on the guardian dead on up in the sky. Inuyasha and Sango think it over but once the smoke clear they see the guardian has another barrier around him.

The guardian: "You almost got me"

Inuyasha: "That same barrier he use before"

Sango: "What's do we do now?"

Inuyasha: "Let try something else"

Inuyasha go for the adamant barrage even though the last two time it fail but Inuyasha want to do it again!

Inuyasha: "ADAMANT BARRAGE"

Sango: "HIRAIKOTUS"

Inuyasha fire the adamant barrage and Sango sent Hiraikotus at the same time! However The guardian open mouth and sent out a huge wave of wind, cancelled out both of their attacks!

Sango: "It didn't work"

The guardian fire a huge blast from his chest that almost destroys Inuyasha and Sango creating a big center after Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara were able to move out of the way!

Sango: "What's power!"

The guardian: "This has gone on long enough" You try everything and put up more of a fight than I thought but I going to put end to this!

Inuyasha: "Sango get ready for the next attack"

Sango: Huh!

Inuyasha: Follow my lead.

Sango: "All right"

The guardian hold both hands and summon the same red energy ball from before only this one even bigger than the last and throw it at them! "BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha release a powerful backlash wave. Sango swing her Hirakotus around and around, throwing it with extra force behind it! "BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha does even more powerful backlash wave, taking over the first backlash wave and Hiraikotus! Both attacks overpower The huge red energy ball and hit The guardian!

The guardian: "AAAH"

The guardian is gone!

Sango: "We won!"

Inuyasha: "It finally over!"

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back inside the sheath but the guardian reappear in front of them!

Sango: I thought he was dead.

Inuyasha: "You want go again"

The guardian: "You may have the mafuuba fruit"

Both Inuyasha and Sango is shock that the guardian just allow them to have mafuuba Fruit."

Inuyasha: "What!"

Sango: Huh!

The guardian: You proven yourselves worthy.

Sango: "You mean we can have it?"

The guardian: Yes. You both prove you're worthy of having the mafuuba fruit! many people have try and fail because didn't prove themselves, you have!

Sango: Wait, were you testing us?

The guardian: Yes and you pass.

Inuyasha: "You mean this whole thing was a test?"

The guardian: Yes, you prove yourselves worthy in both heart, will, mind and strength. By you willing to risk your life for the monk and over coming your fears and doubts and for having compassion heart just like your father.

Inuyasha: Huh!

The guardian point at Inuyasha when bring up his father.

The guardian: "You may take the mafuuba fruit"

The guardian disappear!

Inuyasha and Sango stand there still stunned over what has happened just now.

Inuyasha: "All this was just a test?"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "What's isn't it?"

Sango: What if was the mountain that was the one behind everything that happen early?

Inuyasha: "What?"

Sango: What if the mountain was reason for the wind and the blunders coming down and everything else that happen when we coming up here.

_That would make sense but it still doesn't add up, why would the mountain do all that and how? think Inuyasha._

Sango: "Maybe those were tests by the mountain"

Inuyasha: "But how?" "Did the mountain know we were coming?"

Sango: The guardian said everything was apart of the mountain!

Inuyasha: "Just what's was he?" He damn sure wasn't a human and if he was a demon I would have smell it on him.

Sango: The priest said the guardian was like sprit but He didn't seem like one. He could had destroy us anytime he wanted."

Inuyasha: Yeah I know. He lots more power for just a sprit but if he wasn't a demon or Human or even a sprit, than what was he?

Sango: Maybe he was a god.

Inuyasha: Huh!

The idea that the guardian of the mountain maybe god and that there're gods above them who're that powerful got Inuyasha's and Sango's minds blow away in disbelieve.

Sango: "Inuyasha let just get out of here"

Inuyasha and Sango up go to the tree where the mafuuba fruit is but there're a lots of fruits on the tree so much that Inuyasha and Sango can't tell which one is the mafuuba fruit."

Sango: "Well which one is it?"

Inuyasha: Good question!

All suddenly they see one of the fruits is glowing!

Sango: "Look one them is glowing"

Inuyasha: "That must be the one"

Sango take the mafuuba fruit from the tree.

Sango: "We have the mafuuba fruit"

Inuyasha: "Let go before it too late"

Sango: "Right"

Inuyasha and Sango get on Kirara and fly away leaving the mafuuba mountain as they look back thinking about everything they went just now. After their are gone the mountain mysterious disappear as if it was never there to begin with.

* * *

2 Hours later after Inuyasha and Sango battle with the guardian

Inuyasha and Sango arrive back at the village with the mafuuba fruit hoping to save Miroku's life before it too late. Their in the sky on Kirara who come down into the forest as Inuyasha and Sango jump down while Kirara transform back to normal.

Inuyasha: "We're finally here"

Sango: Let hope it not too late to save Miroku.

Inuyasha: Let hurry.

Inuyasha and Sango walk out of the forest with Kirara to the village but when they arrive at the village they come to see that the village has been destroys as everyone is lay out on the ground.

Inuyasha: "What happened?"

Sango: "The village has been attack"

Inuyasha and Sango run over to the villagers and check on them to see if there ok. Some of them are badly injury as some of them are dead, most the village's men have been hurt bad and are close to death.

Sango: They been injury badly.

Inuyasha: Some of them are dead.

Sango: "Look Inuyasha"

Inuyasha and Sango see Keade lying on the ground cover in blood as they run to see Keade is badly injury.

Inuyasha: She been injury petty bad.

Sango: Keade is bleed from the shoulder.

Inuyasha is holding Keade up.

Inuyasha: "I smell Naraku's scent"

Sango: "Inuyasha look"

Shippo is lay out over by a tree once they see him knock out Inuyasha and Sango go to Shippo.

Sango: "Shippo!"

Inuyasha: He out cold.

"Shippo open eyes"

Shippo: Inuyasha, Sango,

Sango: "Shippo are you ok?"

Inuyasha: "Did Naraku do this?"

Shippo: "Miroku!"

Sango: "What about Miroku?"

Shippo: "Naraku was after him"

Inuyasha and Sango look at each other fearing the worse, they go into the cabin to check on Miroku but are shock to find Miroku is gone!

10 Minutes later

Naraku and Hakudoshi are together after attacking the village

Hakudoshi: "They never had a chance"

Naraku: "They never saw it coming" By time Inuyasha and Sango realize what just happened it be too late.

Hakudoshi: Naraku there one thing I want to know. "What did you do to Miroku?" "did you kill him?"

Naraku's eyes close with a smile

Naraku: "Let just say Miroku will no longer a problem"

30 Minutes later

Back at the village the men who were injury along with Keade has been take care of by Inuyasha and Sango and the rest of the villagers. All of the women and children and elderly have come out after hidden from Naraku and help most of the people who have been injury badly. Shippo has recovey enough to help out Inuyasha and Sango with Kirara.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Shippo take care of Keade badly injury and affcet by Naraku's miasma.

Inuyasha: Miasma is spreading fast inside of her body.

Sango: "It not as bad as it was with Miroku"

Shippo: "Do you think she be ok?"

Inuyasha: "Shippo tell us what happen here"

Sango: Yes, tell us what happened.

Shippo look down at the ground

_Flashback _

_We were just do nothing! I just gotten Keade some herbs for Miroku when all suddenly Naraku and Hakudoshi show up._

There was a dark cloud in the sky above the village.

_Keade: "Everyone stay back"_

Shippo: "Was is it?"

_Naraku and Hakudoshi appeared out of the sky with a lots demons as Keade and Shippo along With the villagers were standing against them._

_Keade: "Naraku!"  
_

_Shippo: "What do you want?"_

_Naraku: "I am here to kill the monk"_

_We try fighting them but we were no match for them. Naraku's demons attacked the villagers and killed some of them. The villagers try to fight but got taking out by Hakudoshi and the demons. Keade shot a arrow at Naraku but the arrow broken against his barrier. Naraku shoot one of his spike that broken her bow!_

_I try to stop Naraku with my foxfire._

_Shippo jump up and try to use his foxfire on Naraku but it didn't work as Naraku's hand grew longer and grab Shippo by his tail._

_Naraku: Stay out of my way._

_Naraku threw Shippo away as his head slam against a tree!_

_Keade: "Shippo!"_

_Naraku: Now to take care of you._

_Naraku shoot out his spike through Keade's shoulder with miasma!_

_I was knock out cold so I didn't see Naraku injury Keade or what happened to Miroku._

_End of flashback_

Shippo: "It all my fault"

Sango: "Shippo!"

Shippo still looking down feeling guilty.

Shippo: I try to stop him but there was nothing I could do I wasn't strong enough, if only there was something I could have done.

Inuyasha: Look it not your fault there nothing you could have done.

Shippo: But Miroku gone and we don't know what Naraku did to him. I was supposed to protect Miroku..."

Sango: "What do you think Naraku did to Miroku?"

Inuyasha: Who know what Naraku done with Miroku for all we know he have him.

Shippo: "What if Naraku took Miroku away and kill him?"

Shippo close eyes suspecting that Inuyasha will hit for open his mouth but see Inuyasha and Sango worry as they considering that Miroku maybe dead.

Later at Night

Sesshomaru smell Naraku's scent is close by with Jaken behind him.

Sesshomaru: "Jaken is he does understand what I want him to do?"

Jaken: "I told him everything he supposed to do"

Sesshomaru: Good. Naraku is near by I can smell him.

Jaken: "What are you going to do Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: I will attack Naraku Tomorrow.

_Naraku you will meet your end tomorrow by my hands, I will destroy you and finally end this for good without fail. thought Sesshomaru, standing at the edge of a cliff planning on attacking Naraku._

One hour later

Naraku: "What?" you mean to tell me they haven't found Koga's jewel shards?

Kanna: No!

Naraku is frustration over not having the jewel shards.

The baby: "They should been found the jewel shards"

Hakudoshi: "Where are the jewel shards then?"

Kanna: I don't know!

Naraku look displease

Kanna: "Is there anything else you need?"

Naraku: No!

Kanna walk away...

Naraku: "Damn it" I don't understand the shards should had been there after Koga die an the explosion. "What could have happened to them?" They could have just disappear off of the face of the earth.

The baby: "What do you think happen to the shards?"

Naraku: I don't know the shards are missing.

The baby: "Maybe someone else has the shards"

Naraku: That would make sense it would explain what happen to the jewel shards.

Hakudoshi: I wonder.

Naraku: Hm!

Three hours later in the forest

Sango is worry about Miroku, afraid that he dead or Naraku done something worse to him that when Inuyasha pop up behind Sango, she turn and see him standing there.

Inuyasha: "Hey, Sango"

Sango: "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Your worry about Miroku, aren't you?"

Sango: Yes. "Inuyasha what do you think Naraku done to Miroku?"

Inuyasha: I don't know!

Sango: "Do you think Miroku dead?"

Inuyasha: "Who know!" We don't know what Naraku did to Miroku!

Sango: "I am worry Inuyasha" "What if something happen to him?" "What if Miroku dead?"

Normally Inuyasha would said don't say that and they can't give up but after everything that happen Inuyasha is not sure anymore himself.

Inuyasha: Look we still don't know what happen to Miroku!

Sango: But what if Naraku did the same thing to Miroku that he did to Kagome.

"That hit Inuyasha hard when Sango bring Kagome up"

Sango: I am sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean bring up Kagome!

Inuyasha: "It ok"

Sango: First Kohaku die, now Miroku!

Inuyasha: "Sango!"

Sango: All of our friends have been killed by Naraku, we lost everyone we care about."

All the frustrated Sango been holding inside come out as she let out all of the pain she been holding back.

Sango: First my brother Kohaku die then Miroku get poison and now he...

Tears coming down Sango's eyes, letting her true feelings known!

Inuyasha: "Look I understand how you feel"

Sango: I am sorry Inuyasha, I know it hard for you just like it been hard for me.

Inuyasha: "I know how you feel about Kohaku losing"

Sango: Kohaku dead and now Miroku could be dead. I feel like I am losing everything!

Inuyasha: Yes I know.

Inuyasha walk up to Sango and put his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha: We don't know what Naraku done to Miroku, Kohaku dead, Koga dead, Kikyo dead and Kagome gone." "It feel like everything falling apart"

Sango: "Yes I know and it keep get worse"

Inuyasha: Your right Sango, it feel like there nothing we can do about it.

Inuyasha place his other hand on Sango's arm and get closer to her.

Sango: "Inuyasha, what are we go to do?" "Everything falling apart"

Inuyasha: I don't know what we're going to do or how to bring back Miroku or Kohaku or Koga just like I don't know how to bring Kagome or Kikyo. I don't Know how to fix any of this or do I have the answers.

It hard for Inuyasha to admit this almost as if he give up and accepting defeat what unlike him.

Sango: "I don't know what to do" It bad enough that Kohaku dead but if Miroku dead than..." I don't know what to do."

They get closer to each other.

Inuyasha: "I feel the same way you do Sango" like there nothing I can do and like everything is hopeless and there nothing left.

Sango: "I feel like I am all alone"

Sango still has tears drops coming down her eyes as Inuyasha can relate to her pain.

Inuyasha: "I know how you feel, Sango"

Inuyasha hug Sango who crying letting all of her pain and heartache out as Inuyasha comfort Sango. Inuyasha feel close to Sango as they both get caught up in the moment. All suddenly Sango and Inuyasha kiss! Sango press her lips against Inuyasha's who kissing her back while holding her tightly. Inuyasha and Sango get lost in the moment, not knowing what they're doing! Inuyasha and Sango passionately kiss in the forest alone. "As they remove each other's clothes getting undress in the forest"

Inuyasha pick up Sango and press against the tree as he enter inside of her. Inuyasha begin to thrust inside of Sango, holding her up against the tree! Inuyasha go deeper and deeper. They don't care and get lost in moment wanting to get rid of the pain, not thinking about what their doing. "Inuyasha keep kissing Sango, holding her in his arms" Inuyasha go faster as she dug her nails into his back," Inuyasha is kisses both Sango's breasts with his mouth sucking on them. "Their lips collide"

Inuyasha thrust harder and harder. Sango passionately kisses Inuyasha while holding onto him. Inuyasha pull away from the kiss." Over and over Inuyasha thrust inside Sango," he go deeper. Inuyasha and Sango get lost in passion. "Realize what their doing in the moment"

Wanting to forget about all the pain of losing everybody, kissing her lips and neck, bite her shoulder. Sango's legs wrapped around Inuyasha while his hands on his hips by her bare naked ass. He pump and pump into her. Inuyasha's and Sango's lips keep on clash, keep kissing. Inuyasha take Sango away from the tree and turn away, putting her on the ground.

Inuyasha taking all of that anger, frustrate and pain of losing Kagome and Kikyo with every thrust that go into Sango." Inuyasha go deeper. Let all their emotions out with each thrust go in deeper and even deeper. The more Inuyasha let out all his anger the more he take his mind off losing Kagome!

Sango has orgasm from every time Inuyasha thrust, letting out all of his pain.

He keep driving it into her, not stopping! Inuyasha can't stop going deeper and deeper inside of Sango without thinking about anything getting lost in the heat of the moment.

Inuyasha and Sango get lost in their emotions, they begin kissing again. Inuyasha clash with Sango's lips," He take his pain out with one thrust after another going in her. He go faster. Inuyasha thrust harder and harder inside of Sango. Inuyasha move inside of Sango with speed. "Going faster, faster" "Their lips meet again" Sango get on top of Inuyasha while kissing with passion. "She sit up on him and begin to ride Inuyasha"

Inuyasha hold Sango's hips as she place her hands on his chest, press down on him. At this point Inuyasha and Sango are totally lost in the moment, not even known what their doing. "Sango slam down" on him. Sango is getting wrapped in all of this, not thinking losing Miroku or Kohaku while trying to forget about her pain. "Sango slump down on Inuyasha" Clearing her mind of everything all of the pain in her heart."

Sango let out all of the sadness, pain and grief while ridding Inuyasha. Every bit of emotion come out of Inuyasha and Sango while they're wrapped in the moment. Inuyasha try to sit up but Sango pin him down. She continue to ride Inuyasha with their hands lock together.

Inuyasha lays there, not thinking about everything he been through or any of the pain in his heart."

Pinning Inuyasha's arms down and crashing down on him. "Sango lock down on Inuyasha" Taking out of her frustrates and feelings. Sango let all of her emotions out as she scream loudly. Sango totally lost with nothing on her mind," Sango continue to crush down on Inuyasha with force." They contiune not really caring or thinking about what they're doing or what it mean. "Inuyasha looking up at Sango on top of him"

"Sango continue to ride Inuyasha"

Sango go down and kisses Inuyasha's lips," Inuyasha and Sango share all of their sadness, pain, sorrow and loss with each other. Inuyasha and Sango kiss emotionally as he dug his claws into her back stitches leaving claws marks.

A few moments later at the village something appear in the dark watching," It the same thing that pop up when Kagome missing and when Miroku suck in all of the poison insects.

"What is it doing?"

Ending episode 19


End file.
